Noches sin Meteoro
by Alice Chokiiz
Summary: Edward avandono a Bella hace 20 años. Esta tan frustrado y loco por el dolor que decide buscarla para ver como fue de su vida. Cuando la encuentra, descubre que esta casada y tiene hijos, asi que averiguara la historia de su ausencia haciendose amigo de Kristen, la hija mayor de Bella.
1. Prefacio

**Noches sin meteoro**

***FanFic***

**Alice Chokiiz**

**Declaimer**

#Los personajes y conversaciones de los libros de la SAGA CREPUSCULO le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los uso para mis historias.  
#Los personajes que no son de la saga y vienen en historia si me pertenecen.  
#Queda prohibida la copia sin permiso del autor y los plagios seran denunciados.

.

_~Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero almenos habia estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones. Y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto se encendio todo, todo se lleno de brillantes y belleza. Cuando tu te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desaparecio en el horizonte, todo se volvio negro. No habia cambiado nada pero mis ojos habian quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podia ver las estrellas. Y nada tenia sentido.~_

.

.

Prefacio

«Bella, mi amor, ¿donde estas? Me pregunto todos los días. ¿Cuando calmara esta agonía? ¿Cuando volveré a verte? Tus ojos chocolatados, tu encantadora sonrisa, el rubor de tus mejillas... Ya no se si me arrepiento de haberte abandonado, ya no se si quiero buscarte para saber de ti. De lo que si estoy seguro es que quiero tenerte a mi lado. Pero antes de hacerlo déjame preguntarte. ¿Alguien llena tus días y noches? ¿Lo amas tanto como para ya no exigir la eternidad a mi lado? Seguramente tienes una vida, una humana, una que jamás te podré dar. Ahora me doy cuenta, que jamás me vas a perdonar lo que te hice. ¿Valdrá la pena saber que fue de ti? ¿Y si vuelvo? ¿Que me dirás mi amor? ¿Te quedaras conmigo? Estas noches sin meteoro me están matando.»

«¿Edward donde estas mi amor? Si es que puedo seguir diciéndote así después de todo el dolor que me provoco tu partida. Me dejaste aquí. Sola, indefensa, dolida, rota, traicionada... Y todas las palabras que expresen la rabia y el dolor. De haber sabido preferiría jamás haberte conocido. Lo juro por mi vida, lo juro por mi familia, lo juro por mis amigos, lo juro por el hombre que me ayudo a levantarme, lo juro por mis hijos. Maldita seas y no vuelvas mas. Si quisiste que tuviera una vida, pues aquí tienes. Todo lo que me exigiste. No te necesito. Y te advierto que daría mi vida con tal de que mis hijos no se interpongan en nuestra discusión del pasado.»


	2. El final

El Final

Edward Pov

.

¿Podría un corazón como el mio estar roto?. No cabía duda de que así eran las cosas.

.

La decisión ya la había tomado, no iba a echarme para atrás, abandonaria a Bella para que tuviera una vida humana. Sin peligros, sin que ningún monstruo se interponga.

Respire hondo y hable  
—Bella, nos vamos— _Lejos para que no estés en peligro. _Pense.

—¿Por qué ahora?, otro año…— Comenzó a hablar. No pareció comprender la situación, se miraba confundida, meditando alguna opción.

Deseaba que mi don sirviera, era muy frustrante no ver lo que pensaba.

Decidí continuar.

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Pareció mas confundida. ¿Acaso ella pensaba que la llevaría conmigo a transformarse? ¿Que no le había quedado claro que no iba a transformarla? ¿Qué estaba ella anticipando?

Decidí que si quería que la mentira fuera exitosa, por mas que no lo deseara, debía poner mi mejor cara inhumana, puse mi mascara y le dedique la mas frías de la miradas. Dolía, jamas e deseado verla de esa forma, nunca. Quería parar. Nos miramos fijamente mientras recapacitaba y se diera cuenta de la realidad de mis palabras. Ahora me sentía terrible. ¿Como podría hacerle eso al ángel mas hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra?

Sentía que traicionaba al ángel insensato que me la puso en el camino, enviándome todo incluido, su potente olor a fresas que levantaba el monstruo y llenaba mi garganta de ponzoña, con su belleza reservada para tenerme ante sus pies, con su mente silenciosa para levantar mi curiosidad y su suerte terrible provocandome un instinto de protección.

—Cuando dices nosotros…—Susurró  
—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia—Hablé claro y conciso, esperando que entendiera el punto a donde quería llegar.  
—Está bien. Voy contigo—Dijo, segura de si misma.

_Es lo que mas quisiera, pero lamentablemente es imposible._

—No puedes, Bella. El lugar a donde vamos no es… Apropiado para ti.  
—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

No, Esa era una mentira, su sitio ideal era lejos de mi. Lejos de lo sobrenatural, lejos del peligro y de ansias de sangre. Su lugar es con los humanos. Alguien como yo no debía estar con ella, yo era un ser maldito, en cambio ella no, por el cual no encajamos.

¿Creen que le quitara el alma pura, solo para así no perderla nunca?  
¡NO! Seria el ser mas egoísta de la historia.

—No te convengo, Bella.  
—No seas ridículo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—Su voz se transformo en suplica.  
—Mi mundo no es para ti — Repuse lleno de tristeza, ya que lamentablemente, así eran las cosas.  
—¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!  
—Tienes razón. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar—Y lo era.  
—¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...  
—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti—Le corregí.  
—¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

Escupía las palabras con rabia. ¿Como quería que me llevara su alma? Si jamas ha sido mía. Es y sera eternamente de ella. No soy su amo. Pero ella me estaba regalando su pureza como si nada. ¿Podría acaso yo tomarla? ¿En serio valía la pena renunciar a todo por lo que e luchado?

Preferí tragarme el orgullo.

Levanté la mirada, y me sentí completamente seguro de que la peor parte de esta conversacion estaba por comenzar.

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes.

Pareció confundida, su mirada era... No quiero ni pronunciar.

— ¿Tú…no…me quieres? — Soltó lentamente, ordenando cada palabra.  
Siguió mirándome, confundida y señalándose a ella misma con su dedo.

Llego la hora. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla? Con aquellos ojos que siempre sospechan mis intenciones, con esa terquedad tan natural. Suspire, deseaba darme contra los arboles, terminar esto, despertar de esta pesadilla —Cosa imposible por que yo no duermo—. Tome algo de valor, decidido, pronuncie la peor de las mentiras de toda mi miserable existencia. Existencia que sera plenamente un hoyo de dolor.

—No

Jamás mentir me había resultado tan insoportable, siempre fue una cualidad que me sacaba de enormes líos. Pero hoy… Dolía, peor que mi propia garganta al estar tan cerca de Bella. Peor que los días en los que me porte fríamente con ella, peor que... Definitivamente no había cosa mas peor que esto. Ella, se estremeció pero siguió con la mirada inerte.

—Bueno, eso cambia las cosas.

Me sorprendió lo tranquila que eran sus palabras.¡Demonios! Me había descubierto. Se había dado cuenta de mi mentira.

La mire con mas intensidad buscando un punto de vacilación, mas que sin embargo solo encontré unos ojos perdidos buscando una fuente de distracción.

Me e equivocado.

Ella se la estaba llevando enserio. Creía que yo no la quería. ¿Cuantas veces le jure que la amaba mas que a mi propia existencia? Muchas. ¿Y ahora dudaba así e fácil? ¿Que no puede comprender lo cuanto que la amo?  
No.

No lo entiende. Pero en parte me alegra. Por que así podrá olvidarme y hacer una vida... Feliz, como humana.

Vida que jamas yo le daré.

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano— Para mi terrible suerte no lo era, deseaba mas que nada serlo, para si estar con ella. —He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.  
—No… No lo hagas—Me suplicó, y mire en sus ojos el dolor de mis palabras llenas de tranquilidad.  
—No me convienes, Bella

Abrió la boca, pero la cerro rápidamente. Espere a que ella dijera algo.

—Si… Eso es lo que quieres— Parecía perdida, en su propio dolor, repitiendo mis palabras en ella, dándole sentido. Era como si la estuvieran matando y no tuviera las fuerzas para hablar, sentir, oír, por que nadie en este mundo desea dolor.

Quería correr, abrazarla, decirle que era una broma... _¡NO! Estaba haciendo eso por su bien.__  
_

De todas maneras no hay mejor regalo que Bella exista en la tierra, como humana, feliz y con una vida sencilla. Por que no podría vivir en un mundo donde no exista.

Y si algun día alguien llena sus días, sus noches, no me interpondría, la dejaría ir.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado. No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?— Le ordené.

Asintió sin fuerzas, y le creí... A medias por que ya tenia claro que a Bella el único peligro que la seguiría en la vida, eran sus propios pies.  
—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y tienes que cuidarte por él.  
Asintió de nuevo.  
—Lo haré —murmuró.

Volví a creerlo, pero ya no seria de mi incumbencia saber si se tropezo en un pasillo. Bella no seria mía jamas, y nunca mas la protegería. Esta seria la ultima vez que le daría de mi protección. La máxima de todas. Pero también la mas dolorosa.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Sera como si nunca hubiese existido.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, y me dio la intensa necesidad de ayudarla a que se apoyase. Pero me contuve. Ahora si parecía estar consciente de la situación. Entonces me perdí en sus orbes marrones y caía dentro de ellos sin encontrar nada, mas que dolor, y mas sufrimiento.

—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas. — eso era cierto. Sentí un enorme dolor en mi pecho. Ella me olvidaría. Algo que envidiaba, ya que los de nuestra clase, nunca olvidamos, cosa que para mi es humillante, existiría como un parásito de sufrimiento.  
—¿Y tus recuerdos? —Dijo con un hilo de voz.  
—Bueno, Yo no olvidaré. Pero los de mi clase nos distraemos con suma facilidad.

¿Distracciones? ¿Que acabo de decir? Nada me distrae mas que Isabella Swan. Me mentía a mi mismo. Yo nunca iba a olvidar.

—Adiós Bella…—Las palabras me abofeteaban. Era la hora. Sentía que me desgarraban de la cabeza a la planta de los pies.  
—Espera…—Me suplicó y caminó hacia mí… La detuve, cerrando mis manos sobre las suyas, colocándolas en ambos costados. Bese su pelo inhalando su delicioso aroma por ultima vez.  
—Cuidate mucho—Susurre

Y entonces corrí dejándola allí solo, indefensa, con mi corazón en sus brazos.


	3. El tiempo

El tiempo

.

Edward pov

La existencia es dura, duele mas que la sed de mi garganta, duele peor que quemarse vivo, peor que incrustarse algo en el pecho... ¿Existe acaso algo peor que esto? Pues díganme, por que yo no lo se.

.

El tiempo pasa, incluso aun que parezca imposible, duele, en vida en carne... Pero es mas que eso... Es incomparable. El tiempo pasa de forma desigual con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables. Y tal como dije, pasar, pasa, incluso para mi. Pero no olvido. Desearía que mi mente fuera una cólera de tiempo. Algo deseable, algo imposible.

.

Los últimos veinte años, mi familia a tratado de rastrearme, rogarme a regresar. Pero no quiero destruir ese hilo de paz. Claro que no. Esme sollozaba cada vez que hablábamos, Carliste me hacia un sermón, Alice me exigía cosas pero seguía con la promesa de no mirar hacia atrás y su futuro, Jasper me rogaba perdón como si fuera el villano de la historia y me es complicado decirle mil veces que no es su culpa, Emmeet me gritaba al igual que Rosalie...  
En fin que no me volví a comunicar desde hace cinco años.

En este estado, e pasado por situaciones que están marcando mi nueva vida... Un momento, ¿Vida? ¡Por dios! Esto dejo de ser vida hace tanto tiempo.  
_  
¿Bella donde estas mi amor?_

La misma pregunta de siempre.

E pasado todo este tiempo encerrado en lugares sucios, en bares, en bosques...

Hubo un principio en el que no quise alimentarme mas... Estuve así durante los primeros dos años, pero las cosas se pusieron contra mi. La sed consumida me ataco como nunca y bebí la sangre de humanos. Un anochecer difícil, ataque a un jardinero que cortaba las ramas una casa en Rusia. Desde ese días mis ojos tomaron el tono de un asesino. El carmesí intenso. Gracias a eso tuve otra razón para no volver con mi familia, no seria capaz de enfrentarlos y verles la expresión de decepción. Definitivamente no lo haría.

Estuve cazando como nómada durante cinco años, bebía la sangre como un animal, uno violento, uno que llegaba, estampaba a su victima contra algún muro o pared y mordía su cuello hasta hacer un desastre.

Todo eso acabo cuando mi ultima victima fue una mujer, tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones, no tan profundos como los de ella, pero era suficiente para recordármela. Cuando la mujer me miro fijamente, mientras su cuerpo caía al piso en una relajación y su corazón dejaba de latir. Me di cuenta de lo que hacia. Estuve frente al cadáver de la mujer que se parecía a Bella, mirándola, sintiéndome culpable, recordando el pensamiento de todo inocente que se me interpuso en el camino y que desafortunadamente cayo en mis garras.

Después de eso me sentí peor y regrese a la cacería vegetariana.

También estuve rastreando a Victoria, durante tanto tiempo la pelirroja me engañaba y me llevaba a otro lugar. No me canse, hasta que perdí su rastro, era como si ya no estuviera. No estuve tan aliviado después de todo.

Estuve vagando por el mundo, con la ropa deshilachada, sucia y gastada.

Era constante que la gente no se me acercaba, mi mirada era de lo mas vacía, inexpresiva, de ese color negro, ya que me mantenía sin comer en semanas hasta que ya no lo soportara.

Hoy era uno de esos días. Era de noche, sentado en una banqueta frente a un antro de rock en la calles de Londres, todo estaba oscuro, nadie te miraba. La luz de la luna era grisesca, pálida, casi como yo.

Lo curioso es que no había estrellas, ni puntos de luz. Parecía que después de todo el meteoro se había llevado la belleza consigo misma.

Mire con una intensidad el cielo. Como si pudiese entenderme. Y luego, unos ojos marrones me miraron fijamente.

Parpadee.

Estaba alucinando. Me reí con amargura entre dientes y pensé _será como si nunca hubiese existido.  
_  
Se lo debía. No tenia que romper aquella promesa que tanto me a costado mantener.

Si pudiera saber lo que fue de ella. Enserio quisiera... Bueno no lo se.

El simple hecho de imaginar que se enamoro de nuevo me produce un vacío enorme en todo mi cuerpo sin vida. Como si arrancaran cada extremo de mi.

¿Que paso después de que me fui? ¿Que carrera habrá elegido? ¿Se habrá mudado? ¿Cuantos amigos le alegran el día? ¿Quien le alegra sus noches? ¿Será la madre mas hermosa de la tierra?  
Me quede pensando fijamente mirando la luna.

Y entonces se me ocurrió volver a Forks...

No.

Yo... Le había prometido no interponerme en su vida. No volverá a caer de nuevo en mi mundo. Pero sin embargo existiría mas tranquilo sabiendo que sonríe y tiene todo lo que yo quise darle.

Me levante y la volví a pensar.

¿Y si me mira? ¿Que pensara? ¿Llorara? ¿Me besara? ¿Me dirá lo cuanto que me odia? ¿Y si no vive ahí?

Comencé a sollozar. Me había vuelto demasiado frágil para ser un vampiro.

Entonces tome mi decisión. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi departamento que había restaurado hace unos meses, me puse ropa nueva y fui al aeropuerto.

.

Bella Pov

El tiempo pasa incluso aun que parezca imposible, a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables. Pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mi.

.

Veinte años han pasado y la frase será como si nunca hubiese existido sigue dando vueltas por mi mente. Tanto tiempo, cuantas cosas e pasado, cuantas quise hacer vivido pero... Ya.

Ni que lamentar. Tengo 38 años de edad y debo admitir que mi vida, no a sido tan mal. Después de haber deseado tanto tiempo en ser una gloriosa criatura inmortal, me e dado cuenta que aveces uno puede soñar y tiene que conformarse con la felicidad mortal.

.

Sentada en el sofá color café, busque debajo de los cojines el control de la televisión y lo prendí.  
En las noticias anunciaron el dia del padre. Me quede pasmada. Ya había felicitado a Matt, mi marido... Si mi esposo. No el amor de mi vida. Mi esposo, solo eso.

Me había dado la oportunidad de vivir una buena vida. Así que aquí estoy. Ya mero cumplo mis cuarenta, no soy menopáusica aun. Tengo tres hermosos hijos y un buen marido.

—¿Mamá?— Era la voz de Kristen, mi hija mayor. Mi primer gran tesoro y una de las razones por la cual disfruto de mi humanidad.  
—Aquí en la sala Kris— Llego con su cabello negro y lacio sentándose a mi lado.  
—Hoy es el día del padre...  
—Ya felicitaste al tuyo. —Le interrumpí.  
—Si, pero venia a recordarte que hay que llamar al abuelo Charlie. —vacile.

Hacia tiempo que no le hablaba a Charlie. El era feliz, vivía con su esposa Sue.

—Mamá, estuve pensando, bueno, no se, es que quería proponerte algo pero ahora que lo pienso es mala idea. —Puso expresión de fracaso, como si hubiera perdido una conversación o algo así. Cosa que la hacia parecerse mucho a Matt a pesar de que tuviera mi mismo tono de piel, cabello y ojos.  
—¿Que era lo que querías? Puedes decírmelo Kris, no te cuesta nada. — Le sonreí dándole esperanza.  
—No vas a querer. —Repuso con tristeza.

¿No iba a querer que? Yo daría todo por mis hijos, trabajábamos Matt y yo todos los días para darles lo mejor a mi Kristen que estaba por cursar el ultimo año del bachillerato y mis gemelos Robert y Carlie, lo pediches revoltosos.

—Vale. ¿Que es lo que necesitas? —Pregunte. —Vamos hija no te precipites, no voy a morderte...  
—Quiero ir a Forks.

Me quede pasmada. Ahora entendía por que no quería decírmelo. Desde que llego a la vida, Kristen heredo lo observadora que soy, y sabe mi aversión por Forks, no solo por la opaca y fría temperatura. Si no por algo mas, algo que yo jamás le iba a contar por mas que deseara. Mi hija se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. Pero no iba a decirle nada sobre el mundo sobrenatural. En Forks se instalaban vampiros nómadas y la manada de licántropos de la Push. Cada vez que Charlie me pedía que lo fuera a ver siempre inventaba un excusa para no hacerlo. Era miedo. A recordar todo. El prado, la escuela, el sendero, los árboles... Todo me recordaba. Siempre lloraba cuando hablaban de aquel lugar donde comenzó y concluyo todo.

—No, no llores. —Me limpio las mejillas con su mano. No me había percatado de que lloraba. No debí pedírtelo, lo siento tanto mama, enserio no debí...  
—Shh... —Le susurre. —Se que no te gusta el sol ni nada de eso, hemos tenido que exponerte a mi situación de mi odio hacia aquellos lugares, pero eso hora de que también decidas donde instalarte. Ya eres grande, quieres ver al abuelo, los árboles, el frío abrazador... Iremos a Forks. —Mi voz temblaba conforme mi decisión de hacia. No tenia idea de que era lo que estaba tomando.  
—Ya no es necesario. No voy a obligarte.  
—La decisión esta tomada.  
—¿Cual decisión? —Era Matt, mi esposo. —¿Bella? ¿Kristen? ¿Adonde quieren llevarnos? —Le sonreí para ocultar mi tristeza. Allí parado contra el marco de la entrada de la sala de estar, con su piel melocotón, sus pequeños bucles dorados y sus orbes verdes. Debía admitirlo, Matt seguía siendo tan hermoso como cuando lo mire de joven. Pero había alguien que le doblaba la belleza...  
—Es hora de visitar al abuelo. —Dije tranquila.  
—¿Estas segura? —Dijo con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos verdes. Algo tan encantador en Matt. El como Kristen amaban los arboles y los climas nublados.  
—Claro, los e alejado a ti y a Kris de los árboles, es hora de que los visiten. —Sonreí a medias.  
—Bella, no seas masoquista...  
—Esta bien. No importa. —Suspire. —Yo también quiero ver a papa.

Matt sonrío y le aviso a los gemelos el plan. Mi hija me miraba con disculpa.

—No te sientas culpable. ¿Que me hará un lugar tan indefenso? — Dije divertida ocultando el dolor. _Te hará recordar el pasado._

No quise pensar de nuevo. Ya que sentí un presentimiento tan fuerte que me hizo temblar.

Tenia que superarlo enfrentando todo. Aunque no quería irme del sol abrazador de Jacksonville, en donde visitábamos a mi madre constantemente, debía darme una vuelta con Charlie, seguramente eso le alegraría.

**Hola les gusto el prefacio y los dos capitulos? Bueno pues seguire con el fic, no tardare mucho el actualizar. =) Buen dia y dejen Reviews**


	4. Regresando a Forks

Regresando a Forks

Edward Pov

.

Cuando el avión aterrizo en Seattle me puse muy ansioso. Tenia la urgente necesidad de ver a la luz de mi cielo, al meteoro que me ilumina. Salí del aeropuerto con una mochila de brazo que contenía algunas cosas y me eché a correr.

Olía a pino, a humedad. Forks, mi paraíso personal, donde allí comenzó lo mejor de todo.

Al llegar, reconocí una gama de aromas que hubiera podido identificar desde suma distancia. Al parecer Alice siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi futuro después de todo.

Me guíe hacia la enorme casa blanca y mi familia me esperaba fuera de ella. A Esme se le formo la mas grande de las sonrisas y me abrazo con mucha fuerza maternal.

—Oh Edward. —Sollozo Esme de alegría. —Hijo, te e extrañado.

—Yo también mamá, y mucho. Me han hecho falta. —Le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—Edward, Alice nos aviso y queríamos recibirte juntos. —Carliste me puso la mano en mi hombro derecho, no pudimos reprimir el abrazo. Era mi padre, adoptivo, pero mi gran padre.

—No se que haría sin ustedes, y lamento mucho, pero mucho haberlos abandonado. Pero era lo mejor para...

Cerré los ojos. Pronunciar su nombre me hacia recordar la terrible escena del abandono. Sentí un aire de alivio. Abrí mis ojos y Jasper me dedico una mirada de disculpa.

—Gracias Jazz. —Dije y asintió.

—Ahora nos podías explicar como vas a investigar las cosas por que... Bueno, ella aun no esta en Forks...

—Me alegra verte enana. —Le interrumpí. Alice se me quedo viendo.

—Te extrañe hermano. —Corrió y me abrazo.

—Yo también Alice, duendecillo.

La solté y comenzó a bailotear alado de Esme.

—Eddie, cuanto tiempo...

—Emmett, no me gusta que me digan así...

—Oh pues, aburridez nunca se te quita.

—Si Emmett yo también te extrañe. —Esa era la forma en la Emmett se expresaba, con puras bromas.

Rosalie no dijo nada.

Todos pasamos a la gran casa. Era tal y como la recordaba. No pude evitar fijar mi vista hacia mi piano. Me acerque poniendo la mochila aun lado y revolotee mis dedos sobre las teclas tocando la melodía que tanto amaba Esme.

—Gracias. —Susurro mi madre a mi lado.

—No hay de que. —Respondí caballeroso

—Edward... —Volteé mi cabeza, Alice tenia una visión y pensó mi nombre.

—¿Que es? Alice dime...

—Ella viene hacia acá.

—¿Quien? —Pregunto Esme.

—Bella. —Respondió.

En la visión estaba Bella subiendo al avión acompañada de un hombre, una muchacha joven y dos niños.

—Son sus hijos Edward, ella viene hacia acá a visitar a Charlie. —Me miro con intensidad y puso los ojos en blanco. —No lo hagas, le provocaras mas dolor.

—No se...

—Te vi, quieres verla.

Entonces apareció el resto de la familia.

—¿Que pasa? —Dijo Carliste mirándome fijamente.

—Bella regresa a Forks, no sola si no con su familia.

—¿Familia? —Hablo Rosalie por primera vez. Alice asintió.

—Edward no tomes una decisión precipitada, la lastimaras, tiene una vida. —Me suplico Alice.

Yo solo me quede con la mirada perdida. Bella tenia hijos y estaba casada.

.

Cuando llego la tarde fui de casería con Jasper y Emmett, nos divertimos cazando pumas y alces. Y me platicaban sus locuras, bueno Emmett platicaba sus locuras.

—Te siento ansioso Edward. —Jasper parecía disgustado. —¿Es muy intensa la necesidad cierto?

—Si Jazz, no sabes cuanta falta me a hecho y no digas que es tu culpa...

—Ya lo e superado Edward, no tienes que repetirlo. —Me limite a asentir y regresamos a casa.

Pero antes, un potente olor se estampo contra mi y no pude reprimir mi necesidad de rastrearlo así que me desvíe.

Corrí a toda velocidad entre los árboles del gran bosque, llegue al sendero que quedaba frente a la casa del jefe Swan. Una camioneta Mazda color plateada se estaciono frente al parking.

_Que belleza de lugar, no se por que mi madre los desprecia tanto, quiero saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo siento que la hiero..._

Era el pensamiento de una joven.

_Maravilloso, Forks es un paraíso, amo las plantas, oh y debo comenzar a pedir trabajo, quiero proponerle a Bella que nos quedemos..._

Un hombre pensaba sobre sus planes tomando a Bella en cuenta. Sentí celos. Era su esposo.

_Ojala Jennifer me hable..._

_Espero que aquí pasen I Carlie..._

Y mas pensamientos. Los bloque y me concentre en el amor de mi vida.

Entonces se abrieron las puertas de la gran camioneta. En el piloto salio un hombre alto de cabello rubio rizado y ojos verdes como los árboles de este lugar y a su lado, en el copiloto una mujer delgada de piel albina con uno hermosos ojos marrones...

Bella.

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Me quedé completamente quieto, su esencia me llegó como un fuerte golpe. Tanto tiempo sin tenerla cerca me había despistado por completo y tendría que volver a acostumbrarme... Un momento. ¿Acostúmbrame?

Oí los pasos pequeños y rápidos, sus corazones latían aprisa. Los dos niños bajaron del auto, eran aproximadamente de unos 13 años , eran gemelos niño y niña, ambos con sus bucles rubios de distintos tamaños salieron corriendo como balas hacia la entrada. Detrás de ellos paso el hombre que se llevo el corazón de mi amada.

—¿Sabes papi? Tengo mucha hambre, las quesadillas que preparo Kristen en el camino sabían...

—Si ya se ya se, saben asquerosas, no debes ser doble cara Rob, en serio, si tan malas estaban no debiste comértelas. —Replico la voz de una muchacha con sarcasmo.

_Me lleva, para la próxima no haré la comida del camino_

—¿Papi? ¿Esta el abuelito? —Oí la dulce voz de una niña.

—Claro que si. Anda cariño toca la puerta. —Repuso el hombre con dulzura.

—¿Juntos? —Pregunto tímidamente la niña.

—Siempre. —Respondió su padre.

Entonces tocaron la puerta con sus puños.

_¿Quien es a esta hora del día?_

Preguntaron los pensamientos tranquilos de Charlie. Al abrir su puerta exclamo de alegría.

—¡Carlie, pero que grandota! ¡Oh mi dios pasen! Matt es un gusto verlos.

Matt. Así se llamaba su esposo.

—¿Bella? —Pregunto Charlie y mi amada curvo sus labios con esa sonrisa tan tímida y encantadora que me hacia volar al espacio.

—Hola papá, te extrañe mucho y por cierto, feliz día pasado del padre. —Dijo riendo entre dientes.

Charlie se conmovió y abrazo a su hija.

—Te e extrañado mucho Bella, es un milagro que hayas querido regresar.

En el momento los pensamientos de Charlie llegaron hacia varias escenitas por teléfono en los que Bella se excusaba de visitarlo. Entonces me sentí culpable. Ella odiaba mas el lugar.

Entonces me acerque un poco mas hasta que escuche unos pasos detrás de mi. Me había olvidado de la compañía de Jasper y Emmett.

—Vámonos hermano. —Sugirió Jazz y entonces los seguí hasta la gran casa con la intensas ganas de verla.

.

Bella Pov

.

Llegar a Forks me puso muy paranoica, mirar los árboles, el clima tan deprimente, me hizo sentir como cuando llegue a mis diecisiete años de Phoenix, cuando todo comenzó.

Matt puso su mano en la mía y la otra en el volante, me hacia sentir mejor.

Cuando miro a Matt veo al joven muchacho encantador que se ruborizaba cuando hablaba conmigo y al que me propuso ser su novia después de un beso arrebatado.

Mas que un gran amor, veo a un hermano, a un amigo, un confidente, el padre de mis hijos, la persona con la que envejeceré aun mas.

—Llegamos. —Susurro.

Mire la casa de Charlie, algo vieja, y luego el sendero. Sentí una punzada de dolor, por que mirar ese lugar era como mirar el recuerdo de sus ojos dorados llenos de frialdad.

Suspire.

Charlie nos atendió muy feliz al igual que Sue. Cenamos juntos en familia mientras Carlie miraba su serie de Nickelodeon favorita y Rob comía como loco.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo se quedaran? —Pregunto Charlie con una chispa de esperanza.

—No lo se. —Respondió Matt encogiéndose de hombros. Yo sabia que el quería quedarse.

—Kristen quiere estudiar la universidad en Washington, y quiere ya estar adaptada para cuando llegue el momento. Creo que nos quedaremos un buen tiempo. —Mencione. Mi hija me miro.

—¿Enserio? ¿Puedo quedarme? —La felicidad de mi hija era evidente.

—Claro linda, por eso vinimos...

—Y por lo mismo. —Interrumpió mi esposo. —Compre una casa durante los preparativos del viaje. Esta lista.

—Oh Matt es dinero...

—Que valió la pena usar. —Concluyo.

—¡Siiii nos quedaremos! —Grito Carlie, todos reímos.

—Mañana los inscribiremos a sus respectivas escuelas. —Matt me miro con aprensión.

—Bien. —Susurre.

A Charlie le alegro demasiado la noticia al igual que a mis hijos. Yo en cambio me sentía insegura.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa me sorprendió lo que vi. Era grande, de dos plantas y color anaranjada claro. Tenia un gran balcón en la habitación principal y en la de atrás.

—Es preciosa Matt. —Dije y me sonrío.

—Lo mejor es la vista.

Y lo era. Atrás teníamos vista hacia los bosques, pero a lo lejos, las olas de la playa golpeaban contra las rocas.

.

Cuando entramos me emociono la elegancia de la casa, ya estaba amueblada, menos mal. Matt y yo compartiríamos la habitación de enfrente, los gemelos las de los costados y Kristen la de atrás.

Pasamos el fin de semana explorando el pueblito por insistencia de mis hijos.

Una de las cosas que estaban mal era mi inseguridad y las pesadillas. Por que en ellas aparecían mis hijos bajo mi cuidado, tratando de huir de un vampiro ávido de sangre con ojos rojos y un rugido enredado en sus dientes desnudos.

**Hola les gusta el fic? Perdon por no actualizar ayer es que me dejaron mucha tarea en la secundaria. Pero bueno aqui tienen el tercer capitulo de esta historia que se me vino a la cabezota que tengo. **

**Un adelanto de la cosa buena. **

_**—Hola me llamo Edward Cullen, tu eres...**_

_**—Kristen Eisley. —Respondio la chica con el mismo brillo de los ojos que heredo de su madre.**_

**Buajaja es todo. Pormeto no tardarme mucho en actualizar. Dejen Reviews y recomiendan el fic que es el primero que escribo.**

**Buen dia =)**


	5. En su balcón

En su balcón

Edward Pov

.

No deje de pensar en Bella toda la noche, miraba la luna y había estrellas, miraba los árboles y su olor me llamaba, miraba el piano y tocaba su nana. La imagen de ella seguía dando vueltas en mi mente. Realmente maduro mucho, algo que literalmente no podré experimentar, todo por culpa de mis eternos diecisiete.

Alrededor de esos chocolatados ojos, un no se que tan oculto en Bella me hacia sentir la necesidad de preguntarle tanto... Recordé los pensamientos de Charlie.

Bella dejaba claro que no quería volver a Forks, y sentía que era por mi culpa, aun que se supone que ya me olvido ¿no? Si esta casada con el tal Matt entregándole su corazón con toda su alma, alma que me ofreció y que jamás podré tomar.

Aveces me pregunto por que la vida me hace esta jugada tan cruel. Ya no se ni lo que digo.

Estos últimos años cuando el meteoro desapareció de mi mapa, aprendí que la soledad de uno mismo, es la única compañía que tendrá uno mas allá de la eternidad. También aprendí la fuerza brutal de la agonía. Agonía, que me controlo durante tanto tiempo. Agonía que me dejo extasiado de dolor. Agonía que se congelo un momento para dejarme razonar, razón por la cual me trajo hasta aquí. Yo vine para saber si era feliz. Egoístamente no estoy satisfecho.

O una de dos.

O me estoy negando aceptar la realidad, o siento que aun, en los mas profundo de su corazón aun me ama, aun siente algo por mi.

Además mi búsqueda de la verdad no esta completada.

Había visto a mi Bella en la mano de otro hombre que no era yo, con tres hijos que le mando dios para criar. Seguramente tiene una gran carrera universitaria, seguramente vendrá de un lugar soleado para satisfacer su alma, un sol en el cielo perfectamente azul, uno que por mi identidad antinatural, jamás podré disfrutar. Eso me enfurecía y al mismo tiempo entristecía. ¿Como era así la cosa? Me enfurecía tener que ser vampiro cuando lo que mas anhelaba era ser humano, no poder darle lo que Matt le a dado, y por tal razón vote por abandonarla, solo para que no contagie mas su alma, para que tenga una vida, una que mi Bella quiso entregarme a cambió de pasar la eternidad bajo la luz del crepúsculo.

Me entristece, por que renuncie a la oportunidad de amar eternamente, no digo que no la dejare de amar, incluso cuando se valla de este mundo, seguirá siendo mi todo.

.

Salí de casa lentamente inhalando los sabores del bosque, la brisa y la sangre de los animales silvestres que revoloteaban por los pastos.

Comencé a correr sin rumbo, eso me recordó mis carreras a Seattle cuando tenia complicaciones con el olor de Bella.

Sonreí ante los recuerdos.

Entonces inesperadamente, llegue al prado. Era tal y como lo recordaba.

Las flores estaban cerradas por la noche, pero se distinguía la pinceladas violetas, blancas y amarillas. Era tan bello, el nido de amor. En donde el león morboso y masoquista le confeso a la estupida oveja que la amaba, y que ahora era su vida.

Pero algo faltaba en el escenario que tenia frente a mi. No dude dos veces, volví a echarme a correr. Ahora si tenia un rumbo exacto.

.

Llegue a la ventana que pertenecía al cuarto de Bella cuando era muy joven. Estaba cerrado. Pero se apreciaban las motas de polvo, el olor a cerrado y el silencio provocado por el vacío de aquella habitación en las que pasaba las noches mirándola dormir. Cuando disfrutaba de mi sol de medianoche.

_Debería ir a visitar a Bella en uno de estos días, con eso de su mudanza debo aprovechar pasarla bien con ella._

Comencé a híper ventilar cientos de veces el pensamiento de mi antiguo suegro. Bella se había mudado para quedarse. Quería brincar de alegría.

Pero me contuve. Ahora si podría saber mas sobre ella...

¿Que? ¿Me iba a volver un acosador?

Lo que me faltaba.

Baje de la ventana, no era buen rastreador, pero seguir a Victoria estos últimos años me había servido de algo. Inhale fuertemente buscando algo. En la banqueta estaba tirado un listón morado. Lo recogí del piso y lo olí. No era el olor de Bella, pero era similar. Su efluvio no lo conocía, pero tenia un toque especial, pero tampoco era para volverme un psicópata. Rastree el olor por la carretera. Al final, me llevo a una casa grande color anaranjada. Me quede viendo el listón y me pregunte. ¿Será de alguno de sus hijos? A lo mejor.

Subí hacia la terraza de enfrente. Era espaciosa y tenia unas sillas de playa. Me acerque hacia la enorme puerta francesa de vidrio donde se reflejaba la luna llena y mi respiración se corto.

Tenia frente a mi la imagen de la diosa de la belleza, durmiendo en paz, con su cabello negro cayendo en sus costados y sus ojos perfectamente cerrados. Su cuerpo miraba hacia las ventanas. No susurraba palabras, pero me bastaba verla así. Enserio que la había echado de menos.

Luego, unos brazos color piel la abrazo de la cintura inconscientemente.

Matt.

Me enfurecí mucho, casi hasta tener las ganas de tumbar la puerta transparente con mi cuerpo de piedra...

_Debí imaginarlo, después de todo es su esposo y tiene derecho._ Pensé. Tome aire y me quede frente a la ventana durante tres horas seguidas.

.

Cuando dieron las tres de la mañana, mi Bella abrió un poco sus ojitos marrones, no se por que demonios lo hice, pero me acerque a la ventana. Ella los abrió completamente mirándome. La mire con intensidad a sus ojos chocolates cuando ella comenzó a gritar de dolor derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Corrí velozmente arriba del techo sin hacer ruido alguno y escuche:

—Bella, ¿que paso? —Matt pregunto muy preocupado. Podía apostar que le limpiaba las mejillas con su dedo calido.

—Oh. —Respondió jadeante Bella.

—Bella, respóndeme, estas bien... Solo fue una pesadilla...

—Lo siento, es que yo... —Dijo llorando y hablando temblorosa. —Tuve una pesadilla, no es nada. —Sentí mas dolor. ¿En eso me había convertido? ¿En el monstruo principal de sus pesadillas?

—Ya paso... Shh... Ya paso. —Podía sentir como Matt abrazaba a Bella contra su pecho acariciándole la espalda. — Estas conmigo, jamás te dejare.

—Se que siempre será así. —Concluyo Bella llorando destrozada.

Cerré mi ojos. Escuchar esas palabras era tan doloroso. Ver como otro hombre la consolaba.

Apreté mi puño cuando recordé el efluvio que seguí. Lo sentí cerca, en la habitación de atrás. Camine y baje a otro balcón, me acerque a la gran ventana sigiloso. La joven muchacha de nombre Kristen, la hija mayor de mi Bella. Dormía en paz. Al parecer decía incoherencias. Ella se parecía mucho, en el pelo, en su piel, en sus ojos, aun que los rasgos de su rostro también tenían cosas de Matt, como la nariz y la forma arqueada de las cejas.

En su mente soñaba su primer día de clases en Forks. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer grandes amigos.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Kristen tiene diecisiete, mas o menos lo que yo aparento. ¿Podría acaso estar cerca de ella? ¿Convertirme en una especie de amigo?

No, eso no. No quiero usar a esta chica, sangre de Bella, herencia de ella, solo para saber un poco mas de mi amada.

Acosador, egoísta...

¿Por que hacia esto?

Negué con la cabeza.

Regrese a la casa y Alice me esperaba en la sala de estar.

—Mire el futuro. Vas entrar al instituto para hacerte amigo de su hija mayor.

—Aun no estoy seguro. —Comente.

—Yo tampoco, aun que me agrada Kris. —Sonrío.

—¿Desde cuando le dices así? —Soné curioso.

—Desde que me di cuenta que seriamos grandes amigas. Pero siento que debería pensarlo.

—Vaya, se supone que eres insistente, dime, ¿desde cuando eres tan paciente? —Dije con un extremo sarcasmo.

—No es por eso Edward. —Suspiro con cansancio. —Conozco a Bella, y no quiero que le de un ataque al corazón por saber atra vez de su hija, su relación amistosa nada mas y nada menos que con su ex mejor amiga y su ex novio, además de que son vampiros.

—Seguramente seria algo... Muy malo. —Recordé la escena de dolor de mi Bella.

—¿Fuiste a verla cierto? —Asentí. —Edward, se que la amas, pero tiene una vida. Y pues... No lo se, deberías darle tiempo...

—¿A un mas? —Repuse con amargura, incluso casi gritando. —No sabes todo lo que e pasado Alice. —Se quedo callada mirándome fijamente.

—El futuro ya esta listo. Solo te digo que debes presentármela. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Que? Alice, tu quieres...

—Si, conocerla, es buena chica. Si necesitas comenzar a preparar las cosas para entrar al instituto, solo avísanos. —Dicho eso subió las escalones hacia su habitación.

No quería usar a la joven Kristen, sin embargo, no podía quedarme con las dudas en mi conciencia, necesitaba saber todo.

Así que la decisión estaba tomada. Yo también seria el nuevo en Forks. Edward Cullen, amigo de Kristen. No sonaba mal. Seria interesante conversar con ella.

.

Bella Pov

En el sueño me encontraba recostada como todas las noches en los calidos y suaves brazos de Matt, lo que había cambiado, era que en la ventana, unos ojos dorados me miraban fijamente con una intensidad acogedora con un toque sentimental extremo. Cuando abrí bien los ojos, aquella mirada seguía traspasándome. La mirada acaramelada se convirtió en un rostro pálido como la porcelana y un cabello broncíneo.

Entonces me eché a llorar a gritos.

**Les gusto? Ojala que si, hago mucho esfuerzo por mejorar. Prometo que en el proximo capitulo Edward y Kristen comenzaran a socializar. No lo puse en este por que, no se, senti que debia poner esta parte. Prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar.**

**Dejen Reviews y que tengan un buen dia =)**


	6. Primer día de clases

Primer día de clases

Bella Pov.

.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante con una enormes ojeras grises y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Sentía vergüenza de mi misma. ¿Por que seguía alucinando con el? Matt no se merecía soportar mis gritos y lagrimas sin sentido.

No me dijo nada de eso al amanecer. Durante la medianoche se quedo dormido de tanto consolarme. Llore contra su camisa empapándola de lagrimas.

Desayune ausente de la realidad.

—¿Sucede algo mami? —Preguntó la pequeña Carlie con sus ojitos esmeraldas llenos de dudas. —No me gusta verte llorar, ¿paso algo feo mami?

—Nada malo con nosotros, solo tuve una pesadilla muy fea que me dejo traumada. —Le dedique una expresión feliz sacudiendo sus rizos dorados. —No es nada.

Mi hija Carlie, seguía actuando como una nenita de dos al tener sus ocho primaveras. El resto de mis hijos bajaron las escaleras de la gran casa para sentarse a desayunar. Hoy todos ingresarían a sus respectivas escuelas. Nerviosos, comieron su cereal de avena y salieron disparados al auto.

—Oye ma, ¿eres maestra no? Por que no trabajas en la prepa de Kris. —Me pregunto Rob confuso.

Me gradúe con una maestría en literatura. Daba clases al nivel preparatoria y escribía de vez en cuando. Era reconocida por cooperar en libros de texto y en la saga "My Inmortal" cuyo apenas llevaban dos libros. Historias inspirada en mi pasado con...

—Quiero darme unas vacaciones hijo. Por el momento no. —Corrección: Me daba escalofríos y ataques de pánico poner un pie sobre el instituto de Forks.

—Ah... Bien ma. —Dicho eso subió al auto de Matt, quien los llevaría a la escuela.

—Adiós chicos, que tengan un buen inicio de clases. —Dije alzando la mano de un lado a otro con gesto de despedida.

La camioneta desaparecio a lo lejos cuando comenzo a llovisnar, me meti a la gran casa.

Estaba sola, sin tener que poner buena cara. Me senté en el sillón de piel color cageta, agarre un libro y comencé a leer.

.

Una hora después me puse a hacer el quehacer. Fregué los trastes, barrí, trapeé, tendí las camas y prepare la comida para el medio día.

Estaba tan concentrada haciendo los deberes cuando sentí una mirada sobre mi. Me quede paralizada un minuto respirando entrecortada y voltee la cabeza de la lado derecho guiándome hacia atrás, tan lento como las victimas de esas películas de suspenso cuando están apunto de ver al monstruo.

Nada.

Me reí histérica, ¿que esperaba? Me estaba volviendo muy paranoica cuando oí pisadas en mi habitación. Solté un jarrón de margaritas al piso cortándome un pulgar.

—¡Mierda!—Maldije.

Me envolví el pulgar con una servilleta y subí sigilosamente las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto.

Pase por el pasillo azul dando pisadas torpes. La puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta, tal y como la había dejado cuando me levante. Entonces entre. Vacío. Las cortinas blancas de la gran puerta se movían sincronizadas con el aire. Me metí al baño que estaba allí, dentro cure mi dedo. Cuando salí me quede mirando la ventana. Me acerque poniendo mi mano. Recordé los ojos. Estaba un 75% segura de que era una pesadilla, el resto quería matarme a bofetadas que era realidad todo lo que había visto. El jamás regresara, seria estupido que viniera_. "Será como si nunca hubiese existido"_ Y así es, bueno, yo no aparento que no exista, pero tanto tiempo sin señal de su presencia cuenta como tal.

Deslice mis dedos sobre el contorno de la gran ventana que iluminada la débil luz del día nublado y derrame un leves lagrimas.

Irracionalmente, quería que fuese real, que fuese real su visita nocturna, por mas que deseara con todas mis humanas fuerzas. Pero no es así. Envejezco. Cada mugre segundo soy mas vieja. Tengo treinta y ocho años deseando, anhelando, alucinando ser una diosa inmortal. No, en realidad deseaba acariciar su perfecto rostro y escuchar su voz aterciopelada.

Soñar de manera irracional debería ser un delito, al menos para mi, cuya sentencia sea el olvido.

Pero no hay nunca un por que para un olvido, llega así derepente sin pedir permiso, y nunca sabes cuando se marchara, lo único que sabes, es que lamentablemente volverá.

¿Qué nos paso? ¿Porque nos perdimos? ¿Donde quedo aquello que nos prometimos? ¿Quien se metió entre nosotros?

La respuesta en sencilla. Fui juguete de mascar para vampiro. Aun que no quería verlo de esa forma. Una parte de mi lo extrañaba, pero por otra, agradecía haberme mantenido humana, por que así no hubiera podido tener a mis hijos, ni conocer a Matt y ver todos los días a René y Charlie.

_Jamás debes hundirte, lucha y sigue._ Esas son mis palabras cuando me pongo en estos momentos críticos que tanto me estresan.

Pero así es la vida: Confiar en nuestros sentimientos, enfrentar retos, encontrar felicidad, valorar los recuerdos y aprender del pasado

.

Edward Pov.

Esta vez solo quiero ser claro: Te necesito. En mi vida, existencia, en mis días y noches. iluminando el camino de la felicidad, llevándote mi corazón frío de piedra y ocultando la agonía.

Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo... _Ya entiende, lo tiene todo._

Esa pelea entre mi corazón y la conciencia de mi cerebro era en vano.

Pero si la quiero debo ser valiente para decírselo, pero si ella no quiere, entonces me conformo con que sea feliz con otro. No podría enfrentarla de nuevo. Esos ojos llenos de dolor seguían rasgando mi recuerdo.

Volví a fugarme de la gran casa. Corrí velozmente entre los árboles hasta llegar a su casa.

Entre por su balcón metiéndome a su cuarto por la ventana. La olía abajo. Quería verla y abrazarla, pero después de lo de anoche me sentía mas inseguro que nunca. Mire un álbum de fotografías y lo abrí.

En una aparecía Bella con una toga negra con dorado y a su lado estaba Charlie y René. Varias fotos de ella con gente que no conocía, quizás eran amigos de ella. También aparecieron las fotos de su boda, cosa que me hizo recordar la vez que imagine a Bella con vestido de novia en el brazo de su padre.

Lucia tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco y sencillo que le llagaba a la rodilla, maquillaje liviano y su cabello suelto en ondas suaves.

Escuche movimiento debajo de la casa, deje el álbum en su lugar y me acerque al pasillo principal. E inesperadamente pise una tabla medio zafada del piso, rechino tan fuerte que los latidos del corazón de mi amada que yacía abajo se acelerado, y por el susto soltó lo que era un jarrón de sus manos haciéndose añicos y observe como los fragmentos cristalinos se expandían por la sala, entonces susurro una maldición.

Cuando comenzó a subir salí disparado a la ventana y me fui.

Debía saberlo todo. La duda me torturaba. Así que tome mi decisión rápidamente, iría a bachillerato para acercarme a su hija, haciendo que ella misma me acerque a Bella.

Aun tenia mis dudas. ¿Me reconocerían? ¿La gente se daría cuenta de que soy yo? ¿Tendré que cambiar mi identidad o algo así?

—Esta todo listo. —Volteé violentamente. Alice y Jasper estaban parados contra un tronco.

—Sabia que tomarías la decisión. Solo se inteligente y precavido, no quiero que la lastimes, además, cuando reúnas todo, déjala ir.

¿Dejarla ir? Era lo correcto, después de todo, solo vine a ver de ella ¿no?

—Claro Alice, se que le tienes cariño a Bella y... a Kristen.

—Si , ya tengo todo listo para que puedas entrar. Iras tu solo, planeaba ir contigo, pero poco es mejor, no hay que agobiar a la chica. —Dijo tranquilamente.

Siempre hay un momento en que el camino te da buenas señales, ya que para mi así lo es. Cada uno toma una dirección pensando que al final los caminos se volverán a unir. Desde tu camino ves a la otra persona cada vez más cerca. No pasa nada, lo único que quieres es saber que esta bien. Y si estar en compañía de aquella chica sangre de su sangre me hará sentir mas tranquilo por la eternidad, pues estoy seguro que valdrá la pena arriesgar mi suerte.

.

Kristen Pov.

Siete de la mañana, genial. Es lunes, primer día de clases, es Septiembre, estoy a unos cuantos días del cumpleaños 39 de mi madre. Pensando en ella me pone muy curiosa. ¿Que tiene de malo Forks para ella? Si es un lugar tan mágico, lleno de vegetación. ¿Le habrá pasado algo antes de mi llegada al mundo? Muchas dudas que resolver.

Mamá se miraba algo aturdida cuando estaba desayunando. Anoche escucha sollozos desde su habitación y las preguntas de Carlie. Esto me esta poniendo nerviosa. ¿Tan malo es? En serio mi madre me preocupa.

O Forks tan hermoso y vegetal, tan nublado mientras cristales que mas bien son gotas de lluvia, caen del cielo contra la tierra provocando mi aroma favorito. Tierra mojada.

Cuando papá me dejo en la escuela me puse nerviosa. ¿Me aceptarían? No quise mojarme así que entre.

En todas las clases me terminaban preguntándome mi nombre. "Soy Kristen Alice Eisley, vengo de Jacksonville y mis padres son Matt e Isabella Eisley." Tan, Tan. Y así me la pase. Algunos tenían mas coraje para preguntarme cosas de mi o para invitarme al almuerzo. Estuve platicando con dos chicas amables: Dakota Rose y Yanitza Weber, las que prácticamente ya considero mis amigas.

Regrese muy a gusto a casa. Mi madre se veía mas calmada, mis hermanitos mega revoltosos y diciendo cosas y media. Lo sorprendente era mi padre. El amaba a mi madre con una fuerza tan grande. Aveces sentía que era el chico que aun lucha por llevarse el corazón de la difícil. Algo muy raro.

.

Esa primera semana de clases fue muy entretenida, nos hicieron un examen e Romeo y Julieta súper regalado, el profesor Jons solo puso los ojos en blanco. Enserio que amaba las historias de romance. Mi madre escribió una. La saga My Inmortal. Una historia muy romántica, sobre Le (Selene) y Edmond. Es de vampiros, la primera me encanto y la segunda me deprimió, le e preguntado tantas veces a mi madre, ¿por que Edmond y Le no vuelven? Si su amor era tan intenso... ¿Por que lo dejo así? ¿Que no pudo hacerle por lo menos tercera parte? Nunca me contesto. Tanto así que e llegado a sospechar que Edmond existe, y mas por que la historia se sitúa aquí en Forks, e llegado a pensar que fue algún novio que mi madre jamás logro olvidar.

—¿En que piensas Kris? —Pregunto Yanitza.

—Nada especial.

—¿Un chico? —Dijo burlona Dakota.

—Claro que no. —Exclame.

En mi primera semana de clases ningún chico me a atraído. Mas bien e recibido invitaciones, pero ninguna acepto.

Yanitza me acompaño a clase de biología, una chicas andaban hablando de lo guapo que era un chico nuevo y solitario.

Cuando llegue a clase me senté en mi pupitre, no lo compartía con nadie, trabaja sola hasta que me di cuenta de que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

—Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen, tu has de ser...

—Kristen Eisley. —Respondí cuando contemple al joven muchacho.

Era alto, tenia la piel pálida, parecía que padecía de insomnio, el cabello broncíneo y los ojos verdes. Lo sorprendente fue la belleza desvastadota con la que cargaba y la musical voz por la cual miles de músicos matarían por componer.

Inesperadamente, el chico me sonrío de manera encantadora.

**Hola.. Al fin conversar y sorry por dejarlas en suspenso, pero asi me gustan hacer las cosas. Chicas no e regresado Reviews por inbox por que no se usarlo asi que contestare en brebe una preguntas.**

**Por que la historias en categoria Edward y Bella?**

**La historia es de ambos, ambos nos hablan de su vida, sus sentimientos, y mas adelante ambos van a enfrentarse.**

**Kristen y Edward?**

**Ok, ok, ellos NO SERAN PAREJA, solo pura amistad, una que otra confucion, pero romance entre ellos NO**

**Como le hara Edward para que la gente no se de cuenta que es el y no a envejecido?**

**Muchos de ellos se mudaron, otros ya envejecieron, el procurado alejar a algunos personajes de Forks para que la historia no se complique.**

**No me digas que Bella sigue enamorada de Edward.. Me puedes explicar lo que sucede?**

**Uno o eso dicen, nunca olvida al primer amor. Yo en lo personal, me a pasado. Eso no significa que cuando lo vuelva a ver quiera de inmediato arriconarse con el. La verdad estoy indesisa, no si si Bella se quede con Edward i decida envejecer con Matt, me e enamorado de Matt, me encanta este chico, que por cierto, mas adelante sabremos mas de el.**

**VOY CONTESTANDO PREGUNTAS QUE SEGURAMENTE SE ME VIENEN ENSIMA. **

**Edward con ojos verdes?**

**Lleva lentes de contacto, en el proximo capitulo se explica por que.**

**My Immortal novela?**

**Digamos que es Crepusculo y Luna Nueva solo que la autora es Bella.**

**Bueno creo que es todo. Ojala les guste el capitulo, prometo no tardar en actualizar, dejen Reviews o mensajes por imbox y nos leemos pronto.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CORREOS DE IMBOX :D**

**Buen dia **


	7. Conociendo a mi compañera PARTE 1

Conociendo a mi compañera "PARTE 1"

.

Edward Pov

.

Alice tenia clara las diversas posibilidades del futuro. Organice mis cosas de una manera muy delicada para poder ingresar. Había mandado a hacer mis documentos falsos y había investigado sobre los residentes de Forks para poder pasar desapercibido.

Tenia tantas ideas en mente. No sabia como podría soportar hacerme amigo de Kristen por el simple hecho de que quiero saber sobre su madre, el amor de mi existencia.

—Dije que te pondrás los lentes de contacto.—Me sugirió molesta.

—¿Es para tanto?—Le pregunte incrédulo. La enana frunció el ceño.

—Si Kristen resulta ser tan observadora como Bella, debes considerar todas las posibilidades Edward, enserio te conviene hacerlo.

Rodee los ojos y asentí. Agarre la cajita negra y saque las lentillas colocándomelas en los ojos. Arg que fastidio. Los lentes me nublaban la visión. Me acerque a un espejo largo y me observe: Tenia los ojos de un verde bosque muy brilloso. Toque delicadamente por debajo de esas ojeras y suspire. La ultima vez que me había visto con ojos verdes fue cuando era humano. Luego me pase la palma de mi mano por mis cabello cobrizos y voltee a ver Alice que sonreía.

—Tenia que ser a fuerzas ese color, espero que no te... Incomode.

—Claro que no me incomoda, es solo que, es diferente.

—Bueno, compre muchos... Pero muchos pares de lentes de contacto verdes, recuerda que se disuelven con el veneno y que además es súper incomodo.

Asentí y salio bailando hacia las escaleras..

.

Una noche antes de entrar al instituto, prepare mis cosas, una mochila negra para colgar en la espalda, unas libretas y ropa juvenil. Ya estaba inscrito, Jasper los hizo por mi diciendo que era su primo y mi única familia. Según, era un huérfano aventurero de 18 años que llego a Forks para quedarse a estudiar su ultimo año de bachillerato. Me reí entre dientes. Tantas veces repetir el año me daba risa, y mas, saber de mucho que los mismo profesores. Otras cosas que Alice saco fue mi acta falsa de nacimiento y boletas.  
Luego cerré mis ojos para relajar mi mente, aun que no dormía. Debía estar listo para mañana, ya que como siempre, miles de alumnos iban a pensar en mi por mi atractiva belleza sobre humana, algo a lo que uno se acostumbra. Escuchar los pensamiento de chicas formulando un plan para hablarme y chicos fulminándome con la mirada. Algo muy estresante, y a la vez, divertido.

.

Cuando los rayos de luz salieron del horizonte, salí hacia afuera conduciendo mi Aston Martín a leve velocidad. Crucé la carretera y prendí el radio para distraerme. Estaba nervioso, muy temeroso: No sabia como la joven Kristen se comportaría conmigo y lo que menos quisiera es que se enamorara de mi, tal y como lo hizo Bella.

En el radio salio la canción que Bella y yo bailamos en el baile de graduación y sonreí ante el recuerdo. Ella usando ese vestido azul y unos suaves rizos olorosos a fresas. Tan preciosa como siempre.

Entonces me fui de mis pensamientos cuando llegue al instituto sentí las miradas sobre mi lujoso auto; me aparque cerca de la entrada y salí del auto. Tal y como esperaba, los pensamientos de los alumnos que se encontraban allí afuera comenzaron a inundar mi mente abierta.

Me dirigí a recepción para recoger mis horarios de clases. La mujer que estaba frente a mi era muy grande y el pelo recogido en una débil coleta.

—Disculpe.—Hable amablemente y la mujer se volteo. Pelo los ojos sorprendida con el corazón acelerado.—Soy Edward Antony Cullen, y vengo por mi horario de clases.—La mujer respiro y me contesto temblorosa.

_Pero que muchacho tan guapo... Es muy chico para ti, muy chico._

Pensó la mujer recordándome a la señora Cope.

—Si claro, joven Cullen, permíteme... —Revisó una carpeta hasta que saco una hojita. —A qui tenga, espero que le guste Forks, que tenga un buen inicio de clases.—Le sonreí provocando que se pusiera mas nerviosa y me dirigí a mi primera clase.

.

No encontré a Kristen durante las primeras horas.

Mire mi horario, me tocaba biología. Busque el salón y entre. La profesora de biología me miro un momento y me reviso mi hoja de asistencia, me indico donde sentarme y suspire. Mi compañera de clases seria nada mas y nada menos que Kristen.

Me senté a su lado y hable.

—Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen, tu has de ser...

—Kristen Eisley.—Respondio la chica con el mismo brillo de los ojos que heredo de su madre. Unos ojos enormes color chocolate.

Le sonreí para que sintiera mi amabilidad.

—Ah, espero que nos llevemos bien. —Dije y abrí mi cuaderno.

—Claro, somos compañeros de silla.—Dijo y me miro fijamente.

_Que extraño, esta demasiado pálido, debería darse una buena bronceada... Mmm... Dakota no me dejara en paz hasta que le saque información al chico, hay no, no lo are..._

—¿Eres de Forks? —Pregunte y se me quedo viendo, si que era observadora

—Lamentablemente no.—Respondio en voz baja.

—¿Te molesta no serlo?

—En teoría, me gusta el frío, los bosques... Jacksonville no es exactamente el lugar donde quisiera vivir.

—Mmm, Forks es un buen lugar, deberías quedarte...

—Si por eso me mude.

—¿Solo por eso?

—No exactamente.—Respondió mirándome.—Voy a estudiar en la universidad de Washington y viviré aquí en Forks para adaptarme.

—Por que no venias antes, así podrías adaptarte.—Frunció el ceño pensando en Bella.

—Es complicado.—Susurro en voz baja.

—Creo que puedo entender.—Le anime.

Se mordió la lengua y contesto.

—Mi madre odia Forks, no se por que razón especial, simplemente le deprime. Pero no quería presionarla así que no decía nada. Hace unas semanas le dije que quería venir así que acepto, pero se que es infeliz... Aun no entiendo por que se hace la masoquista.—Dijo recordando su platica con Bella. Me dolio un poco aquello.

—Que mal.—Le dije lo mas amigable posible. Era sorprendente que Kristen también pensara en los demás antes que ella.

—Oye, ¿eres aventurero cierto?—Me pregunto con interés curioso.

—Claro, viajo a donde yo quiero, soy mayor de edad, puedo ir a donde me plazca las veces quiera. Le dije sin tratar de verme como un nenito rico.

—Que suerte, ya quisiera yo. Ser libre. —Dijo y sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.—¿Y tus padres?—Me pregunto como si le diera pena. Supongo que decirle eso a un "huérfano" no es algo común que se le quiera preguntar, y mas cuando esto, es una farsa.

—Murieron hace mucho años.—Respondí acordándome de Elizabeth Masen.

—Lo... Siento.—Dijo apenada.

—No importa.—Le respondí para que no se sintiera culpable por el recuerdo.

La profesora de biología, a quien todos le decían la señora Benson. Se puso a explicar la mitosis (algo de lo que ya se).

Cuando nos dejo salir, Kristen salio primero que yo de manera muy apresurada y la seguí.

—Oye.—Ella volteo.

—¿Necesitas algo?—Pregunto.

_Me siento tan mal por haber puesto el tema de sus padres cuando esta muertos... Que estupida debí..._

—No estoy enojado por haberte metido en el tema de mis padres, ya ni recuerdo eso.

—Es que me siento apenada, no, no debí... —Respiro cerrando los ojos, ella al igual que su madre sufría en silencio.

—Enserio Be... Kristen. —Abrió los ojos de tope. ¡Por dios! ¡Estuve apunto de decir su nombre frente a su hija! Para mi suerte no puso mucha atención a ello—No te sientas mal por ello.

—Eso me hace sentir mejor.—Trago saliva.—Bueno, nos vemos mañana, lamento no haber charlado mas, tuvimos un clase muy extensa y la señora Benson no dejo de hablar.

—No hay de que, podríamos comenzar una amistad como compañeros de silla.

—Es buena idea. Tengo clase de trigonometría y no quiero llegar tarde... Hasta luego.—Se despidió.

—Que tengas un buen día Kristen.—Le dedique y entonces la chica siguió su camino

.

Fui hacia mi auto subiéndome al conductor, muchos se me quedaban mirando embobados pero solo una de las conversaciones disimuladas llamo mi atención. Eran tres chicas, una era Kristen con su cabello negro y lacio cayendo por su espalda, y las otras dos eran blancas, una de cabello caoba y otra de cabello rubio ondulado.

—¿Que te dijo Kris?—Insistió la rubia.

Nada importante, solo charlamos sobre nuestras llegadas Mira Dakota, si el chico te interesa háblale tu. Sugirió con el ceño fruncido.

Amm ¿Te gusta verdad? Pregunto. _Mas te vale que no Kristen Eisley, por que es mío._

Me reí entre dientes con el puño en mi boca. Que tonta, hasta cree que va a conquistarme cuando la única persona que me roba el aliento es Isabella Swan... Isabella Eisley mejor dicho. Aveces me cuesta aceptar que Bellaa es casada.

—¡Claro que no!—Exclamo indignada. _Es guapo, pero no es mi estilo, no se, siento que no es indicada por mas encantador que sea._ Pensó y me alegre de ello.—No es mi tipo, así que es todo tuyo.

—Hay Dakota, tu y tu obsesión por los chicos guapos.—Menciono la chica de cabello caoba.

—Bueno... Pero eso tiene pinta de dios griego... O de sacado de una revista de Play Boy.

Las tres se rieron.

Prendí el motor de auto y arranque.

—Bueno ya me voy.—Se despidió Kristen de sus amigas y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Sus amigos se subieron a sus autos y se fueron, mi auto avanzaba lentamente sincronizando los pasos de la chica cuando la alcancé. Estaba lloviendo y podia darle un aventón.

—¡Oye! Grite bajando la ventanilla, ella volteo con los ojos redondos.

_¿Por que me sigue?_ Pensó confundida.

—Hola Edward.—Saludo ocultando el tono cansado.

—Hola, te doy un aventón, sube.—Le sugerí.

—No te sigo Edward, enserio, puedo caminar...

—Te resfriarás.—Le advertí y luego pensé en que Bella podría verme, pero no iba a echarme para atrás.

—Vale, solo por hoy.—Dijo resignada.

Subió al auto y yo avancé.

—Es muy amable de tu parte.—

—Se me hace raro que no tengas auto.—Dije interrogante.

—Papá dijo que hasta que cumpliera dieciocho.—

—Nimodo.—Suspiramos. Vives por...

—Dando la vuelta por la otra calle, sigues derecho hasta al final, y encontraras una casa grande anaranjada.—Me explico cuando yo ya sabia donde vivía, pero no debo parecer sospechoso.

—¿Te gusta la lluvia?—Me pregunto.

Algo. Respondí.

—¿Por eso viniste?—

_Amm no, vine para espiar a tu madre._ Pero hay cosas que no debo decirle, menos ahora que apenas la estoy conociendo.

—Mmm... Me gusta el bosque y los pueblos chicos.—

—Ah.—Dijo. _Me mira muy raro. Hay no, ojala no sea un admirador no deseado._ Pensó y me encogi de hombros, claro que no quería parecer eso.

—Ahí es.—Señalo la casa con la cabeza.

Me estacione frente a la puerta de la reja y bajo del auto.

—Gracias por el aventón.—Me dijo al bajar.

—No hay de que.—

—Hasta luego.—Concluyo pensativa.

_No quiero gustarle, no quiero, los chicos siempre terminan heridos cuando son así conmigo, ¿será que el indicado aun no llega? Quien sabe..._

Podía comprender los pensamientos de la chica, y claro, haría lo posible con tal de que no confunda mis intenciones con coqueteo o algo así. Lo que quería es ser su amigo. Ojala con el tiempo se de cuenta. La mire entrar a su casa y me fui. mañana seria un día muy largo, aun tenia que preguntarle tanto, por que hoy no recaude lo suficiente, faltaba mas.

**.**

**Hola lectoras, perdon por haberme tardado en actualizar, mi compu tubo muchos problemas y e tenido una semana muy agotadora. Pero bueno... Aqui esta el capitulo, le inverti mucho, ojala les guste.**

**Hare lo posible por actualizar pronto. Dejen Reviews y que tengan un buen dia.**

**Chokiiz**


	8. Conociendo a mi compañera PARTE 2

Conociendo a mi compañera PART 2

.

Kristen Pov

.

Edward Cullen, mi compañero de banca se había comportado muy amable conmigo, con esos ojos verdes mirándome curiosamente, provocándome un estremecimiento. ¿Que quería ese chico? Se comportaba muy amable y caballeroso. Punto numero uno: No parecía estresarle hablar de sus padres, menos mal no me grito como suelen hacerlo otros. Punto numero dos: Me da un aventón hasta la puerta de mi casa. Y punto numero tres: Me miraba con una intensidad sobre protectora, como si fuese su hija o su amor platónico, algo que definitivamente, no deseo.

Es verdad, es guapo, brillante, parece ser inteligente y muy romántico, interesante, misterioso, caballeroso... Ok, ahora me pregunto, ¿por que le interesa saber de mi? ¡Por favor Me hablo del clima! ¿Será así con todas? Pobre Dakota tendrá que enfrentar aquello.

.

Cuando llegue a casa después de bajar del auto de Edward, llame a mi mamá para que supiera que llegue.

—¿Que paso hija?—Dijo mi madre por el teléfono.

—Acabo de salir de la escuela...

—Hay no. lo olvide, lo siento hija debiste llamar...

—No seas paranoica mama, estoy sana y salva, un compañero de mi clase me dio un aventón, así que ni te preocupes.—La calme.

—Bueno, aun así iré para allá, estoy en casa de un amigo... Ahorita regreso, debo pasar por los gemelos y ellos si que no caminaran ni andarán pidiendo aventón, nos vemos en unos minutos.—Dijo y colgó.

.

Bella Pov

.

Estaba muy desesperada por hacer algo, necesita nuevos libros ya que me leí todos los que tenia en mi biblioteca personal. Era muy temprano, mis hijos ya estaban en la escuela y Matt entro a trabajar así que debía entretenerme con algo si quería estar de talegona aquí en mi casa echándome unas "dizques" vacaciones cuando ahorita debería estar dando clases de literatura. Pero era tan cobarde.

Sentada allí, frente a la gran ventana de la terraza contemplando el cielo gris rodeado de nubes y los árboles del gran bosque, no sabia que hacer cuando derepente, aulló un lobo.

Sobresaltada, avance hacia la punta de la gran terraza y busque con la visión algo. Nada. Entonces me acorde de Jacob.

.

Cuando pase por esa época, en donde mi estado zombie estaba en su punto peor, necesitaba un amigo, y Jake estuvo ahí. Comencé a ir a la Push un día que me acorde de el. Todas las tardes reparaba su auto y hacíamos la tarea, cenábamos, nos reíamos de nuestros amigos, paseábamos y nos tomábamos un refresco como viejos amigos. Jake se había ganado un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, como un amigo, un hermano... Pero las cosas cambiaron. Una tarde no encontré a Jake en su casa, y así fue durante una semana, cuando le mire con el grupo de Sam, se transformo en licántropo frente a mi por defenderme de una vampiresa pelirroja... El punto es que desde ese momento nuestra amistad comenzó a irse por el caño. Jacob se enamoro de mi y me exigía que me quedara con el. Era atractivo y un chico muy bueno, sin embargo, solo podía verlo como un amigo y me era imposible corresponderle. De echo, esa fue una de mis principales razones para huir de Forks y vivir en Jacksonville.

.

Jacob, mi amigo, tenia que verlo, saber que es feliz, un hombre maduro y ojala con pareja, se lo merece por ser un buen chico. Siempre supe que yo no era la indicada para el, pero era un muchacho tan joven, ojala que mi ausencia lo haya echo madurar, y que algún día pueda perdonarme por mis falsas esperanzas.

Y ese día seria hoy.

Fui por mi bolsa y subí a mi camioneta. Maneje con cuidado, estas calles siempre estaban empapadas por todos los días de lluvia, pero aun no me enfrentaba con el lodazal que se me avecinaba. Conduje con mucho cuidado cuando me tope con la terraceria de la reserva. Entonces llegue discretamente a la casita roja.

Aun no llovía, pero las nubes me daban mala señal. Cosa que siempre me a dado Forks.

Me acerque sigilosamente a la puerta de madera y toque. Toc, Toc. Nadie abrió. Espere paciente cuando un hombre en silla de ruedas abrió. Ese hombre tenia unas leves canas, barba pero seguía con aquellos ojos negros llenos de arruguitas. Al parecer a todos nos dio el viejazo. Billy Black me miro con una expresión como si no pudiera creer que la hija de su mejor amigo estaba frente a el.

—Cuanto tiempo Bella.—Dijo en tono de bienvenida.

—Si, cuanto tiempo.—Concordé. Nos quedamos unos largos segundos incómodos sin decir nada.

—Pasa, hace frío.—Me invito y pase.—Es muy bueno que hayas regresado, y mil felicitaciones, parece que te has ganado el amor de un buen hombre y tres hijos.—De manera inesperado, el anciano me sonrío.

—Gracias.—Dije y le devolví la sonrisa.—¿Como a estado?

—Muy bien Bella, tan sano como un toro.—Asentí.—Soy abuelo de tres nietos, Rachel tubo dos barones con Paul. —Eso me sorprendió y me alegro a la vez, al fin el neurótico de Paul tenia quien lo aguantase, por un momento me pregunte como Jacob tomo el asunto de cuñado.—Y Rebeca tubo un niña con su esposo, siguen viviendo en Hawai.

—Es estupendo que les valla bien.—Coincidió.—¿Como... como esta Jacob? Pregunte.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Anda bien, tranquilo y soltero, es el único de la manada que no tiene pareja.—Me sentí mal por ello. ¿Acaso su amor por mi no lo a superado?—No es tu culpa Bella, así que no cargues con ello.—Dijo Billy al ver la expresión de culpabilidad de mi rostro.

—Es inevitable no cargar con ello.—Dije con tristeza y recordé:

_._

_—Voy a luchar por ti, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir.—Me dijo con la mas pura de sus sinceridades._

_—No tendrás que luchar mucho.—Le respondí._

_—¿Que no te puedo dar Bella? ¿Que cosa no tengo de un humano común?—Dijo casi apunto de explotar._

_—No ser parte de lo sobrenatural. Ya no quiero seguir cerca de ello, quiero un vida normal Jake, lamento mucho esto, enserio. Respire. Adiós Jake, ojala tus heridas sanen lo mas pronto posible._

_Y esa fue la ultima vez que conversamos._

.

Me salí de mis pensamientos cuando alguien entro por la puerta. Era un hombre alto, moreno, musculoso y con el pelo corto.

—Papá ya llegue...—Poso sus ojos sobre Billy y luego sobre mi.—¿Bella?—Pregunto Jake. Se veía muy joven, y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.—¡Bella!—Exclamo de felicidad y me abrazo cargándome por los aires. Le regrese el abrazo con intensidad y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, haciendo eco de la suya.—Volviste, ¿cuando...? ¿Como...?

—Me mude con mi marido por que les gusta este lugar.—Dije y su expresión seguía un poco feliz, desde que mencione a Matt. Tal y como imagine, Jake todavía no superaba lo nuestro.

—Eso es estupendo, ¿te quedaras?—Pregunto.

—Por eso vine.—Respondí y sonrío mas.

—Te extrañe loca.—Sacudió mis cabellos con esa manaza que cargaba.

.

Esa tarde platique con los Black cuando recibí una llamada de mi hija. Ahí fue cuando sentí que volvía a ser la señora Eisley y la madre de familia.

.

Edward Pov

.

Esa tarde que regrese de dejar a Kristen en su casa me puse a planear nuevas preguntas discretas y semi directas para mi profunda investigación. Mi familia no salía mas que de cacería, y todo para que no hubiera sospechas.

Esa noche fui a casa de Bella. La observe un rato dormida con Matt a su lado, cada uno en los costados. Susurraba frases incoherentes y eso me hizo sonreír. Pero la sonrisa se me cayo cuando susurro: Te amo Matt... Gracias por todo. Sonrío mientras soñaba en paz.

.

Al día siguiente llegue temprano a la escuela, antes de salir me coloque las incomodas lentillas verdes y salí. Me encontré con un grupo de chicos curiosos y me preguntaron sobre mi auto. Las clases fueron lentas, explore nuevas mentes cosa que para ser sincero, no fue tan nuevo. Parece que la mentalidad adolescente no evoluciona. Mírenme a mi, con mis miles de clases repetitivas. Y no me quejo.

Muchas profesoras me miraban lujuriosas y sus pensamientos eran una discusión vana en la que trataban de entrara en razón, ya que técnicamente, soy menor que ellas, incluso me llegue a ver desnudo en las mentes de todas las mujeres de sexo femenino que rondaban por esta escuela. Realmente es incomodo provocar pasiones en las mujeres.

En la clase antes de la hora del almuerzo, el profesor de trigonometría no llego, así que tuvimos hora libre.

Pase por los pasillos de la gran escuela, fui a mi casillero, reacomode las cosas, me cambie las lentillas y estuve un rato en mi auto. Aburrido. Necesitaba un nuevo hobby.

Volví a darme una ronda por la escuela y me metí al gimnasio. Un grupo de chicas jugaban vollevoll y recordé la torpeza extrema de Bella. Las muchachas reían, caían, insultaban y de mas. Me concentre tanto en su juego cuando encontré una de las mentes mas tranquilas, amables y observadoras: Kristen Alice Eisley Swan, jugaba hábilmente, me sorprendió lo fuerte y buena que era para jugar, menos mal no se parecía en eso a Bella, la chica era segura de si misma. Mientras jugaba ella volteo de tope hacia mi y pelo los ojos.

_Y luego nadie lo nota, este chico en un acosador._

Pensó y no pude reprimir la culpa. ¿Así me miraba? No se por que lo hice, mire sus ojos directamente, y por un momento pensé en Bella.

¡NO!

¿En que demonios estoy pensando?

Aturdido, salí del gimnasio quitándome de la mente la imagen comparable de Kristen con Bella.

.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Kristen no me volteo a ver, mas que sin embargo, yo era el asunto principal de sus pensamientos llenos de dudas. Eso me hizo sentir muy incomodo.

.

Al llegar al salón de biología, me senté rápidamente meditando mis preguntas y comportamiento.

_Se directa, no lo subestimes._

Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento tan inocente. Se sentó a mi lado con un fuerte suspiro.

—Hola Kristen, ¿que hay de nuevo?—Salude.

—Hola.—Su voz sonó seca.

_La verdad ya ni se como dirigirme a el._

Mire hacia el pizarrón, la profesora Benson comenzó a dar la clase.

—Bien muchachos, hoy investigaran las fases de la mitosis con sus compañero de silla, observaran en el microscopio y el que lo haga bien se ganara dos puntos extras de calificación.—Dicho eso todos comenzaron el trabajo.

—Las damas primero compañera.—Ofrecí.

—Claro.—Tomo el microscopio y se puso a observar con mucha atención meditando las posibilidades de la respuesta correcta.

—Profase.—Dijo después de su examinacion.

—¿Puedo?—Pregunte señalando el aparato.—Aunque ya me sabia la respuesta, al verlo detrás de su mente, tenia que comportarme como un humano.—Profase.

—Si lo que dije.—Respondió entre dientes.

Luego me di la tarea de revisar la próxima diapositiva.

—Anafase.

—¿Puedo ver?—Repuso.—Solo para comprobar. ¿Es trabajo en equipo no?—Repuso con mas confianza. Reviso y asintió.—Muy bien, si es Anafase.—Puso la siguiente diapositiva.—Interfase... —Y termino el trabajo, yo solo la miraba con los ojos en blanco, ¿no iba dejarme trabajar?—Oh lo siento, no... No te deje trabajar...

—Esta bien, es mejor de lo que imagine, me acostumbro a hacer los trabajos yo.—Dije tranquilamente.—No me molesta.

—De acuerdo.—Contesto y frunció el ceño. _¿Por que es tan caballeroso?_

La profesora salio del salón un buen rato así que era mi momento para aprovechar mi platica, voltee a verla pero ella ya me miraba.

—¿Te pusiste lentillas?—Pregunto confusa.—Tus ojos eran verdes como los pinos, ahora son como limones.

Demonios, el veneno se estaba disolviendo. Mire el reloj, faltaba todavía media hora para que esta clase acabara.

—Que raro,¿limones? Quizás es la florescencia...

—Si, podría ser el clima. _Bonita excusa, juraría que eran esmeraldas cuando lo mire._

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos, el silencio entre ambos era de lo mas incomodo, en sus pensamientos rondaban imágenes mías con los ojos verde oscuro y en otras con este verde claro. Sentía la fuerte urgencia de salir de clase para así poder cambiar estos lentes incómodos.

—¿Y que me cuentas?—Rompió el silencio.

—No se, ¿que me cuentas tu?—_Ya que quiero saberlo todo, por fa háblame de tu madre..._

—Amm... ¿ Ves a la chica rubia que va haya atrás?—Pregunto señalo a la chica de cabello rubio platinado con la que se junta.—Es Dakota, parece que le agradas.—_Y ojala que a ti te también_. Pensó por el bien de su amiga.

—Si ya se.—Respondí sin interés.

Otros largos segundos silenciosos y perturbadores.

—¿Quienes son tus padres?—Pregunte.

—Ah... Mi padre es Matt Eisley, en un buen doctor, y mi madre Isabella Eisley, es maestra de literatura. —Respondió y embozó una media sonrisa.—También tengo dos hermanos gemelos y menores, Robert y Carlie.

—Es estupendo que te guste tu familia.—¿Concedí.

—Si.—Suspiro y comenzó a ruborizarse.—Oye, tengo una curiosidad muy grande, es bueno... Edward es un nombre muy antiguo, quería preguntarte por el origen de tu nombre.—Dijo y se puso incomoda.

—Bueno, mi padre se llamaba Edward, y por Antony, quizás fue ya una decisión de ambos. Ahora ya que metemos el tema, por que tus papas te pusieron Kristen.

—Mi padre decidió que me llamaran Kristen por alguien que el quiso mucho.—Eso me sorprendió.—Y Alice, por una amiga que mi madre extraña mucho.—Bella extrañaba a Alice, era muy lógico.

—Ahora me toca preguntar...

—Un chismografo.

—Algo personal para ser buenos compas de silla.—Me dedico una expresión que aparentaba malicia, aun que era mas diversión que nada. Entonces ella continuo.

—¿Bien, donde vives?

—En una casa en el bosque.

—Eso es estupendo, lo que mas deseo en la vida, estar alrededor de la naturaleza, ah de ser muy hermoso.

—Y lo es.—Ambos nos reímos.—Bueno señorita Eisley, dígame algo de su vida en Jacksonville.—Se comenzó a reír entre dientes encogiéndose de hombros y contesto.

—Nací el 6 de Junio, siempre e sido sociable, amable y de altas calificaciones, me frustraba la densa luz del sol amarillento y quemante, me gusta el color azul y morado, nunca e tenido novio, pero muchos me siguen, soy zurda, me gusta leer, platicar con mi madre, estar en Internet, escribir y no se que mas decir.

—¿Nunca has tenido novio?

—No, aun no encuentro... El indicado.—Vacilo.

—Yo tampoco, la chica que amo, ya tiene una vida.—Fui muy honesto.

—Lo lamento, ¿por que no estas con ella?—_Ahora me doy cuenta que no le gusto, que bien..._

—Es mayor que yo.

—Oh.—Dijo con pena.—Que mal.

—Pero mientras ella sea feliz... Yo no tengo objeción alguna.—Gemí un poco. La chica se me quedo mirando, le sonreí a medias para que su instinto natural de protección hacia los demás no se prenda, era tan Bella...

—Es asombroso como una persona puede ocultar todos sus problemas y sus miedos con tan solo una sonrisa.— Me miro fijamente y agache la cabeza aturdido y apenada al mismo tiempo.—Lo veo en ti Edward sufres mas de lo que aparentas, esa mascara de amabilidad no va ayudarte siempre, recordar el pasado, es masoquismo.

—No siempre.—Negué.—Puede que sea depende el recuerdo, aveces uno de esos, es la mas bella tortura.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Te hizo mucho daño?—Pregunto confundida.

—No, fue mi culpa.—Repuse con tristeza mientras platicaba con la hija de mi amada.

—Lo siento, no se lo que se siente, nunca es sufrido por amor, así que mejor no llores por alguien que no lloraría por ti.—Suspiro.—Pero cambiemos de tema, no me gusta hacer a la gente recordar cosas malas.

—A partir de hoy, me guardo mis sentimientos en el bolsillo.—Me pase la mano por el cabello.

—Los sentimientos que dañan, no todos.

—Claro.—La voltee a ver.—Kristen, gracias por el consejo.—Ella me sonrío a medias.

—No hay de que Edward, puedes contar conmigo.—Repuso con toda honestidad de ese corazón tan lleno de soliralidad.

Una sonrisa sólo dura un momento, pero su efecto dura para siempre, y eso lo e comprobado, por que por dentro me sentía algo vacío, por mas cerca que este de Bella, jamás podría volver a hacerla mía; no tocar sus mejillas ruborizadas, oler su esencia bajo mi cuello, saborear sus labios, perderme en sus ojos.

Entonces mire de reojo a mi compañera, con la misma belleza heredada de su madre, con ese toque observador. Era un chica buena, de no haber dejado a Bella tener una vida, esta chica no estaría sentada a mi lado. Era buena, honesta, sentimental, inteligente, amable, y tenia un corazón muy grande, el chico que la ame debe cuidarla bien, por que cuando la veo, veo la hija que siempre quise tener. Conocer a mi compañera no es malo, si no un comienzo de gran amistad.

* * *

**Hola, les gusto el capitulo? Uff si que le inverti muchisimo, ojala les guste. **

**Perdon no e podido abrir mi correo y no se cuantos mensajes de imbox tengo, asi que plis mandenme sus preguntas y dudas por REVIEWS y contesto en el proximo capitulo.**

**Tratara de no tardar mucho en actualizar**

**Que tengan un gran dia. Dejen Reviews n.n**

**Chokiiz**


	9. La infancia

**Este capitulo es dedicado a todos los que me mandan Reviews, mensajes en Imbox y comentarios en Facebook. Sin su alientacion no podria continuar esta historia. Muchas gracias.**

**Otra cosa, hehe, parece que adivinan las intenciones futuras de esta historia, hagan sus apuestas ;)**

* * *

La infancia

.

Kristen Pov

.

Me sentía algo culpable por pensar que Edward quería algo mas que amistad conmigo, fui una tonta. Me sentía tal mal saber que Edward pasaba por un mal amorío, que triste a de ser no poder ser correspondido por la persona a la que amas. Lo bueno de este asunto, es que con mis palabras poetas como dice mi padre, ya que según el soy buenísima para crear frases, alegre el día de Edward siendo directa y enfrentándolo con la verdad con aquellas palabras de consuelo.

Saber que alguien cambió tu vida se siente bien, saber que cambiaste la vida de alguien, es fenomenal. Y eso paso exactamente, fue fenomenal cambiar la perspectiva de la vida de mi compañero de alado, o al menos eso pienso yo.

.

Al día siguiente, Yanitza paso por mi para irnos juntas a la escuela.

—¿Que tanto platicas con Edward Cullen?—Me sorprendió la extensa curiosidad de mi amiga.

—Conversamos como compañeros de clase, no significa nada Yanitza, ya se que parezco una amargada con los chicos. Pero no hay de otra, además, yo no le intereso de esa forma.—Replique de manera tranquila sin persuadirla a nuevas excusas.

—Vale ya veo, Dakota planea hablar con el.—Dijo con malicia.

—Eso es estupendo, ojala se le haga.—Aun que lo dudaba, era evidente el amor que le tenia Edward a su amada prohibida, podía recordar el dolor de sus ojos al pronunciar sus sentimientos. Eso me hizo recordar el cambio inesperado de color de sus ojos verdes. ¿Como era posible que de un momento a otro fuera de una tonalidad de verde distinta? _"Es la florescencia"_ Me respondió cuando se lo pregunte. ¿Era posible que mintiera de esa manera? Tan malo era responder: "Me puse lentes de contacto". Pero no iba a insistir.

—Si ojala se le haga, le gusta mucho.—Concluyo mi amiga.

.

Edward Pov

.

Necesito saber qué lugar ocupo en tu corazón. Necesito saber si estoy en él. Necesito saber que piensas cuando oyes mi nombre. Necesito saber que sientes cuando me ves. Necesito saber tantas cosas, que no me atrevería a preguntártelas. Por mas que intente, !NO PUEDO! No puedo, por que la única persona mas cercana a mi con la que convives todos los días de tu vida, es tu hija, y ni aun así.

Claro, que no, no podría decirle a Bella todo eso, y mucho menos a Kristen.

Explícame ¿Como hago para olvidarme de ti? La cosa no es que no me ames, si no que amas a otro, o al menos eso aparentas. No es que no quiera que no ames a otro, simplemente me es difícil comprenderlo. ¿Será que siempre seré orgulloso, inseguro, curioso y masoquista? ¿Podrá ser siempre?

¿Para qué seguir sufriendo por algo que jamás sucederá? ¿Para qué seguir amando, si tu amor no es de verdad?

No entiendes que te amo con locura, que me contenía cuando estábamos juntos, ¿sólo nada? Ojala mi corazón sólo me pidiera eso, no lo logro, no lo conseguiré, te amo y siempre te amaré. Incluso aun que abandones el mundo en algún momento de tu ciclo de vida.

.

Al otro día procure bien mis cosas, aun no olvidaba el caso de los lentes de contacto. Si, Kristen había sido demasiado curiosa, algo que era muy malo. Llegue a la escuela, estacione mi auto y al salir, en el camino la chica de cabello platinado se me atravesó en el camino.

—Hola, soy Dakota Rose, ¿tu eres Edward Cullen cierto?—Saludo con esperanza, una muy nula.

—Si—Respondí Cortéz tratando de continuar mi camino hacia mi primera clase.

—A ok, te... Te veo luego. —Concluyo con un leve susurro resignado.

Llegue a mi clase de literatura y el día comenzó como siempre e estado acostumbrado. Los ovejunos varones no dejaban de pensar en lo guapas que eran alguna chicas, pero gruñí cuando en algunas aparecía Kristen, siendo imaginada de manera obscena, era un enojo paternal, ya que así miraba a la chica, como la hija que siempre quise tener.  
El resto del día fue estresante, ya venia Halloween, así que el consejo de la escuela propuso una fiesta de disfraces en la cual debían llevar un compañero y las invitaciones me asaltaban, unas chicas tenían mas coraje en preguntarme y otras me mandaban mensajes en mi mesa en cada clase, de manera profesional "por que ya es costumbre" les negaba siendo día las invitaciones.

—Segura que no sabes con quien ira Edward, debo saberlo, eres una especie de amiga compañera no. Vamos Kris échame la mano. —Suplico Dakota a Kristen cuando iban llegando a biología.

Ella solo frunció el ceño._ Detesto trabajar de cupido._

—Bien hare lo que pueda.—Dijo pensando en el bien de su amiga y luego en el mío.

—Gracias eres un amor.—La abrazo y se fue a su pupitre.

Kristen llego y se sentó con gracia. Me sentía como uno de esos buenos días que te alegran el día.

—¿Hola como te a ido?—Saludo.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por tu preocupación. —Embozo una sonrisa de comprensión.

En la clase, miramos el tema de el crecimiento, la niñez me llamo mucha la atención y eso me dio ideas para conversar mas con ella. Al terminar un cuestionario aproveche el tiempo para hablar con la chica.

—Como te iba de niña.—Sonrío ante mi curiosidad.

—Bien, algo tímida, me gustaba pasar el tiempo ayudando a mi madre a redactar historias infantiles, ya sabes, de niños a algunos nos gusta que nos narren historias.

—A mi también solían contarme.—Recordé a Elizabeth Masen por un momento.

—¿No tienes mas familia?

—Si, tengo a mi primo Jasper, anda por estos lados, vive con su esposa.—Use la excusa ya que Jasper fue el que me había inscrito.

—¿Y convives mucho con el?

—Si, es un gran hilo de paz su presencia, somos muy unidos.

—Oh, yo no tengo primos, mis padres no tienen hermanos así que jugaba sola y no tenia la excusa de visitar a tíos, mas que a mi abuela René.—Bajo la mirada recordando a su loca abuela energética.

—No esta mal, ¿no me digas que pasaste la infancia leyendo? _Muy Bella._

Ella río.—Claro que no, bueno, también me gustaba chapotear en la lluvia los pocos días que llovía, odiaba ese lugar seco, nunca disfrute de una lindas botas o una gran chamarra, solo faldas, vestidos hasta que cumplí mi edad y uso jeans.—Suspiro—Cocinaba en el horno, jugaba con muñecas, pocas, pero jugaba y me divertía construir cosas.

—¿Sabes que estudiaras en la universidad?

—Si, seré arquitecta, al terminar la carrera iré al Londres.

—Eso esta muy bien.

Luego sonó el timbre.

—Bueno hasta luego.—Recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Yo al salir de clase me enfrente con la mirada seductora de la amiga rubia, rodee los ojos y la ignore. lo que me faltaba, seria muy acosado.

* * *

**Hay lectoras lamento hacer este capitulo muy cortito pero me urgia actualizar. Esta semana tube muchos examenes y no e asomado mis ojitos a mi laptop y pues hoy llegue y me sente a escribir algo que se me ocurrio en la secundaria. Inspirado en un amigo acosado por un chica. Humm que opinan les gusto? Quieren saber como Edward tratara de dejar de ser acosado por Dakota, como el y Kristen seran mas amigos? Oh y no me olvido de Bella, Matt y Jake... Uf tengo mucho que escribir. **

**Por cierto, el estreno de Amanecer parte 2 se acerca, que emocion.**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, quizas el domingo o el martes, si no, pues nos leemos hasta el proximo fin de semana.**

**Que tengan una exelente tarde. Dejen Reviews.**

**Chokiiz**


	10. Acosando a Edward Cullen

** Disfruten el capítulos ;)**

**Disculpen la demora**

* * *

**~Frase~**

**~Soy bueno fingiendo emociones, te he matado mas de siete veces en mi cabeza y no te haz dado cuenta~**

* * *

**Acosando a Edward Cullen**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Estaba en la clase de gimnasia, los chicos me pasaban la pelota de basquetbol y la atrapaba con fuerza, media la velocidad a la que iba ya que tenia que ser desapercibido con mi identidad anti natural. _Dios que trasero. esto si que es un dios griego._ Voltee bruscamente buscando la causante de aquel pensamiento incomodo. Dakota Rose, la amiga de Kristen, me miraba con malicia sonriendo de manera irónica sentada en las gradas del gimnasio. Cuando la rubia capto mi mirada asesina, me guiño un ojo. Refunfuñe para mis adentros y rogué que la clase acabara pronto.

Cuando al fin acabo la clase, a grandes zancadas, camine por el pasillo del instituto, con el fin de huir de Dakota Rose. Iba tan frustrado que choque con Kristen, su rostro choco levemente contra mi pecho de mármol.

—Lo siento, déjame ayudarte. —Dije y ella rió entre dientes avergonzada.

—Sobreviviré. ¡Wow! Parece que cargas cemento, estas muy duro. —Se me cayo el rostro, esta chica captaba todo. Pero no tuve de otra mas que reírme también. Sus pensamientos regresaron al cambio radical de mi ojos al darse cuenta que ese momento los llevaba verde oscuro y no limón como la otra vez. —Bueno, ¿como te sentiste en gimnasia? —Pregunto. _Pobre, no dudo que no se haya dado cuenta._

—Dakota no sabe disimular.

—Lamento no haberte advertido, una vez que esta chica toma una decisión, no se cansa hasta obtenerlo.—Dijo apenada.

—No importa, me las arreglare.—_Y claro que será así..._

—Que bien, nos vemos mañana.—Se despidió.

**.**

A la salida de la escuela me pare aun lado de la puerta del piloto. Espere a que Kristen saliera, quería saber que estuvieran recogiéndola, no podía imaginármela caminando kilómetros hasta su casa. Kristen salio con su amiga Yanitza conversando sobre unas tareas de lengua y llego un auto marca _Focus_ color negro. De allí salio una mujer muy hermosa con una chaqueta guinda y pantalones de mezclilla.

—¡Ya voy ma!—Grito Kris de lejos y me quite de la vista. Bella había venido por su hija, ¡no podía verme! Me meti rápidamente al auto, lo prendí y cuando estuve apunto de acelerar un auto rojo se me atravesó en el camino. El conductor de aquel auto, bajo la ventanilla. Pude notar el cabello dorado detrás de aquel cristal y rodee los ojos. ¿Como demonios iba a quitarme a esa chica de encima?

Dakota Rose me mando un beso atrevido y un guiño sexy según decían sus enfermos pensamientos estupidos de adolescente llena de hormonas. El auto de Bella se puso detrás del mío provocándome una tensión muy fuerte, haciendo que pitara apurado golpeando el volante. La chica rubia se indigno y se largo. Al quitarse le acelere fuerte como en las carreras callejeras alejándome los mas lejos posible, dejando al auto de mi amada detrás de mi.

—Eso estuvo cerca.—Me dije a mi mismo.

Estaba tan exaltado por la situación que pase hace unos momentos cuando una figura baja y delgada, tan parada como una estatua estaba en medio del camino. Frene en seco.

La figura, como ágil bailarina se subió al auto.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho de otra manera Alice, por poco el auto se hubiera echo trizas.—Soné tenso.

—No te alteres, has tenido un día difícil, esa mocosa no se va a rendir, me pregunto que acabaras haciendo tu...

—Ni lo sueñes enana, yo no saldré con esa chica, me a acosado todo el día, me tiene arto—. Replique furioso.—Y por culpa de sus estupidos coqueteos Bella pudo haberme visto.

—Lo se, mire todo.

—¿Y como es que andabas por acá?"

—Venia de cacería con Rosalie y Esme, pero mire lo que sucedió y quería verte.—Dijo con su aguda voz.

—¿Te divierte verme con humor de perros?—Ella se burlo.

—Técnicamente si, pero venia a preguntarte, cuando harás mejor el trabajo, estas tardando mucho, dudo que Kristen no hable la boca un día en su casa.

—No e pensado aun en eso.

—Deberías...

No hablamos mas del tema.

**.**

En la gran casa de mi familia, Emmett y Jasper bajaron por los escalones, al mirarme estallaron a carcajadas.

—¿Tengo cara de payaso o que?—Pregunte con el ceño bien fruncido.

—¡Hermano no puedo creer que no te quites a un chica de encima!—Emmett casi se atraganta de la risa.—Pagaría por ver tus caras hermano.

—Deberíamos hacer un grupo llamado "anti acoso a acoso a Edward Cullen.—Dijo burlona Alice y se rieron mas. Yo solo me fui a mi habitación.

—Vamos Eddie no te lo tomes a mal, hace mucho que no nos divertimos.

Los fulmine con la mirada, ignorando sus estupidas palabras y me retire. Aveces eran tan infantiles, o era que este día fue tan malo que no tengo ni una chispa de humor dentro de mi.

**.**

Me la pase escuchando mi música clásica favorita, sintiendo la tranquilidad de las melodías, sintiendo que ya nada malo existía, en donde yo vivía en un mundo donde todo era mejor. Cerré mis ojos para imaginar algo feliz.

Imagine que estaba en el prado, la luz del sol cegaba mis ojos que tan débiles se sentían, las flores radiaban colores como el arcó iris que adornaba el perfecto cielo azul cuyas nubes a su alrededor eran algodones suaves de azúcar. _"Edward."_ Susurro su melodiosa voz. La busque con la mirada y apareció. Era como la recordaba. Lucia mas joven, mas frágil. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas que contrastaba su lustrosa piel de porcelana, sus cabellos cafés iban peinados de las puntas con unos rizos suaves que al moverse eran resortes, las mejillas iban adornadas de esa adorable pincelada rosácea que me roba el corazón y como toque final de mi inspección, busque el brillo chocolate de sus orbes. Me miro con aquella chispa de alegría caminando como una diosa hacia mi. Con gusto la recibí tomándola de la mano. Ella sonriente movió mis pelos despeinados con la palma de su mano, mientras que yo, acariciaba su mejilla ruborizada.

**.**

Cuando llego el amanecer, me subí a mi auto, en el estereo había una hojita amarilla para notas.

_Hoy será un día muy estresante para ti Edward. No te tenses, te hace falta relajarte, te apuesto que Dakota Rose no volverá a enfadarte._

_Posdata: Dile a Kris cosas buenas de mi, por fa, quiero conocerla, tengo la esperanza de que tenga buen gusto por la ropa._

_Alice_

Deslice mis dedos sobre la notita. Tonta Alice.

Prendí el auto y me fui hacia el camino al instituto. Cuando iba andando, me paso por un lado el mismo auto rojo pasió . El convertible rojo de la chica se coloco a un lado de mi Aston Martín y bajo las ventanillas, al hacerlo, me dedico una sonrisa cuando acelero el pedal del auto tan fuerte que se estaciono frente a mi, por suerte supe esquivarlo con el frenon que di.

Quedamos frente a frente. Ella bajo de su auto con esos jeans negros muy ajustados a sus piernas y glúteos firmes. Una chaqueta de mezclilla y su cabello rubio peinado por un lazo azul oscuro. Venia hacia acá así que baje la ventanilla del auto, no tenia ganas de bajar para enfrentarme a aquella mocosa insistente propietaria del convertible.

—Me dejaste con el habla chico Cullen.—Dijo recargando ambos codos por debajo de la ventanilla queriendo aparentar mostrar sus pechos.—Es de mala educación no regresar la palabra a una dama.—Susurro con seducción.

—Lo lamento.—Dije controlando mi enojo.

—Vamos Edward, no seas cobarde, quise ser linda, pero me lo impediste, tendré que ser mala y castigarte. Es una lastima que Kristen no se haya dado cuenta de lo que tiene frente a ella, dado a que no puede deshacerse de su estupido lema de "hasta que sepa lo que necesito, luchare por ello".

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme gruñir, esta chica era una hipócrita, no era buena amiga para Kristen.

—Quita tu auto.—Obligue, ella solo se río, entonces la mire con mi mirada asesina de vampiro, con eso ella inconscientemente (manejada por su instinto de supervivencia) retrocedió hasta subir a su auto y avanzo.

Arranque el auto después de que se fue, iba muy pero muy enojado. Casi podría echar humo por las orejas si no fuera un vampiro.

Estupida niña. Tenia que hacer algo.

**.**

Estacione mi deportivo en el estacionamiento. Dakota Rose no me volteo a ver, sus pensamientos echaban chispas.

Sacudí mis cabellos y voltee, Kristen venia hacia mi. Cuando llego sonrío.

—Hola Edward, disculpa pero debo hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Que ocupas?—Pregunte temeroso.

—¿No te interesa Dakota cierto?—Dijo con claridad y sus ojos parecían tener el cierto brillo de la verdad. _Estoy casi segura que no le interesa..._

—No, esa chica esta loca, me esta acosando, se detuvo en medio de la carretera solo para hablarme y casi choco mi auto.—Conteste dando los detalles de lo sucedido.

Ella pelo los ojos.

—Si que esta loca, vengo para ayudarte, se lo que trama, pero siento que debo ser tu aliada, esta chica me da mala espina.

Ella asintió de acuerdo. El timbre de la entrada de clases sonó y cada uso de fue a sus respectivas clases.

**•••**

_Es asombroso como una persona puede ocultar todos sus problemas y sus miedos con tan solo una sonrisa._

**•••**

Bella Pov

**.**

Por la mañana antes de que mis hijos se fueran a la escuela, note a Kristen preocupada. Eso me dio curiosidad. ¿Sucedía algo grave a ella tanto para no enterarme?

—Hija...— Hable mientras su mirada interrogatoria se encontraba con la mía.

—Si— Respondió.

—Estas muy callada, ¿a sucedido algo en tu escuela o a ti?— Pregunte con cierto aire de preocupación, temía que algo le estuviera sucediendo en mi ausencia.

—A mi no...— No termino la frase. Se quedo pensativa. —Mas bien por un compañero de mi clase de biología.— Susurro.

—¿Te preocupa mucho lo que le sucede?— Ella dudo antes de contestar mi pregunta.

—Algo, su problema es... Aparte de que es acosado por Dakota... El parece muy melancólico, cuando lo veo en la parada de la cafetería, aveces cuando sale de su auto, cuando esta solo... Me entere que estuvo enamorado de una mujer mayor y prohibida, y pues me llama la atención ayudarlo, sufre mucho por dentro.

Pobre chico. Que mal lo pasaba, pero el amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte... O al manos pensaba al principio de mi ruptura con Edward. Pero el tiempo pasa, somos seres humanos, capaces de seguir adelante por nuestra cuenta. Tropezarte, muchas y muchas veces hasta levantarse, y al final del túnel, encuentras lo mejor para ti, por que la vida te da una recompensa, en algunos casos no es lo que esperabas, pero con el tiempo resulta ser lo mejor para cada uno.

—Que mal problema tiene ese muchacho, pero son adolescentes Kris, sus emociones y hormonas están alborotándose. Pero si tan malo es, dile que el tiempo puede sanar un corazón roto, pero también puede destrozar un corazón en espera.— Me miro con profundidad en sus ojos marrones.

—Que frase tan profunda.— Comento y le dedique media sonrisa. Si de algo fui joven, hay que enamorarse incondicional e irrevocablemente, incluso irracionalmente para que en el futuro sepamos escoger los que nos conviene sin trabarnos en un sueño inalcanzable.

Después de eso se fueron a la escuela.

**.**

Edward Pov

**.**

Llegue a mi clase de literatura, me senté y sobre el banco estaba colocado "Romeo y Julieta" al parecer, el libro que analizaría en el mes. Hice una mueca al recordar aquella platica con Bella, cuando le hable de los Vulturis, cuando le explique sobre el suicidio mientras miraba Romeo y Julieta, el mismo día, en donde nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre. Y desde esa platica, incluso antes, me había quedado claro: No podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera.

El profesor entro y comenzó a dar la clase. Sacudí mi cabeza.

Durante el resto de la hora se la paso dándonos explicaciones sobre la evaluación del semestre cuando tocaron la puerta. El profesor Berty se acerco con sigilo, y al abrirlo apareció la imagen en su mente de unos alumnos de clase de civismo.

—¿Que se les ofrece muchachos?— Pregunto el profesor suspirando, le molestaba mucho que lo interrumpieran en medio de una clase.

—Soy Kevin Tiferson y ellos mis compañeros, venimos a hacer una exposición sobre el acoso escolar.— Musito el chico un poco incomodo. —También venimos a hacer una entrevista en general a sus alumnos... Si nos permite...

—Ah, muy bien, adelante.— Concedió el maestro.

Los jóvenes entraron unos por uno detras de otro, y rugí cuando la rubia apareció, venia acompañada de Kristen.

_Hay no, justo cuando vamos a hablar de acoso, pobre Edward._

Kristen se preocupaba mucho por mi, mas de forma amistosa. Mientras sea así, es bueno.

—Buenos días compañeros, mi nombre es Kevin Tiferson y ellos son mis compañeros Charles Castro, Steven Mejia, Melanie Burwell, Dakota Rose y Kristen Eisley.— Presento, seleccionando a sus acompañantes con el dedo.

—Venimos a exponer el tema del acoso escolar.— Concluyo el chico de nombre Charles.

—Como saben, el acoso escolar es un fenómeno mundial, en que los alumnos de escuela son maltratados tanto de manera mental, física, sexual y psicológica.— Comenzó Melanie. _¿Ese es Edward Cullen? Con razón Percy Lynn habla mucho de el. Pero no tengo esperanzas, no soy tan linda como Dakota que lo mira mucho o Kristen que se sienta con el en biología._ Pensó la chica y se ruborizo cuando capto mi mirada.

—El acoso escolar es una especie de tortura, metódica y sistemática, en la que el agresor sume a la víctima, a menudo con el silencio, la indiferencia o la complicidad de otros compañeros.— Dijo Steven. —El objetivo de la práctica del acoso escolar es intimidar, apocar, reducir, someter, aplanar, amedrentar y consumir, emocional e intelectualmente, a la víctima, con vistas a obtener algún resultado favorable para quienes acosan o satisfacer una necesidad imperiosa de dominar, someter, agredir, y destruir a los demás que pueden presentar los acosadores como un patrón predominante de relación social con los demás.

—El bloque social agrupa las acciones de acoso escolar que buscan bloquear socialmente a la víctima. Todas ellas buscan el aislamiento y su marginación impuesta por estas conductas de bloqueo.— Comento Kristen. Suspiro y avanzo lo que le tocaba decir que por sus pensamientos dirigidos a ella sentada sobre su ordenador investigando en Wikipedia, había sido mucho, sin embargo prefirió ser mas breve al ver el incomodo ceño fruncido del profesor esperando a que se terminara. —También, hay otros factores del acoso como el hostigamiento, manipulación social, coacción, exclusión social, intimidación y amenaza de la integridad.— Sus mejillas se tiñeron, le daba vergüenza exponer.

—Las características principales del agresor es de un niño mal educado, en la familia probablemente reproducirá en la escuela los hábitos adquiridos. Ni respetará, ni empatizará con los profesores, ni con sus compañeros. A menudo será aquel compañero que le haga patentes sus limitaciones y carencias, o que, simplemente, le parezca vulnerable.— Concluyo Kevin.

—¿Señorita Rose?— La rubia desvío la mirada hacia el maestro. —¿Usted no va a exponer nada? Si no para avisarle al profesor Pestle que no le ponga puntos en su calificación...

—Bueno, a mi me toca preguntarles a sus alumnos si tienen algún problema con alguien en la escuela.— Dijo muy decidida.

Sentí las ganas de levantar la mano.

—Si alguien tiene dudas, pueden hablar ahora chicos, cualquier tipo de acoso, hasta la de las chica que los siguen.— Muchos se rieron pero a mi no me pareció gracioso. —¿Nada? ¿Señor Bit? ¿Señorita Fens? ¿Señor Cullen?

Inmediatamente Dakota se puso tensa.

_Yo lo sigo, pero... Por una buena razón..._

—¿No? Bien, pueden retirarse.— Dijo el profesor.

Antes de irse, Kristen me miro con sus orbes chocolates llenos de comprensión.

**.**

Kristen Pov

**.**

La exposición fue... Incomoda, vergonzosa y pobre. ¿Pobre? Por que casi a nadie le importa el tema. ¿Vergonzoso? Por las miradas sobre nosotros, bueno, al menos a mi me causa incomodidad. ¿Incomodo? Por pena a Edward Cullen.  
Dakota me a estado sacando de las casilla durante todo el día. Solo falta biología y listo, me la quito de encima. Edward tenia razón, la chica esta loca de remate.

Tampoco olvidaba la frase de mi madre, era muy profunda. Podía recordar la verdad pura que dilataban sus ojos al decir aquella palabras llena de sentimiento. Pero no se lo diría ahora a Edward, el tenia un asunto importante en este preciso momento, quitarse a mi amiga.

**.**

Sonó el timbre para salir a almorzar, Yanitza me esperaba en la salida del salón para ir a la cafetería. Durante la estancia del aula a la cafetería, estaba hasta la medula por las palabras de la rubia, Yanitza me miro con el mismo reflejo que debía tener mi rostro en ese momento.

Escogimos una mesa para sentarnos nosotras tres y otras chicas del salón que se nos unieron. Me levante con la charola amarilla y me dirigí a la parte en donde se encontraban los alimentos.

Puse mi charola frente a mi y agarre las pinzas para agarrar un poco de ensalada de sopa, puré de papa y una manzana, algo sencillo para lonchar. Cuando estuve apunto de agarrar la manzana, la tumbe con mi mano, pero unos lustrosos tenis negros lanzo la fruta hacia arriba cayendo en medio de dos manos pálidas contundentes.

—Hola.— Saludo la voz musical de Edward.

—Hola, gracias.— Dije y agarre la manzana. Luego me di la vuelta para ir por un jugo, el chico me siguió.

—No debes preocuparte por lo que tu amiga...— Vacilo un momento. —Piense de mi, podré zafarme.

—No dudo de tus habilidades, es solo que siento que cargo con ello.

—¿Se puede saber por que?— Inmediatamente enrojecí.

—Fui la principal alentadora para tu conquista, pero eso fue antes de que me agradaras.— Confesé.

—¿Te caía mal?

—No, es solo que...

Y no termine la frase cuando sentí un jalon en mi cabello azotándome hacia atrás tirando la charola al suelo.

* * *

**Que pasara ahora? **

**Mmm...**

**Tengo que disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar. El capitulo lo e estado haciendo desde el fin de semana... Uff... Ese tema del acoso como me tiene hasta la punta del cabello... Enserio. **

**Bueno les gusto el capitulo? **

**Ojala si, le inverti mucho. **

**Tratare de actualizar pronto, ya pasaron los examenes, asi que es hora de escribir.**

**OMG... Falta tan poco para el estreno de BD2 QUE EMOCION**

**Reviews?**


	11. Verdaderas Amistades

**~Compañeros hay muchos, verdaderos amigos solo son unos pocos. (Steven Santana)~**

* * *

**Verdaderas Amistades**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

Estábamos platicando Kristen y yo como buenos compañeros de clases, preguntándonos cosas, siendo honestos. Todo iba bien, hasta que unos pensamientos llenos de vitro lío azotaron contra mi.

_"¡Maldita Kristen, y luego dice que no quiere nada con Edward, mirala, esta coqueteando, le daré su merecido!"_

Pensó en el momento que ya tenia los cabellos castaños de Kris en su mano, azotándola hacia atrás. Me lance al piso para sostenerle la cabeza. Yanitza corrió hacia mi ayudándome a levantar a Kris mientras que otros trataban de agarrar a la rubia.

—¿Que demonios te sucede?— Pregunte lleno de furia a la insensata adolescente. —¡Ya estoy harto de que me sigas como perro faldero! ¿No ves que no quiero nada contigo? A Kristen solo la veo como amiga. ¿Y te das el estupido derecho de golpearla por el simple hecho de ser amable con ella? Por favor, si no te doy la misma atención es por que no te la mereces, eres una hipócrita.—

La muchacha me miro con miedo, y todos comenzaron a murmurar a favor mío.

—¿Que pasa aquí?— Pregunto el profesor Fonsi de geografía. —¡Dios Señorita Eisley! ¿Quien le hizo esto?— Exclamo preocupado, pero la chica no tenia fuerza para contestar, en ese mismo momento, la cabeza le dolía como nunca, así que me tome la molestia de responder por ella.

—Dakota Rose la azoto al piso.— Conteste y me miro. _"Dios, estas chicas tienen problemas de celos, el señor Cullen tiene la culpa..."_

—Definitivamente Kristen no tiene la culpa señor, es toda la responsabilidad de Dakota, no se que mañas tiene.—

—Creo que debemos hablar seriamente señorita Rose.— Dijo el profesor y la chica me fulmino con la mirada. Le gruñí como respuesta y ella rápidamente se alejo de mi.

Yanitza me ayudo a levantar a Kristen del suelo, la cargue en mi brazos hacia la enfermería procurando que no rozara contra mi fría piel. Yanitza iba a mi lado muy preocupada por su amiga. _"Dakota es tan mala, no vuelvo al confiar en ella, es una pésima amiga."_

—Juro que no vuelvo a juntarme con ella.— Susurro bajito la muchacha.

—No lo dudes.— Me miro con ojos agrandados.

—Siempre.— Contesto y me miro fijamente. —¿Edward te gusta Kristen?— Me pregunto, yo solo suspire.

—No.— Conteste muy seguro y convincente.

—Entonces... ¿Por que eres tan protector con ella?—

_"Por que es como la hija que siempre quise tener"_ Hubiera contestado, pero hay cosas que algunos seres humanos no deben saber.

—Es como la hermana... La hermana que siempre quise tener. Le debo mucho a Kristen, por ser buena amiga.— Pareció convincente, tanto para mi como a Yanitza Weber.

—Entiendo.—

Llegamos a la enfermería, Kristen seguía adolorida, no decía nada, simplemente se agarraba la cabeza y pensaba en mis palabras y las de su amiga, incluso en el sermón que Matt y Bella les a de estar preparando.

—¿No tienes familia Edward?— Pregunto Yanitza para sacar platica.

—Si, padres no, pero si un primo.— Continúe con la mentira del primo Jasper.

—¿Y por que no estas con el?— Dijo interrogante.

—No quiero molestarlo.— Me encogí de hombros. —Su nombre es Jasper y vive con su esposa Alice, conviven con la familia de mi cuñada todo el tiempo, nos vemos de vez en cuando.—

Ella asintió.

—Ah, yo... Vivo con mi madre.— Dijo tartamudeando. —Su nombre es Ángela.—

La chica Weber, uno de los pensamientos mas agradables que e conocido, tenia una hija tan buena como ella.

—¿Y tu padre?— Pregunte. Se reventó la bomba. Los pensamientos de Yanitza se fueron a una escena de lagrimas de ella y Ángela, por lo que trague en seco por la incomoda pregunta.

—Es un cualquiera. Mi madre, es una buena persona, pero no todas las cosas le salieron bien después de todo. Ella se gradúo de este instituto y se fue a la universidad de Washington a estudiar con el que era su novio Ben. Las cosas iban bien cuando una noche después de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga, se encontró con un grupo de estudiantes de mal espina en los pasillos de la gran escuela. La secuestraron y al otro día amaneció tirada en uno de los salones abandonados. Estuvo en terapia un buen tiempo además de que abandono sus estudios, su novio Ben le dio su apoyo, pero el necesitaba estudiar y ser algo en la vida, y a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba tuvo que dejarla ir. Eso le dolió mucho. Cuando se hizo los exámenes se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y no supo que hacer. No me desprecio, por que yo no tengo la culpa, pero soy parte de un mal recuerdo.—

Dio un respingo y puso duro su rostro claro.

—Lo lamento mucho, no me lo imaginaba.— Y era verdad, que desgraciado el tipo que le hizo eso a una persona buena e inocente. Debería morirse.

—No importa. Confío en que no se lo dirás a nadie, solo lo saben tu y Kristen, por que ustedes son parte de mis verdaderas amistades... Es decir... Ustedes irradian confianza.— Confeso algo sonrojada.

—Es un buen cumplido.— Replique y ambos asentimos con gesto de un nuevo comienzo de amistad.

Por unos segundos olvide que mi objetivo de este reto era Bella, pero ahora lo único que me importaba era charlar con mis amigas.

Algo nuevo, raro.

**.**

**Kristen Pov**

**.**

Caí al piso sintiendo un bloque frío y suave acariciando mi cráneo. Sentí el mareo proveniente por la inesperada caída. Voces gritando de sorpresa, desesperación y demás. Podía sentir la mano fría y contundente de Edward con suavidad sobre mi, y los brazos calidos de Yanitza ayudándome del otro lado. También escuche como Edward le decía sus verdades a la que yo pensaba que era mi amiga, sentí pena por ella, por meterse en un lío solo por un ataque de celos. Claro que lo sabia, era lógico que Dakota sentia celos de solo llevarme bien con Edward.

¿Y que pude hacer uno después del fin de una amistad tan falsa? Es que simplemente la gente cambia, los amigos se convierten en enemigos, las cosas van mal... Pero la vida sigue. Así y nada mas.

No estuve muy pendiente de mi alrededor, me pellizcaba la punta de la nariz con el dedo, arrugaba el ceño y suspiraba.

—¿Edward te gusta Kristen?— Derepente pregunto la voz de Yanitza.

Me sentí avergonzada por la vez que pensé lo mismo de el. Yo sabia en el fondo que no era así. Me concentre en la respuesta y luego me sonroje. Edward me cargaba en sus brazos como si llevara un bolsa de plástico.

—No.— Contesto con aquella voz decidida y natural de el. Me alegre por escuchar eso de sus labios.

—¿Entonces por que eres tan protector con ella?— Fue mas una verdad que una pregunta.

—Es como la hermana... La hermana que siempre quise tener. Le debo mucho a Kristen, por ser buena amiga.— Sentí al extraño por la respuesta. No se, no puedo describirlo.

Cuando Carlie y Robert nacieron me puse muy feliz, tenia dos hermanitos. Nunca me molesto tener hermanos, aun que debo admitir que jamás quise el rol de ser la mayor, si no al revés. Necesitaba alguien que me cuidara, un hermano. Quizás uno como Edward.

**.**

Sentí que llegamos a la enfermería y me recostaron sobre una camilla de... ¿Barandales de plástico? Mire de reojo y acerté.

Me amolde hacia la incomoda camilla y me rasque la frente. ¿Que haría ahora? No, en realidad esa no era la pregunta que debía formularme. ¿Mejor dicho, que le diré a mi madre? Gemí.

—¿Kris?— Dijo con preocupación Yani. —¿Estas bien?...—

—Si, no... No es nada.—

Sentí el rose de su dedo contra mi frente.

—No volverá a acercarse a ti, Edward y yo te protegeremos.— Susurro como el canto de los pájaros al amanecer. Dulce y consolador.

**.**

Logre salir de la enfermería en compañía de Yanitza y Edward cada uno colocado como guardaespaldas de una estrella de pop.

Seguí dandole vueltas a la reacción de mi madre.

—Señorita Eisley.— Llamo la voz del director. —¿Se encuentra mejor?—

—Si, gracias.—

Mire a Edward con los labios fruncidos, como si hubiera oído algo desagradable.

—Solo vine para avisarle dos cosas. Uno, la señorita Rose a sido suspendida.— _"Ni modo."_ Pensé con pena por la que solía ser mi amiga. —Y dos, acabo de llamar a su casa, su madre, la señora Isabella Eisley viene en camino.—

Se me cayo el rostro al piso. ¡Lo que menos deseo en la vida es darle una excusa a mi madre para que me lleve de Forks!

—Todo estará bien Kris, no seas paranoica.— Pude notar la comprensión de mi amiga, como si ella pudiera leer mis expresiones con mucha experiencia.

El director de la escuela se retiro y comencé a maldecir.

—¡Por que mierda me pasa todo esto a mi!—

—Kris yo...—

Coloque mis manos sobre mi cabeza y me senté con las rodillas en mi barbilla en la esquina de la pared ignorando a mis compañeros.

—Escucha.— Dijo la voz aterciopelada de chico de cabellos cobrizos. De manera obligatoria levante mi vista hacia el, sus ojos eran verdes, muy profundos. Jamás se resolvería aquella duda de por que sus ojos aveces son claros u oscuros. —No debes cargar con la responsabilidad de la fuerte preocupación que tus padres han de pasar en este momento.—Continuo. —Ellos te adoran. Podría apostar a que darían la vida por ti. No tengas miedo en decirle lo mucho que quieres quedarte en este lugar, aun que hayas conseguido una enemiga que intente hacerte trizas la vida. Siempre abra verdaderas amistades con las que podrás convivir sin miedo alguno de que te lastimen y abusen de tu confianza. Ellos creerán en ti, darán toda su confianza y podrás elegir el lugar donde quieres vivir.—

Un flujo de aire frío y dulce choco contra mi. Mis ojos se humedecieron. Edward era tan real, el hermano que necesite durante mi infancia, alguien que me tenia que proteger. Mire a mi amiga con una sonrisa llena de amor y a mi amigo con sus ojos calidos y brillosos llenándome de seguridad. Me abalance en sus brazos fríos llenos de olor dulce y susurre:

—Gracias.— Con todo mi cariño. —Jamás había tenido tan buenos amigos.—

Me levante del piso con su ayuda y avance hacia la entrada de la escuela.

—Debo irme a clase.— Dijo con urgencia contenida mi amigo. Al ver mi expresión me dedico una sonrisa. —Podrás enfrentar a tu madre...— Suspiro. —Yanitza se quedara, te veo luego.—

Nos despedimos y se retiro a grandes zancadas.

El auto de mi padre se estaciono frente a la entrada principal. Ambos salieron apresurados sobre mi.

—¡Hija! ¿Como estas? ¿Te han herido mucho?— La preocupación de mi madre era muy evidente, tal y como lo aposto Edward.

—No, solo me caí, unos amigos impidieron que me pasara algo malo.—

—¿Se puede saber por que te hizo aquello Dakota?— Me pregunto mi padre.

—Por que el chico que le gusta estaba preguntándome unas cosas y ella se celo cuando no tenia intenciones de coqueteo ni nada, estábamos platicando como si nada, entonces ella llego y me azoto…—

—No se preocupe señora Eisley, Kris esta bien.— Interrumpió mi amiga.

Mi padre aprovecho para revisarme la frente y aseguro que no tenia nada grave.

—Quiero irme, luego hablamos.— Dije con frustración y temblorosa.

**.**

El camino a casa fue silencioso. Ambos miraban la carretera pensativos, yo solo fruncí el ceño por la frustración, temía que tomaran la decisión.

—Yo...— No termine la frase por inseguridad.

—No nos mudaremos hija, entiendo que fue un mal entendido, de todas maneras no te acercaras a aquella chica en un buen tiempo.— Contesto mi padre mirando el camino a casa.

Yo asentí de acuerdo.

**.**

Llegue a mi habitación, me di una ducha y me recosté en mi cama con la laptop en mis piernas. Tenia un mensaje en la bandeja de entradas de mi correo electrónico. Era Dakota.

**Kristen, siento mucho lo sucedido, ojala estés bien. Nos vemos luego.**

**Dakota.**

Borre el mensaje. "Que chica tan hipócrita."

Estuve apunto de cerrar mi correo cuando me llego uno nuevo, era de Edward.

**Kristen**

**Espero que hayas enfrentado a tus padres. Se que eres valiente.**

**Otra cosa...**

**Espero que comprendas que hay mejores amistades que ella, yo puedo ser un buen amigo, espero que lo consideres y me tengas confianza.**

**Cuídate mucho, ojala te alivies de tu cabeza.**

**Nos vemos mañana.**

**Edward**

Sonreí.

Claro que ya confiaba en este chico, ¿que no dije que era como el hermano mayor que siempre quise?

**.**

Al otro día la escuela fue mejor. Al principio me daba mareo cada vez que alguien se me acercaba para preguntarme como estaba. Por su puesto amablemente contestaba que bien.

Yanitza y yo platicábamos sobre algunos trabajos de trigonometría, juntando a nuestro grupo a nuevas personas, entre ellas Geraldine Wisowsky, Jane Cátala y Cindy Mars. Unas chicas muy agradables que fueron victimas de las manipulaciones antecesoras de Dakota, algo que a mi y a Yani nos sorprendió, a Yani por que cuando la conoció era una chica genial y yo, por que simplemente me agrado por hablarme en mi primer día de clases.

El día no fue malo, fue tranquilo.

A la hora del almuerzo tenia las miradas puestas sobre mi, no dude en ningún momento que fui el principal tema de la escuela, incluso los del periódico escolar sacarían provecho.

Voltee hacia atrás buscando a alguien con la mirada, junte mis cejas al no encontrarlo.

Me mordí la lengua y desayune mi sándwich y la ensalada de frutas con queso cotash y refresco.

**.**

Sonó el timbre, me despedí de mis amigas dirigiéndome a la clase de biología. Cuando entre, Edward estaba platicando con un muchacho al que identifique como Andrew Berry. Me senté sin querer interrumpir. El chico le preguntaba sobre una tarea que no había entendido. Con mucha confianza, Edward le explica con detalles. Me alegre mucho que este chico comenzara a ser mas sociable con los demás. No se por que, pero sentí que supo lo que pensé, ya que sonrío como respuesta.

—¿Como estas?—

—Mejor.— Respondí.

La clase comenzó y miramos sobre el tema de los cinco reinos.

Comencé a hacer mis apuntes en el cuaderno de espiral con el bolígrafo azul y mire de reojo la letra llena de elegancia de mi amigo. Me sentí intimidada por un momento.

—¿Como te fue con tus padres?— Pregunto derepente cuando la profesora nos dejo un trabajo.

—Bien, no tocaron mucho el tema, me dijeron que confiaban en mi.—

—Te dije que te no pasaría nada malo.— Parecía como si hubiese adivinado las reacciones de mi madre, aun sin conocerla.

—Mi madre, pensé que seria la difícil. Bella Eisley, la escritora y profesora de literatura se pone sus moños por el tema de Forks. Para ella, parece un infierno.— Concluí con un susurro

—Parece que a ella le desagrada... Por algo mas. ¿Has hablado con ella de eso?—

—No. Me da... Miedo su reacción. No se, es que, siento que la razón en muy intima para ella.— Edward carraspeo mordiéndose su labio carnoso. —Bueno cambiando de tema.— Dije para no incomodarme, odiaba hablar así de mi madre, pero se me hacia demasiado fácil desahogarme con el. —¿Iras a la fiesta de Halloween?—

El se rió entre dientes.

—No se. No tengo con quien ir.—

—Yo tampoco.— Nos quedamos callados. —Mmm, que te parece si vamos en grupo, hay unos amigos y amigas que no tienen pareja, planeaban ir en grupo, así que te invito.—

—Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta, te iría bien un disfraz de bruja.— Bromeo. Yo me reí bajito.

—Y a ti de vampiro.— El soltó una risotada disimulada como si disfrutara mi respuesta con un buen chiste personal.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**Debo disculparme por mi ausencia, la razon es que entre semana no tengo mucho tiempo, pero como hoy en mi pais es dia de muertos, no tube clases asi que aproveche para terminar el borrador de este capitulo.**

**¿Se imaginan a Edward en una fiesta de disfraces disfrazado de lo que ya es? Apuesto que Alice disfrutara de hacer su disfraz.**

**No me e olvidado de los demas personajes: Matt, Bella, Robert, Carlie, Los Cullen y Jacob. Todavia hay mas que contar. Se vienen mas acontesimientos en la historia.**

**Por cierto estan adivinando cosas futuras que ya estaba pensando desde hace mucho. Gracias por aportar nuevas ideas.**

**No e contestado reviews por que no e podido entrar a mi correo, asi que si tiene dudas pregunten en los reviews, asi yo para el proximo capitulo respondo dudas al final.**

**Bueno eso es todo. Muchas gracias por sus correos, me inspira a continuar. Tambien agradesco a los que me colocaron en autora e historia favorita.**

**¡Ya falta poco para Amanecer, que emocion!**

**•••**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Noche de Halloween

**Favor de Leer nota importante al finalizar el capitulo**

* * *

~Los principios dan miedo, los finales son tristes y que lo importante es el camino que a un queda por recorrer.~

* * *

**Noche de Halloween**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Llegue a casa de buen humor. No tener a aquella mocosa enfadosa siguiéndome por los caminos era un gran alivio. Fui directamente corriendo a mi habitación sin saludar a nadie. Necesitaba ordenar mis ideas. ¿Ahora que le diría a Kristen? Estaba completamente seguro de que ya me gane su amistad, el problema es que no quiero sabotearlo con mi necesidad de saber de Bella. Mis dudas no estaban aclaradas. ¿Como conoció a Matt? ¿Hubo una razón por la que se enamoro de el? ¿Que hizo en su vida aparte de tener tres maravillosos hijos?

—¿Edward? —Pregunto Alice tocando la puerta.

—Pasa.

La duendecillo entro con aquella grácil sonrisa socarrona y malévola que ocultaba sus ideas. En su mente había visiones de la próxima fiesta de Halloween de la preparatoria.

—No. Ni lo sueñes

—Será divertido. Además se lo prometiste a Kris, o al menos así lo tomo ella. —Cualquier cosa que tenia que ver con fiestas y vestimenta, Alice se apuntaba sin pensarlo.

—¿Pero que crees que are allí parado mientras los demás se divierten bailando música moderna? Pues nada, solo estaré estorbando como estatua de museo.

—Por favor Edward, es hora de que te diviertas. Siempre estas serio. La energía de esta adorable chica te a cambiado un poco. Distráete, de todas maneras mientras ella continúe aquí, Bella no va a salir corriendo. —La interpelada hizo un puchero y luego una mueca. _"Ojala no se precipite tanto con su búsqueda... Por Bella y Kristen..."_

Sacudí la cabeza llevando a mi hermana de nuevo al tema del disfraz.

—Alice…

—Por favor, ya tengo tu disfraz de vampiro. —Exclamo.

—¿De vampiro?...

—Mire la propuesta de Kristen. Debo admitir que es una buena idea. —Fruncí el ceño.

A regañadientes acepte ir, solo para complacer a mi hermana, y claro para ver a la chica. No podría soportar que algo le pasara a esas horas de la noche. Aun no puedo creer que al igual que Bella, sienta un instinto de protección hacia ella.

Cuando me probé el disfraz, note a Emmett y Jasper en la puerta derrumbándose por la carcajadas. Yo solo rodee los ojos. Si fuera humano estaría rojo de la vergüenza.

**.**

**Kristen Pov**

**.**

Al salir de la escuela me sorprendió ver la camioneta de mi padre, ya que nunca me a venido por mi. Lentamente me subí en el lado del copiloto. El me dedico una sonrisa que significaba que no venia a regañarme, aun que no había excusa alguna.

—¿Como te fue? —Pregunto interesado.

—Bien.

Nos quedamos callados durante el lapso de unos segundos incómodos.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Halloween? —Dijo mientras conducía.

—Si. Yanitza me esta ayudando para hacer mi disfraz de bruja. —Lo mire. Parecía concentrarse mucho en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y con quien iras? —Forme una línea de tensión en mis labios. No dude ni un segundo en darme cuenta del lugar donde el quería llevar la conversación.

—Iré en grupo con unos amigos. —Conteste.

—¿No tienes pareja para la fiesta? —Negué con la cabeza. —Pensé que el amigo con el que dijiste que se celo la chiquilla esa, iría contigo.

—¡Por favor pa! Edward y yo solo somos amigos. —Me sacaba de onda que todo mundo pensara que éramos algo mas.

—¿Edward? Ese… ¿Es el nombre del chico? —Mire a mi padre con el rostro confundido.

—Si. ¿Hay algún problema con el nombre?

—No… Solo me acorde de algo. —Se mordió el labio.

Lo mire directamente. Parecía buscarle sentido a mis palabras.

—¿Hija me harías un favor? —Yo asentí sin saber a lo que me quería llevar.

—Claro.

—No digas ese nombre frente a tu madre. —Me sorprendió la dureza de su voz que siempre es amable.

Apretó los puños en el volante.

—No iba a decírselo. —Susurre sin querer sobresaltarlo. Suspiro fuertemente acelerando un poco el coche. Yo me asuste. —Pa… ¿Hay algún problema?

—Ya tienes la edad suficiente para saberlo hija. Solo no le digas a tu madre que te lo conté.

—No entiendo.

—Ella paso por una etapa en su juventud. La dejo triste, destrozada. Algo que no puedo soportar en ella. La amo, pero aun siento que no me e ganado su corazón por completo. —Lo mire asombrada. ¿Su matrimonio no era bueno? ¿Una farsa acaso? —Claro que nos queremos hija. Pero ambos tuvimos amores incondicionales e irracionales por los que nos dejamos llevar… Y que nos marcaron de por vida.

—¿Y que tiene que ver el nombre de Edward con esto?

—Es el nombre del hombre que tu madre amo mas que su propia vida.

Entonces por primera vez llegue a entender que aun no sabia la mayor parte de la historia de la vida de mis padres.

**.**

El viernes por la tarde seria la fiesta. Yanitza fue a mi casa por la mañana para darme retoques en el vestuario. Le platique la historia que mi padre me contó. Yani, entendió perfectamente y me abrazo.

Me dolía la historia. Se me hacia un nudo en el estomago imaginar a mi madre llorando, gritando por meses la perdida de su amado, arriesgando su vida por actos suicidas por sentir que su vida no valía nada. Pero me era difícil imaginar adentro de ella, preguntándome si en realidad ama a mi padre o anhelaría regresar con un amor jamás correspondido. No podría soportar ver a mis hermanitos menores sufrir las consecuencias si algo salía mal. Pero tenia fe en que ella se haya recompuesto durante la ausencia de aquel que le prometió las estrellas y que jamás se las dio.

Según lo que e escuchado, los sentimientos cambian, los recuerdos no, pero no tengo derecho de juzgar a alguien su experiencia de amor, si nunca lo e vivido

**.**

—¡Sexy bruja!. —Grito Carlie mientras observaba como me ponía el sombrero negro puntiagudo.

—Concuerdo con Carlie, luces muy sexy. —Me sonroje por la respuesta de mi amiga.

Avance hacia el espejo de la pared continua y observe a la chica que se reflejaba en aquel cristal. La mujer llevaba rizos espesos alrededor de su hombro adornado por el típico sombrero. Pero la ropa era mas moderna. Un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas color negro de botones plateados cuyas mangas llegaban a la mitad. Por debajo del gran abrigo llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga anticuada. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas enrolladas por unas mayas color canela y unas zapatillas cafés. Asombrada toque mi rostro poco maquillado. Mi palidez natural me ayudo a reducir el posible exceso de maquillaje, así que solo pinte mis labios color ciruela, rimel y sombra gris.

—¡Gracias Yani luzco genial!

—Lo se, lo se. ¡Soy súper hada madrina! —Se coloco a mi lado admirando su traje de ángel caído: Un vestido hasta la rodilla color negro, botas largas oscuras y alas de plumas oscuras. Su cabello estaba peinado en ondas suaves.

—¿Ya están arregladas chicas? —Pregunto mi madre desde las escaleras.

—Ya vamos. —Dije y agarradas de la mano. Mi amiga y yo exhibimos nuestros disfraces.

—Ufff... lucen muy bien chicas. —Nos tomo fotografías con la cámara fotográfica sonriendonos.

**.**

Nos despedimos y afuera nos esperaba el auto de Geraldine que nos llevaría a la fiesta.

Al llegar, la música retumbaba las paredes. Disfraces de diferentes gamas, colores y formas se movían al ritmo de la música. Pasamos en medio del gentío buscando un lugar para sentarnos. Llegamos a una barra donde servían bebidas sentándonos en los bancos. Los oídos me hacían eco por lo que sacudí mi cabeza. El ritmo y sabor de el sonido me hacia dar ganas de bailar por toda la noche.

Yani y las otras chicas platicaban muy cercanas. No me fije en que. A lo lejos, el DJ movía los discos formando mezclas pop y electrónica.

Por un momento me acorde de Edward, ¿entonces no quiso venir después de todo? No se, pero a veces parece demasiado amargado para su edad.

Tome un refresco de manzana y mire a mi ex amiga con otras chicas riendo y cuchicheando la vestimenta de la demás. La rubia vestía un traje rojo muy sensual de diabla. Top con escote, minifalda con colita y botas largas hasta las rodillas color escarlata. Sus rizos iban peinados en ondas duras con una diadema con cuernos. Los labios pintados de rojo, uñas rojas y... ¡Demonios todo de rojo menos la cabellera!

Le queda…

—Hola —Saludo la melodía perfecta de la voz de mi amigo.

Voltee para encontrarme con el y si no lo hubiera contenido, juraría que se me saldría la baba. Edward estaba parado frente a mi con un elegante traje negro con corbata, sus cabellos broncineos estaban peinados hacia al frente casi dándole la forma de un pequeño flequillo rebelde y sus labios pintados de rojo sangre. Mire sus ojos y me sorprendió por el color dorado intenso que lucia, hasta parecer real.

No pude reprimir lo intimidada que me sentí.

Edward lucia insoportablemente sexy para ser un ser humano. Realmente le quedaba lucir como vampiro. Se notaba que no usaba maquillaje extra, ya que sus ojeras y palidez natural le hacían el paro.

Si Edward leyera mi mente me pondría roja como tomate por tal descripción.

Me sonrió de manera seductora luciendo la prótesis de los colmillos hechos en los dentistas, unos colmillos blancos y perfectos que decían "Mmm".

—Pensé... Que no vendrías. —Salude tartamudeando.

—Bueno... No quería quedarme como un antisocial en mi casa, así que decidí venir.

—Si que te queda ser vampiro. —Le di el cumplido sonrojada.

—Y a ti de bruja. —Comento en broma.

Se acerco a saludar a la chicas y chicos que nos acompañaban en la fiesta. Tal y como imagine las chicas pelaron los ojos de asombro y los chicos se sintieron intimidados por la belleza que portaba, como la del príncipe de las tinieblas o como un ángel de la destrucción. Hermoso y tenebroso.

La fiesta comenzo a desarrollarse de manera estupenda. Las ganas de bailar fueron debiles, por el cual, me dedique a bailar y divertirme. Mis amigas y yo salimos en la pista moviendonos al ritmo de la música electro.

**.**

La música estaba a todo lo que daba. Baile canciones remixes del momento y pasadas. Lady Gaga, Pink, The Bravery entre otras.

Muchos chicos dieron marometas y bailaron hip-hop, tanto que comenzamos a gritar y aplaudir de emoción. Un rapero llego a la fiesta y comenzó a cantar para el gusto de todos.

Mientras movía mis manos al ritmo, mire hacia la derecha y Edward estaba parado como una estatua en una esquina mirando a los de mas.

Respire fuertemente caminando entre la multitud para encontrarme frente a el.

—¿No vas bailar? —Pregunte, el negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no bailo este tipo de música Kris. Soy pésimo. —Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Bueno, pues te voy a enseñar.

Agarre su mano que con el tacto era suave y fría. El chico vestido de vampiro camino entre la multitud esposado por mi mientras alegaba que no era necesario. Cuando llagamos con los demás le guiñe un ojo y dije con malicia:

—Imítame.

Comencé a bailar y el avergonzado me imito.

¿Por que a pesar de que decía que todo le salía mal, le salía bien?

Edward entro en confianza y se movió mas.

Comenzó a reírse nervioso mientras sus manos tomadas con las mías se movían de un lugar a otro. Yani se nos acerco al igual que otros amigos tanto chicos como chicas.

**.**

Fue sorprendente como este chico se desenvolvió como la envoltura de un dulce. Se animo a seguirle el ritmo a todos. Bailamos toda la escuela Thriller de Michael Jackson y oppa gangnam style... Bueno algunos por que a mi me dio vergüenza... No solo a mi, también a mi amigo vampirizado.

La fiesta dio un giro de 360 grados cuando una muchacha de cabello negro azabache, alta y de lentes de contacto miel salio con los lagrimones a todo lo que daba. La chica vestida de gatito camino entre la multitud huyendo de un chico que gritaba débilmente "perdón, es que no pude resistir".

Entonces me di cuenta de la situación que no me incumbía. Ella había sido lastimada por su novio.

Sentí como mi imaginación interna inundaba mi cerebro mandando imágenes de la que pudo ser mi madre en esas situaciones.

Deprisa, salí del gran salón discoteca para respirar algo de aire fresco de la noche. Era oscura, con puntos de luz llamadas estrellas. La luna llena, redonda y pálida brillaba como en cada noche de brujas.

Me senté en la banqueta de la jardinera del instituto mirando el cielo despejado sin ninguna nube o signo de llovizna, aun que el aire continuaba helado. Pero el enorme suéter que llevaba puesto me protegía del clima.

Tan embobada estaba por el clima que no me percate de que alguien se encontraba detrás de mi.

—¿Paso algo? —Pregunto Edward con la perfecta sincronía de su voz de ángel guardián.

—No... Solo quería tomar aire fresco.

—Te mirabas muy… Preocupada.

¿Podría decirle a Edward lo de mi madre? Era algo demasiado personal. Necesitaba desahogarme. Yani sabia la historia, pero Edward no. Mire a al chico con sus ojos dorados llenos de profundidad con el rostro frustrado por no saber.

—Siéntate, debo contarte una historia de algo que me entere. —Extrañamente su rostro contrajo un aire serio y temeroso.

—Puedes contar conmigo... Siempre. —Le sonreí a medias al chico y comencé a narrar la historia.

—Hace unos días, mi padre me recogió de la escuela, algo muy raro en el. Estaba conduciendo y soltó el tema de mi madre. —Suspire con los puños apretados de recordar. —Me contó la historia de mi madre. Ella se enamoro cuando tenia 17 años de un chico que conoció aquí en Forks. Ella lo amo con todo su corazón y alma. Sentía que su mundo rodaba en el. Lo amaba demasiado para ser un simple ser humano. Todo iba bien, hasta que el día de su cumpleaños 18 fue atacada en su fiesta, fue un accidente del hermano de su novio. El atacante estaba en rehabilitación de drogas, pero desobedeció y perdió el control. La familia del novio de mi madre era muy diferente. La gente se intimidaba con su presencia. Mi madre paso los últimos días de su romance muy preocupada por el frío comportamiento de su amado.

Mire a Edward con los ojos concentrados en mi relato evaluando las palabras con suma atención.

—Y entonces un día después de salir de este instituto, fueron a dejar un correo con fotografías a mi abuela Renee y luego a dar el paseo que cambiaria la vida de mi madre para siempre. Se adentraron un poco al bosque frente al sendero. Comenzaron a charlar, y el le confeso que ya no la amaba.

Sentí un hueco horrible, por que conocía la descripción, la había tenido frente a mi tantas veces y después de lo que mi padre me contó. Caí en cuenta de que la novela que mi propia madre había escrito, era la historia de su romance con aquel que le dijo las palabras mas bellas.

—Ella sintió un agudo dolor dentro de ella. Cuando el se acerco para rozar sus labios contra su cabello, abrió los ojos y se fue.

—¿Que paso después? —Pregunto Edward. Tenia el rostro crispado por la tristeza. ¿Quien no se pondría así por aquella historia?

—Comenzó a seguirlo pensando que se había ido por el bosque aun que es poco obvio. Se perdió y estuvo recostada bajo un pino por una noche. Fue encontrada por un chico de la reserva Quileute. Después de eso no salio a la superficie. No salía, nada. Solo a la escuela, al trabajo. Solo comía y dormía. Aun que ambas actividades salían mal. Cuando comía, vomitaba o aveces incluso ni se alimentaba, cuando dormía, gritaba llena de agonía por las noches.

Cerré mis ojos de solo imaginarlo. Continúe:

—Cuatro meses después, mi abuelo Charlie la obligo a ir a un psicólogo. Estuvo en tratamiento por dos meses y luego se gradúo de la preparatoria. También comenzó a hacer amigos en la Push, pero quedo mal con uno de ellos. Luego se mudo a Jacksonville para estudiar en la universidad de florida. Pero haya empeoro.

Edward me miraba atentamente urgido por que continuara.

—La melancolía interior empeoraba, había momentos en los que ella no deseaba vivir. Le dolía todo, tan solo de mirar gente besándose, haciéndose cariños, agarrandose la mano... Entonces comenzó a consumir tabaco y alcohol. Bebía y fumada después de llegar de estudiar. Amanecía con resaca y dolor interno. Su humor empeoraba, incluso se cortaba cuando el dolor era insoportable.

Edward me acaricio el cabello cuando noto el tono apenado de mi voz. Sus ojos parecían demostrar la agonía de un hombre consumido por la culpa. Era muy raro, pero así era.

—Un día mi padre estaba en la universidad con unos amigos en el almuerzo, cuando termino regreso a clases yéndose por las escaleras, cuando choco con mi madre accidentalmente. Dice que la primera impresión que le dio, fue la de un ángel. La segunda fue la de una mujer que a gritos pedía ayuda. Le ayudo a recoger sus libros y se fue.

—¿Y fue todo? ¿Dime que mas?...

No pude terminar por que una sombra humana llegaba a lo lejos interrumpiendo mi platica.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**

**Hola lectoras del FanFic "Noches sin Meteoro" Estoy aqui despues de dos semanas ausente.**

**Mi computadora tubo una falla el dia que iba a actualizar, por el cual fui interrumpida. Debo disculparme por la falta de actualizacion.**

**La historia es larga, ya tengo planeado cada capitulo de esta historia, por que hay mucho mas que descubrir. Tanto las risas, el amor y la tragedia.**

**Ahora que el tiempo que tengo es mas extenso, podre continuar tranquilamente con este FanFic que me a dado vueltas por la cabeza, durante mis comienzos como Twiligther.**

**Ya vieron Amanecer parte dos? Estubo muy intrigante.**

**Nos leemos a la proximo. Prometo contestar dudas.**

**Espero que dejen Reviews y que continuen alientandome a mejorar.**

**Que tengan un buen dia :)**

**Att: Alice Chokiiz**


	13. La línea

~Recordar aquellos tiempos en los que era feliz, volver a sentirlos como si estuvieras allí~

* * *

**La línea**

**.**

**Kristen Pov**

**.**

No sabia si ponerme roja, saludarlo o simplemente mirar la nada. Mi padre camino hacia mi con los ojos puestos directamente sobre Edward. Por la manera en que lo veía, me pregunte que estaría pensando.

—Pensé que estarías en la fiesta Kristen. —Dijo con las ceja enarcada.

—Hola pa… —Salude. —Decidí... Tomar aire fresco...

—Tu eres... —Señalo a Edward con la cabeza.

—Soy Edward señor Eisley. —Respondió amablemente y concentrado en las expresiones del rostro de mi padre cuya mascara interrogante lo examinaba.

—Nos salimos por que había mucho ruido y estábamos platicando de temas escolares. —Dije roja por la vergüenza.

Mi padre suspiro y arrugo la frente. Parecía meditarlo y entonces sonrío con ironía.

—Bien, ya son las doce jovencita, es hora de partir.

—Si claro, solo déjame avisar a...

—Yo le digo a Yani. —Interrumpio Edward. —Nos vemos en clase. Fue un gusto señor Eisley.

—Solo Matt muchacho. —Le respondió.

Me subí a la camionera plateada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mi padre se sentó en el piloto prendiendo el motor. Avanzo y no hablamos durante el camino. Me mordía la lengua y el paladar frustrada. ¿Por que demonios todo mundo pensaba que entre el y yo había algo mas que simple amistad? Cada día se volvía mas frustrante la realidad social en la que vivía.

—Parece un buen chico. —Mire a mi padre con los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor pa, no pienses eso.

—Te miras feliz... Eres joven, el chico es amable y muy guapo... Me la creí cuando lo mire de vampiro. Hija, ya se honesta...

—Estoy siendo honesta. —Levante el tono de mi voz. —Aun no siento la necesidad de enamorarme, no lo deseo aun.

Llegamos a casa y se estaciono. Me miro fijamente buscando un punto de vacilación y se rindió. Era fácil captar la verdad y la mentira en mi.

—Bien. Me alegra no ser suegro tan joven.

Resople y rodee los ojos.

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Puras fantasías irrelevantes pasaban por la mente de Matt Eisley mientras su hija luchaba en su interior que decirle a su padre. Matt nos había sorprendido, (bueno al menos a Kristen ya que escuche su mente de lejos) platicando muy cerca. Y claro, pensó mal y ahora me ve como un quizás futuro yerno. A un que no es así.

Después de que Kristen se retiro con su padre, le avise a Yanitza para que no se preocupara. Y como no había nada interesante que hacer, me fui.

Mientras corría, no dejaba de pensar en Bella tan destruida. Quería negarme en mi interior todo lo que Kristen me confeso. Esa chica me odiaría si supiera que ese hombre que la daño fui yo.

Me era difícil imaginarla todas esas noches sin luna, llorando, gritando, sufriendo el vacío dentro de ella.

Tampoco podía verla en una esquina con alguna botella de alcohol, con un cigarro encendido dentro su boca.

Su imagen de ángel opaco vagando por las calles. Su apariencia delgada. ¡Todo por mi culpa!

Derepente mis pies fallaron quedándome inmóvil como la estatua que debería ser. Sentía el pecho apachurrándome dentro de mi. Sentí que me perdía dentro de mi mente, dentro de mi imaginación. Algo por lo que quise sacudirme, solo así para no sentir, no mirarlo. Tan monstruo y tan cobarde me negaba a observar lo que cree por mi partida. Todos mis sacrificios echados a la basura solo por verla sufrir.

Agradecí al cielo que Matt apareciera en estas hojas blancas como el papel, para hacer su acto de alivio y amor. Para darle a la princesa un lugar en el mundo que pertenece, no uno lleno de maldad.

Y mientras mi cuerpo caía en un peso indestructible, en donde las imágenes de mi amada se retorcían del dolor, a lo lejos, un lobo aúllo.

_"A la línea, Edward a la línea"_ Pensó Alice a unos kilómetros mientras mi familia corría hacia la frontera Quileute.

Otra cosa para empeorar mi humor. Bella había convivido con licántropos en mi ausencia. ¡Me prometió que no haría nada estupido y arriesgado!

_"Edward ya mero llegamos a la línea, apúrate"_ Pensó de nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza con el rostro consumido y avance para unirme con mi familia.

**.**

Llegue a la línea del tratado en donde se encontraban diez lobos listos para atacar. Carliste se posiciono frente a nosotros con Emmett y Jasper a sus costados. Tuve suerte de acordarme de que llevaba un disfraz de vampiro. Por eso escupí los colmillos falsos, arranque el saco y lave mis labios en el camino dejando solo el pantalón y la camisa.

Carliste llevaba ambas manos con símbolo de paz impidiendo una pelea.

—Seria mas fácil si los escuchara, no queremos hacerles daño. —Les dijo a los labos.

_"Es una trampa Sam, debemos atacar" _

_"No lo sabemos Paul, las leyendas afirman que estos frios eran diferentes"_

_"Eso no significa que no haya peligro, los vampiros se alimentan de humanos, arriesga a nuestra tribu" _

_"Basta Jared, no seas extremista, parecen buenos tipos, son como una especie de familia"_

_"Cállate Seth"_

—Entiendo sus miedos. —Comente y todos me miraron, tanto lobos y vampiros. —Puedo leer las mentes, por so escuche su platica. Supongo que tu… —Mire al lobo negro. —Eres Sam, el líder de la manada.

"_Tu no eres el líder del clan"_

—No, el líder es Carliste.

—Digamos que soy la voz del clan. — Agrego Carliste.

_"Están cerca de nuestras tierras, deberían saber que es prohibido la cacería en esta zona."_

—Nos alimentamos de sangre animal, no cazamos humanos. —Afirme.

El tal Paul, Jared y una loba gris de la que desconocía su nombre, resoplaron.

—Es verdad, podemos demostrarlo. Se darán cuenta de que no habrá muertes por nuestra parte. Solo nos instalamos aquí, por la calidad del permanente clima nublado. Tenemos nuestra casa en el bosque, en las tierras que sus ancestros nos asignaron.

Sam no pudo negar las palabras honestas de Carliste.

_"Bien, pero como dice el tratado, si matan o muerden a un humano, nos iremos contra ustedes"_

—Dice que si violamos el tratado, tendremos que enfrentarlos. —Carliste suspiro.

—De acuerdo, lo que menos quiero es una pelea. Vayan en paz.

Concluyo y los lobos retrocedieron. Todos menos uno, que me miraba con amenaza. Era marrón rojizo y sus ojos mostraban resentimiento.

Lo mire y me di la vuelta.

_"Hey tu chupasangre"_

Voltee a verlo.

—No haremos nada malo…

_"No es por eso"_

Los pensamientos del lobo se fueron hacia Bella, una que sonreía mientras sus ojos profundos trataban de contener el vacío. Una que lloraba en sus brazos consolándose de su calor. Una por la que el lucho y desafortunadamente no se gano.

_"Ni te acerques a ella. Tiene una vida, y tu no se la arrebataras"_

—Claro que no le are mas daño. Te doy mi palabra…

_"Jacob Black"_

¿Era el joven Quileute que era amigo de Bella?

—Jacob, lo prometo.

_"No le diré nada, pero si te metas con ella, te metes conmigo, y no ando alardeando. Nací siendo honesto, y honesto sere"_

Asentí y el lobo se retiro.

**.**

—Y bailaste por lo menos Eddie. —Bromeo Emmett cuando llegamos.

—Kristen me medio obligo.

Soltó una risotada.

—Nada que ver con Bellita. —Murmuro para si solo.

—Son muy diferentes. Kristen es mas sociable, aventada. No es nada torpe.

—Así que la torpeza no la tomo desprevenida. Eso es genial.

**.**

Al amanecer del comienzo del fin de semana, salimos a cazar toda la familia. Para que así los lobos tomaran nuestra palabra en cuenta y vean que no mentimos.

Satisfechos, Alice miro que una tormenta se avecinaba, así que nos reuniríamos en el claro para jugar un partido de béisbol.

Esa tarde comenzamos a prepararnos.

—Será mejor ir pronto. —Dijo Esme. —Veo que están todos impacientes.

—Ya era hora —Dijeron Jasper y Emmett en coro.

Llegamos y todos fueron a un rumbo distinto. Alice y Jasper estaban practicando las lanzadas mientras que Emmett y Rosalie se susurraban cariñitos.

Carliste y Esme marcaban la línea del juego. Alice se paro en su posición mirando el cielo.

—Es hora. —Dijo ella. A continuación de esas palabras resonó en el cielo un trueno.

Corrí para dar alcance a mis hermanos y lo hice fácilmente.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper estaban en el equipo contrario, jugaban contra Carlisle, Alice y yo. Emmett siempre discutía por la formación de los equipos. Decía que no era justo que Alice y yo jugáramos juntos, pero no me gustaba mucho jugar al lado de Rosalie y sabía perfectamente que a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho.

Alice fue la primera en lanzar y cuando Emmett logro anotar, la bola salió disparada por los aires, adentrándose en el bosque. Muy rápida de verdad pero no tanto como para que yo la perdiera. Fui tras ella y la alcance sin complicaciones en el aire.

—¡out!. —Dijo mi madre.

El resto del partido se desarrollo con normalidad. El sonido de los truenos chocando era música para mis oídos. Sentía la libertad de un pájaro volador cuando corría.

Aun que la estuviera pasando bien con mi familia, me hacia falta algo de aire, como si no estuviera completo.

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

Matt jugaba el juego del uno con mis hijos divirtiéndose. Sonreí, mi vida era perfecta. Me senté sobre el escritorio prendiendo mi ronroneante computadora y abrí mi hoja para escribir.

«My Immortal»

«El verdadero Amanecer»

«"Avanza, avanza" Pensé mientras el trailer se movía lentamente, suspire. Mire el celular, Daniel me había hablando y mandado un mensaje.»

«Lee, Kenia sale temprano. Se vendrá sola con una amiga, yo voy por los gemelos.»

Deslice mis dedos sobre el teclado, definitivamente no podría continuar la saga, los intentos de continuarla eran inutiles, hasta inecesarios.

La historia inspirada en mi romance con un vampiro no podía continuar. Edward jamás regreso, Edmond tampoco. Selene estaría feliz con Daniel así como yo lo era con Matt.

Kristen me había insistido tercera parte, pero no había una. La gente no iba a querer leer una historia en donde el vampiro Edmond no estaría con Lee jamás.

Era irrelevante una historia en donde los protagonistas no estuvieran juntos.

Me mordí el labio. Cerré la hoja de Word y baje para ver a mis hijos convivir con Matt. Y en eso, escuche los relámpagos del cielo. Alce mi vista hacia la ventana grande. En estas épocas, algunos disfrutaban el béisbol duro.

Baje las escaleras con una sonrisa pura en mi rostro. Matt me abrazo. Lo mire a los ojos color esmeralda.

Yo amaba de una manera tan rara a este hombre. No había duda alguna. Agradecía a la vida por habérmelo mandado.

* * *

**Hola =)**

**Creian que me olvidaria de ustedes? Claro que no.**

**Bueno, en este capitulo miramos un poco sobre los lobos y al fin un poco de Bella Pov. La historia se va desarrollando lentamente ya que hay muchas cosas interesantes que contar.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y correos, cada vez que veo alguno sonrio como loca.**

**Recuerden: My Immortal es una novela que Bella escribio inspirandose en las cosas que paso con Edward. (Edward es Edmond) (Bella es Selene o Lee) (Kristen es Kenia) (Matt es Daniel) Recuerden, Bella estudio literatura.**

**Dudas? Opiniones? Sugerencias?**

**Respondo en la proxima actualizacion.**

**IMPORTANTE: Las actualizaciones se llevaran a cabo los dias Sabado o Domingo.**

**Reviews?**

**Gracias por leer =)**


	14. ¿Eres mi ángel guardián?

**~Soñé y vi que eras un ángel guardián que del cielo te escapabas, y dios quiso detenerte y se quedo con alas~ **

**(Melchor de Palau)**

* * *

**¿Eres mi ángel guardián?**

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

—¡Uno! — Grito Robert al final del juego de cartas familiar.

Esa tarde la disfrute como nunca olvidando que vivía en un triste lugar.

Fui a darles las buenas noches a mi hijos. Robert me contaba sus cosas de la escuela, sobre sus nuevas amistades y de lo mucho que extrañaba a esa niña de nombre Jennifer.

—¿Así que ya andas noviando eh? —Lo acuse burlona. —Bueno jovencito. Le advierto que debe ser caballeroso o se las vera conmigo.

El se río con aquella ancha sonrisa que me recordaba a Charlie. De hecho, ayer le hable mientras Kristen estaba en la noche de Halloween. Me platicaba sobre sus vacaciones y de que hacia mucho que no sabia novedades de la gente chismosa de Forks Washington.

Fui a la habitación blanca con rosa de mi ni tan pequeña y dulce Carlie.

Ella sostenía un libro de Harry Potter. Cuando me miro entrar, lo coloco sobre la cómoda que tenia a su lado y se recostó escondiendo sus rizos color oro. Me senté en el colchón para darle las buenas noches.

Cuando me convertí en madre, fue un momento muy especial en mi vida. Quizás el mas importante. Recuerdo cuando supe de la llegada de Kristen; fue durante la luna de miel. Mi cara de sorpresa mientras observaba la prueba de embarazo.

Jamás en mi vida me había detenido a pensar en ser madre. Ni si quiera lo había planeado. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, estoy satisfecha con la vida que tengo.

—Mami. —Susurro mi hija. —¿Crees en los ángeles?

—Bueno… A lo mejor. ¿Por que?

— Una amiga de la escuela, dice que tiene uno. Ya se que son cosas de fantasía pero... Solo tenia esa duda.

— Quizás tienes uno corazón, pero no lo vez. — Ella asintió algo confundida. —Buenas noches. —Le bese la coronilla oliendo sus rizos de fresas.

**.**

Llegue a mi cuarto. Matt tecleaba sobre la computadora con el ceño fruncido. Me eché a reír.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? ¿Acaso me perdí un buen chiste? —Pregunto con esa sonrisa que alegraba mis amaneceres.

—No es uno muy bueno. ¿Paso algo? Te mirabas frustrado.

—No era nada importante. Solo… Checaba algo.

Ignore sus palabras y me cambie mi ropa por la piyama. Recuerdo la primera vez que trate de cambiarme frente a Matt. Resulto muy vergonzoso. Pero nos conocemos, cuerpo y alma, algo que jamás compartiría con otro.

Me quite la blusa de espaldas sintiendo su mirada en mi, hacienda mis mejillas llamear coloradas y me puse mi blusa gris. Después baje mi pantalón cuando sentí las manos suaves de Matt en mi cintura.

Voltee y el me miraba con mucha ternura combinado con algo de pasión.

—No dije que pararas. — Susurro mientras acariciaba mi roja mejilla. Me reí entre dientes.

—Bien… —Conteste sin aliento.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, bese sus labios calidos colocando mis manos en sus cabellos dorados mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi espalda.

No podía controlarme, de hecho no deseaba tener control, mas bien quería liberarme.

**.**

—Hacia mucho que no te ponías así. —Dijo mi marido con los brazos en su nuca mientras mi cabeza estaba recostada contra su pecho.

— Era cuestión de tiempo. — Respondí. — Sabes que aveces tengo la cabeza en otro mundo. Pero me e dado cuenta, de que hay cosas que quiero disfrutar en mi vida, a parte de ver a nuestros hijos crecer.

Me senté tapando mis pechos con la cobija sintiendo escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Una sensación placentera.

Por mi expresión, el se hecho a reír.

—Sabes, me gusta cuando reflejas tu buen humor en tu rostro. — Me mordí el labio.

Sonreí acercándome a su rostro perfecto como la porcelana, acaricie sus mechones rebeldes color dorado mientras sus labios pasaban por mi garganta.

—Matt…—Mencione sin aliento.

—¿Si Bella?

—Te amo.

—Siempre lo e sabido.

Derepente deje de mirar a Matt como mi amigo y ayudante de todos los días. Pensé en que todas mis dudas eran estupidas. Realmente era ciega.

Mire a un hombre, con el que viviría tanto como durara mi vida. Sentí una felicidad tan grande en mi pecho.

Yo lo amaba, lo había logrado.

Entonces nos recostamos abrazados y cobijados juntos para descansar.

**.**

**Edward pov**

**.**

—¡No es justo! — Se quejo Emmett después de que su equipo perdiera el partido. Todos nos reímos por su expresión. El solo se fue enojado a grandes zancadas.

—Ya se le pasara. —Dijo Esme.

Subí a mi habitación para pasar otra noche eterna. Ya que dormir no estaba en mi naturaleza.

Coloque un disco de vinilo con mi música favorita y comencé a tata rarear con la manos en mi cintura observando la noche, los árboles del bosque y la luna en el gran ventanal de vidrio.

Aveces deseaba poder cerrar mi ojos y quedarme en la inconciencia durmiendo.

Abajo en el primer piso, la familia estaba reunida platicando de lo que nos espera en el futuro. Una reunión sin mi. Hablaban de que en algún futuro yo quizás me vuelva a ir o que pasare la eternidad completamente solo. Ellos hablaban preocupados, tenían miedo de lo que podría suceder si algo salía mal.

Alice, hablaba repetidamente de que sus visiones le informaban que Kristen jamás hablaría de mi frente a Bella. Pero ella temía que yo la regara.

Rosalie exigía que debíamos irnos, que no valía la pena desperdiciar el tiempo en mi intento de información masoquista, mientras Esme decía que le preocupaba mucho lo que me esperaba, tenia miedo de que yo fuera infeliz para siempre.

El futuro solo yo lo sabia.

Si Bella era feliz con lo que tenia en su presente, podría sobrevivir la eternidad a cambio de que ella tenga un vida buena, mientras sea feliz, todo será mejor para mi.

No quise escuchar mas la conversación y me escape de la casa. Mi carrera sin rumbo solo me hacia sentirme mas libre, liberar mi ideas, despejar mi mente llena de culpa. Odiaba implicar a mi familia en mis asuntos emocionales, odiaba usar a Kristen como enciclopedia personal, odiaba no poder dejar de acosar la vida personal de Bella como un irritante paparazzi, odiaba mi egoísmo y masoquismo.

¿Por que no podía simplemente darme la vuelta, dejar todo y ya?

No encontré una respuesta.

Salí del bosque yendo a una zona de puras casas grandes de la zona de Forks. ¡Muchas gracias inconciencia! (Nótese el sarcasmo) ¡Por haberme traído donde vivía Bella Esley!

Camine lentamente como si fuese obligado a subir de nuevo a esa alcoba. Subí sin mirar la habitación donde debía encontrarse dormida y salte al techo sin hacer ruido. Me senté sobre la salida del humo de la chimenea mirando las estrellas.

Sentí esa sensación en el que llega un momento en la vida donde necesitas detenerte, ver donde estás y mirar hacia donde quieres ir.

No tenia rumbo fijo. Eso solo me provoco que la soledad aumentara.

Me pare y baje por una ventana que no era ni la de Bella y Kristen. Solo había unas cortinas abiertas color blanco con lila. Allí se encontraba un niña con los parpados cerrados, sus labios rosados entre abiertos y sus rizos rubios cayendo en su frente. La niña de nombre Carlie abrió los ojos mirándome.

_"Un ángel"._ Pensó.

Me quede petrificado y ella abrió la ventana. La mire como un idiota. ¡Que demonios estaba haciendo yo allí parado sin hacer nada!

— No le diré a nadie. Aun que Geraldine no me lo creerá. Entra encantador ángel guardián. — Sugirió la niña invitándome.

—Tengo prisa pequeña. — Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No podré dormir si no te quedas. Creo en la fantasía, así como en que dios existe. También los ángeles. Y me teoría dice que los ángeles te pueden cuidar en la noches. Por fa, hazme el favor.

—No soy una ángel princesa.

Apretó los labios hacienda un puchero. Sus ojitos esmeraldas me suplicaban y caí rendido.

Entre por la ventana, ella solo se recostó en su cama.

—¿Como te llamas? —Pregunto.

—¿Como quieres que me llame?

—Mmm… Eddie. — Fruncí el ceño, por que esta niña no sabia mi nombre.

—Bien.

—Soy Carlie. —Se presento con un bostezo.

—Anda, entre para que pudieras dormir.

—¿Te quedaras hasta el amanecer? —Pregunto con una esperanza iluminando sus ojos. Esa luz me provoco ternura.

— Quizá al amanecer no me veras, pero confórmate con la noche. — Conteste de forma musical. Ella sonrío triunfante.

—Gracias Ángel Eddie. — Me senté a un lado de ella mientras cerraba sus ojitos.

Tenia la esperanza de que solo fuera para ella un sueño. Olí sus rizos, su aroma era fresia, pero no era tan potente como los de Bella. Tátara ríe una melodía que se me ocurrió. Ella hizo un sonoro ronquido tan parecido al ronroneo de un gatito y se durmió.

—Dulces sueños. —Le cante y me fui cerrando la ventana.

* * *

**Creo que los personajes me estan manejando =)**

**Les gusto? **

**Se comienza a venir tension en los proximos capitulos. Faltan aproximadamente com capitulos mas o menos para el reecuentro de Edward y Bella.**

**Mmm que pasara? Buajaja.**

**Reviews para este tierno capitulo?**

**Chokiiz**


	15. Alargando el momento

**Tiempo… Es lo poco que tengo.**

* * *

**Alargando el momento**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Estaba haciendo las cosas muy mal, tal y como Alice temía. ¿Por que le hable? Tenia que irme, antes de que Carlie me delatara y dijera la verdad.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia la casa para advertirle a todos. Al llegar, la familia estaba reunida en la sala mirándome.

—¡Pudiste haberle sacado un susto a la niña Edward! Todos sabemos a donde fuiste. ¡Eres un imbécil! —Reclamo Rosalie en cuanto llegue.

—No tenia otra opción. —Conteste cansado.

—¿Quieres que nos vallamos todos no es cierto? —Acuso Carliste con voz tranquila.

—Es lo mejor.

—Carlie no nos delatara. —Interrumpió Alice. Todos le pusimos atención. —Lo e visto, por lo que piensa, siente que solo fue un sueño. De todas maneras hay que esperar los resultados.

Nadie volvió a hablar del tema. Aun que Rosalie me fulminaba con la mirada.

**.**

Tal y como Alice lo había predicho, no sucedió nada. Alice, Jasper y yo fuimos al otro dia a comprobar.

Nos escondimos y escuchamos la conversacion matutina de la familia Eisley. Alice se emociono cuando miro a Bella con sus hijos y sintió un alivio muy grande cuando miro a Matt tomándole de la mano.

"_Son una pareja muy hermosa. Lastima que Edward se fue por..."_

Oculto el pensamiento y me sonrió con aprensión.

—Buenos días ma, pa. —Dijo Kristen bajando las escaleras con un pans crema con rayas azules y una blusa de manga larga rosa.

—Buenos días cariño. —Contesto Matt, Bella sonrió haciendome volar. Alice me dio un golpe leve en la nuca.

Bella fue directo a la cocina seguida por su esposo. Sacaba ingredientes del refrigerador. Matt le besaba la mejilla a cada rato agarrándole la cintura, ella se reía. Ambos cocinaban en equipo. Sentí vació pero suspire para calmarme. Bella y yo jamas cocinamos juntos.

Mientras en el comedor, los hermanos platicaban.

—Escucharon a noche. —Bromeo el pequeño Robert. —Hubo acción en la noche…

—¡Callate! En vez de haber escuchado debiste ponerte los articulares para escuchar algo de música y dormir. —Dijo Kris. Alice y Jasper rieron al entender el asunto. Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco mordiéndome la lengua.

—Pues con tanto grito como no me voy a dormir…

—¡Shh! No hables, enserio que te traumas.

—Yo no escuche nada. Solo soñé que un ángel llego a mi cuarto y me canto una canción muy bonita. —Agrego Carlie.

"_Estas a salvo Edward, ella te soñó según"._ Pensó Jasper, asentí satisfecho.

—Tu y tus tonteras…

—Que te calles Rob. —Defendio Kristen a su hermana.

—Bueno ya.

Sus padres llegaron a servir el desayuno y convivieron en familia. Bella no dejaba de ver a Matt con ternura. Ladee la cabeza.

—Vámonos, no pasara nada. —Dijo Alice.

—¿Se lo contara a sus papas? —Pregunto Jasper.

—No.

Salimos corriendo.

•••

**Tres meses después**

•••

Mi familia y yo tomamos la decisión correcta. Nos iríamos tres meses antes de la graduación.

Con el tiempo, muchas rutinas cambiaron. Carliste comenzo a trabajar de doctor en Seattle. En cambio, Rosalie y Alice comenzaban todos los días en su trabajito de Port Ángeles, dedicado a la moda. Eso me alegro ya que me deshacía de las miradas de Rosalie: Nos era imposible mirarnos. ¡Ella odiaba tanto la situación!

También se formaron nuevos vinculos. Yanitza y un compañero de historia: Esteban Soleman, comenzaron un relación amorosa en noviembre. Eso le alegro mucho a todos. Kristen y yo teníamos un lazo de amistad tan fuerte, que nos contábamos todo lo que nos pasaba a diario. Entre eso, su felicidad había aumentado, ya que Matt y Bella parecían mas unidos que nunca, y como había dicho, mientras todos fueran felices, yo lo seria.

—Es extraño. —Comento en hora libre de biología. —Jamas los había visto tan enamorados. Deberé sacar a mis hermanos en su proximo aniversario. —Ambos nos reímos, aun que sintiera algo de envidia por Matt.

También se formaron vinculos de odio. Por parte de Dakota Rose, que fulminaba a Kristen y a todos nosotros cada vez que nos veía. Se burlaba y decía de tonterías, pero no llegaba a mas: la chica me tenia miedo, ya que cada vez que me miraba, borraba su sonrisa.

Mis visitas a Carlie eran mas desapercibidas. La niña solo la veía una vez a la semana: Cada miércoles. Me había encariñado mucho. Me platicaba sobre sus cosas, y que le entusiasmaba las teclas del piano de su abuela Jane Eisley, la madre de Matt.

Las cosas iban bien, era mas discreto, solo necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos, la felicidad de todas. Así para poder marcharme.

Un día fuimos Kristen y yo al parque que hicieron frente al instituto. Algo realmente innecesario para un lugar con mucha vegetacion.

—Veo sonreír mas a mi madre. —Me dijo mientras pasaba sus cabellos para atrás. —Es genial. Carlie y Robert se siguen respondiendo, hay esos gemelos. —Emboso su torcida sonrisa. —Mi padre es un excelente doctor, tanto que lo adora la ciudad. Mi madre dice que volverá a trabajar cuando valla a la Universidad. Planea trabajar allí como maestra.

—Eso esta muy bien. ¿Ya haces tus practicas para la carrera? —Le pregunte.

—Si, hay voy mejorando.

Cuando llego diciembre, compre un dije de ángel para Carlie, un brazalete representativo a la amistad eterna para Kristen, y otro brazalete de plata con un precioso adorno colgante en forma de corazón de diamante para Bella: aun que ella no lo supiera, representa mi frió corazón, para que lo guardara.

Mi estrategia para darle aquellos insignificantes obsequios fue tirar una bolsa de una joyería a la puerta de los Eisley. Desee que se lo quedaran y pudieran agarrar lo que es para cada quien.

Robert abrió la puerta y se topo con la bolsa. Cuando todos salieron la miraron. Carlie se agacho para recogerla y saco su dije.

—Es muy bonito. ¡Lo quiero!

—No sabemos de quien es. ¿Lo había dejado alguien? —Bella pregunto mientras le quitaba la bolsa a su hija para inspeccionarla.

—No lo se. —Matt vacilo. —Podríamos quedarnosla.

—Bien, veamos que trae. —Saco su pulsera con el corazón y lo observo. —Es bonita, lo quieres Kris…

—No, tu lo sacaste, te lo quedas. Dejame ver que hay para mi. —En eso saco la otra pulsera que era para ella. —Este yo me lo quedo.

En eso, Robert la avento una bola de nieve a su hermana menor. Con las mejillas rojas de furia, agarro un puñado de nieve, con fuerza lanzo la bola cayendo exactamente en la cara burlona de su hermano. Todos comenzaron a reír.

En el regreso de vacaciones, Kristen llego con su primer auto y un cambio de apariencia en el cabello.

—¿Se me ve mal cierto? —Me pregunto cuando íbamos a clase.

—No, solo que es diferente. —Y lo era.

Remplazo su cabello largo y oscuro por un color castaño medio, un leve flequillo de lado y un corte hasta los hombros. Sus ojos tomaron un tono chocolate claro.

Kristen también conoció a Alice y Jasper un dia que ambos fueron por mi a la salida, ya que todos iríamos de cacería.

—Soy Alice Whitlok. —Se presento el duende. —Soy esposa del primo de Edward, Jasper.

Kristen estaban anonada por la energía de mi hermana.

—Ah… Emm soy Kristen Eisley, amiga de Edward…

—Lo sabemos. —Sonrio Alice. —Me encanta como quedo tu cabello, ¿en que peluqueria lo remodelaste?

—Mallory's Style, esta por la calle llendo a la comisaria de Forks.

En fin, que Alice no dejo de hablar en el camino a casa, deseaba raptar a Kristen a un dia de compras. Pero prefirio no hacerlo.

Mi entretenimiento personal se basaba en mis platicas con Kristen, idas al parque, andar con sus amigos, practicas de biologia, idas en auto… Tambien volvi a tocar mi piano: entre ellos la cancion favorita de Esme, la nana de Bella y la nana de Carlie.

Bella aun no se daba cuenta de mi instalacion en Forks. Ni si quiera el jefe Swan, que tenia un largo descanzo. Casi hasta pensar que no regresaria a trabajar.

Me concentraba en nuevas actividades como hacer vencidas con Emmett, salir a correr por el bosque entre otras cosas.

Tambien los cambios implicaban a los lobos. La Push, carecia de la mas alta proteccion desde nuestra llegada. El lider, Sam, nos hechaba un ojo cada cierto tiempo para comprobar que no cazemos humanos.

La promesa de Jacob Black a un rondaba mi mente. Me encontre de nuevo con aquel gigante lobo marron varias veces.

**.**

Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte mientras manejaba hacia la escuela de Forks. Me aparque y fui a mi primera clase.

Jamas había convivido tanto con los humanos. Era mas amable tanto que hasta mi auto control con la sangre humana iba mejorando.

Cuando llegue a biología. Kristen llamaba por el celular con su padre. Me senté a su lado esperando que colgara.

—Hola, lo siento, mi padre llamo.

—¿Paso algo?

—No, solo quería saber si el carro esta bien, con eso de que las calles están empapadas de agua…

—Oh, entiendo. Solo ten cuidado de no resbalar.

La clase comenzo en cuanto llego la profesora Benson.

**.**

A la salida, acompañe a Kristen a su auto. Yanitza estaba con su novio por el cual no nos seguía.

Mientras charlábamos sobre unas tareas ella se resbalo cayendo sentada. Ella se sonrojo.

—Wow, nunca e sido mas torpe. —Ella se rió entre dientes avergonzada.

—Dejame ayudarte. —Sugerí. Tome su mano haciendo que su piel se pusiera como carne de gallina.

Parece que se aguanto la frialdad de mi piel, y no soltó mi mano. Se le quedo viendo.

"_¿Por que no la suelto? Por dios, Edward ahora me pone nerviosa"._

La solté.

Ella miro mi rechazo. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y se despidió de mi.

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

El tiempo que e pasado en Forks no fue tan malo como me lo esperaba. Mi relación con Matt había mejorado hasta el punto en el que mi vida se ilumino con una luz de mil colores resplandecientes. Esa luz de mi felicidad la conformaba el tiempo que pasaba con las personas que amaba.

Entre ellas Matt: ahora siempre le correspondía los besos, los abrazos y las miradas.

Mis hijos, cada día eran mas grandes, tiempo era lo que tenia, limitado, pero lo tenia. Carlie parecía hablar sola por las noches, pero no me preocupe, ya que cuando revisaba su habitación, se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Charlie también esta en mi lista, mi unión de padre e hija siempre fue rara entre nosotros. Ahora que vivimos cerca, que ambos tenemos algo por que vivir, nuestra relación a mejorado.

No me olvidaba de Rene, mi madre se quejaba de que las cremas para las arrugas se agotaban. Yo solo le decía que no ocupaba esas cosas que empeoraban su piel. Mi madre continuaba siendo un caos.

Mis amistades se incluían. Jacob, que aun lucia como un hombre de veintitantos era mi amigo. Me trataba como tal. Angela Weber también comenzo a hablarme después de que un día nos encontramos en el mercado.

**.**

Esta mañana platicabamos cómodamente sobre nuestras vidas. Tanto yo como Angela, pasamos por momentos dificiles. Ella tubo que superar su abuso y yo la perdida de Edward. Ya no me dolía, pero eso no significaba que no me preguntara como estará o que podría provocar ahora su efecto en mi.

Mire mi brazalete de plata que recogí de afuera en navidad. Era muy hermosa.

—¿Bella? —Pregunto mi amiga cuando miro que me distraje.

—Lo siento. —Dije avergonzada. Ella rió con gracia.

—Tan distraida como siempre. Pero dime, has contacto a alguno de prepa.

—La verdad no. —Suspire. —Perdí contacto con todo mundo desde que me fui a estudiar a Jacksonville.

—Oh. Bueno, Mike y Jessica se casaron en las Vegas, tuvieron un hijo. Ahora viven en California.

—¡Eso es genial! Siempre supe que eran una excelente pareja. ¿Y que hay de los demás? Tyler, Eric, Lauren…

—Tyler es entrenador de Fútbol Americano den New York. Eric se caso con Katie Masharll y ambos viven en Hawai. Y Lauren se embarazo a temprana edad, no termino sus estudios, pero en la actualidad abrió su propio negocio aquí en Forks, es estilista.

—Vaya.

—Oye Bella, ¿jamas volviste a comunicarte con Edward Cullen?

—No.

—Nunca te preguntaste sobre el o algo así verdad. —Fue mas una respuesta que pregunta.

—Si, pero ya no importa.

En eso, Kristen llego de la prepa con una mirada confundida. Nos saludo y se fue a su habitación.

Parecía que tubo un día muy difícil.

* * *

**Actualizacion rapida n.n**  
**Tenia que hacerlo, el capitulo lo termine muy pronto**  
**Les gusto? **  
**Ojala si**  
**SE ACTULIZARAN LOS DIAS VIERNES, SABADO Y DOMINGO.**  
**Reviews?**


	16. De manera Irracional

**El amor es tan ciego que confunde.**

* * *

**De manera Irracional**

**.**

**Kristen Pov**

**.**

Su mano se poso con la mía al haber caído. Note la suavidad de una pluma y la frialdad del hielo con el tacto. A la vez, una necesidad tan rara de sentirme para siempre ahí abrigada con un toque que me advertía "no te arriesgues a lo desconocido, lastima".

¿Que era lo que me sucedia con Edward? Mi amistad con el había aumentado los últimos meses y ahora dudaba de todo. Mis sentimientos e ideas estaban confusos. Por un momento, disfrutaba de su compañía como todos los días, sentía emociones intensas mirándolo directamente lo perfecto que es y perdiéndome en aquellos orbes verdes que me estremecen, ojos que cambian de color, ojos llenos de emociones. Y en otro momento, sentía la necesidad de huir, como si algo me advirtiera que me alejara, por que el era peligroso, por que me haría daño, física y mentalmente. Eso era estúpido, Edward era una gran persona; pero su exeso de misterio ya me estaba llenando de dudas.

Me despedi de el subiendo a mi auto apresuradamente. Encendí el radio escuchando las noticias de la zona, sobre desapariciones inesperadas, huellas humanas, cadáveres tirados… Un sin fin de perturbantes noticias.

Cambie de estación por una de música rap. Pero no seguía las letras, me concentraba en mi mente.

Piel fría, belleza devastadora, ojos que cambian de color… ¡Hasta ahora tomaba eso en cuenta!

O quizás solo estaba siendo muy dramática. Era lógico que su temperatura era fría por el clima en el que nos encontramos. Si era eso, estaba muy segura.

¿Entonces? ¿Que me sucede?

Llegue a casa. Mi madre y la señora Weber saludaron, correspondí con un simple hola casi pareciendo que las ignore y subí a mi habitación. Encendí mi mp3, coloque mis audifonos y me senté en la terraza mirando los doseles en los arboles verdes como sus ojos… El cielo gris pálido como sus perfectas manos… El mar azul como esos sueteres baroniles que tan bien lucen… ¡Basta!

¿Que me pasa?

La letras de aquellas canciones tranquilas empeoraban mi humor. Me sentía patética. ¡Baa! Esos estados de humor constantes lo padece cualquier jovencita menza como yo.

¿Verdad que si?

"_Aveses eres dura para el amor"._ Menciono el artista de aquella canción con la que tanto me identificaba en ese momento.

¿Sera que me niego a todo?

Siempre me e negado a abrirle las puertas a las demás personas. Cuando me paso de honesta las personas me señalan como si fuese la mas santa del planeta, cuando saco excelentes calificaciones me miran con cara de aburrimiento, cuando le niego una invitacion a un chico, algunos me miran con agonía, algunos con decepción, otros con remordimiento e incluso como si el juego para ellos no acabara. Jamas me a gustado un chico, y no creo que sea así.

Quizás el hecho de tener cerca una figura perfecta y hermosa como la de el, me hiciera dudar de mis sentimientos. Algo que jamas sera correspondido, por que los suyos están hacia una persona que no seré yo. Y no es mi problema.

Siento como si fuera complice de algo que nadie me a dicho.

—¿Kristen? —Dijo mi hermano Robert. —¿Hey me prestas tu computadora? La mía se descompuso y necesito investigar sobre los vampiros, para relatar un cuento de terror.

Acepte con gusto y lo deje a cargo.

**.**

Estuve recostada en mi cama pensando en una nueva idea de construccion (ya que quiero ser arquitecta) mientras mi hermano tecleaba en la computadora. Le dije que no fuera duro con los botones ya que parecía que en algún momento se romperían.

Salio por su libreta a su cuarto y curiosa me acerque a la pantalla.

_Vampiros de la A-Z_

La pagina tenia descripciones basadas en la mitología de Dracula y el vampiro común y corriente. Esas cosas no me habían interesado hasta que mi madre saco su primer libro de romance paranormal.

Hablaba sobre diversos vampiros feos o hermosos de diferentes partes del mundo. Pero la característica de uno me llamo: velocidad, fuerza sobrehumana, ojos que cambian de color, piel fría y pálida, bello, beber sangre, inmortal…

Sacudi la cabeza y volví a recostarme en mi cama.

Vampiros, esos seres sobrenaturales basados en mitos antiguos.

Mi hermano regreso con su libreta en una mano.

—¿Por que los vampiros? —Pregunte cuando se sentó en mi escritorio.

—Es por un cuento de terror y quiero que sea fantástico.

—Mami puede ayudar. —Dije burlona.

—Sus vampiros son… Raros. Quiero decir… ¿Brillo? ¿Dones sobrenaturales? ¿Lobos con cuatro patas? Eso no es normal.

—Pero es autentico. —Corregi. —A mi me gusta su imaginacion y debe respetarse. Pero me referia a que ella podria darte consejos para redactar.

Es cierto… Ya vere.

.

« Me encontraba en medio del bosque. Era un claro muy grande con arboles a los alrrededores. Estaba parada, alerta, lista para defenderme si algo salia mal. Derrepente a lo lejos, una flama anaranjada y violenta se aproximaba mientras detras de mi, alguien sollozaba, no podia verla pero sentia la necesidad de saber si estaba bien. La flama se paro cuando unos seres hermosos y palidos salieron entre los arboles acompañados de enormes lobos de colores amarerados rugiendo tanto que hiso brivar mis sentidos. En medio de ellos. Un hermoso joven que yo conocia me miro. Sus ojos eran distintos de un color escarlata y sus puntiagudos dientes se asomaban. A pesar de lo tenebroso que lucia, queria que me ayudara, "oh mi angel de la muerte llevame contigo, protege a los mios e ilumina mi camino" Grite deseperada. La llama roja sonrio con ironia mientras detras suyo llevaba a mis hermanos menores acorralados por otros dos hombre bellos. Senti ira de verlos asi. Queria conrrer, matarla yo misma pero alguien me sostenia. La mujer que me crio me decia que no me moviera. Acaricie el rostro de mi madre llena de miedo y me escape con todas mis fuerzas mientras me avalanzaba a aquel fuego. »

Jadeando y sobresaltada tire el libro de tapa negra al piso. Me sente con la manos sudadas y la respiracion agitada. _"Una pesadilla… Solo una maldita pesadilla"_ pense.

Eso pasa por haber dormido con el libro de mi madre a mi lado.

Salte de la cama, me cepille el cabello frente al espejo, murmure tonterias, me puse un sueter y baje a desayunar.

.

En la escuela, casi estaba lleno el estacionamiento por el cual tube suerte de encontrar un lugar.

Me dedique a pensar en cosas buenas. Mmm… El aniversario de mis padre se aproximaba… Ya viene la entrega de boletas… Hoy ire a casa de los Weber…

—Hola. Gemi por el susto y el me miro sorprendido. No habia colmillos, no habia ojos rojos… El me miro ceñudo. —Lo siento, no debi asustarte.

—Oh no, esta bien, solo que tube una mala noche.

Fuimos a clase y cada vez que nos encontrabamos me limitaba a ver sus ojos por miedo de encontrar algo alli.

Sus hombros se encongian de vez en cuando como si algo le incomodara. Me pregunte que era.

Alice Whitlock llego a la salida en un fabuloso auto amarillo canario que me dejo con la boca abierta. La delgada mujer salio bailoteando y me saludo con aquella sonrisa enorme.

Se iban a ir juntos a casa de su primo Jasper pero antes, Edward queria hablar conmigo a solas.

—¿Pasa algo? Estas… Muy callada. —Dude unos segundos.

—No se.

—¿Como que no sabes? —Lo mire.

—No se. Punto, tengo crisis de adolescencia es todo. —Susurre.

—Ahora me dices, algo me escondes. —Parecia frustrado, como si le incomodara que ocultara mis pensamientos.

—No.

—¿Desde cuando te pones tan testaruda? Siempre nos tenemos confianza…

—Es que yo… Estoy confundida. Creo que eres diferente pero a la vez no me importa por que… —Respire fuertemente mientras contenia las palabras con fuerza. —De manera irracional… Creo que estoy enamorada.

—¿De quien? —Prengunto sin entender.

—De ti…

* * *

** Parece que se complican las cosas. Kristen comienza a dudar de Edward y no sabe si esta enamorada. Se acerca lo bueno. Faltan tres? Cuatro? Capitulos para el reencuentro? Buajaja sera sensacional.**

**Capitulo corto que muestra mas de lo normal, si es que se dieron cuenta.**

**Recuerden, las actualizaciones seran los dias Sabados o Domingos.**

**No me e olvidado de todos los personajes, vienen sorpresas, cada dia me inspiro mas. **

**Jacob y Kristen? Por dios adivinan todo... No dare spoiler pero si pasara algo.**

**Nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion.**

**Reviews?**


	17. Solo amigos, nada mas

**Es común caer ante la tentación de algo fuerte, hermoso, misterioso… Pero cuando te das cuenta que para ti jamas será, hay que detenerse a ver la realidad, para si poder tomar decisiones claras, asuntos indecisos, palabras completas, relaciones estables.**

* * *

**Solo amigos, nada mas.**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Me sentía en ese momento critico en donde no sabia ni que decir. Tenia muchos años de experiencia evadiendo mujercitas de bachillerato. Si bien, no estaba preparado para contestarle a Kristen. Cuyos ojos desorbitados color chocolate me miraban con expresión de "no debí decir". No era malo que se desahogase. Simplemente temía herirla y regar todo.

—¿Estas confundida sabes? —Le dije tranquilamente para que se calmara. Ladeo la cabeza recapacitando.

_"Ahora me siento como una idiota. Ya valió nuestra amistad… Me siento tan mal, ¿y ahora que le contesto?"_

—Tienes razón. —Soltó sin haber pensado.

—Solo amigos y nada mas.

—Si. —Se mordió un labio por los nervios que la consumían

—Kris no quiero herirte, pero creo que es normal que sientas eso por que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, que yo te diga que estas mal, no significa que siempre será así.

—¿Como? Es que… Maldita sea…

—No maldigas. —Le sonreí. —Solo estas confundida lo veo en ti, eres fácil de leer. Eres una persona buena, dulce, graciosa, inteligente, tolerante y hermosa. Conocerás a alguien que te ame tal cual y como eres. Lo encontraras y serás feliz.

—¿Tu crees? —_"¿Será verdad?"_

—Claro que si. Pero te tengo una pregunta que me absorbe, quiero decir… Parece que había algo mas que confesar.

Pelo los ojos por lo inesperado. Sacudió la cabeza, se rasco la nuca. Se miraba tan infantil.

Su mente de repente se escudo. Fue algo tan repentino. Ya no escuche nada. Solo silencio. ¡Que esta pasando! ¿Será los genes de Bella? Ya que siempre fue inmune a mi. ¿Pero como lo hizo?

—Siento que hay algo mas que quieres hacer… Siento como si no me dijeras algo… Como si me lo ocultaras. —Suspiro. —Tu piel es pálida y helada, no comes ni bebes nada, tus ojos cambian de color. —Su frase concluyo con dureza. —Eso no es normal.

¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Como lo tomo en cuenta hasta el momento menos indicando?

—Mi piel es helada por la temperatura del ambiente, es pálida por que no me pega el sol, mis ojos… Jamas cambian de color eso nunca a pasado, no como por que no me da hambre aquí.

Cerro los ojos. Comencé a preocuparme. Algo le sucedía y no podía saberlo. El viento azoto sus cabellos teñidos de castaño claro. Abrió los ojos con una mirada de resignación.

—Esta conversación se acaba. Es ridícula, cuanto lo siento. —De pronto su mente volvió a funcionar en la mía.

—Bien. No volvamos a hablar de esto.

La acompañe a su auto y luego fui con Alice. Tenia el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¿Lo sentiste? —Pregunto cuando encendió el auto.

—No le pude leer la mente por unos segundos.

—Y yo no pude ver su futuro.

—¿Como?

—No lo se. Pero no hay duda de que si Kristen fuese inmortal seria poderosa. —Ese comentario me dejo aturdido. —Edward, ella esta sospechando, debes tomar una decisión pronto, ¿ya sabes algunas cosas no?

—Creo…

—Hablo enserio, y si vuelve a suceder, ¿como evadiremos los puntos ciegos? Si Kristen es uno, todos los que se incluyan en sus decisiones también lo serán.

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

El agua salada chocaba contra las rocas en la playa de la reserva. Esa mañana me había dado la oportunidad de platicar con Jacob.

Nuestra relación era mas tranquila. Ahora que tenia claro que amaba a Matt con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, podía despejar todo sentimiento que me causaba puro mal.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —Pregunto de repente Jacob interrumpiendo el sonido del siseo del mar.

—Solo pensaba en los buenos momentos de mi vida. Matt, mis hijos…Tu. —Enarco una ceja.

Era sorprendente que aun luciera como un hombre de veintitantos cuando era dos años menor que yo. Si acababa de cumplir treinta y nueve. ¿Cuantos tendría el?

—Jake tengo una duda.

—Que curiosa. —Sonrío. —Escúpelo Bells para eso son los amigos. —Me reí por el tono de su voz.

—Luces igual que siempre, refiriéndome a lo físico. Nunca cambias, ¿a que se debe?

—Siempre estaré igual Bella, mientras no este en fase. —Contesto.

—No entiendo. —Me dirigí. Se aclaro la voz.

—Mira, mientras continuemos en fase, nuestro cuerpo no cambia. Puedo vivir para siempre si lo deseo, siempre y cuando me transforme.

—¿No envejeces? —Solté a la brava por la sorpresa.

—Si puedo envejecer Bella, pero para poder hacerlo, requiero de un alto control en mis transformaciones, cuando ya no este en fase, continuare el ciclo de un humano común. —Fruncí el ceño. ¿Acaso todo los seres sobrenaturales debían vivir para siempre?

—¿Y los demás de la manada van a decidir envejecer?

—Podría ser. — Suspiro. —Sam por ejemplo, lo haría por Emily, Jared por Kim, Paul por Rachel, Quil por Claire…

—¿Todo por la imprimación cierto? —Me miro fijamente.

—Si.

La imprimación era cuando los lobos encontraban a su alma gemela con tan solo verla a los ojos. Una especie de amor a primera vista.

Conocí sobre ese tema un día que Jacob me hablo sobre el asunto de Sam y Leah.

A veces me pregunto donde estará la indicada para el. Siempre a estado solo. Aun que no quisiera que fuese realidad. Aun sentía que Jacob no superaba lo nuestro. Pero el tema nunca salia a la luz, no deseaba alterarlo.

—¿Sabes? El sábado Paul y Rachel celebraran el cumpleaños de uno de sus hijos, tu familia esta invitada.

—Que bien. Así saco a pasear a todos, quiero que conozcan este lugar.

**.**

Llegue a casa por la tarde. Encontré a Kristen navegando por la computadora en la sala, la televisión prendida y bocadillos sin terminar en una bandeja sobre la mesita de sala.

Carlie y Robert estaban en casa de los Coch, una familia cuyos hijos son amigos de los míos y fueron invitados a jugar.

Me senté en el sillón, tome el control y le cambie de canal a la televisión en la noticias. Continuaban las desapariciones en los bosques.

—Hola. —Salude a mi hija. Ella me miro un momento y contesto con otro hola. — ¿Esta bien todo?

—Si. —No parecí convencida. Su rostro mostraba en ese momento que la palabra bien no estaba en su diccionario.

—¿Estas haciendo tarea? Parece que no encuentras algo…

—No es nada.

En eso sonó el telefono de la casa. Me levante a contestar, coloque el sonido en mi oreja y dije:

—Casa de los Eisley, ¿con quien quiere hablar? —Quien fuera que sea tartamudeo en contestar.

—Con Kristen. —Dijo una voz inútilmente ronca, ya que sentía que la persona se esforzaba por hablar diferente.

Estaba un cincuenta y dos por ciento de que este era una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto.

Voltee y Kristen me observaba.

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo...**

**(Spoiler)**

_-Feliz aniversario. Susurro Matt en mi oreja haciendo estremezer._

_Voltee a verlo con la intensidad que mas me permitia mis sentidos humanos. Le regrese el cumplido con un te amo y de pronto todo se volvio rojo..._

_..._

_-Hoy es el aniversario de mis padres. -Le dije y el asintio incomodamente. -Sucede algo? _

_-Me voy en una semana._

_..._

_-Atrapenla! -Grito Jasper y tanto lobos y vampiros, seguimos a aquel desconocido._

_..._

_-Aqui esta su cena. -Dijo el mesero de aquel elegante restaurante._

_Matt levanto una copa de vino._

_-Por nuestro amor._

_-Por nuestro amor._

_Ambos brindamos._

_..._

_-Oh Bella! -Grito Alice lanzandose contra mi envolviendome en sus brazos duros como el granito. _

_..._

* * *

**Buajaja... Faltan dos? Tres? Pocos capitulos para el inesperado encuentro... O ya se reecontraran en la proxima?**

**Tengo tantas ideas... Este fic esta saliendo adelante mejor de lo que imagine. Mucho drama, suspenso, romance y accion se espera en esta historia que salio de mi mente al concluir Luna Nueva.**

**Las actualizaciones se van a hacer mas prontas! Llegaron las vacaciones, y tiempo es lo que mas tendre a mi alcanze.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Tambien gracias por inspirarme y animarme a seguir.**

**Que tengan una bonita tarde.**

**Dejen Reviews :D**

**Chokiiz**


	18. Aniversario y Alice

**Vivir los momentos como si jamas se acabaran es lo mejor que le sucede a uno. Compartir el amor con aquella persona, revivir los momentos con esa amistad que extrañabas… Y para así lograrlo, se debe olvidar lo malo.**

* * *

**Aniversario y Alice**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Toda la familia discutió el extraño caso de Kristen. Carliste tenia la teoría de que heredo la inmunidad de Bella, pero esta es mas fuerte. Cosa provocada por algo voluntario, si así se podía decir. Es como si ella hubiese decidido no mostrar, ni sentirse ella misma.

—No cabe duda de que seria un don muy poderoso. —Comento Carliste. —Seria indestructible, muy poderosa.

—Supongo que si Alice y Edward no pudieron usar sus habilidades por un momento con ella, yo tampoco podría haber sentido sus emociones. —Agrego Jasper.

—¡Muchas gracias Edward! —Replico Rosalie. Yo solo rodee los ojos. —Ahora que la humana tiene una rara habilidad, ¿como podremos saber si algo sale mal?

—Confió en ella.

—Pero Edward, te dije que ella esta sospechando, si no pones punto final a esta situación, todo saldrá mal, tu mismo te destruirás, Kristen se sentirá traicionada y Bella muy enojada, no desea verte para nada. —Me advirtió Alice con las cejas fruncidas. —Tienes que tomar una decision pronto, por que estoy segura que de aquí a la graduación, Kristen podría ya saber el secreto, ¿es una teoría entiendes? Si ella lo sabe, y se engancha mas contigo, pasara lo mismo Edward, y se que tu no lo deseas.

Tenia razón. Por que seguía con este juego mal hecho, aun que juego no es la palabra indicada. Se que me dolería mucho si hiriera a Kristen, incluso a la pequeña Carlie si me voy. ¿Por que debo ser el causante de todo mal en la vida de otros? Así es como yo lo veo.

**.**

**.**

Paso la tarde y varios regresaron a sus actividades normales. Aproveche ese tiempo para marcar a Kristen. Después de pensarlo, decidí que era lo correcto ya irme. Si me quedaba mas tiempo, la cosas no saldrían bien. Una semana, solo una.

Marque el numero de el telefono de casa de Kristen, cruzando los dedos para que ella contestara.

—Casa de los Eisley, ¿con quien quiere hablar? —"_Bella_" fue lo primero que pensé. ¿Y ahora que hago? Ella reconocería mi voz, aun que con el tiempo a los humanos se les olvida detalles. Aclare mi voz antes de contestar.

—Con Kristen. —Bella suspiro al telefono confundida, como si me hubiera descubierto.

—Ahorita… Se la paso... Aquí esta. —Termino con la voz llena de duda.

Escuche como Kristen sostenía el telefono.

—¿Bueno? —Pregunto.

—Hola Kris, soy Edward.

—A hola, ¿paso algo?

—No, solo quería saber como estabas, te quedaste muda mucho tiempo. —Dije. Ella comenzó a hablar con voz cansada.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. La mentó mucho mi comportamiento el día de hoy. Ahora que lo pienso, fue demasiado inconsciente de mi parte, solo amigos.

—Claro, espero que eso no modifique nuestra amistad. Te veo mañana.

—Si, no importa. —Colgó.

**.**

**.**

Su voz atravesando mis oídos se sintió tan intenso. Nadie en casa me dijo nada. Salí a dar mi visita de los miércoles a Carlie. La mayoría de la veces, la niña no sabia que estaba en su cuarto, pero dormía tranquilamente sonriendo.

Me senté en su sillón rosado mirando sus suspiros y escuchando el alegre latido de su corazón. Matt realmente le dio a Bella lo que merecía. Seria feo imaginar que el no llegara a su vida y le diera todo. Cuando es lo que mas merece.

En su mente aparecían situaciones divertidas para cualquier de su edad: juegos, peleas infantiles, trabajos escolares, la familia y raramente aparecía una imagen donde estaba yo en su ventana con grandes alas blancas.

Me reí entre dientes y ella despertó.

—Sigo dormida. —Se dijo ella misma.

Coloque mi mano sobre sus rizos y ella cerro los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida. Tatararie la nana que le había compuesto y de nuevo me sentí como su protector.

**.**

**.**

Llegue pasada de la medianoche, todos se encontraban reunidos y alertas en el patio.

—¿Que pasa aquí? —Pregunte.

—Alice miro algo que sucederá en este momento. Respondió Emmett y en eso, alguien paso corriendo por nuestro lado.

Los lobos iban corriendo justamente a unos kilómetros.

—¡Atrápenlo! —Grito Jasper y tanto lobos como vampiros, seguimos a aquel desconocido.

El vampiro volteo y tenia mas o menos la apariencia de mi edad, cabello negro, rizado y piel de tono oliváceo.

Corrimos detrás de el cada uno con sus pasos, el lobo marrón rojizo y Jasper se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para atraparlo. Chocaron los tres en una sola forma sincronizada. El lobo de nombre Jacob le arranco la cabeza mientras que Jasper las piernas y brazos. Todos paramos en linea recta mirando como ambos decapitaban al vampiro desconocido. Alice se acerco con confianza sacando de su bolsillo del pantalón un encendedor plateado. Quemo los restos del desconocido chico y los lobos nos miraron.

_"¿Tienen algún problema con otro vampiro lector de mentes?"_ Pregunto Sam, el líder.

—No que recordemos. —Conteste. El lobo no pareció convencido.

—¿Que pregunto Edward? —Me dijo Esme.

—Dice que si tenemos conflicto con otro de nuestra especie. —Le respondí. Carliste se dirigió al lobo.

—No hemos tenido discusión alguna con otro como nosotros. Pero el chico que paso tenia que ser a fuerzas un neófito o un nómada, es probable que solo haya pasado por curioso. Estaremos al pendiente.

_"Igualmente"_ Respondió el lobo mentalmente y ordeno a su manada que se retirara mientras planeaba un plan de emergencia.

Regresamos a casa, todos estaban planeando su propio plan por si esto se repetía. Pero yo no dejaba de pensar en el peligro que podría traer la situación a alguna de las Eisley.

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

Kristen me miro con los ojos interrogantes. Alzo la mano como si quisiera quitarme el telefono. La voz sonaba ansiosa, preocupada, y parecida a la de el. _"Alucinas"_ pensé.

—Ahorita… Se la paso… Aquí esta. —Conteste con la voz llena de duda y tartamudeante.

Le entregue el telefono a mi hija y subí a mi habitación para darle privacidad.

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente amanecí estirando mis brazos hacia arriba. Mire a Matt dormido, su rostro era la expression total de paz. Bese su cabello rubio y me levante a cepillarme, para después bajar y darle desayuno a mis hijos.

Saque los platos hondos para servir cereal con leche, ordene la mesa y espere a que bajaran. Cuando lo hicieron, se prepararon su desayuno con los ingredientes que deje en la mesa.

Matt bajo de las escaleras con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Enarque la ceja preguntándome por que.

Se puso detrás de mi colocando las manos en mi cintura, mis hijos se rieron entre dientes y puse los ojos en blanco. Oh claro, jueves veintitrés de febrero, era nuestro aniversario.

—Feliz aniversario. —Susurro Matt en mi oreja haciéndome estremecer.

Voltee a verlo con la intensidad que mas me permitía mis sentidos humanos. Le regrese el cumplido con un te amo y de pronto todo se volvió rojo, razón provocada por que a Robert se le cayo la jarra donde venia el jugo de manzana que serviría en sus termos.

**.**

**.**

Durante la tarde me la pase arreglando jarrones, sacudiendo ropa y barriendo polvo. Hubo un momento en que me sentí exhausta por lo cual me senté a descansar en el sofá. Repase una revista de ciencia que Matt trajo anoche y sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda.

Alarmada, me levante como cuete, voltee por los lados cuando tocaron la puerta. Con el corazón acelerado del susto, peine mis cabellos rápido con los dedos y abrí la puerta.

Mi visitante lucia impecable bajo la luz clara del día nublado, su perfecta piel pálida y cabello corto me dejo sin aliento. Mi hermosa visitante sonrió con alegría.

—¡Oh Bella! —Grito Alice lanzándose contra mi, envolviéndome en sus brazos duros como el granito.

No tenia las palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, el shock que tenia era tan fuerte que no podía hablar.

Inesperadamente comencé a llorar de emoción. Ella me arrastro al sillón y me acaricio la espalda. Había olvidado lo suaves y fríos que eran sus delgados dedos.

—¿Ya? —Pregunto divertida.

—Alice… No lo puedo creer… Que se te ofrece. —Su rostro se mostró dulce.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Te eche de menos.

—Yo también, me hacia falta mi divertida amiga. —Rió con gracia.

—Lo se. —Pasaron unos minutos largos mientras me tranquilizaba.

¿Que hacia Alice en Forks? ¿Tubo una visión? ¿Vino a advertirme?

—Todo esta bien Bella. —Respondió a mis dudas. —Solo quería saber como estabas, hacia demasiado tiempo que no te veo. Pasaba por aquí de un viaje, quería visitarte, se que no debi…

—Esta bien, no te culpes. A mi me va estupendo. Mire el piso, deseaba preguntarle lo mas importante. —¿Y Edward?

—Esta bien, a veces nos visita… —Parecía que no deseaba meter el tema. — Pero que tal tu vida, cuéntame todo.

Nos pasamos la tarde platicando sobre sucesos de mi vida. No metí el tema de mi extrema melancolía que pase por Edward. Preferí simplemente comenzar desde que conocí a Matt hasta el momento. Como siempre ella se mostró comprensiva.

—Por cierto, ocupas cierta ayuda para arreglarte. Matt te llevara a cenar en una hora y luces mal, necesitas una ayudadita. —Solté la carcajada nerviosa.

—Oh Alice como echaba de menos tu sentido estricto de la moda. —Ella coreo las risas y me llevo a mi habitación.

Inspecciono mi armario por un rato. Me volteo a ver y luego dijo:

—Creo que iré por algo, no tardo. —Salio por la ventana y regreso en diez minutos con un vestido rojo pasión hasta la rodilla. Era sencillo, su escote no era para sentirse incomodo, era por debajo del cuello, mangas cortas hasta los hombros y en la cintura había un moño llamativo color negro brillante. Saco unos zapatos de tacón bajo color chocolate, muy sencillos y fáciles de usar para mi torpe forma de caminar. Puso las cosas en la cama.

—Alice…

—Lucirás perfecta. —Interrumpió.

Me senté en la silla frente al espejo mientras Alice se preparaba para poner sus manos sobre mi.

—Alice, es muy considerado de tu parte ayudarme.

—No hay de que, para eso son la amigas. Mmm los años no te afectaron, cumplirás cuarenta y luces bien.

Saco el rizador de pelo de mi cajón, moldeaba mi cabello con lentitud. Maquillo mi cara con delicadeza y no hice objeción alguna. No mire tanto las cosas que hacia en mi, ya que la silla de rueditas estaba volteada en vista a la ventana.

No fue raro que mis hijos no estuvieran aquí a las cinco. Kristen planeo llevarse a los chicos al cine, y a la hora de cenar ellos estarían aquí para cuidar la casa.

—Son las seis de la tarde. Matt llegara en veinte minutos, pidió permiso de salir temprano para mimar a su esposa. —Me ruborice.

—Alice a donde iras a cuando te vallas.

—A Canadá.

—¿Volveré a verte? —Ella suspiro.

—No se, pero no me esperes, quizás lo mejor para ti es que vampiros no anden vagueando por tu zona, lo digo por tus hijos.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero bueno, mirate al espejo.

Le hice caso. La mujer que contemplaba en el gran espejo era madura, sus ojos chocolates resaltaban de manera asombrosa gracias al vestido color pasión pegado a ella, no lucia vulgar, mas bien elegante. Las puntas de su cabello fueron decoradas por ondas románticas y el maquillaje era suave de colores claros mas no recargados.

—Muchas gracias Alice.

—De nada, me iré feliz sabiendo que soy el hada madrina del día.

En eso escuche la puerta abrirse. Era la hora. Alice me dijo adiós besando mi frente, acaricie sus rebeldes cabellos azabache y brinco por la terraza. Mire como su frágil paso de bailarina se escondía en el bosque. Me haría falta, eso lo sabia, pero vampiros por mi casa, no era lo mejor en estos tiempos.

Baje lentamente por los escalones y todos estaban aquí. Todos dijeron _"wow"_ y yo me sonrose mas de lo normal.

Matt extendió su mano, encantada le concedí la mía llevándola directamente a sus labios, como todo un caballero.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Le di las gracias. Kristen nos deseo una gran noche y subimos a la camioneta. En el camino, Matt sostenía una mano al volante y la otra a la mía. Sensación llena de paz. Voltee por las ventanas observando el poblado, los arbolés, hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy elegante que no era de Forks.

—¿Port Angeles? —Pregunte entusiasmada.

—No iba a llevar a mi esposa a comer carne asada cuando seguramente la comida italiana no le haría mal.

Llegamos al restaurante, atendidos con cortesía y amabilidad. Era un lugar espacioso y muy elegante. El piso alfombrado de rojo oscuro y las paredes cafés con dorado. Nos sentamos en una mesa privada cerca de una gran ventana, la madera del mueble era clara y lisa.

Pedí para cenar un capoon magro (torta con pescado y verduras cocidas) y Matt orata al finocchio (una especie de pescado con salsa). Pedimos sencillos platos y ensaladas, al igual que el postre.

La comida por supuesta era muy exquisita, cosa que me provoco agradecerle a Matt a cada rato.

Conversamos sobre nuestros hijos, arreglos para su futuro, sobre nosotros, de lo mucho que a mejorado nuestra relación. Platicamos sobre próximos eventos. Matt planeaba vender la casa de Jacksonville y estuve de acuerdo. También tenia yo la idea de comenzar a trabajar en la preparatoria de Forks, ya estaba cansada de no hacer nada y aun faltaban unos meses para que Kristen se graduara. También le comente de la próxima visita a los Black por el cual no dudo ni un segundo en decir que si.

Pedí mas comida, ya que estaba demasiado deliciosa. Matt pidió vino y unas copas para servirlo.

—Aquí esta su cena. —Dijo el mesero de aquel elegante restaurante. Dimos las gracias.

Matt levanto la copa de vino.

—Por nuestro amor.

—Por nuestro amor.

Ambos brindamos, entonces concluimos nuestra cena con un beso.

**.**

**Kristen Pov**

**.**

Edward estaba muy callado en el día, estaba muy pensativo. La profesora Benson fue por una película de algo que tenia que ver con la ciencia.

—¿Como estas? —Pregunto de repente.

—Bien. —Conteste. Dude unos segundos. —Hoy es el aniversario de mis padres. Le dije y el asintió incómodamente. —¿Sucede algo?

—Me voy en una semana.

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo…**

—_¿Algo hice mal Edward? Contestame. —Me dirigí con la confusión total._

—_No es tu culpa, ni si quiera me voy por ti._

—_Explicame._

…

—_Iré a tu escuela. —Dijo mi madre, la observe confundida._

—_¿Por que?_

—_Quiero comenzar a trabajar, pediré un puesto como maestra._

…

—_¡Por que la viste Alice! —Le insulte lleno de furia violenta._

—_¿Nos vamos a ir no? Tengo derecho a verla._

—_La metes en peligro, ¿sabes que las cosas saldrían mal no es cierto?_

—_¡No es culpa mía que el idiota de mi hermano la haya abandonado por puro orgullo!_

…

_En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Parecía que vivía en una película de cámara lenta en donde todo se aproximaba a mi, parecía que la muerte iba a ser mas sencilla que nunca. Una vez estuve a punto de morir de la misma forma. La diferencia es que yo era joven, sin conocimiento y deber, y que un fuerte vampiro loco por mi sangre me había salvado. Pero ahora no, estaba sola e indefensa, ¿quien me quitaría del camino?_

* * *

**Ya casi, ya casi, tengan paciencia, que apartir del proximo capitulo, el drama que prometi en esta historia esta por verse.**

**Bella y Edward al fin se veran despues de tanto tiempo?**

**Sentira Kristen la sensacion de que fue usada?**

**La relacion de Matt y Bella se arruinara?**

**Como lo enfrentaran?**

**Que sucede con las desapariciones desapercibidas?**

**Los lobos y vampiros aprenderan a andar juntos?**

**Kristen encontrara el amor?**

**Alice podra luchar contra los puntos ciegos?**

**Jacob al fin se imprimara?**

**Esta por verse… Les gusto?**

**Tengan una bonita tarde.**

**Reviews?**

**Chokiiz**


	19. La historia se repite

**Hay momentos en que sentimos morir, que la vida ya no tiene sentido y solo nos preguntamos ¿Porque a mi? ¿Yo que hice mal? ¡Porque la vida es tan injusta! Pero la verdad, las cosas pasan por algo, y si te pasan es porque eres lo suficiente mente maduro para resolverlo, recuerda que lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, y que el día de mañana no te dejaras engañar tan fácilmente, y tendrás una gran satisfacción de que a pesar de todo saliste a delante, no tengas miedo, piensa que hay personas que en verdad están contigo, y no les gustaría que te pasara nada malo.**

* * *

**La historia se repite**

**.**

**Kristen Pov**

**.**

No entendía, no puedo. ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Que sucede? ¡Basta de misterio! No puedo sacarle lógica a lo que el me acaba de confesar. No falta mucho para la graduación, ¿por que ahora? Quería exigirle que me diera una respuesta clara a mis preguntas tan poco contestadas.

Por poco le exijo cual era su problema, pero la profesora Benson llego con un disco y un DVD. Edward no me miro en todo el rato, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la pantalla, y los míos buscando la realidad. Sus ojos, verdes como los arbolés del bosque, estaban perdidos, la profundidad era escasa, no había nada.

Las clases concluyeron, apunte una tarea sobre un leve resumen de lo que miramos en la película, cosa que no preste atención. Tenia que arreglármelas para realizarlo.

Yanitza me espero fuera del salón. Le platique lo que Edward me dijo y su actitud tan fría y constante.

Ese día fue sombrío, la verdad, era la primera vez que Forks me ponía de mal humor. Cuando saliera de la escuela debía recoger a mis hermanos y llevarlos a comer y al cine para que así se entretenieran mientras mi madre se arreglaba para la cena de aniversario.

Baje los escalones de la salida. Me senté en el ultimo escalón esperando a que el bajara. Debíamos hablar.

Cuando lo hizo, su mirada se torno pensativa. Me levante segura, con el guión que había planteado en la cabeza.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Exigí. Me miro por unos segundos. Asintió. ¡Estaba harta de tanto silencio! —¿Algo hice mal? Contesta. —Me dirigí con la confusión total.

—No es tu culpa, ni si quiera me voy por ti.

—Explicame. —Dije con voz mas calmada.

—Jasper y su esposa Alice se van a mudar a Chicago, me voy con ellos para agarrar haya la Universidad. —Sentí un flujo de aire calido. Que dramática era, me estreso con facilidad. Ojala nunca sepa lo que pienso. En eso, su mirada se cambio de confusión, como si ya no mirara nada.

—Ok, lo siento por mi actitud, ando muy alterada. En fin, tengo prisa, hasta luego. —No contesto, se quedo petrificado unos segundos.

**.**

**.**

Fui por los gemelos saliendo de la escuela. Los recogí y los lleve con el abuelo Charlie, tenia ganas de verlo. Se puso muy feliz cuando nos miro, platico con nosotros un buen rato, risa a risa, su esposa Sue nos preparo unos bocadillos que quedaron exquisitos. Después de eso lleve a mis hermanos al cine a ver una película de ciencia ficción y después a cenar pizza.

Eran las seis cuando llegamos a casa. Papá llego al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Entramos a casa, parecía que hubiera nadie, en eso, bajo mamá.

Llevaba un vestido muy elegante color rojo. Era la primera vez que la miraba muy segura de si misma.

Ambos se dieron la mano de manera romántica, casi al estilo anticuado. Les deseé una gran noche y ambos se fueron agarrados de la mano. Carlie y Robert se fueron a sus cuartos cada uno con su tema.

Yo solo me senté en el sofá mientras agarraba uno de los libros que mi madre escribió.

_"My Immortal"_

_New Moon_

Toque la tapa negra del libro mientras trataba de comprender la portada y el titulo, pero nunca pregunte nada. Recuerdo cuando supe que este libro lo escribió mi madre con el fin de desahogarse.

_"El tiempo pasa incluso aun que parezca imposible, a pesar de cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual con saltos extraños y treguas insoportable. Pero pasar pasa. Incluso para mi."_

Esa frase era tan profunda que me hizo llorar. ¡Cuanto había sufrido mi madre!

Comencé a hojear las paginas sin buscar nada especial, solo me topaba con frases profundas.

_"Será como si nunca hubiese existido"_

¿Eso le dijo a mi madre aquel hombre? Se me hacia ilógico, ya que ella metió fantasía en su historia solo para hacerla llamativa.

Pero por lo que dice aquel personaje, jamas sentí que su intención era herirla, sino algo mas. Parecía mas bien, querer protegerla. ¿Pero de que?

Cerré el libro y lo regrese al mueble donde estaba. Subí a darme una ducha con agua calientita con intención de olvidar todo por un momento. Cuando termine, me puse la pijama y seque mis cabellos con la secadora. Baje a comer unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y nuez, agarre el libro que había comenzado a leer hace una semana y me fundí en un mundo mas tranquilo.

**.**

**.**

Mis padres llegaron a la medianoche risa y risa, por lo cual me sentí incomoda de estar en la sala cuando debería estar recostada en mi cama durmiendo. Me sonroje cuando me miraron sentada en el sofá.

—¿Te dio insomnio chocolat? —Era el apodo que mi padre me puso desde bebe.

—No, emm mejor los dejo solos. —Dije con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza.

—Eso esta bien. —Dijo mi padre.

—Iré a tu escuela. —Dijo mi madre, la mire confundida.

—¿Por que?

—Quiero comenzar a trabajar, pediré un puesto como maestra. —Sonrió. —Veré si hay puestos libres para profesora de literatura.

—Mmm, ¿quiere que me chute todos los libros de Austen miss Eisley? — Pregunto mi padre juguetón, solté una risita nerviosa y los deje en la sala.

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Prendí la radio mientras manejaba en camino a casa. No debí ser tan frió con ella, ni si quiera es su culpa. Ella había vuelto a esconder sus pensamientos, algo frustrante. Mañana me comportaría mejor, ademas de que después de meditarlo, preferí mejor irme este fin de semana, así mis tentaciones por Bella se verían mas tranquilas.

Cuando llegue no encontré a nadie. Supuse que fueron de caza o algún otra parte.

Sin mi. Era común. Me comenzaba a sentir un parasito en este hogar.

Estuve en el piano un buen rato, concentrado en la musica que irradiaban las teclas. Suave, dulce, fuerte.

Escuche a Alice abriendo la puerta. Su mente estaba concentrada en Bella con un vestido rojo. De inmediato me enfurecí.

—¡Por que la viste Alice! —Le insulte lleno de furia violenta.

—¿Nos vamos a ir no? tengo derecho a verla.

—La metes en peligro, ¿sabes que las cosas saldrían mal no es cierto?

—¡No es culpa mía que el idiota de mi hermano la haya abandonado por puro orgullo! —Escupió las palabras con furia. ¿Orgullo? ¿Cree que fue orgullo? —No te hagas la victima, todos en esta familia así lo ven. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, incluso Carliste y Esme lo han considerado. Pude haber tenido una hermana nueva por la eternidad, pudiste ser feliz, pero no. Tu no lo quisiste, y te mereces vivir con eso.

Me jale el pelo por la rabia hasta casi arrancarlo, de forma cobarde, huí de casa. Pare en un gran árbol, lo patee con todas mis fuerzas hasta dejarlo despedazado. Me sumí en unos sollozos sin parar. La eternidad era cruel, Bella había sido mi arma para sobrevivir, pero ahora que la había dejado ir, tenia que asumir las consecuencias.

Cuando su vida humana acabara, ¿que haria realmente yo? ¿Seria lo suficiente fuerte para sobresalir? ¿Volvería a amar de nuevo? Estaba completamente seguro de que eso nunca iba a pasar. Debía haber una alternativa, debía existirla, como lo es la esperanza.

Yo y mi mala costumbre de insistir en lo que me hace daño, yo y mala costumbre de jugarme el papel típico del masoquista, y yo en mi papel del solitario vampiro adolorido.

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

Prepare mis cosas para salir a pedir trabajo. Me levante con un humor muy bueno. Me puse unos vaqueros negros, botas grises, saco oscuro y peine mi pelo totalmente suelto, pero no despeinado. Metí mis papeles en un fólder, listos para el momento en que sean pedidos. Mi acta, mi identificación, mi papel de profesionista entre otras.

Desayune con mis hijos unos huevos revueltos con jamón con queso y jugo de naranja. Kristen se adelanto y me deseo suerte. Matt me hecho porras diciéndome que quien fuera que me entrevistara no dudaría ni un segundo en darme el puesto.

Lleve yo misma a los gemelos a su escuela para que Matt llegara mas temprano al hospital.

—¿Lista mami? —Pregunto Carlie mientras acomodaba su morral con el lonche.

—Claro que si hermosa.

—Que tengas un buen día ma. —Repuso Robert con dulzura.

Ambos se estiraron para besarme la mejilla. Me despedí con un ademan con la mano y avance a la preparatoria de Forks.

**.**

**.**

Era tal y como la recordaba. Me mordí el labio recordando el ultimo día que pase aquí.

Fue en la graduación, llevábamos batas amarillas. Jessica Stanley dio su discurso:

_"A los 5 años nos preguntaron qué queríamos ser de mayores, y contestábamos cosas como: Astronauta, presidente… O en mi caso, una princesa._

_A los 10 volvieron a preguntárnoslo, y dijimos: Estrella del rock, vaquero… O en mi caso, medallista de oro._

_Pero ahora que somos mayores, quieren una respuesta seria… A ver qué les parece esta: ¿Quién demonios lo sabe?_

_No es momento de tomar decisiones rápidas, es momento de cometer errores, de subirse al tren equivocado y extraviarse, de enamorarse, mucho. De licenciarse en Filosofía porque es imposible hacer carrera en ella. De cambiar de idea y de volver a cambiar porque no hay nada permanente… Así que cometan todos los errores que puedan, y algún día cuando nos pregunten qué queremos ser, no tendremos que adivinarlo, lo sabremos."_

Todos habíamos explotado en aplausos. A pesar de que mi humor continuara siendo un suplicio. Me despedí con mis pocas ganas de Jessica, Angela y de los demás. Derrame algunas lagrimas que había tenido que soportar dentro de mi. Ese fue mi penúltimo día en Forks. Esa tarde fui a comer con lo Black, discutí con Jacob y al otro día, me fui a Jacksonville.

¿Para que recordar aquellos horribles momentos?

Baje del auto y se me cayeron las llaves a un charco. Siempre tan torpe. Me agache para agarrarlas cuando escuche un rechinido tan familiar. Entonces voltee.

Un camión de carga que se desvió accidentalmente al instituto perdió el control de carretera. Varios alumnos miraban con expresión de horror la situación poniendo su mirada hacia mi. Identifique a lo lejos a mi hija corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero era tarde. No podía moverme. El camión estaba a unos pasos de mi. En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Parecía que vivía en una película de cámara lenta en donde todo se aproximaba a mi, parecía que la muerte iba a ser mas sencilla que nunca. Una vez estuve a punto de morir de la misma forma. La diferencia es que yo era joven, sin conocimiento y deber, y que un fuerte vampiro loco por mi sangre me había salvado. Pero ahora no, estaba sola e indefensa, ¿quien me quitaría del camino?

Todos los recuerdos pasaron por mi mente: mi niñez, mi adolescencia antisocial en Phoenix, mi llegada a Forks, los momentos que pase con Edward y los Cullen, cuando James me lastimo, cuando Edward se fue, aquellas noches en vela, mi reencuentro con Victoria, Jacob, la manada, la escuela, Jacksonville, alcohol, drogas, tabaco, Universidad, Rene, Charlie, la primera vez que vi a Matt con sus orbes verdes preocupados por mi, ese primer beso, esa noche, mi recuperación, la boda, el nacimiento de Kristen, el de los gemelos, mis viajes por la novela que escribí, mi regreso a Forks…

No podía rendirme, no, no debía ser así. Kristen, Carlie, Robert, Matt, Charlie, Rene ¡Dependen de mi! No puedo morir, no es que le tema al descanso eterno, simplemente en este momento de mi vida no puedo irme aun. Matt no iba a soportarlo, tenia que ayudarlo, eramos una sola alma conformada por dos mitades. Necesitaba de el para sobrevivir como el de mi.

Con el corazón acelerado por la adrenalina, enterré mis dedos en la pintura pronto rasgada de mi auto. Tenia que salir de alguna forma, pero era tarde, moriría dejando todo por lo que había sido feliz.

Abrí los ojos, un severo golpe me empujaba a un lado, sentí como algo duro como el hielo me protegía. No podía creerlo pero estaba aquí. Edward estaba aquí.

* * *

**X.X**

* * *

**¡Reencuentro!**

**Se lo habian imaginado asi?**

**Creo que no.**

**Considere varias formas para hacerlo, pero esta la imagine hace unos dias mientras miraba una de mis tipicas repeticiones de mi DVD de Twiligth, y pues amo esa ecena en donde Edward y Bella se miran con asombro, una mirada tan profunda.**

**Pero bueno, listas para la proxima actualizacion?**

**No me maten, hare lo posible por no tardar :D**

**Meresco Reviews?**

**Chokiiz**


	20. Reencuentro, Volviéndote a Ver

**No te aferres al pasado, ni a los recuerdos tristes. No reabras la herida que ya cicatrizó. Lo que paso, paso. De ahora en adelante pon tus fuerzas en construir una vida nueva, orientala hacia lo alto y camina de frente, sin mirar atrás. Haz como el sol que nace cada día sin pensar en la noche que pasó.**

* * *

**Reencuentro, Volviéndote a Ver**

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

Mi corazón latía como el picoteo de los pájaros carpinteros, rápido y agitado. Que irónica era la vida, mueres y piensas que todo paso como antes. Edward era la replica del mismo asombro que yo tenia en ese instante. ¿Sus ojos dejaron de ser dorados? Tenían un raro tono esmeralda. O a lo mejor no era Edward.

—¿Bella? —Me pregunto preocupado con aquella voz aterciopelada con la que tanto alucine varias veces. —¿Estas bien?

—Tu... —Dije con la respiración entre cortada. No era broma, si era el. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aquí presente bajo mis ojos desorbitados.

—¡Mamá! —Grito mi hija a lo lejos. Me solté del agarre de Edward con el shock encima y salí a luz salva y sana para abrazar a mi hija. Lagrimas sin parar derramaban sus mejillas. —Ma... Pensé que...

—Shh. —Acaricie su espalda.

Llegaron paramédicos sacando a dos conductores del camión de carga. La sangre derramada se vio y sentí algo de nauseas.

Comencé a llorar. El mayor miedo de una madre era dejar a sus hijos. Sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda y me enfrente. Edward tenia una mano extendida, sus ojos no dejaban de ver mi rostro.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Le reclame con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos por la rabia. —¿Por que viniste? ¿Donde quedo el será como si nunca hubiese existido? —Me miro atonito.

Kristen tenia los ojos puestos sobre ambos. Se llevo las manos a la boca para sofocar un grito.

—¡Maldito monstruo! ¿Como pudiste? —Grito mi hija avanzando. La enrolle en mi brazos para que no escapara. —Me usaste, solo querías acercarte a ella. Eres tu, el infeliz que la daño...

—No Kris...

—¿Te has acercado a mi hija? —¡No! Jamas se lo perdonare.

—¿Isabella Eisley? —Pregunto un desconocido. Voltee y el señor me miro expectante. —La mentó interrumpir, pero el doctor Eisley quiere asegurar que su esposa este bien. —Debí reconocerlo, Matt se enteraría.

—Si claro. —Dije y lo mire. —Esta conversación no acaba así. —Moví a mi hija hacia el auto.

Los paramédicos me preguntaron si tenia una fractura o algo, dije que estaba bien y me dejaron conducir. Kris se sentó en el copiloto con los ojos vacíos. Bese su frente diciéndole que le explicaría todo.

—¿Como? El es de mi edad, se supone... Estoy confundida.

—Mira hija, hay cosas que los seres humanos no saben. —Suspire, era hora de decirle todo. —¿Te acuerdas de mis libros? —Asintió sin dejar de mirarme. —Bien, todo lo que dice, paso.

Pelo los ojos, se mordió el paladar y volvió a llorar.

—No llores, no es tu culpa.

—No es eso. Me siento traicionada, y asustada, tuve miedo de perderte ma. —Inclino su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Que eres de el?

—Era su amiga. —¿Para que la quería?

—¿Y? —Insisti. Me respondió sin vacilar.

—Nos teníamos confianza, de hecho le llegue a hablar de ti, estuve confundida un tiempo sobre el, es que deslumbra a todos.

—¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado? —Pregunte mientras intentaba sacar la lógica.

—Desde que llegamos a Forks. —Le di un puñetazo al volante. —¿Por que no me dijiste de el?

—Por que mi padre me conto que quisiste a un tal Edward y que el hecho de escuchar su nombre te ponía de mal humor. Jamas pensé que era el. Y mucho menos que era un vampiro brillantina.

—Tampoco le digas así, pueden que sean raros, pero son peligrosos algunos. Tu segundo nombre es de uno de ellos.

—Alice. —Se dijo a ella misma.

—¿La conoces? —Asintió.

—También a Jasper. Edward me dijo que Jasper era su primo y Alice su esposa.

—¿Sus ojos son?

—Verdes.

—Lentes de contacto. Son dorados.

—Debí notarlo, una vez se le miraron mas claros. —Comenzó a temblar. —Vamos, ya gritoneame...

—No puedo enojarme contigo cuando tu eres la victima.

Llegamos al hospital, las ambulancias sacaron a los accidentados en camillas. Pasamos a su lado. Entramos directamente buscando al doctor Eisley. Cuando lo vimos, Matt me abrazo a mi llorando.

—Pensé que te había perdido. —Dijo besando mis labios.

—Nunca lo harás, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Somos uno solo. —Mencione pensando en lo pensamientos que tuve antes de ser salvada.

—¿Como es que estas a salvo?

—Matt, debemos hablar en casa.

**.**

**.**

En el camino a casa, Kristen marco a su amiga Yanitza para que justificara sus clases, ya que hoy no se encontraba de humor para andar en un día normal. Matt no pregunto nada en el camino, simplemente le dije que discutir el asunto en el auto no era lo mejor en este momento. Obedeció mis ordenes sin objeción alguna. Llegamos, fui directamente a la cocina para sacar la jarra de limonada, la serví en mi vaso de vidrio y tome. Oí que Kris fue por pañuelos para limpiarse los ojos.

Salí de la cocina y me senté en el sofá individual mirando a Matt, rápidamente capto mi mirada familiar. Se sentó de rodillas en el piso tomando mis manos para acariciar mi mejilla. Llego mi hija para reunirse con nosotros. Trague aire para aclarar mi voz y comenzar a hablar, pero Matt me gano.

—¿Quien te saco del camino amor? Es imposible que una persona sobreviva a un tipo de accidente de ese tipo.

—Edward. —Conteste. Sus ojos verdes llamearon y apretó mis manos con dureza.

—¡Ese tipo vino a buscarte!

—Matt quiero que me escuches. La mentó no haberte dicho eso antes. Se que pensaras que estoy loca, pero debes confiar en mi. —Acaricie su rostro, sus facciones eran totalmente duras. —El es un vampiro, todo lo que escribí en mis novelas habla de el y su clan. Se que no me crees, y lo entiendo. Pero si de verdad quieres ayudarme a aclarar las cosas con el para que no interfiera en nuestra vida, entonces no hagas nada inconciente.

—Siempre supe de eso. —Comento y embozo una sonrisa apenada.

—¿Como...?

—Yo también me enamore de un vampiro una vez amor. —La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas. —No dije nada por que siempre mire en ti que hablar de el y aquellos temas era un calvario, te dolería.

—Nunca la mencionas...

—¿A quien? Yo también estoy implicada en esto, ocupo saber todo. —Matt y yo miramos a Kristen fijamente, el se encogio de hombros y comenzó a hablar.

—Yo también me enamore de uno a los quince años. Su nombre era Kristen Jodelle. —Mi hija miro a su padre con la expresión de que al fin comprende el origen hereditario de su primer nombre. —La conocí en la secundaria, era muy hermosa, cabello rizado, corto hasta la barbilla, tenia los ojos marrones y la piel pálida. Usaba lentes de contacto para esconder el tono escarlata de sus ojos naturales. Lo descubrí por que ella me lo dijo. Murió al pelear con otro vampiro. La ame tanto que sufrí demasiado. Con el tiempo decidí que no valía la pena, me mude a Jacksonville y tiempo después conocí a tu madre. —Su historia era tan trágica como la mía.

—Y mi historia con Edward ya la conoces. —Concluí.

—¿Existen también hombres lobos?

—Los Quileutes...

—Y los hijos de la luna. —Interrumpió Matt.

—¿Cuales son esos? Nunca escuche de ellos.

—Los que se transforman en base a las fases de la luna, están casi extintos. La vampira... Fue una persona honesta y me hablaba mucho de su mundo.

—No sabia de ellos.

—El mundo es grande. ¿Pero aquí estamos por otra razón no? —Cambio el tema.

—Yo explico pa. ¿Te acuerdas de Edward, mi amigo de la escuela? —¿El también sabia? No dije nada para no alterara mas la situación. Kristen marco la palabra amigo como si no debiera ser la correcta.

—¿Si?

—El es el Edward del que hablamos...

—¿Lo tuve frente a mi tanto tiempo? Como... —Se rasco la cabeza y sus labios temblaron.

—Es el. —Dije. Me mordí el labio. —El estuvo con nuestra hija para acercarse a mi.

—¡Que no se supone que no te quería! —Exclamo Matt con la voz levantada. —¿Que demonios quiere ese idiota? ¡Como se atreve!

—No lo se. Pero debo aclarar las cosas. Si de mi quiere saber, pues que tenga todos los detalles, haber si eso le es suficiente para dejarme vivir en paz. Aun que salvo mi vida... —Suspire.

Me levanté del sillón en dirección a una sola cosa. Tome las llaves del auto y los mire a ambos.

—Voy con los Cullen, ¿alguien quiere venir?

—No te dejare ir sola a ningún lugar del mundo en estos momentos. —Se levantó Matt poniéndose la chaqueta.

—Yo también quiero ir, necesito aclarar los asuntos.

—Llegaremos a tiempo para ir por los gemelos. Llama a Charlie y dile que estas bien. —Susurro Matt y nos fuimos.

Nunca había estado preparada para volverlo a ver. Siempre temí caer de inmediato ante su mirada intimidante color dorado. Temía que los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que juraba ser feliz me controlaran tomando el camino equivocado. Planeaba enfrentarme a el y decirle todo con calma. Exponerle en su cara cada detalle de las cosas erróneas que hice cuando me abandono. No me dejaría llevar, el quería que tuviese una vida humana, pues aquí esta, todo lo quiso en mi.

La cosa que mas me molestaba es que implicara a mi hija como conejito de indias para sus experimentos informáticos. Jure muchas veces que si uno de su mundo se metía en el mío, implicando a cualquiera que yo amara, haría lo posible por entregar mi vida a cambio de que los dejaran en paz. Sabia que no le haría daño. Al menos nunca la mordería. Lo que mas me molesta es que el la haya alucinado con las mismas técnicas que uso en mi. La fantasía del amor eterno y el felices para siempre, pero solo eran cuentos de hadas. En el verdadero mundo en el que vivíamos las cosas no eran así.

La moraleja es que si te metías con lo sobrenatural, ahí te quedabas, huyeras a donde fuera estaría siguiéndote como tu propia sombra en la oscuridad. Usaría mil rehenes para rastrearte, y te encontraría.

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Su rostro lleno de rabia maternal me dejo destruido. Alice siempre tubo razón, jamas debí continuar con esto. Debí quedarme en algún rincón del planeta con tal de no enfrentarme a sus palabras llenas de odio.

Kristen me odia y Bella no desea verme por el resto de su vida. ¿Que peor cosa hay? Debo decir, que este dolor es peor que los veinte años que pase sin ella. Desearía pasar unos mas para ver si así mejora. Que cobarde me e hecho.

No podía dejarla morir. En el instante en que llegue a la escuela y escuche las llantas del camión rechinando en la carretera me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Mire a Bella saliendo de su auto y supe que de nuevo debía salvarla, como hace tanto tiempo paso.

Tenerla en mis brazos bajo mi protección fue un sentimiento tan acogedor, pero a la vez preocupante, por que ella me había visto, y no me dejaría descansar en paz hasta tener una respuesta. Sus ojos color marrón me miraron con sorpresa y enojo. La forma en la que Kristen se dirigió a mi: maldito monstruo, me hizo entender que nuestra amistad había acabado. La herí, por dentro, con mis ideas, con mi súper apoyo, con todo.

Había dos opciones que podrían ayudarme a solucionar este problema (si es que se puede).

Uno: Huir como un cobarde, sin antes dejarle una carta a Kristen en donde explique lo arrepentido que estoy y que mis intenciones jamas fueron usarla. Una a Bella para decirle lo mucho que la amo y que siga adelante, que le suplico que me perdone para vivir en paz. Por que no también una Matt? Para este entonces Bella ya le a deber contado todo si es que no lo sabia. Le diría que cuidara de ella y su familia, y que gracias por hacerla feliz. Una a Carlie, en donde le digo que tenga dulces sueños, y que la cuidare a miles de kilómetros, pero que siempre estará en mi corazón de hielo.

Dos: Enfrentarme a ambas como un hombre, darle respuestas y enfrentar sus verdades por mas dolorosas que sean. Y después irme.

¿Cual era la solución correcta?

—Lamento lo que sucedió. —Susurro Alice a mis espaldas mientras yo estaba parado frente a la ventana de cristal de mi habitación.

—No tenia opción. Siempre tuviste razón, jamas fui muy conciente de lo que hacia, merezco vivir con esto.

—No, no es así. La eternidad es larga, las cosas pueden cambiar en un parpadeo. Que Bella y tu no hayan quedado juntos por razones del destino, no significa que tu no puedas volver a ser feliz de otra forma.

—Lo dudo.

Sentí una calida fuente tranquila. Mire hacia la puerta y Jasper me dedico una sonrisa de disculpa. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y su mente lanzo la visión. Ella venia hacia acá para hablar. Venia con Matt y Kristen.

No había salida para esto. Su auto se estaciono frente a la casa y Alice y Jasper fueron a recibirlos.

* * *

**~Estoy Preparando un ONE-SHOT navideño que quizas publique el dia veinticinco o veintiseis~**

**n.n**

* * *

**Como estan lectoras? **

**Les gusto el nuevo capitulo? **

**Uff... Que reecuentro.**

**En el proximo capitulo comienza un poco mas del drama de la historia.**

**Que opinan del pasado de Matt?**

**No se por que, pero amo mi personaje.**

**Nos leemos a la proxima.**

**Dejen Reviews y pasen una noche buena con su familia y amigos.**

**Chokiiz**


	21. Luna Perdida, eso era lo que era

**Yo era como una luna perdida, una luna cuyo planeta había resultado destruido, igual que en algún guión de una película de cataclismos y catástrofes. Que, sin embargo, había ignorado las leyes de la gravedad para seguir orbitando alrededor del espacio vacío que había quedado tras el desastre.**

**(Bella, Luna Nueva)**

* * *

**Luna perdida, eso era lo que era**

**.**

**Bella Pov**

**.**

Estacione mi auto frente a la mansión color blanco de los Cullen. Pare en alto con el corazón acelerado. Venia decidida, de eso no tenia ninguna duda. La razón por la que sentía la adrenalina fluir por mis venas, era que venia ese momento en donde la chica después de tantos años se reencuentra con el ex, y le planta las verdades de su sufrimiento.

Matt toco mi mano llevándola a mi mejilla. Me dio una mirada de seguridad y de sus labios salio la palabra _"juntos"._ Quite el cinturón de seguridad de mi cuerpo y los tres bajamos. Nos dirigimos con cautela a la entrada. La ultima vez que había estado aquí fue en el desastre de mi fiesta numero dieciocho.

Alice y Jasper nos recibieron en la puerta con la mirada fija en nuestros rostros. Nos quedamos mirando por lo que pareció un par de minutos largos que no parecían querer terminar. Tuve que romper el silencio.

—Hola Alice, necesito hablar con Edward. —Ella dudo otros segundos pero termino asintiendo. Nos dejo pasar a la sala de estar.

—El se encuentra en su habitación. —Me dijo apuntando las escaleras. —Bella, yo... Lamento mucho no haberte dicho la verdad, el planeaba irse mañana mismo. No pensé que esto llegara a suceder.

—No fue tu culpa. —Termine diciendo sorprendida ya que por un momento considere la opción de echarle un sermón por no haberme advertido.

Mire a Jasper y sonreí con pocas ganas.

—Hola Jasper. —El asintió con aquel silencio perturbarte que provocaba. Todos en la sala sentimos un flujo de aire cálido y tranquilizador. —Gracias.

Matt tenia la compostura algo agazapada, recordando que nos encontrábamos en casa de vampiros. En cambio, Kristen estaba ansiosa, con las manos algo temblorosas.

—Subiré a hablar con el a solas.

—¡No! —Dijeron mi esposo y mi hija en coro. Los mire fijamente.

—Yo iré contigo.

—Matt creo que...

—Y yo necesito también hablar con el.

—Escuchen. —Les dije a ambos. —Necesito estar a solas con el y explicarle tranquilamente todo lo que planee en mi mente. No quiero que estén ahí. Si pasa algo malo Alice les advertirá. —Dicho eso bese la frente de mi hija y los labios de Matt.

**.**

Mire las escaleras y subí una por una recordando varios momentos que pasamos juntos. Eso me provoco una mueca, su aparición en mi existencia había significado mucho, pero el pasado se esfuma como el soplo del viento en un día frió.

Cuando al fin llegue dude en tocar la puerta que permanecía cerrada. Respire hondo y toque. _"Toc, Toc"_. El lugar parecía sombrío ya que no escuche movimiento alguno.

—Pasa. —Dijo su musical voz.

Abrí la puerta de madera pura y entre. Tal y como la recordaba. Por su puesto que las enormes ventanas de vidrio reflejaban la asombrosa vista al bosque. Edward estaba parado de espaldas con las manos en la cintura mirando el bosque. Puse mi bolsa en su sofá y me mordí el labio por los nervios.

—Yo... —Dije y no volteo. —Gracias por haberme salvado otra vez. —Mire como asentía. —Pero aun me molesta lo que le hiciste a mi hija.

—No quería hacerle daño. —Al fin hablo. —Solo quería saber como estabas.

—Pues debiste mejor preguntármelo a mi. —Se giro hacia a mi a velocidad sobrenatural.

—Me hubieses corrido. No me dejarías explicar...

—¡Pero no implica a mi hija! Ya no tengo dieciocho años Edward, soy una mujer madura de treinta y nueve. El tiempo sanaría las heridas, mi corazón jamas esperaría. Debía cambiar esa absurda mentalidad de que la vida no vale sin ti. Me costo, mucho, pero me costo. No digo que te e olvidado, por que a veces apareces. No significa que anhele de la misma forma que me quieras. Pero si viniste a saber todo lo que fui, y todo lo que pase. Pues aquí estoy, lista para contarte cada detalle.

—Ya no es necesario Bella..

—Lo que te a dicho Kristen no es nada. —Se agarro los cabellos con el rostro lleno de frustración. —¿Tienes miedo de saber Edward? —Lo rete. —Vas enfrentarlo como el hombre que tu según quieres ser. Pero una cosa quiero que te quede claro. A mi hija jamas la vuelvas a implicar en nuestros asuntos del pasado.

Sus labios formaron una linea incomoda. Si claro, yo no era mas que una simple humana a la que desprecio tanto, o eso es lo que me había dicho cuando me abandono.

—Nunca la use Bella, temí hacerle daño, pensé en todo, pero no iba a poder cargar con mis dudas en la conciencia, debía saber que te había sucedió en mi ausencia.

—Pues aquí estoy, te diré cada detalle Edward. —Libremente me senté en su cama mirándolo fijamente. Por un momento recordé que mi sangre era demasiado buena para el. Parecía tan controlado. Me pregunte por un momento la razón. —Cuando te fuiste y me dijiste _"cuidate mucho"_ abrí los ojos y no estabas. Me negaba a aceptar la realidad, por eso, te seguí:

Me perdí en el corazón del bosque, en aquella noche de luna nueva, ya que la luna se había ido contigo. Estuve durante toda la noche recostada entre las hojas esperando una señal de que existías y que nada de lo que había pasado era real. Pero no. Sam Uley, uno de los quileutes de la reserva la Push me encontró. Me cargo para llevarme a Charlie. Pase toda la madrugada escuchando como mi padre contestaba llamadas de la gente de Forks. Supuse que había avisado a todo el pueblo para contribuir en mi búsqueda.

No volví a salir a la superficie. Tire todas las cosas que me recordaban a ti. Libros, discos con musica, fotografiás... Pero nada podría hacer que mis recuerdos se fueran. No existía en mi una papelera en donde pudiera simplemente seleccionar el botón de restaurar. Pasaba el tiempo, y mis actividades se hicieron cada vez mas nulas. No había otra cosa que hacer mas que ir al instituto, regresar a casa, cocinar, subir a mi cuarto, sentarme en aquella dura silla y mirar por la ventana hasta que la luz del crepúsculo aparecía entre las nubes.

Mejore mis calificaciones, eso fue de las pocas cosas buenas. Pero perdí mis amistades, nadie se me acercaba. Era un estorbo para la sociedad. Renuncie a mi trabajo en el negocio de los Newton. No deje que nadie cambiara nada. Quería morir recordando tu rostro en mi mente. Las noches eran una pesadilla, gritaba, pateaba... Como una niña haciendo berrinche. Una vez René vino a Forks para llevarme a rastras a Jacksonville, pero me negué. _"Bella, el no va a volver"_ decía mi padre como cada cinco semanas.

Cuando se harto de mi comportamiento, me obligo a salir. Y yo a regañadientes acepte. Estuve con Angela y Jessica un tiempo. Ambas hablaron con Charlie y llegaron a un acuerdo sobre mi nueva libertad. Salia de compras, unas que tanto odiaba, a estudiar en casas ajenas, reuniones con amigos. Trate de mejorar mi actitud. Varios pensaban que ya estaba cambiando, incluso recibí invitaciones de parte de varios chicos, pero me negaba, mi idea era ser tu esclava estés o no conmigo.

Una vez acompañe a Charlie a la Push y ahí fue donde comencé mi amistad con Jacob Black. Era muy seguro de si mismo, una ancha sonrisa formaba en su rostro y era el amigo mas fiel con el que contaba. Sonreía mas, tanto que Charlie se formo falsas ilusiones de una posible relación amorosa. Al principio, entre Jacob y yo solo había mas que pura amistad. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan bellas como lo esperaba. Después de un día en el que varios amigos del instituto y Jake fuéramos al cine, el se enfermo y no me hablo en días. Sentía que la luz la había perdido, era como mi propio sol. Y sin el no sentiría el rayo de luz, el rayo de la esperanza.

Cuando me harte, me dirigí a su casa para que me diera una explicación, la supuesta tuberculosis que según su padre Billy Black me había dicho, me comenzaba a sonar tan falso. Lo encontré discutiendo con su amigo Embry, y al escuchar mi antigua carcacha, me dijo de hasta lo que me podría morir si regresaba: _"No quiero que regreses nunca, o morirás"_ me dijo esa tarde. Y sentía que de nuevo la vida ya no valía la pena.

Un mes después Jacob fue a mi casa a pedirme disculpas, y tuve que aceptarlas ya que lo extrañe tanto que apenas pude soportarlo. Me explico con mucha tranquilidad el tema de los hombres lobo. Sus fases y características. Confeso que la razón por la que fue cruel esa vez, era por que los lobos podían perder el control muy fácil en sus primeros tiempos.

Nuestra relación había mejorado un poco. Pero mis sentimientos por ti no. Hice la estupidez de regresar a nuestro adorado prado. Pero encontré puras plantas secas sin chispa de animo. Parecía que te habías llevado todo contigo. Caí de rodillas con las lagrimas desbordándose por mis ojos. Hasta el punto de sentir el sofoco de mis alaridos de dolor, las punzadas en la panza y las mejillas, sabia que eso no acabaría nunca. Me distraje tanto que no note que la pelirroja de ojos escarlata intenso me sonreía con ironía. Victoria levanto mi barbilla con sus ágiles dedos fríos como el hielo y me saludo mostrándome sus dientes filosos como navajas. Sabia que moriría, así que no me importo si en ese momento me arrancaba la cabeza de un tirón. Pero un lobo marrón se le hecho encima, acompañado de otros lobos de diferentes gamas de colores amaderados. Ella huyo. El lobo marrón se quedo conmigo. En el instante que mire sus ojos supe que era Jake. Me recosté contra su lomo en aquel pasto seco que alguna vez tubo mas color que el arcó iris.

El tiempo continuo pasando, y ninguna señal de ti. Jacob comenzó a ser algo impulsivo y celoso con algunos amigos. Angela Weber fue la mejor amiga desde entonces. Adoraba estar con ella. Pero con Jacob me era mas fácil llorar, pero su tolerancia me la estaba acabando. Se hartaría de mi muy pronto. Una tarde en la playa me arrebato un beso duro, parecía que no le quedaba claro como debía ser nuestra relación. Me peleé con el varias veces, parecía que jamas pararía.

En la graduación me despedí con ganas, hicimos un convivió en casa de los Black. Esa misma tarde discutí con Jake por ultima vez, le deje claro que siempre seria mi mejor amigo, y que deseaba que algún día alguien curara sus heridas con la magia de la imprimación, cuando encuentras tu alma gemela. Ese día después me mude a Jacksonville.

Charlie me dejo en el aeropuerto deseándome la mejor de las vidas posible. Podía leer en sus ojos que esta era la esperanza para volver a ser Bella. René me recibió en casa con mucha energía, pero nada ayudaba. Salia a tomar sol de vez en cuando, pero no hablábamos. No me gustaba que ella lidiara con mi dolor, era muy frágil, Charlie era fuerte.

De paseo a una tienda de abarrotes, choque con una chica rubia platinada con los ojos hinchados. Me pregunte por que llevaba así sus hermosos y profundos ojos color miel. Parecía asustada, y tiro una bolsita de plástico en una esquina. Salio corriendo y yo me agache para ver lo que contenía la misteriosa bolsa. Resulto que era droga. La inhalé curiosa y desde ese entonces no pude dejarla. La mantuve escondida una semana, y al notar que se agotaba, tuve que buscar donde comprar. Según para mi, fue un golpe de suerte reencontrarme con la chica rubia y me vendió bolsas. Me intereso el tabaco y el alcohol, pero debía ir lento.

Entre a la universidad y fue muy bueno que me tocara una habitación con chicas que pasaban lo mismo que yo. Eran dos: una se llamaba Geraldine, tenia unos bonitos rizos cobrizos oscuro y los ojos marrón claro, pasaba una extraña crisis psicológica y tomaba mucho alcohol, era fiestera. En cambio, una morena de cabello negro y largo llamada April, fumaba mucho y tenia unos tics abusivos compulsivos sin control. Nos llevábamos bien después de todo. Las tres cursábamos literatura o artes, era una gran carrera para desahogar nuestro dolor. Geraldine fue golpeada por sus padres y abusada por un disque amigo, y April tubo malas amistades de muy chica que la llevaron a traumas. Compararme con ella me era muy pobre, ser abandonada por tu novio vampiro no era una gran excusa.

Estudiábamos sobrias toda la mañana y los fines de semana nos organizábamos para inyectarnos algo. La adrenalina era clara y me gustaba, el olor dejo de ser repugnante para mis sentidos. En las horas que estaba siendo "normal" me sentaba a hacer mis tareas, estudiar y escribir sobre todo lo que pasamos. Los profesores no tenían excusa para suspenderme, era buena alumna, ye tenia un talento muy peculiar en la narración.

Compraba aproximadamente unas dos cajetillas de cigarros, una lata de cerveza y un kilo y medio de droga, sin importarme de que tipo. La verdad, es que ya no miraba la vida de forma positiva, tentaba a la muerte cortándome un brazo cada semana, mientras miraba las gotas de sangre caer al piso, formando un charco. Sangre que te tentó tantas veces.

Cumplí diecinueve, me festejaron en un bar donde tome mas de lo normal, llegue ebria al departamento de estudiantes y me pelie con Geraldine a palabras. A la mañana nos estábamos pidiendo disculpas. Parecía que estaba siendo inmadura, deje mis hábitos del pasado para convertirme en una porquería de mujer. Tenia hematomas, ojeras parecidas a las de ustedes cuando están sedientos, moretes y marcas de cortadas cicatrizando.

Un mes después baje a desayunar algo y choque con un desconocido. _"Disculpa, no mire bien"_ Me sorprendió lo dulce que era su voz. Lo mire fijamente. Tenia unos rizos suaves y brillantes como el oro, la piel perfecta blanca con reflejos melocotones y los ojos de un profundo color esmeralda que me dejo aturdida. Eran los ojos que alguna vez llagaste a tener de humano. Y no pude negarme a perderme en ellos. _"¿Estas bien?"_ Pregunto preocupado mientras el también trataba de recuperarse de mis ojos. Note que se había perdido en ellos. Yo asentí sonrojada. _"Soy Matt Eisley"_ Levanto la mano. Me miraba preocupado. tuve que contestarle. _"Isabella Swan, pero solo Bella"_ termine diciendo. _"Hasta luego"_ me despedí bajando las escaleras.

No deje de pensar en Matt toda la tarde. Me hizo sentir bien su presencia que alucinaba con volverlo a ver, me daba curiosidad saber como era. Dos días después fui a la biblioteca para buscar un tema de mis estudios de literatura. Cuando oí una risa. Matt estaba reprimiendo una carcajada con un grupo de amigos sentados en una mesa de la biblioteca. Lo ignore un poco y continué buscando lo que necesitaba. _"Hola"_ se me cayo el libro del susto. El lo recogió por mi. _"Disculpa"_ dijo apenado. _"Nunca te había visto por esta parte, ¿eres nueva?" _Pregunto. _"No, llevo medio año"_ Acomodo un libro "_Vaya, ¿y que carrera elegiste?"_ Comencé a sentirme incomoda por hablar con un desconocido. _"Literatura" "Es interesante, yo estoy en doctorado"_ Sonaba interesante. _"Doctor Eisley, se solicita en piso tres"_ Dije bromista y sonrió mareándome un poco. Sus amigos le hablaron. _"Bella a sido un gusto conocerte, ¿te veré luego?"_ Parecía esperanzado. No sabia que decir. _"Quizás"._ Entonces se fue.

A pesar de todo aun no dejaba mis adicciones, hablaba de vez en cuando con René y con Charlie, pero nada mas. Cada día me veía peor. Lo único entretenido era escribir sobre ti y bajar a ver a Matt todos los día en el comedor. Me sabia sus horarios de memoria. Pero nada mas, el chico era algo interesante, era como una droga que te daba paz y te hacia olvidar lo malo. Pero no le hablaba. Solo lo miraba. Me volví a encontrar con el en varias ocasiones. April lo conoció y trato de conquistarlo. Pero el parecía distante. Era intimidante que cada vez que acompañaba a mi amiga, me mirara a mi en vez de a ella.

Matt y yo no eramos ni amigos, solo simples conocidos que se preguntaban el una al otro que pasaba por nuestra cabeza. La verdad yo no quería que supiera de la mía, por que estaba rota, sentía las neuronas encogerse cada vez mas, la inconciencia ya la veía venir. Con el paso del tiempo su interés hacia mi aumento hasta el punto de sentirme acosada. Las cosas se salieron de la linea, la bomba exploto. Matt me miro consumiendo droga en mi habitación una noche que fue a dejar una sudadera de April. Corrió hacia mi y me quito el cigarro tomando mi rostro en sus manos. _"¡Bella mirame!"_ me dijo, yo estaba mareada por el efecto de la droga. Su voz era muy tensa. _"¡Demonios Bella deja eso por favor!"_ Me suplico. _"¿Matt?"_ Era Geraldine y April. Y no recuerdo que mas sucedió esa noche. Solo sabia que me intoxique de mas, me estaba muriendo en los brazos de Matt, jamas imagine hacerle eso a el

Amanecí en la camilla de un hospital, una mano calida sostenía la mía. _"¿Estas bien?"_ asentí. Acaricio mi mejilla sin miedo. Eso solo provoco que me acordara de la vez que estuviste conmigo en Phoenix, cuando James me ataco. Llore tanto en los brazos de Matt que termine contándole nuestra historia. _"No dejare que nadie te haga daño"_ Me susurro dándome un beso en la frente. A partir de ese día Matt estuvo conmigo como amigo ayudándome en mi rehabilitación con el apoyo de René y Charlie. Con el tiempo, todo mejoro. Cumplí veinte, me faltaba un año mas para acabar la carrera. Matt estuvo siempre conmigo, incluso se cambio de habitación para vigilarme. Deje la droga, el alcohol y el tabaco. Poco a poco lo conseguí con éxito.

Era primavera y Matt me llevo a una jardinera donde me robo nuestro primer beso. tuve que devolvérselo, yo también lo quería. Mi novela mejoro con mi nuevo animo aun que aun sintiera el dolor profundo, pensé que nunca te olvidaría, pero tenia que vivir. A mis padres le alegro mi relación con Matt. Cuando me gradué nos casamos ahí en Jacksonville frente a una hermosa celebración en la playa. Fuimos de luna de miel a Londres.

Lo disfrute, era genial. La mañana que cambio mi vida fue cuando estaba retrasada. Compre una prueba en la farmacia de la esquina y supe que Kristen venia en camino. Por primera vez en la vida sentí el bofetón de "madura". No es que mi relación con Matt fuera mala. Pero mis afectos hacia el no eran suficientes, estábamos en el inicio de un futuro de la mala relación. Y ella fue la razón por la que me dije a mi misma que tenia que ser feliz. Gracias a mi pequeña pateadora, Matt y yo mejoramos como pareja. Tenia veintidós, era joven, una principiante.

Nos instalamos en una casa en Jacksonville, yo escribía y cuidaba de mi bebe mientras Matt continuaba estudiando su carrera. Trabaje en una primaria para ayudar en los gastos. Mi vida fue buena, debo admitirlo. Cuando cumplí treinta y uno, tuve a los gemelos.

Suspire mientras miraba la expresión de Edward. Perdida en algún horizonte. Me levante para enfrentarlo.

—Ahora lo sabes, mi vida a cambiado, pero para ganármela, sufrí, mas de lo que se debe permitir.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Les gusto? Comienza una parte importante de la historia.**

**Que les parece el pasado de Bella? Creo que lo hise mal cruel que la de luna nueva. Ustedes opinen.**

**Perdon por tardar en actualizar, ya saben, pasamos noche buena y navidades. Y uff esta computadora que tengo aveses no me deja escribir.**

**Proximo Capitulo: Noches sin Meteoro**

**Reviews?**

**Chokiiz**


	22. Noches sin Meteoro

**¡Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews y por colocarme en sus favoritos!**

* * *

**Hoy es dia de actualizacion.**

**Debo disculparme por demorarme tanto en publicar. Este capitulo iba a ser publicado un dia despues del anterior, pero al parecer se presentaron inconvenientes. Ahora que regrese de vacaciones, la escuela me traia atareada por las calificaciones finales que gracias a dios saque bien. Por lo tanto no e podido conectarme para subir el siguiente capitulo. La continuacion de este estoy haciendola, por la cual les dejare un spoiler abajo.**

**No dejare para nada el FanFic, lo continuare hasta el final.**

**Este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes. Por su dedicacion a leerlo y a darme ideas. **

**Disfrutenlo n.n**

* * *

**Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones. Y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto se encendió todo, todo se lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tu te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció en el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenia sentido.**

**(Edward, Luna Nueva)**

* * *

**Noches sin Meteoro**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Las imágenes de su desastroso pasado me cegaron hasta dejarme aturdido. ¿Tan malo había sido? ¿Que no me había prometido no hacer nada incoherente y estúpido? ¿Que clase de tonterías hacia? Pero sufrió, ¡yo no me fui para eso!

Drogas, alcohol... ¿Que es eso? ¿Por que mi Bella lo hizo? Su vida valía mas que cualquier metal precioso bajo la tierra.

Ella me miraba esperando una respuesta de mi parte. _"Sufrí"_ recordaba sus palabras, _"rota, destrozada, traicionada"._

—Me prometiste no hacer nada estúpido Bella, ¿donde quedo esa promesa? —Le recordé con voz temblorosa.

—No necesito que un vampiro me diga que hacer con mi vida. Ya ni deberías lamentar lo que paso. Fue mi vida, hice lo que quiera, por mas estúpido que fuera.

—Arriesgaste tu vida. Vendito se Matt que llego a tiempo. Te imaginas lo que te hubiera pasado si esa droga...

—Mi vida vale menos para ti. Lo único que tengo valioso es mi sangre. —Sus ojos marrones se hicieron duros.

Ella pensaba que no la amaba. Y lo entendía, por que yo se lo había dejado claro, por mas doloroso que haya sido decir esas blasfemias. Sentía que mi corazón jamas le dio la señal correcta para que entendiera. No podría caer la lluvia del cielo y limpiar con las aguas cristalinas todo el error que cometí.

—Claro que tu vida vale mucho para mi. Te qui...

—No lo digas. —Me obligo.

—Bella...

—Por favor. Hazme olvidar todo lo que paso, no quiero seguir con este juego, ya no. Te metiste en lo mas profundo de mi, y yo con los brazos abiertos te recibí. Pero después de abandonarme, de hacerme la vida trizas psicológicamente, no me digas que me quieres.

—¿Es que no entiendes? Te mentí, todo lo que dije fue mentira. —Sus ojos me traspasaron como balas, y luego se mirada de formar de tristeza, dolor, y ¿sorpresa?—. Se que es tarde para confesarme pero te mentí. Bella, todo lo que dije fue un truco para que me dejaras ir. No podía ser tan malo y arrebatarte el alma.

—Pero...

—Escuchame Bella. Tu eres el meteoro que enciende mi vida, que le da luz y motivaciones para seguir existiendo. Cuanto te deje, me fundí en una oscuridad aterradora. ¿Te das cuenta de que sufrí? Pensando en que estarías haciendo, pensando, sintiendo... No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas. Eres todo para mi, así de simple. Entiendo tu reacción hacia mi. Pero por mas egoísta que sea, quiero pedirte mi ultima petición.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, con su dedo se las limpio y me miro dura.

—No te concederé nada. Lo siento Edward. Pero esto ya es demasiado. Me hiciste creer toda la vida que fui puro entretenimiento. Si tanto me amabas no debiste dejarme ir. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la has desperdiciado. Eres un masoquista Edward, no... No entiendo tu estilo de vida, de pensar. No quiero saber en que lugares pasaste tus noches, ni quién mataste si es que lo hiciste y nada... Nada.

Se dio la vuelta agarrando su bolsa y me dejo.

**.**

**Kristen Pov**

**.**

Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y a la vez muy enojada. Sentía un enjambre de emociones mientras mi padre acariciaba mi espalda. Alice y Jasper Cullen estaban parados en el marco de una puerta. Mire la casa y fue sorprendente la forma en que estaba decorada. Pero no olvidaba que aquellos personajes de ficción que tanto adoraba estaban aquí.

Edward era un vampiro. Nunca lo imagine, ¿era posible que existieran toda clase de monstruos en el mundo? ¿Existiría la realeza italiana? ¿Los villanos sobrevivientes de la historia? El hecho me dio escalofríos.

Mamá bajo de las escaleras con las manos temblorosas y los ojos rojos por llorar. Inmediatamente, papá la abrazo con ternura.

—¿Que sucedió? —Le dijo con preocupación.

—Hablamos... —Me miro y yo me acerque—. Supongo que deseas hablar con el no es cierto. —Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

Subí temblorosa las escaleras de la casa Cullen y me pregunte donde rayos estaba su habitación. Miraba por todas partes perdida y recordé la descripción del libro de mi madre. Hice changuitos para no equivocarme. El abrió la puerta con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

—Hola Kristen. —Saludo con paciencia.

—Edward. —Respondí indiferente. Aun no sabia si perdonarlo o no.

Me dejo pasar a su habitación y me embobe unos segundos por la impresionante vista al bosque. Si no fuera por que estaba enojada con el, lo hubiera alagado por el cuarto. Trate de no pasearme como una turista en una gran ciudad y tome aire.

—Se que tienes muchas preguntas por hacerme. —Confirmo el vampiro—. Te responderé todo por que mereces una explicación.

—Te vez fatal. —Le asegure—. Parece que mi madre fue muy dura contigo. —Suspire—. Edward... Siempre creí haber encontrado el amigo ideal para desahogarme de todos mis sentimientos encontrados, termine siendo tan honesta contigo que ni si quiera fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad sobre tu estado. Me siento usada. No se si sean las palabras correctas, pero no encuentro otra para describirme.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Kristen, cuando te mire por primera vez fue cuando llegaste con tu familia de Jacksonville a casa de tu abuelo Charlie. En ese momento no pensaba acercarme a ninguno de ustedes. Pero la necesidad de saber sobre esa persona a la que jure amar eternamente me hizo llegar esto. Se que te lastime y no tengo las palabras para rogarte que me perdones. Mis intenciones contigo jamas fueron y serán malas. Solo quería saber que clase de vida tenia Bella, y me e dado cuenta.

La manera en la que pronunciaba el nombre de mi madre era tan puro que me revolvió el estomago. _"No Kristen"_ me dije a mi misma, _"tu prometiste"_ recordé. Por que sentía un hueco horrible. Me quedo claro que entre yo y Edward jamas habría nada. ¿Entonces?

—Estoy confundida. —Susurre—. No se... Te di mi confianza y la traicionaste. Sabes que odio las mentiras. Entiendo un poco tu amor extenso por mi madre, pero no quiero que la ilusionés de nuevo Edward, ella es una buena persona, no la separes de mi familia, piensa en mi, en mi padre que la ama demasiado, piensa en mis hermanos, no pretendas darle las alas a sus antiguas ilusionés por que solo empeorara. Es mi mamá, es mi amiga y mi confidente. —Le deje claro—. A mi ya no me importa lo que me hiciste. Por eso quiero acabar con esto. Adiós Edward. —Huí.

Baje trotando las escaleras y me abalance a mi madre.

—¿Nos vamos? —Pregunte. Mi padre parecía querer decir algo pero decidió no hacerlo. Mamá se despidió de Alice y nos fuimos a casa.

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Prometí que todo seria como si nunca hubiese existido, y falle con mi promesa.

Mi corazón estaba muerto y sin vida, y dolía. Cada palabra salida de sus labios me dolió como nunca. Jamas debí tomar la decisión de volver. Traje conmigo dolor, traición e ira.

Quisiera regresar a mi madriguera de dolor en vez de hacerle mas daño. Kristen tenia razón, tenia que alejarme de ella. Por que soy un egoísta, mi amor tan grande e indescriptible la manipularía tomando el camino incorrecto.

Isabella Marie Eisley Swan no deseaba verme, hasta este momento me e dado cuenta que se despidió de mi para siempre.

Es noche, la luna llena iluminaba la oscuridad, su luz blanquecina y pálida como mi piel parecía la única lampara de mi existencia. Tenia las manos en forma de puños sobre mi barbilla, miraba por la ventana. Reflexionando.

El hecho de tan solo imaginar a Bella consumida por la drogas, tomando bebidas alcohólicas, fumando un cigarrillo al salir de una tienda de autoservicio, agarrar un arma filosa para deslizarla sobre su suave piel... Me ponía tenso, neurótico, culpable... Mi culpa, mi culpa, mi maldita culpa.

¿Estaba diseñado para ser el ser mas masoquista del planeta?

—Edward. —Susurro Alice con tranquilidad—. ¿Nos vamos a ir? —Pregunto.

—No se. —Respondí con la verdad.

—Se que pasas por un momento muy difícil, pero Bella ya hizo su vida, es hora de poner punto final en las hojas y dejar todo a atrás. Vamos Edward, arreglate, haz tus maletas. Debemos irnos ya.

* * *

_**Spolier del proximo capitulo "Paseo por la Push"**_

_La fiesta de los Black era agradable. Rachel era una gran persona y me platicaba como conocio a Paul. Lo mejor de todo era la comodidad que provocaba el lugar._

_-Kristen te habla mami. -Dijo Carlie jalando mi blusa._

_Me llevo hasta donde estaba y lo mire..._

* * *

**Al fin actualizacion.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza.**

**Uff que capitulo tan corto, pero es asi por que su publicacion iba a ser al siguiente dia de la publicacion anterior.**

**Les gusto?**

**Me han propuesto con urgencia un Pov Matt y Kristen & Jacob... Vere que puedo hacer ;)**

**LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION SERA ENTRE LOS DIAS LUNES O MARTES**

**Reviews?**


	23. Paseo por la Push

_**Disculpen la demora, procurare actualizar mas a menudo el fic. Espero que disfruten del capitulo ~**_

_**Dedicado a mis lectoras. Por sus reviews y consejos que me han dado a lo largo del Fic. Sin su motivación no estaría aquí.**_

_**NOTA AL FINAL DE CAPITULO**_

* * *

**El amor nunca muere, pero a veces se duerme y cuando despierta ciertas cosas ya no son las mismas.**

**(Anónimo)**

* * *

**Paseo por la Push**

**.**

**Kristen Pov**

**.**

El camino a casa fue muy largo, por lo cual me provoco mucho sueño haciendo que abriera y cerrara lo parpados recargada en el respaldo del asiento. Mamá y papá discutían en voz baja sus miedos, ya que ambos temían, en especial mamá, que se echaba la culpa por todo. Volví a cerrar los ojos cuando el auto se detuvo. Escuche las risas de mis hermanos menores mientras subían. Inmediatamente mis padres cambiaron su semblante del rostro y le dedicaban miradas paternales. Yo me limite a ignorar un poco. Aun recordaba sus ojos dorado liquido profundo llenos de dolor; entre ellos la culpa, la tristeza, la perdida, la decepción. _Edward,_ el único amigo con el que había contando demasiado me había traicionado. Su amistad fue mas importante que cualquiera que haya tenido; ni si quiera Yanitza había logrado llegar a tocar ese punto en mi alma.

Carlie me pregunto varias veces que me sucedía, y yo como buena hermana respondía a sus dudas de manera piadosa: que simplemente estaba agotada por que había tenido un día muy largo y estresante. Ella desinteresada solo dijo que durmiera y fuera a un lugar feliz. ¿Pero ella que entendía? Era pequeña e inocente, no sabia de la vida... ¿Un momento? ¿Yo saber de la vida? ¡Ja! ¡Pero si tengo solo diecisiete! No es la edad suficiente para decir que e tenido mucha experiencia. No era mi madre, que fue muy valiente en amar a un vampiro que solo deseaba su sangre y a la vez su amor irracional, no era tan valiente como enfrentar la muerte frente a un vampiro sádico, tampoco para soportar un abandono de la persona que creíste ser la indicada y forzándote a olvidar como la nada ese sueño de ser poderosa e inmortal, y por supuesto no podría soportar ser tan fuerte como para levantarme todos los días y decir _"no pasa nada, todo esta bien"_ ¡Claro que no! No soy tan fuerte, soy tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana, o incluso a un mas, por que las muñecas no sienten y yo si.

En cuanto llegue a casa con mi familia, saque del refrigerador un yogurt de fresa y una cuchara, después fui a mi habitación hacia la terraza. Abrí el ventanal de vidrio para ir a mi balcón personal, luego me senté en la silla de playa con vista al bosque. Jamas dejaría de decir que mi papá tenia buen gusto cuando se trataba de elegir un hogar. La casa, rodeada de árboles frondosos verdes y la brisa del mar gris, era lo único que pedia ver en estos instantes. Necesitaba aliviar mi mente de tanta mentira. Estaba cansada de cargar con asuntos que no me pertenecían, por que en si, lo que pasara entre mi madre y Edward no me incumbía. Pero desafortunadamente estaba metida en medio de ambos, por que yo le entregue con confianza indebida al que solía ser mi amigo toda la información de el ser de su existencia mientras yo como tonta influenciándome en sus hipnotizantes reflejos vampirescos, caí como un insecto en una red.

Pase la tarde cerrando y abriendo los ojos para tranquilizarme. Cuando oscureció, comenzó a darme frió, así que me metí. Baje a cenar las empanadas de queso que mamá nos hizo y trate de enfocarme en las bromas de papá y Rob. Carlie me pregunto en voz baja como estaba y le respondí que mejor. Algo que me hacia sentir bien, era el extraño lazo que tenia con mi hermana, a pesar de ser menor que yo, pero era natural por mi instinto de protegerla a toda costa, y no solo a ella, también a Robert, pero era diferente, por que el es mas libre, era fuerte y capaz de nunca rendirse, en cambio Carlie era tan inocente y manipulable que alguien debía ser su sombra, y esa seria yo.

Termine de cenar y di las buenas noches a mis padres excusándome por mi cansancio. Como era viernes por la noche, llame a Yanitza para informarle que estaba bien todo y no se preocupase, ya que con todo lo del accidente, supongo que se quedo muy preocupada.

Tome un libro al azar: la huésped. Era un libro que no leí mas que dos veces por mero entretenimiento, comencé desde el principio. Cuando termine de leer la parte en la que Viajera o Wanda termina de ver los recuerdos de Melanie sobre Jared, bostecé. Cerré el libro y lo coloque en el buro que tenia a lado por la flojera de levantarme y ponerlo en su lugar, después apague la lampara.

**.**

**.**

_Mi vista era muy borrosa, alcanzaba a ver cuerpos moviéndose a velocidades sobrenaturales como un borrón. Limpie mis ojos con urgencia pensando que tenia basuritas impidiéndome ver, cuando al fin me enfoque bien. Me encontraba sentada en una piedra toda nerviosa y sudada. Miraba como varios vampiros se mataban entre si, sin saber cual era la razón de la batalla. Todos con facciones finas, unos con expresión de serenidad y otros de locura. Debatí mentalmente cual era le mejor opción para huir, sin embargo observe como la ultima cabeza del clan enemigo rodaba por el piso. Fueron derrotados los de apariencia salvaje, y al pensar que todo acabo, llegaron unas capas blancas. __**"Bella, despierta, tenemos que ir"**__ dijo una voz musical. Edward estaba frente a mi sacudiéndome con impaciencia. __**"Bella muévete por favor"**__ entonces sentí horror, por que yo no me llamaba Bella si no mi madre y aun así se refería a mi. __**"¿Me hablas a mi?"**__ le pregunte, __**"no hay tiempo para preguntas"**__ contesto sin paciencia. __**"Levantate, hazle caso"**__ me dijo una vocecita maternal dentro de mi. Me levante de la piedra con torpeza cuando sentí la mano fría de Edward entrelazada con la mía sintiendo una corriente eléctrica. Estaba confundida, por que esto no era normal. Tenia la sensación de sentir todo lo que Selene sentía cuando Edmund la tocaba en la novela de fantasía que mi madre escribió. Entonces caí en cuenta: yo era mi mamá, estaba dentro de su cuerpo viviendo a través de sus ojos la experiencia de una amor peligroso. Las capas blancas se acercaron poco a poco mientras los integrantes del clan Cullen se alineaban preparados por si algo salia mal. Sabia que era los Cullen, no solo por Edward, si no por la presencia de Alice y Jasper y el resto de los que conocia su descripción: una rubia hermosa, un musculoso, una mujer de cabello caramelo y un hombre también rubio. Los encapuchados se quedaron vacilantes, entonces uno que se encontraba en medio avanzo con gracia y se quito la capucha. Era pelirroja, tenia los ojos salvajes color escarlata y tenia un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello. __**"Al fin te tengo"**__ me dijo a mi. __**"No es a mi a quien buscas"**__ replique asustada, __**"yo no soy ella"**__ y Edward me miro confundido, entonces su expresión se enfrió. El me tomo la mano bruscamente mientras yo temblaba aterrada. __**"¿Vez por que no me quede con Edward?"**__ Me decía una vocecita, yo negué con la cabeza. __**"Por esto"**__ respondió. La mujer avanzo hacia mi colocando ambas manos en mi nuca. __**"¡Edward!"**__ Grite. __**"Olvidaba que tu no eres Bella, solo un objeto. Bella es mía"**__ Me dijo con ironía __**"¡No, deja a mi madre en paz!" **__**"Nadie me lo impide"**__ entonces señalo con su dedo un conjunto de cadáveres que yo reconocí: mi abuela Reneé, el abuelo Charlie, Papá, Robert y Carlie. __**"Ahora solo faltas tu"**__ Me sonrió con malicia ese rostro hermoso y aterrador __**"¿entonces por que tengo el cuerpo de Bella?"**__ Pregunte antes de que mi tiempo acabara. El se encogió de hombros __**"Te e confundido, te pareces tanto a ella, que llegue a pensar que lo eras, pero no. Lamento ilusionarte"**__ las ultimas silabas sonaban como una falsa disculpa. __**"Te enamoraste de mi y yo no de ti" "No es cierto"**__ Lo contradije. Chasqueo la lengua divertido. __**"Ya matala mujer, que ya le saque el jugo de lo que quería" **__Sentí las lagrimas de la traición y mire la oscuridad..._

**.**

**.**

Desperté de un salto jadeando escandalosamente mientras pasaba la palma de mi mano sobre los cabello cobrizos con los que cargaba. Desorientada me levante hacia el espejo para inspeccionarme y no encontrarme sin cabeza. Al verme en el vidrio con los ojos marrones asustados comencé a sentirme ridícula. ¡Vaya pesadilla después de un mal día! Pensé. Me lave la cara dos veces seguidas, cambie mi blusa sudada y cepille mi cabello con los dedos. Abrí las cortinas oscuras que usaba para que no entrara la luz mientras dormía y mire algo poco creíble: el día estaba soleado. A mamá le iba a gustar eso, ya que ella era la que estaba mas afectada por todo, se lo merecía.

Llegue a la sala acomodándome en un hueco del sillón y prendí la televisión. Pasaban noticias mañaneras sobre casos de muertes sin resolver, inmediatamente cambie el canal. Parecían que la muertes en Washington no dejarían de parar. _"Muerte"_ me recordé y tome mi cabeza en ambas manos obligándome a olvidar la horrible pesadilla por la que acababa de pasar. Le deje en un documental de animales de Alaska cuando escuche a mis padres arriba.

—No es tu culpa que te hayas enamorado en el pasado de Edward. Las cosas pasan por algo, debes dejar de culparte por algo que ya cometiste. —Le explicaba mi padre a mamá.

—¿Lo dices por aquella vampiresa que amaste tanto en el pasado?

—Bueno, Kristen Jodelle fue algo muy importante para mi. Aun recuerdo todo lo que pasamos, y su cabeza rodando por el suelo. —Sentí escalofríos—. No puedo arrepentirme de algo que sucedió.

—Dime una cosa Matt. ¿Si ella hubiese sobrevivido, aun la amarías?

—En absoluto amor. Eso significa que si yo no hubiese estado soltero para ese entonces, tu aun amarías a Edward, e incluso algo diferente hubiera sucedido en tu vida. Te relacionas con facilidad en su mundo, que no dudo que hubieras terminado allí. Pero aparecí yo.

—Pero Edward nunca hubiera vuelto. Yo continuaría siendo un bulto de dolor en un suplicio de vida. Jamas me levantaría. —Le contesto con dureza—. Jamas amaría a alguien como yo lo e amado, pero ahora se que no es así.

Ambos se quedaron callados y terminaron de platicar. Escuche sus pasos por el comedor y el pasillo.

—¿Hija? —Pregunto papá

—Buenos días. —El dijo lo mismo con gracia.

Minutos después bajaron mis hermanos menores empujándose el uno al otro. En el instante que los mire ahí con sus anchas sonrísas recordé mi pesadilla. Apreté mi estomago con urgencia al sentir el retortijón de miedo. Ya eran varias veces las que soñaba con algo parecido a esto. Edward era el centro de mis pesadillas, y siempre nos incluía a todos. Carlie salto en el sillón de alado presumiendo que le amaneció un relicario de un corazón con alas color plata.

—Dame eso. —Le dijo mamá con suavidad para no alterarla, por que papá y yo identificamos de inmediato la tensión de sus palabras—. Tiene que ser... —Susurro en voz baja mordiéndose el labio para impedir que explotara en ese instante. Al fin lo comprendí: Edward también miraba a Carlie. Ella era el ángel del que tanto hablaba. Me levante del sillón y le pedí que me diera el relicario.

Abrí el corazón con alas, por dentro llevaba un mensaje _"Te protegeré donde estés, te apoyare en todo, no dejes que nadie destruya tu camino, pero si pasa, tu ángel te guiara"_ leí las letras en cursiva gris y lo cerré.

—¿Donde lo conseguiste hermanita? —Pregunte con dulzura. Ella sonrió.

—Estaba sobre mi mueblecito que esta aun lado de mi cama. —Respondió. Tenia que ser el, no había otra prueba mas. Podía adivinar el debate interno de mi madre, la rabia que le causaba el entrometimiento de Edward en nuestra vida, su vida. Papá se levanto del sofá café y la llevo a la cocina poniendo una mano en su espalda—. ¿Hice algo mal? —Dijo al fin me hermanita.

—No, es solo que... Bueno, son cosas de adultos Carlie. —Le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces podrías darme mi collar? Es importante. —Estire mi mano para colocarle el medallón en su mano. Cerré su puño y acaricie su mejilla.

—Guardalo bien, o mamá te lo quitara. —Ella por poco protesta—. Escuchame, necesito que confiés en mi. A ella le... Afecta por algo... Pero, no puedo decírtelo. ¿Solo haz lo que te digo si? Mantenlo alejado si quieres conservarlo. —Ella me miro con duda en aquellos ojos verdes y asintió—. Buena chica. —Sacudí sus rizos.

**.**

Cuando mamá se tranquilizo nos preparo el desayuno como si nada hubiera sucedido. Mi padre me dio los detalles, ya que este asunto se había convertido también en mío, necesitaba estar informada.

—Tu madre deberás esta muy enojada. —Me aseguro—. No quiere ni imaginar que cosas le dice a tu hermana. Pero tiene en cuenta que el no es malo, solo se pregunta la razón para también meterse con su bebé.

—Parece que después de todo Carlie adora a Edward. Por lo que antes solía platicarme. Su ángel era la persona que la cuidaba ciertas noches, le platicaba historias hermosas y cantaba melodías celestiales. —Junte mis cejas—. Mas bien parece como si la seguridad de ella siempre fuese tan importante.

—Puede que sea un vampiro, pero no dudo que por dentro no deje de ser un hombre. Tiene instintos, me suena paternal. Pero es mi niñita. —Su mirada se fue hacia los gemelos—. Mis niños, igual que tu.

Acomode mi mejilla en su hombro y suspire. Era tan agradable platicar con papá, tan fácil como respirar.

—No les e comentado que tenemos una cita con los Black. —Hablo de repente mamá.

—Cierto. —Aseguro mi padre—. ¿Es hoy? ¿Quieres ir?

—Me e comprometido, Charlie va estar allí presente. Hace semanas que no lo veo. —Puso carita de por favor, mi papá soltó una carcajada.

—Bien, bien. De todas maneras tengo día libre. —Ella sonrió triunfante, algo muy raro. Parecía que deseaba excederse en otras cosas, pero es fuerte.

Ayudamos a mi madre toda la mañana en las tareas domesticas: barrer, trapear, lavar y sacudir. Después cada uno tomo una ducha, y yo en lo personal me demore una hora. Hacia un calor que quemaba mi piel haciéndola cambiar de color. Como me había tocado la limpieza de la parte exterior de la casa, mi piel tomo un tono tostado claro y las mejillas se me coloraron, por ello disfrute sentirme como pez en el agua. Al terminar mi larga ducha me puse algo sencillo: unos pantalones claros y holgados, sandalias de broche, camiseta de estampado color rojo y sujete mi cabello con una coleta.

En breve, cocinamos unos sandwiches de mermelada —por que comeríamos con los Black— y fuimos al auto. No conocía a la familia Black, pero sin duda me platicaban de ellos. Residentes de la Push, los Black eran conformados por Billy y sus tres hijos, Rachel, Rebecca y Jacob. El abuelo hablaba de ellos al igual que su esposa Sue, que también era descendiente de la tribu. Solté mi cabello por el frió que sentí en el cuello —causado por la brisa del mar— y recordé algo: los lobos. Había una leyenda detrás de tantas tradiciones y familias, algo poco creíble pero que en estos momentos donde sin duda el descubrimiento de los vampiros se me hacia real, existían los hombre lobo, provenientes de ese lugar. Trate de no darle vueltas al asunto y no ponerme paranoica. ¿Que cosa podría salir mal? Por lo menos eran mas humanos, y eran así para proteger a su tribu.

Llegamos a una terraseria que zarandeaba el auto, algo que me provoco incomodidad.

—Ahí es. —Señalo mamá y observe una casita roja de madera que se encontraba vaciá—. ¿No están ahí? —Se dijo ella así misma. Paramos en seco y le pregunto a un desconocido que paso por allí. El le respondió algo que no le puse atención y continuamos el camino hasta llegar a una zona plana muy cercana al mar en donde había gente comiendo, niños corriendo y gente platicando. Habíamos llegado. Baje del coche y camine algo temblorosa, por que en realidad no conocía a nadie, y no tenia la menor idea de como saludar.

El abuelo Charlie fue el primero en recibirnos y el nos dirigió hacia los demás. Pase mi mano por varios desconocidos, en su mayoría hombres increíblemente altos y morenos con sus novias o esposas de mano. Carlie y Robert fueron mas fáciles, ya que rápidamente se juntaron en un grupo para jugar con los demás. Pero yo estaba sola. Era la única adolescente aquí. Me senté en una silla de madera oscura de la mesa que nos asignaron y coloque mis dos manos en mi barbilla totalmente aburrida.

—¿Tu eres Kristen no? —Me pregunto de pronto una voz femenina. Levante mi rostro y encontré a una mujer bella y morena—. Soy Rachel Black.

—Hola. —Dije tímidamente.

—¿Puedo? —Dijo señalando la silla que se encontraba delante de mi. Yo conteste un _"si, por su puesto"._

Comenzó a platicarme lo cansando que era ser anfitriona en una fiesta, pero por su hijos haría lo que sea. Yo la escuchaba atentamente para no ser grosera, aun que en realidad era lo mas interesante que había pasado hasta el momento. Comí barbacoa —que por su puesto sabia deliciosa— y continué con la platica. Después de todo, la fiesta de los Black era agradable. Rachel era una gran persona y me platicaba todos los detalles de como conoció a Paúl y la comodidad de su vida.

—Kris, vamos, mamá quiere que vayamos. —Mire a mi hermana y me despedí de Rachel. La seguí tomada de la mano hacia donde quería llevarme. Me pare en seco observando la cercanía del mar azul que tenia bajo mis ojos. Tan claro como el cielo. Respire hondo sintiendo el aire abrazador atravesar mis pulmones—. Vamos Kris. —Insistió mi hermana jalándome la blusa. Rodeé los ojos cuando me encontré con otro par que eran negros y misteriosos. No pude evitar ruborizarme y avance hacia donde estaba mi madre y mi padre.

Me llevo hasta donde estaba y lo mire: el hombre de los ojos oscuros y brillosos inspeccionando mi rostro.

—Kristen, Carlie, les presento a unos amigos. —Dijo rompiendo un incomodo silencio. Ese hombre alto, musculoso y moreno no dejaba de observarme confuso—. Jake ella es Carlie y ella Kristen, mis hijas. —No se si fue mi imaginación, pero el trago en seco y sus ojos me perforaban hasta los mas hondo, lo que me provoco que me mordiera el labio avergonzada. Algo le sucedía.

—¿Jake hermano estas bien? —Le pregunto el otro hombre que estaba a su lado. El que reconocí como Quil Ateara, según lo que hace rato Rachel me platicaba.

—Si... No pasa... Nada. —Dijo tembloroso y levanto su mano como gesto de saludo. —Soy Jacob Black. —Me saludo con necesidad.

—Kristen Eisley. —Levante mi mano estrechándola contra la de el cuando sentí una sensación de haber encontrado mi lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jacob se encontraba a lo lejos observando a Bella sonriendo de la mano de su esposo Matt, el discutía en su interior si enfrentarlo o no. No es que le temiera al esposo de cabellos soleados de Bella, si no el hecho de verla feliz a lado de el. Se sentía tan avergonzado de no superar como un hombre una batalla perdida. Parecía que la realidad era tan injusta._

_Suspiro resignado y se acerco para picarle con el dedo la espalda a Quil, quien tomaba la mano de una Claire adulta._

_—Es mi amiga. —Dijo en broma haciéndolos a todos reír._

_—¡Ja! si Jake —Le respondió su amigo con sarcasmo divertido. El miro a Bella._

_—Hola Bells. —Saludo mirando al hombre que se gano el corazón de su amada. Había jurado querer imaginar que los gustos de Bella cambiarían con el tiempo. Sin embargo, se encontró con un hombre muy apuesto para ser un simple humano: ojos verde jade, labios llenos, piel cremosa y bucles color oro. **"Derivado al chupá sangre, solo que este tiene el pelo mas claro, no tiene los ojos brillosos y no esta pálido"** pensó con algo de amargura. Levanto su mirada hacia su mejor amiga, con el cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, su piel clara y esos ojos dilatados color chocolate que lo dejaban aturdido._

_—Hola Jake, te presento a Matt, mi esposo. —Matt levanto la mano como saludo, Jake para no ser grosero, le correspondió **"al menos es humano, y ella es feliz, ¿que mas puedo pedir?"** se dijo así mismo cuando a lo lejos miro a una niña rubia con el rostro pálido de Bella._

_La niña sujetaba la mano de una muchacha joven. Algo raro sucedió en el para prestarle atención. La chica levanto su rostro para observar el mar que se encontraba a espaldas de los invitados de la fiesta. Anonada, sonrió. Tenia dos dientes centrales cuadrados y los labios delgados color salmón. Su piel era casi tan clara como la de Bella, pero había un ligero tono melocotón que le aumentaba la falta de color. Su cabello era lacio por debajo del hombro y estaba teñido de un color castaño cobrizo y digo teñido por que los ojos de hombre lobo con los que portaba Jacob notaron los leves pelitos nuevos que salían de la raíz del pelo de la chica._

_El aludido también la miro fijamente inspeccionando su rostro cuando atrapo esos ojos del mismo tono como el chocolate con leche, así como los de Bella._

**_De pronto sintió un calor acumularse en su cuerpo, y no era algo incomodo, era mas bien derivado a un destello. Todo lo que lo rodeaba en ese momento le importaba menos. De pronto olvido que se encontraba en medio de una conversación con sus amigos y su amada a mano de su esposo. Nada importaba. Olvido todo por completo... Haciendo que se esfumase en el aire. De pronto ya no era la gravedad el que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, si no esa desconocida con los ojos mas dulces y abiertos que habia visto es su vida, ojos tan bellos que le mostraban la entrada a su alma, su centro del universo._**

_La chica se ruborizo por la mirada intensa de aquel hombre alto, moreno y musculoso. Su hermanita la arrastro hacia adelante pareciendo que se dirija con el._

_—Vamos Kris. —Dijo la pequeña niña y ella miro a Jacob sin querer. **"Kris"** Pensó Jacob sintiendo la aceleración rítmica de su corazón, como el picoteo de un pajaro._

_Jacob aun así continuaba desconcertado por el revoltijo de emociones que experimentaba en ese instante. Volvió su rostro hacia Bella y no sintió nada. Comenzó a tensarse. ¿Que había sucedido? Su mente vago a una alucinación... **La chica de cabello claro cargando unos libros en su pecho saliendo de su escuela... Y eso que no sabia ni que edad tenia... Imaginaba su piel resplandeciendo bajo la luz tenue del sol frente a la playa y la sal deslizando por su suave piel... Alucino contemplar desde todos los ángulos posibles esa ancha sonrisa proveniente de esos labios rosáceos... La miro paseando por el bosque posando su mirada en los ojos de un lobo marrón rojizo...**_

_—Kristen, Carlie, les presento a unos amigos. —Se escucho la voz de Bella. Jacob volvió a prestar atención cuando miro a la causante de esta emociones: ella —. Jake ella es Carlie y ella Kristen. Mis hijas._

_El se quedo helado, y estaba completamente seguro de tres cosas: la primera, el se había** imprimado**, la segunda, que ella se llamaba Kristen y tenia un nombre tan hermoso como su significado de persona romántica y fiel, y la tercera, que era la hija mayor de la que solía hace unos minutos, el amor de su vida._

* * *

**Al fin como pidieron, un capitulo especial de Jacob & Kristen.**

**Lamento mucho demorarme en actualizar (como siempre) pero e estado muy agotada. Pero ya estoy comenzando a hacerme horarios para mis tareas, clases y tiempos libres, entre ellos escribir. Este es el capitulo mas largo que e escrito hasta el momento, y debo decir que esta entre mis tres mejores. Escuche tanta musica para poder llegar a conseguir con exito la descripicion que deseaba. Esta pareja de Jake y Kris la planeé incluso antes de saber en que momento Edward y Bella iban a reecontrarse. Pero ustedes mis adivinadoras del futuro, me tentaron mas la idea de ellos dos y lo e conseguido, y espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas causando en sus reviews emocion. Tambien debo decirles que cambie la clasificacion de la historia pasando de Romance/Drama a Drama/Tragedy. Lo hice por que esta historia es mas drama y tragedia (a cada rato algo malo les pasa a los personajes). En fin, este capitulo lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes, que sin sus reviews, follows y favorites, no seguiria. Pero aqui estoy, inspirada mas que nunca. Gracias.**

**Por otro lado. Presiento que van a preguntarme en donde se esfumo Edward. Bueno, eso lo sabran luego, por que hasta yo me pregunto. Creo que e convertido a este personaje en alguien exageradamente masoquista, pero no puedo dejar de desahogar mis propias emociones a travez de el. Pero ahora que me e sentido con mejor humor, intentare hacer una historia sin exeso de masoquismo. Lo de la pesadilla se me ocurrio por un sueño macabro, y algo me dice que ustedes pensaran que trata de Victoria. No respondo eso n.n**

**En fin, quiero que pasen un bonito dia y me dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias y observaciones. **

**Meresco flores o tomatazos? Ustedes deciden. :D**

**Alice Chokiiz**


	24. Mis ojos, tus ojos, nuestras almas

**Solo se actualizara una vez a la semana cada fin de semana. Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis lectoras. Gracias por todo.**

* * *

**Mis ojos, tus ojos, nuestras almas **

**.**

**Kristen Pov**

**.**

_"Tu suavidad, tu piel me provoca cosquilleo facial, tus ojos... negros, profundos, penetran mi ser... tus labios, rojizos, me tientan... tu tacto es mi hogar... Jacob..."_

Sacudí la cabeza mareada recuperando mi concentración. Parpadeé cinco veces apresuradas y mire al frente. Todo estaba en orden. El mar azul, los invitados, mi hermanita Carlie sujetando de mi mano izquierda, mis padres tomados de las suyas y mi otra mano estrechada contra la de Jacob Black. Me perdí de nuevo en aquellos ojos, sintiendo el flujo caliente inundar mis mejillas, por eso solté su contacto sintiéndome tan vacia. Quil Ateara miraba a Jacob de manera interrogante, mientras el quileute estaba perdido en alguna luna de saturno.

—¿Jacob te encuentras bien? —Pregunto mi mamá al fin rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se estaba provocando en el ambiente. El hombre sacudió la cabeza y miro a mi madre buscando algún signo que yo desconocía. Cuando se encorvó, respondió:

—Si... mejor que nunca. —Me lanzo una mirada disimulada con aquellas centellantes pupilas que trataban de recuperarse de algún sueño—. Disculpen. —Dijo. Se fue con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón de mezclilla. Observe como una idiota la manera en la que su camisa negra se ajustaba en sus bíceps.

—Eso fue raro. —Comento Quil—. Iré a ver que le pico, fue un gusto conocerlos. —El miro a su novia con ternura y ella con tan solo ver asintió. Era tan fácil la manera en la que se comunicaban. No necesitaban tener que hablar, ambos escuchaban sus mentes. Quil avanzo en el mismo camino de donde Jacob Black había huido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El no podía seguir allí por mas tiempo. Tenia que escapar, pero el hecho de alejarse de Kristen se le hacia tan insoportable. La miro y la contemplo por un momento como si fuera la ultima vez que la viera y se fue. Camino sintiendo su mirada en su espalda pero lo ignoro, y eso dolió. Avanzo a grandes zancadas hasta que pudo adentrarse al bosque. Amarro sus prendas en los tobillos y entro en fase sintiendo como la metamorfosis inundaba su cuerpo en llamas. Corrió y corrió entre los helechos húmedos y las ramas de los árboles. Le alivio la libertad del aire contra su rostro lobuno._

_**"¿Jacob que a pasado?"**_

_Pregunto de repente la voz de Quil en sus pensamientos. El lobo marrón gruño exigiendo su privacidad, sin embargo el otro chico lobo lo ignoro._

_**"¿No vas a responderme Jake? Para eso son los amigos, que no te de pena".**_

_Jacob no respondió y trataba de limitarse a husmear los pensamientos de su compañero, pero fue inevitable al ver el rostro de Claire Young atravesar su conciencia. El lobo sacudió y sacudió su cabeza para impedir que sus propios pensamientos salieran a flote y lo delataran. Le aterraba aceptar que se había imprimado. Entonces Quil desesperado aulló. Jacob enojado lo enfrento a mirada._

_**"Te dije que quería estar solo Quil. ¿Que parte de la estúpida palabra no entiendes?"**_

_El lobo trato de ponerse a su altura._

_**"Jacob, tranquilo".**_

_Ordeno la voz del alfa y el soltó una maldición general a la manada. Todos estaban ahí: Embry, Sam, Seth, Paul, Jared, Collin y Brady. Lo rodeaban._

_**"Algo me dice que nos ocultas algo por lo que te sientes frustrado Jake" **__Le aseguro el lobo color arena.__** "Supongo que algo fuera de lo normal".**_

_**"No les incumbe".**__ Refunfuño el lobo marrón._

_Desafortunadamente Jared estaba queriendo pensar a escondidas de Kim, mientras Paul con Rachel y Collin con su actual impronta, una chica llamada Melissa. Eso le provoco unos temblores incontrolables al lobo. Tenia que desahogarse, deseaba no ocultarle nada a su manada. Sin poder contenerlo, pensó en el rostro de Kristen Alice Eisley Swan._

**¡!**

_Todos los lobos lo miraron atonito._

_**"¡No debes avergonzarte!"**__ Exclamaron Seth, Collin y Brady._

_**"¡Al fin!"**__ Dijo Paul._

_**"Vaya" **__Mascullo Jared por otro lado._

_**"¿De una Swan? Caray, aun sigues atado a Bella después de todo"**__ Bufo Embry._

_**"Ahora entiendo"**__ Agrego Quil por su parte._

_**"Al parecer al fin has encontrado tu felicidad Jacob."**__ Sentencio Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro negro. Jacob se recostó hecho bolita en el suelo y gimoteo desesperado._

_**"La necesito... pero a la vez no se como decírselo".**__ Aulló asustado._

_Pensó que su amor hacia Bella seria para siempre, pero el para siempre de ese amor no fue tan largo como esperaba. Era cuestión de tiempo que aquella atracción indescriptible hacia aquella mujer saliera, a través de su hija. Ahora el entendía, siempre fue por eso. Luego se sintió asqueado. Puedo que la pregunta sea muy ridícula, ¿se había imprimado de un óvulo de Bella? El respiro agitadamente._

_Quil y Embry se acercaron para sobarle el lomo a su amigo y Sam le ayudo a tomar su decisión: Hablarían con Kristen con ayuda de todas la improntas, no había otra solución mejor mas que aquella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mamá y papá se miraban el uno al otro y murmuraban muy bajito en una platica personal. Aun no dejaba de pensar en Jacob. Sentía una atracción tan fuerte hacia el, que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirla mejor. El crepúsculo estaba comenzando a obtener su tono en el horizonte. Comencé a preocuparme, ya que no había señal de ninguno de los hombres jóvenes quileutes, entre ellos Quil, y... Jacob. Mire a lo lejos en el bosque cuando salieron un par de chicos y lo mire: sonriendo con una calidez estremecedora que hizo saltar mi estomago enviando maripositas por cada extensión de mi. Agache mi cabeza preguntando como era que estas emociones surgieron en unas horas así de la nada. Cuando levante mi vista el me miraba. Quil y otro hombre le dieron un codazo amistoso y Jacob se aproximaba a mi. _"Oh dios mío"_ Pensé. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro para no dejar en evidencia mi nerviosismo.

—Hola. —Saludo tranquilamente—. ¿Puedo sentarme? —Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

Me embobe un poco. _"Vaya Kris, que ni con Edward te ponías así"._ Edward, pensar en el me dio un malestar estomacal. Asentí tímidamente al hombre alto que tenia enfrente y me moví aun lado para hacerle campo. Sentí los vellos de mis brazos pararse por el contacto de piel a piel. Parece que el sintió lo mismo ya que me mostró una mirada de disculpa.

Nos quedamos callados en un silencio incomodo. Tenerlo tan cerca era un sentimiento pecador. Mordí mis labios temerosa de regar el momento con cualquier comentario que fuese incoherente. Me encogí de hombros y lo mire de soslayo. Contemplaba sin temer directo en mi cara, como si fuese lo mas fascinante que ver cuando a los lados teníamos la naturaleza compensándonos con el agua, los bosques y la luz crepuscular del cielo. Los mareos repentinos llegaron haciéndome que cerrara los parpados.

¿Que tenia este hombre que ni conocía? ¿Por que tenia un efecto tan potente en mi? ¿Seria su físico? Alto como de un metro noventa y tantos, ojos oscuros, labios llenos, piel morena rojiza tan perfecta como la combinación de las mejores mezclas por las que cualquier pintor italiano de la antigüedad hubiera matado por obtener, cabello café oscuro y tenia un aroma muy varonil a madera y pino. ¿Su intimidante personalidad? En realidad no lo conocía como persona, pero tenia la apariencia de ser alguien con un buen humor, directo, apasionado, con una gran corazón y honesto.

—¿Kristen? —Pregunto su voz.

—¿Jacob? —Respondí con el corazón acelerado por la emoción.

—Solo Jake, así como a ti Kris. —Fue mas una aseguración que una pregunta.

—Bien... eh... ¿que ibas a decirme?

—Oh claro. Te gustaria acompañarme un momento si no te importa. —Un brillo calido en sus orbes negros me hipnotizo.

—Si por que no. —Nos levantamos de la banca dura y lo seguí con paso lento.

Me llevo frente a la playa; la arena se metía en mis sandalias pero lo ignore, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era su compañía. Observe la marea y los acantilados que lo rodeaban, pensando que era uno de los lugares mas hermosos que existían en el planeta. Jacob se paro un momento mirando en la misma dirección.

—Es un lugar muy bonito ¿no crees? Las olas, los árboles... todo. —Murmure en voz baja solo para los dos. Tuve algo de pánico por que parecía que no me escuchaba.

—Es bonito. —Respondió al fin con las cejas fruncidas—. Pero hay algo mas hermoso que un paisaje creado por la madre naturaleza. —Se rió entre dientes—. ¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa Kris? —Un cosquilleo me atravesó el estomago.

—No directamente, pero tu cumplido es... halagador. —Alzo su mano pero luego la bajo controlando alguna intención que desconocía.

—Ven sígueme. —Camino un poco mas rápido, de manera obediente lo seguí.

Regresamos a la fiesta pero avanzamos algo lejos del resto de los invitados, llevándome por detrás de las lonas que cubrían a la gente. Ahí estaban el mismo grupo de hombres con los que el había salido del bosque, incluso unas mujeres, entre ellas Rachel Black que me recibió con una gran sonrisa. Jake me ofreció un asiento para sentirme cómoda y lo acepte. Mis piernas se sacudían por la curiosidad, ya que no le hallaba sentido tenerme ahí retenida entre gente que en realidad no conocía.

—Nadie va a morderte Kristen. —Musito Rachel con una sonrisa y un hombre que considere que era su esposo Paul, le beso la mejilla.

—¿Entonces tu eres Kristen Swan? —Pregunto uno de ellos. Iba a responder pero Jacob me interrumpió.

—Es Kristen Eisley, Embry. —Corrigió.

—Aun así soy una Swan. —Todos me miraban con extrema atención.

—Hola Kristen soy Sam Uley, y le pedimos a Jake que te trajera por que necesitamos informarte de algo. —Hablo el hombre mas grande de ellos.

—Escucho. —Dije con suma tranquilidad, ya que supongo que no seria algo fuera de lo normal, ¿o si? Yo sabia que ellos eran lobos, aun que... tendría yo que ver algo con ellos para que me tuvieran rodeada.

—Antes de que digas algo, tenemos que confesarte un secreto...

—Son lobos. —Interrumpí con tranquilidad y luego me sentí mal por eso. Todos me miraron con sorpresa, así que antes de que comenzaran a interrogarme les explique—. Tener una madre que a convivido con lo sobrenatural es algo ¿no? No se mucho sobre ustedes, pero se que Jacob fue muy amigo de mi mamá en los momentos que mas lo necesitaba y que ustedes la cuidaron. Ella me a explicado todo y no les temo. Solo me pregunto que tengo que ver yo con ustedes... ah y son admirables. —Concluí con un leve sonrojo. Mire el piso.

—Directa. —Musito alguien con gracia.

—Adorable. —Susurro una mujer.

—Kristen se te va a caer la cabeza a la arena si sigues así. —Me sobresalto el tono dulce y burlón de mi acompañante.

—Bueno es impresionante que tomes esto a la ligera. —Me dijo Sam con una sonrisa. No se por que pero algo me decía que el era el líder de la manada—. Pero estas aquí por una razón importante, ya que tienes que ver con nuestro mundo. —No entendía nada—. Mira, ¿sabes lo que es la imprimación? —No me sonaba, negué con la cabeza.

—Yo le explico. —Dijo su pareja—. Me llamo Emily y soy la primera impronta de la manada. —¿Como dijo?—. Mira... según, con mis propias palabras, ya que es un hecho que no se puede describir: es cuando un lobo encuentra a su alma gemela con solo verla a los ojos. El lobo hará lo que sea por esa persona, un amigo, un hermano, un protector o la pareja platónica.

—¿Alguien se imprimo de mi? —Solté provocando un silencio incomodo.

—Si. —Soltó Rachel—. Sam esta imprimado de Emily, Jared de Kim, Paul de mi, Embry de Melanie, Seth de Caroline, Leah de Michael, Quil de Claire, Collin de Melissa y Brady de Georgina... y Jacob...

—De ti. —Me dijo y sentí un escalosfrio.

¿Acaso lo que escuchaba era real? ¿Era el alma gemela de un lobo? ¿Por eso era así mi necesidad de tenerlo cerca? Nos miramos unos segundos hasta que tuve la capacidad central para contestar.

—¿Y que debo hacer una vez que un lobo me impronta?

—Lo que sea con tal de hacerte feliz. —Contesto Sam acariciando una cicatriz de Emily en su mejilla.

—La necesidad de nosotros de estar con esa persona es muy indescriptible. Pero por el momento debes saber todo sobre nosotros y hacer lo que quieras con Jake. —Dijo la que identifique como Leah, la única chica loba.

—¿Te encuentras bien Kristen? —Pregunto Rachel parándose frente a mi tocando mi frente.

—Si, solo estoy abrumada, no es nada. —Mordí mi labio.

—Dejémoslos solos. —Ordeno Sam a los demás y se retiraron.

Jacob se quedo callado mucho tiempo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Miraba el piso y flexionaba sus manos grandes hacia enfrente. Yo estaba tal como dije, abrumada y sorprendida. Jacob estaba hecho para mi, o al menos eso era lo que yo entendí. Quizás esa era la razón por la que el querría tanto a mi mamá, ya que tenia sus genes.

—Di algo. —Le susurre.

—Algo. —Eso no me causo gracia.

—No debes avergonzarte, no lo tomo a mal. —Le toque la mano y al fin me miro—. Podríamos iniciar siendo amigos. —El asintió y nos levantamos—. ¿Debo saber todo de ti? —El sonrió.

—Puedo ser quien tu quieras, si eso deseas solo pídelo.

—Es un hecho egoísta, no eres mi sirviente.

—Bueno señorita lógica, hablame de ti.

—Me llamo Kristen Alice Eisley Swan, nací el seis de junio, mi signo zodiacal es géminis, siempre e sido sociable con la mente abierta, me frustra el sol, mis color favorito es el azul, soy zurda, mi color natural de cabello es café pero me lo pinte de cobrizo, me gusta leer, navegar por internet, estudiare arquitectura, nunca e tenido novio y tengo diecisiete años. Te toca. —Le di un codazo y el soltó una carcajada mientras caminábamos a un lado de la olas del mar.

—Me llamo Jacob Black, nací el catorce de enero, el color de mi pelaje de lobo es marrón rojizo, mido dos metros, me gusta reconstruir vehículos automotrices, vivo con mi padre, también soy soltero, mi madre murió hace muchos años y acabo de cumplir treinta y siete hace dos meses. —¿Treinta y siete? ¡Pero yo juraría que tenia veinticinco! Decidí no darle vueltas al asunto. Un momento, ¿murió su madre?

—Oh yo... siento lo de tu madre. —Dije apenada, el sacudió la cabeza.

—Murió en un accidente automovilístico, pero ya paso. —Le tome la mano como consuelo y le sonreí. Era tan alto que mi cabeza le llegaba abajo del pecho.

Continuamos charlando sobre nuestros gustos y actividades. La imprimación me trajo a un amigo con el que podía contar, nada mas podía pedir. Regresamos a la fiesta una vez que todo se encontraba a oscuras. Mamá estaba sentada esperando a alguien y nos miro, posando su mirada en Jake y luego en mi hasta bajar a nuestra mano unida. La solté inmediatamente. _"Por favor que no pase lo que estoy imaginando..."_

—¿Donde estabas? —Pregunto mi madre con tranquilidad.

—Platicaba con Jacob, el es muy agradable. —Trate de que el tono de mi voz fuera mas convincente, pero no contaba con que mi madre fuera demasiado observadora en esos aspectos.

—Eso es bueno, me alegra que lo conozcas, Jake es un gran compañero. —Suspire con alivio, me creyó—. Aun que debo decir que nunca e visto a Jake tomado de la mano con otra persona que no fuera yo. —Agrego bromista, pero a mi no me provoco gracia, algo que me congelo el rostro.

Ella comenzó a verme en silencio y luego a Jacob sucesivamente. Junto las cejas de confusión, ¿había visto a caso algo que no fuera de su agrado? Seguí su mirada, los ojos de Jake estaban contra mi, como si fuera la primera vez que viera el sol. Luego la miro a ella y suspiro fuertemente, presentí que algo estaba por comenzar.

—Bella, ocupo... mas bien necesito que me prestes atención y tengas la mente abierta. —Asintió confusa, las manos me temblaban demasiado—. Emm, nunca te conté sobre... ¿la imprimación?

—No.

—Bueno, es una cosa de lobos...

—¿Que es cosa de lobos? —Pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Es cuando encontramos nuestra alma gemela y no podemos controlarlo, no elegimos con quien ni nada. Pero vayamos al punto, me imprime de tu hija.

El rostro de mi madre paso de pálido a rojo, luego de rojo a morado y de morado a azul... Exagero, bueno el punto es que estaba debatiendo internamente si eso era bueno, o malo.

—¿Te imprimaste en mi hija? —Pregunto controlada.

—No fue mi eleccion. —El contesto—. En cuanto mire sus ojos, sabia que ella era la indicada, ademas de que ya no siento nada por ti Bella. Siempre fue eso, ahora le agarro lógica.

—A tu padre no le va a alegrar jovencita. —Me dijo con tono autoritario y luego soltó una risotada. Volvió a reír mas fuerte hasta el punto de parecer loca, yo la miraba incrédula, ¿que demonios le sucedía? ¿No iba a decirle algo malo a Jake o jalarme de las greñas? Aun que claro no eramos ni novios—. Vale, vale, pero, te regalo a Matt. —Dijo cuando al fin termino de reír y luego le dijo a Jacob—: Solo una cosa, no la lastimes, si ya son novios lo entenderé aun que es muy pronto, pero... cuidala Jake, siempre serás mi mejor amigo. —El suspiro satisfecho y abrazo a mi madre.

Este no era el fin del mundo... aun no. Faltaba papá, alguien acostumbrado a una hija mayor que rechaza toda invitación desde que tiene memoria.

Era curioso que en cuatro dias las cosas cambiaran. El miercoles le confese mi confucion amorosa a Edward, el jueves me dijo que se iria de Forks, el viernes salvo a mi madre de un accidente y resulto ser un ex novio vampiro y un amigo que violo mi confianza, y hoy, parece que conocí a mi alma gemela. Pero bueno vuelvo al asunto.

—Jake, papá también esta informado de las cosas de vampiros y lobos.

—¿Sabes de vampiros? —Su cara se puso seria.

—Un poco, pero vayamos al grano, no sabemos si a el le vaya a agradar.

—Veremos. —Me sonrió con malicia y nos acercamos lentamente a mi padre.

—Papá, necesito hablar contigo. —En eso llego mi madre posicionandose a su lado. No se por que, pero aun parecia apunto de volver a explotar a risas.

El miro a Jacob y entendió de inmediato.

—¿Ya llego la hora? —Se dijo a si mismo—. Vamos jure que no seria suegro tan joven. —Por dios esto parecía ser peor de lo que imaginaba. Algo que note, es que Jacob le causo gracia, pero al ver que no era el tiempo apropiado para bromas, recupero su expresión paciente.

—Papá, es una cuestión sobrenatural. —Ahí si me puso atención y miro a Jake con los ojos pelones—. Como sabes... el es un hombre lo...

—Si lo se, un metamorfo. —Como Jake no sabia que era eso, me limite a explicarle luego.

—Bueno eso, el punto es que soy su alma geme...

—Yo le explico. —Me dijo Jake. ¿Es que todos iban a interrumpirme hoy? ¡Vaya sábado de locos!—. Señor Eisley, mi compromiso mágico que me a causado su hija, es algo de lo que usted no debe preocuparse. Su hija para mi se a convertido en el núcleo de mi cerebro, y por el cual mi deber es hacerla feliz, no necesariamente como su pareja, eso lo decide ella. Pero en cambio puedo ser un amigo, un hermano, un protector, lo que sea, con tal de que su felicidad este al alcance de todos.

Parece que fuera la primera vez que mi madre escuchara tan bellas palabras de parte de Jacob, por que pude ver el asombro en sus ojos castaños. Por otro lado, mi padre estaba meditando las palabras.

—Bien, eso me alegra. —¿Acaso haría el show del padre sobre protector?—. Cuida de mi bebé.

—Papá... —Levanto un dedo indicándome que guardara silencio.

Jake celebro su triunfo. Al caer totalmente la noche, todos los familiares y amigos se despidieron. Fue asombroso que tomara con tanta calma algo que debería aun estar atemorizada, pero no era así; tenia la sensación de ya estar lista para lo nuevo. Jacob se demoro en despedirse de mi y le jure visitarlo, ya que su impronta en mi era algo tan necesario como la sed del agua, no podía negarle tal petición. Hasta el momento, toda la experiencia del día lo tomaban mis padres con tranquilidad, al no mencionar nada, aun así deseaba una opinión.

Llegue agotada por tanto lío. Me puse la ropa para dormir, arregle las cobijas, cepille mis dientes y procure que la almohada fuera lo suficiente pachoncita para poder descansar. Esa noche no tuve pesadillas de los bosques, vampiros y sangre; todo daba giro alrededor de lobos con colores amaderados y la playa.

**.**

Al día siguiente, todos notaron mi cambio de animo. Mi seguridad para sonreír, para cantar en la ducha, limpiar y cocinar mi propia comida, mi capacidad para hacer mis antiguas actividades que deje atrás en Jacksonville. Volví a mis ejercicios matutinos, forre un nuevo diario color avellana con flores pastel, cepille mi cabello en una trenza y le dedique tiempo a mis apuntes de arquitectura para estar preparada el doble del tiempo.

Lo único que me dejo insatisfecha, fue el hecho de que no supe nada de Jacob, sintiendo que a lo mejor todo lo que sucedió ayer, fuera un simple cruel cumplido.

**.**

Desperté el lunes por la mañana. La alarma sonó en mi oído sacudiendo mi cabeza por los lados. Me di una ducha breve, vestí unos simples vaqueros azules, mi cazadora de mezclilla y unas botas metaleras. Mordisqueé una manzana mientras subía a mi auto. Metí las llaves jalandola hacia adelante y sonó mi carro, cuando se apago. Volví a intentarle, nada. Me desespere. Saque el telefono y hable con Yanitza, pidiendo que me diera un aventón por que mi auto se desconpuso, así de pasada le daba los detalles de mi ausencia telefónica y cibernética del fin de semana.

Espere lo que pareció una eternidad y aquel auto negro llego. Subí cerrando la puerta del coche a mis espaldas mientras la musica de Bruno Mars sonaba. Yanitza me sonrio con un hola y se lo devolví con la misma energía.

—Sabes, el día del accidente note que Edward no fue al instituto, ¿sabias de eso? —Trague saliva, debía decir la mentira que el me había dicho.

—Si, el salio de la ciudad, no volverá ya que al parecer se fue a Chicago creo no lo recuerdo... su primo Jasper al parecer iba a irse también, se ofreció de acompañante.

—Umm, ¿estas triste? —_"Mas bien me siento aliviada, tengo esa sensación de que ya no habrá mas mentiras ocultas, ¿por que lo sabias? Es un vampiro, y se acerco a mi para saber de mi mamá, si ella, Bella Eisley, fue su novia y la abandono... uff por cierto, creo que me e enamorado de un hombre lobo..."_ Hubiera deseado contestarle eso, pero Yanitza no podía saber sobre las sombras escondidas en los bosques de Forks.

—Se sentirá raro. —Conteste por fin—. Era un buen amigo.

—¿Sabes? Debo admitir que alguna vez pensé que ustedes dos llegarían a algo mas. —Soltó una risita—. Pero por lo que veo, seria imposible. Algo ocultas. —¿Era tan obvio?

—Bien chismosa te contare, conocí a un chico en la Push...

—Dame nombre, descripción y demás, venga, por primera vez en nuestra historia, Kris Eisley se nota al fin interesada en alguien. —¿Será acaso tan vergonzoso?

Le di todos los detalles posibles y realistas sobre Jacob Black, —dejando a un lado la imprimación, los lobos y su edad— cosa que a Yani la puso a brincar de alegría, dándome sus tips para llegar a fondo algo que me dejo sin habla. No quería apresurarme en esto, de hecho aun no me cabía en la cabeza mi situación sentimental.

El resto del día la pase de par en par en cada clase, oyendo como la gente me preguntaba directamente a mi sobre Edward—solo por que parecíamos los amigos inseparables— así que repetía una y otra vez la desagradable excusa de su mudanza. Apuntes, tareas, rodeos, recuerdos... todo eso conformo mi día. Ya no me quejaba, aun que sintiera nostalgia por que no lo tenia a mi alrededor preguntándome mi día, nadie me esperaría a la salida, nadie me haría reír por completo, no le contaría mis inquietudes, no tendría un compañero de mesa para biología... mejor ya ni pensar.

Parecía que no era la única que medio lamentara la partida —por dentro lo echaba de menos—. Todos los estudiantes con los que el compartía clases o algún estilo de amistad, se lamentaban por su ausencia. Simplemente se esperanzaban de que yo los ayudara a contactar con el, un hecho que no cumpliría. En cambio, a otras personas les agrado: Dakota se sentía satisfecha de no tener a su alrededor al único hombre que la había rechazado, y lo notaba, por su sonrisita de suficiencia exclusiva para mi.

Cuando concluyo la ultima clase del día, trote por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a los escalones de la salida. Ahí me esperaba las ondas rubias de Dakota.

—Es triste la partida de tu novio ¿no? —Rodeé los ojos.

—Jamas fue mi novio.

—Que lastima... esos pectorales de acero hubieran sido un festín para mi...

—Cierra tu sucia boca Rose.

—¡Eisley baja la voz! —Sonrió con sarcasmo—. Mira fuiste al principio una buena amiga, pero al parecer te metiste en mi camino y jamas lo perdonare. Tener a un bombón a la vista sucede una vez por década.

—Dejate de tonterías Dakota, no te sigo.

En eso rugió el motor de una motocicleta. El conductor llevaba una camisa negra y una chaqueta café, me sonreía con diversión sus labios rojizos y aquellos ojos negros brillaban de excitación.

—Sabia que saldrías a esta hora, ¿me permites llevarte a tu casa? —Pregunto Jacob guiñándome un ojo. Yo asentí recuperándome del mareo.

—Hasta luego Dakota. —Me despedí. La aludida me miro con los ojos en blanco mientras subía a la motocicleta, poniéndome el casco y abrazando al hombre que me hacia perder la razón.

**.**

Jacob conducía como un loco maniático por la carretera enlodada de Forks. Trate de sujetarme lo mejor posible pero siempre las manos se me resbalaban de la camisa. Mientras tanto se estaciono frente a un árbol muy frondoso con flores blancas colgando de el. Era una vista preciosa a pesar de que no sabia en que carretera estábamos y que tan lejos de hogar me encontraba.

—No te asustes. —Me susurro mientras me quitaba el casco con sus manos—. Me gusta este árbol, te da sombra, un aroma embriagante y paz.

—Es bello, gracias por recogerme, mi auto se descompuso.

—Debería echarle una ojeada, recuerda que construyo y reparo autos.

—Genial, un lobo mecánico. —Me abrazo contra el y yo alce mi vista confusa. Esto avanzaba demasiado rápido y no me sentía segura.

Tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que Jacob a sufrido toda su vida un amor no correspondido por mi madre, buscando por todo su alrededor la persona indicada que lo hiciera perder la cabeza a su lobo interior. Pero me encontró a mi, tenia que hacerlo feliz y yo a el.

—Estas muy callada, imagine que me bombardearías con preguntas, y mira que tengo... tu silencio me deja con habla, puedo preguntar que pasa por tu cerebro, no leo mentes. —Su broma me saco de onda pero recupere la compostura.

—Estaba pensando en como las cosas han cambiando para ti. Creo que esta semana fue la mas pesada de mi vida. Te encontré a ti y no se como corresponderte, estoy aturdida en estos momentos, a penas puedo interpretar lo que siento. —Las flores del tamaño de mi uña cayeron sobre nosotros, tan blancas como la nieve.

Parece que el pudo saber a lo que me refería. No dijo nada. Me acaricio la mejilla, como si conociera desde todo el tiempo lo que quería. Cuando me encontraba en este tipo de situaciones, me gustaba que papá o mamá me acariciaran las mejillas o el cabello, eso me tranquilizaba haciendome reflexionar. Sin tener la posición correcta para respirar, el me beso con dulzura. Su labios era grandes y esponjosos, pero tiernos y dulces. Le correspondí sin pensarlo. Era como estar completo, ya no faltaba aire, ni luz. Todo estaba en su lugar. Quizás era muy dramática y no me dejaba llevar, eso lo tenia de mi madre.

De pronto una luz ilumino mi camino. En esa luz estaba mi futuro. No necesitaba de Alice para preguntárselo. Era todo lo que yo deseaba. Una linda casita frente a la playa, Jake a mi lado, un lobo marrón corriendo en los bosques, hermosos niños morenos, mis padres envejeciendo juntos, mis hermanos haciendo sus propias vidas... Todo.

Como la nada, un aullido resonó en los ecos del bosque, ahí Jake paro. Miraba por todas partes, pero no me miro. No hablamos de nada. De inmediato me abrase a el mientras conducía a casa. No importaba que mi cabello se estuviera metiendo en mi boca y ojos, quería saber que le preocupaba. Se estaciono frente a mi casa y bajamos rápidamente. No tocamos la puerta, nos metimos como dos entrometidos.

—Lo oí, ve Jake ella esta bien. —Le dijo mamá cuando de pronto miramos dos figuras pálidas y perfectas inspeccionándonos.

Jake comenzó a temblar mientras yo me posicionaba en su hombro, por otro lado llego papá tomando la mano de mamá. Carlie bajo de las escaleras, hubiera deseado que no fuera, pero lo fue. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Angel Eddie! —Grito mientras corría directamente a el.

Edward posaba su mirada en mamá, pero luego cayo en cuenta cual era la situación. Miro a Jacob con rabia y luego a mi. Estuve segura de que algo malo estaba por suceder y no era por mi, era por un asunto entre mamá, Edward y Jacob.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La mujer le trono los dedos a la neófita para que acelerara su forma de beber. Ella solo la observaba con miedo mientras chupaba el cuello de su victima sin piedad._

_Ella se dedico día y noche a reconstruir todo lo que el quiso alguna vez: poder. Su ultima petición estaba en sus manos junto con una venganza preparada desde hace tantos años. Ella volvió a mirar a la neófita con recelo, esta solo bajo la mirada._

_No la mataría, por que era de utilidad, demasiada utilidad. Tenia el don de obtener cualquier poder, y su beneficio estaba al alcance. Era una lastima que su propia ignorancia no la dejaba huir de las garras de la vampiresa pelirroja._

_Pero volviendo al tema; ella solo deseaba su propia justicia, y para eso reunió las ultimas dos décadas de su existencia todo nuevo don a su favor. No se daría por vencida, ella quería su venganza, pero conseguirla tenia un precio, y lo pagaría con placer y elegancia._

* * *

**Suspenso, los e dejado en suspenso. Bueno quería informarles que e decidido actualizar una vez a la semana durante los fines de semana (viernes, sábado o domingo) así que no se me desesperen en las actualizaciones. Por nada del mundo dejare el fanfic, lo continuare hasta que acabe todo el conflicto de mi cabeza. Este fue un capitulo Jacob & Kristen, ya no haré mas para ellos solos, y volveré a enfocarme en el trama principal, Edward & Bella y su pasado persiguiéndolos. Solo me queda decir que gracias por sus favoritos, follows y reviews. **

**Dudas, recomendaciones, o cualquier detalle, me lo comunican en un review.**

**Proximo capitulo: "De hombre a vampiro" con Pov Matt. **


	25. De Hombre a Vampiro

**¡Actualización inmediata!**

**Ojala disfruten de este capitulo queridas lectoras. Por favor leer nota al final de capitulo.**

* * *

**De Hombre a Vampiro**

**.**

**.**

**Matt Pov**

**.**

Estaba atrapado en una pesadilla macabra en donde huía de una persona mil veces veloz que yo. Su ansía de tener lo que poseía en mis venas era inaudita. Yo tan joven, tan indefenso, no podía contra aquello. El enorme callejón me llevo a su fin, donde no se encontraba una salida. Estampado contra el muro de ladrillos, me prepare para lo que se me avecinaba. Un hombre pálido de facciones fuertes con los ojos negros por la sed, se aproximo hacia mi lentamente con una sonrisa, cuando dijo: _"Nadie huye de mi, insípido humano"_ Me advirtió, mientras yo me preguntaba como era que había llegado hasta aquí, ¿fue una casualidad? ¿Un simple accidente que no se podía evitar? ¿Un destino final mandado por todo poderoso?

No, no era eso.

Tenia quince años cumplidos cuando ingrese a mi primer día de clases, un nuevo ciclo, el principio de una aventura. Mi nombre es Matt Eisley, el típico chico con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, el tipo que le caía bien a todo mundo, lleno de compañerismo y de sueños, un joven que gozaba de ejercitarse los fines de semana en el gimnasio con sus amigos, el que se reunía con sus amistades a estudiar y comer, el que recibía citas de admiradoras secretas en su casillero, o el que el mismo mejor proponía. No era mujeriego, la verdad en esa época no solía tener ninguna novia, no encontraba a la mujer indicada, o eso pensaba.

Una noche al salir de la casa de un amigo no lleve el auto por que estaba en proceso de arreglos del motor, así que como tampoco tenia dinero con el cual pagar un taxi, decidí ir al dando, total que aun que fuera noche, mi casa no estaba tan lejos. No me preocupe en llamarle o no a mamá, por que corría el riesgo de que le diera un ataque de pánico, y mi hermana Meredith no estaba en la edad suficiente para saber controlarla. Mere tiene nueve años, mi madre, Caroline Eisley acaba de cumplir los treinta y seis, es madre soltera ya que mi padre —al que jamás conocí en mi vida— la abandono, y el muy desgraciado se la encontró en su empleo, y así tuvieron a Mere. El hecho aun me da un potente coraje.

Continuo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos a casa mientras veo un farol de la avenida principal prendiéndose y apagándose, una pared de cemento chueco por el lado derecho de mi camino y una banqueta húmeda, como si hubiesen tirado demasiada agua.

Por el silencio absoluto del lugar, oigo un alarido desgarrador en la esquina de un callejón. Luego la mire: en el piso estaba una señora muerta y ensangrentada con expresión de horror, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, si no el ángel de la muerte que le arrebato la vida, con una belleza sobrenatural tallada por los dioses, cabellos rizados hasta la barbilla color chocolate dulce, labios carnosos y rosados, pómulos altos, nariz y mandíbula fina, pálida como la luna y unos ojos decorados con unas espesas pestañas rizadas con pupilas escarlata.

Suspire y decidí correr de inmediato, por que fuera o no hermosa, no debía quedarme allí. Esa criatura era un ser del mal y no tenia que estar involucrado en sus pecados.

¿Saben que era lo mejor a pesar de todo? Que conocer el primer amor es una experiencia tan abrumadora, prohibida e irracional. Al principio era algo grandioso para mi. Menudo adolescente estupido.

En el instituto llego una chica de la que todos comentaban, según una hermosa castaña de ojos azul violeta, ¿quien era esa? La sorpresa me invadió por completo: la asesina, el ángel de la muerte.

Parece que ella me reconoció, por que al entrar al salón de clases, no dejo de verme con interrogación. Sin embargo, fue amable, incluso se presento: _"Hola, soy Kristen Jodelle"_ Me quede anonado por su voz, parecido al canto de las sirenas en una paraíso bajo el mar; _"Matt Eisley"_ Ella sonrío. _"Entonces Matt... eras tu"_ ¿Me miro? ¿Estaba hablando de lo que yo estoy pensando? ¡Que locura! ¿Que era esta mujer? _"Tienes suerte, de que mi don sea el absoluto autocontrol, aun que no es la gran cosa"_ Me susurro bajito para que solo yo pudiera escucharla. _"¿Que eres?"_ La mire a esos ojos violeta azulado que escondían el tono escarlata intenso que me había asustado. _"Parecida a Drácula, pero original, sin colmillos puntiagudos y sin calante al sol..." _Se fue de la clase con un permiso al baño y una sonrisa picara.

Vampiro, eso era. Pero no le podía hallar algún sentido por que... ¿Realmente los cuentos de terror tenían que hacerse reales? ¿Por que había tanta confianza en mi además? ¿Era un juego?

Kristen Jodelle era muy amiguera y coqueta con los compañeros del instituto de San Diego California, donde solía vivir antes de mudarme a Jacksonville.

Ella era tierna y juguetona, pero responsable y capaz. Cuando le confesé mi sospecha ella solo asintió y me dijo: _"Quédate callado, no hables mas, o si no los Volturi te van a matar"._ En esos momentos no se a que se refería, aun que pareciera un canto picaron. Luego ella me lo explico, sobre la realeza italiana, sobre los hijos de la luna, sobre la especie mágica de una zona de Washington... Entre otras novedades. Quede enamorado de una vampiresa, con su sencillez, su rebeldía y carisma.

Ella se alimentaba de humanos, una nómada solitaria, convertida alrededor del siglo XVIII en la época de batallas, nacida en Francia.

Su amor hacia mi era sospechoso, por que aveces sentía que mas bien jugaba conmigo y no me tomaba en serio. Sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras me tenían hechizado, incluso le rogué que me concediera la inmortalidad, pero ella se negó con la excusa de que no era la vida indicada para mi.

Ese día en que estuve dispuesto a entregarle mi alma, me enoje tanto que a zancadas avance sin rumbo por la noche, en donde me encontré con el cazador que me tenia acorralado en estos momentos.

Sus ojos negros miraban cada paso que retrocedía, inhalaba cada parte de mi aroma, oía con satisfacción los últimos latidos de mi corazón. Entonces un ángel caído del cielo negro lo empujo contra la pared. Grite su nombre, le suplique que tuviera cuidado, por que tal pelea servia en vano. Sus brazos y puños de granito no eran tan ágiles como las del cazador. En un paso imprevisto, solo mire como la tenia de espaldas y su cabeza apretada contra su hombro. El cazador me sonrío y escuche el rechinido mas fuerte de mi vida, como el del metal, hasta ver caer sus rizos caobas al suelo. Mi grito desgarrador lo excito tanto que se apuro a alimentarse de mis líquidos rojos.

Sabia que moriría, sin duda alguna. No podría continuar viviendo sin ella. El cazador se coloco a mi lado jalando uno de mis brazos y me mordió. El dolor era tan insoportable, era como sentir un cuchillo de buen filo recién sacado de un congelador. El se llevaba mi vida, y yo no objete nada.

Mis últimos recuerdos de aquella noche fue que de pronto no sentí sus garras, si no que volaba, mientras a lo lejos habían gruñidos, discusiones y de mas.

_"James, no hay tiempo que perder, ya bebiste algo, no te demores"._ Le suplica una mujer. _"Victoria, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera"._ Rezongó el cazador con furia. _"¡Así que quítame las manos de encima! ¡Necesito seguir a ese vampiro!"._ Le grito. _"Ya fue demasiado, de todas maneras el chico esta medio muerto, es probable que no sobreviva, deberías conformarte con eso James, al menos no te paso lo mismo con aquella enana que no te comiste hace décadas". "¡Arg! Ni me lo recuerdes"._ En eso, mi protector se tranquilizo y escuche como se iban, como ráfagas veloces de aire.

_"Esta bien muchacho, no pasa... nada"._ Me susurro. _"¿Kris... ten... mur.. rio?" _Le pregunte. Mire con mi débil vista a un vampiro igual de pálido y con ojos rojos, solo que su cabello era corto y lacio. _"Si, es una lastima. Por lo menos tu eres humano, con el tiempo se olvidan los recuerdos, en cambio nosotros los inmortales tenemos que vivir con el tormento por toda la eternidad"._ Me miro fijamente. _"Estas a salvo, puedo cubrir las esencias de quien yo quiera, así que no te seguirá". _Preferiría haber muerto, no anhelaba respirar. _"Te llevare a un hospital"._ Sentí de nuevo que volaba. _"Por cierto, gracias por querer a Kristen, mi difunta hermana, soy Zachary, hasta nunca"._ Entonces me envolvió la completa oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos a la realidad. Estaba boca abajo con la frente sudada por la calor corporal. Hacia tantos años que no tenia los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue mi amor verdadero. Sin embargo fui fuerte, y como dijo Zachary, con el tiempo se olvidan los recuerdos dolorosos, pero siempre quedara sellada una cicatriz marcada por la fatalidad. Me voltee hacia arriba observando el techo color crema y las motas de polvo sobre el débil rayo de luz que entraba en medio de la cortinas de la terraza. Moví mi cabeza a la derecha y ahí estaba: Bella durmiendo cómodamente y en paz, con su precioso rostro pálido semi tapado por unos mechones negros. Mi vida no era mala, recibí mas de lo que merecía.

Aun el hecho de que Bella no quiera admitir que volver a ver a Edward fue un golpe lleno de confusión para su frágil corazón, no siento inseguridad. Se que me ama, y comprendo exactamente la facilidad por quedar encantado con una criatura seductora. Por si llegara a pasar en algún momento, si ella decide irse con el después de todo... la dejaría ir. Suena masoquista la realidad, pero no encuentro otra respuesta justa. Uno no puede obligar a querer a alguien por puro gusto propio. Pero por el momento, disfrutare de cada segundo que tengo con ella, y gozare el hecho, de que me a elegido como su compañero de vida, y muerte.

Ambos nos levantamos a la vez después de una charla matutina común y normal de una pareja casada. Yo me arregle para ir al consultorio mientras ella preparaba el desayuno para los chicos.

—Entonces no volverás a ir a pedir trabajo. —Musite mientras le ayudaba a picar unas verduras con el pela papas rojo.

—Me daría mucha pena después de haber quedado en claro que iría el viernes por la mañana. Así que no estoy dispuesta. —Rodee los ojos.

—Bella, tuviste un accidente. Por supuesto que te concederán otra oportunidad, será un gran honor tenerte dando clases en sus aulas estudiantiles. —Me dedico una mirada tierna.

—Como le haces Matt, en serio, siempre haciendo lo posible por que me aviente por todas las oportunidades posibles.

—¿Que querías? Un esposo que no te dijera "has lo que quieras" tomando en cuenta que francamente eres insegura. Mi propósito es quererte, comprenderte, ayudarte, alientarte, cuidarte en las buenas y en las malas. Así que claro que lo hago todo el tiempo. —Revolvió el huevo revuelto y se mordió el labio pensativa.

—Fanfarrón por total.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Hay algo que jamás negaras, que no soy capaz de hacer algo si no me motivan.

—Eres valiente Isabella, eres capaz, quítate de la cabecita esa idea de sumisa eterna. —Le bese la frente y ella termino por aceptar con un gracias.

**.**

Llegue al estacionamiento del hospital esa mañana fresca. Me puse la bata blanca y entre.

—Buenos días Saoirse. —Le dije a mi asistente, una mujer ya grande con enormes gafas cuadradas y muy amable.

—Buenos días doctor Eisley, debo avisarle que sus consultas van a ser demasiadas ya que hay mucha demanda de atención en estos momentos por de parte de varios pacientes.

—No hay problema, puedo con ello. —Ella asintió. Manos a la obra.

Como todos los días, mi trabajo era en el consultorio básico atendiendo a los enfermos y recomendándoles medicina y buenos remedios. Ancianos con dolor de espalda, niños con molestas gripes con flemas y tos, infecciones... De todo. Pero amo mi trabajo, me agrada ayudar a la gente y hacer que se sienta bien, de hecho, desde que tengo memoria, siempre e pensado así. Quizás es por eso que estar con Bella es tan fácil, por que siempre pensamos en los demás antes que en nosotros mismos, colocando en primera prioridad a Kristen, Robert y Carlie.

Al terminar las consultas, pedí permiso para salir unas dos horas a comer a mi casa, para después regresar y continuar con mi rutina profesional.

Maneje con cuidado a casa, terminando por notar que el coche de mi hija continuaba aparcado en el mismo lugar de ayer. Entre al patio de mi casa con cuidado y lo revise. Después salude a mi Bella con un beso en la mejilla. Los gemelos se encontraban en casa, por lo que me pregunte la razón por la que Kristen no había llegado. Eso me puso algo tenso, ya que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de que ella era parte de un metamorfo. No tenia nada en contra de Jacob Black, quizás simplemente eran celos de padre por el miedo de perder a su primera hija, tendré que lidiarlo mejor cuando le llegue el momento a Carlie.

Terminamos de comer las brochetas que preparo Bella cuando escuchamos el aullido de un lobo. Se escucho demasiado cercano. Bella se paro de inmediato preocupada, así que supuse que se preguntaba lo que sucedía, cuando ella conocía mas sobre Forks que yo.

De pronto escuche como se varia y luego se cerraba una puerta con urgencia.

—Lo oí, ve Jake ella esta bien. —Le dijo Bella a su amigo quileute. Por casualidad, algo interrumpió la tranquilidad del hogar al oír mas invitados.

Me levante de inmediato hacia la entrada tomando directamente la mano de Bella. Alice y Edward Cullen se encontraban perfectamente parados e indecisos sobre la entrada de la casa. Alice tenia una expresión de disculpa y Edward de nerviosismo pero directamente a mi esposa. Por otro lado, Jacob comenzó a temblar sin control hasta el punto que pensé que estaría por explotar. Todo empeoro cuando los piecitos tiernos de mi pequeña bajaron de las escaleras.

—¡Ángel Eddie!—Grito con emoción. Kristen la detuvo con una mano y le obligo a ir a su habitación mencionando que no era el momento indicado. Ella confundida solo asintió con la cabeza agachada.

—Hola. —Saludo Bella—. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

—Me encantaría sin duda poder hablar con Matt. Si me lo permite por supuesto. —¿Conmigo? ¿De que?

—Claro, sígueme. —Camine por el pasillo principal. Edward y Jacob se enviaron una mirada envenenada y luego el vampiro me siguió.

Entramos a mi oficina personal callados sin mirarnos. Mire por el ventanal de cortinas blancas hacia los árboles verdes del bosque pensando cual era su intención para hablarme por primera vez a solas.

—Matt... debo disculparme por entrometerme en sus vidas de forma arrebatada. Mi locura interna me llevo a esto y lo siento mucho. Pero también vengo a darte las gracias por mantener a Bella a salvo estos últimos veinte años. —Su voz sonaba tan sincera que voltee a verlo.

Lucia tan joven para ser el ex de mi esposa. Sus eternos diecisiete no lo harían cambiar jamás. Era guapo y bueno. Tenia mas edad que yo, ¿pero realmente maduro lo suficiente?

—No hay de que Edward. Salvaste a Bella hace unos días y estoy en deuda contigo, por la verdad no se que seria yo sin ella. Comprendo que la amas de una manera desconocida para mi, por ello no tengo derecho a juzgar tus actos en el pasado. Ella aun que le duela aceptarlo, te hecha de menos, por que la oigo dormir y te menciona, de vez en cuando unas dos veces por bimestre, o si no por mes.

—Por nada del mundo la arrebatare de tu lado Matt, no tiendo a ser egoísta desde que la abandone.

—Me alegra, por que tiene muy baja autoestima, y eso le afecto demasiado cuando te fuiste. Pero sabes una cosa, la entiendo perfectamente. —Por que como a ella, yo también perdí a mi Kristen Jodelle, pero nada de nada podría impedirme no superarlo.

Edward levanto la cabeza atentamente a mi, recordé que leía la mente, excepto de la de mi esposa.

—James ya murió. —¿Quien?—. James es el vampiro que mato a tu Kristen, y el mismo que ataco a Bella en Phoenix. —_"Al menos fue vengada"._ Pensé con satisfacción.

—Con su muerte has salvado las vidas de muchos inocentes.

—No todo a sido completado Matt. Aun falta Victoria y su deseo de venganza. No hay señal de su aparición, pero debo prevenirlos, no quiero que estén desprotegidos, así que te juro que mi ultima petición es ayudarles a deshacerse de ella para que así puedan vivir en paz.

—¿Cual es la razón Edward? Siento que deseas algo a cambio.

—Claro que no, aun que tengo por seguro que viviré mas tranquilo sabiendo que nada acecha a Bella. —Me aseguro. Suspire.

—¿Que hay de Kristen y Carlie? Ellas parecen quererte mucho.

—Disculpa por lo de ambas, Kristen fue una fuente de acercamiento y Carlie un accidente que me cuesta la vida.

—Te perdono, te perdono, soy comprensivo. Pero cuéntame algo, ¿jamás sentiste algo por ambas?

—Simplemente una pura amistad y cariño paternal.

—Ya veo. Bien Edward, espero que tengas un buen camino que seguir.

—Lo mismo digo. Aun que todavía no nos vamos. Claro no andaremos por Forks, solo en el bosque.

Después de todo mi platica con el fue tranquila, la verdad es que no sentí enojo, ni miedo, ni alguna sospecha contra mi. Era honesto y lo detectaba con gran claridad.

Salimos de mi despacho en silencio. En la sala, Kristen tomaba las manos inquietas de Jacob por lo que supuse que esa relación estaba avanzando mas de lo normal, mientras Bella charlaba en voz baja con Alice Cullen. Todos nos miraron al salir. Jacob se calmo sin éxito por las frías miradas, pero tubo compostura física para no atacar. Se despidió de Bella y Kristen con prisa y se fue. Alice abrazo a mis chicas y Edward solo asintió como despedida.

Los vimos esconderse en los bosques y mire a Bella, que ella lucia igual de pensativa que yo. ¿Que pasaría a partir de hoy? ¿Los Cullen serian parte de nosotros como aliados de protección? Nuestros hijos crecían. ¿Seria sano verlos a los alrededores de esos seres sobrenaturales que en la vida ficticia solo son monstruos?

—¿Podremos Matt? Ser capases de salir adelante por lo que en algún momento se avecine? —Pregunto Bella con la voz baja pero clara, y supe en ese momento a que se refería.

—Juntos todo mejorara. —Aprete su mano calida contra la mía y ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

Algo malo se avecinaba, y daría la vida para que no pasara, pero las cosas tenían que suceder, si no es hoy es mañana, si es de día será de noche, sin no fue antes será ahora.

* * *

**Detalles para aclarar:**

Kristen Jodelle y Zachary Jodelle son hermanos que estaban distaciados por sus ideas diferentes. En el caso, Zachary era el maduro y Kristen no.

Kristen Jodelle fue el primer amor de Matt, mencionada por primera vez en el capitulo donde Bella se reecuentra con Edward.

A partir de este capitulo, la historia dara un giro concentrandose en el hecho de que Edward ahora se encargara de hacer lo posible de que todo este en orden antes de irse. Empezando por darle caza a Victoria.

* * *

**Adelanto proximo capitulo.**

_**Capitulo 25: Port Angeles**_

_**Conduje con cuidado por la carretera de regreso a Forks, cuando me di cuenta de que desvie el coche a otro carril al oir que una de las llantas traseras se habia ponchado. Maldeci internamente. **_

_**-No bajen. –Les dije a mis hijas.**_

_**-¿Paso algo mamá? –Pregunto Kristen desde adentro mientras Carlie nos miraba.**_

_**-Se poncho la llanta del lado izquierdo de atras. Llamare a tu padre y le dire que tardaremos mientras consigamos ayuda. –Saque de mi bolso el telefono y para mi mala suerte callo a un charco de agua estancada. Me agache para recogerlo cuando unas manos blancas y perfectamente pulidas lo hicieron por mi. En uno de sus dedos llevaba un anillo con un rubi a rojo vivo, mi instinto de supervivencia me adrvirtio que algo andaba mal.**_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo n.n**

**Hacia mucho que no actualizaba, debo disculparme pero mis razones son las siguientes:**

**~Se me vino la semana de examenes finales y me han traido atareada con entrega de trabajos que me han dejado horas sentada en una mesa realizandolos.**

**~A parte, estube estudiando demaciado para mis examenes, ya que tenia que sacar exelente en todo, algo que fue un exito.**

**~Me enferme de una gripa tan insoportable, que ni ganas de moverme tenia, hasta sentir que me estaba petrificando O.O**

**~Me e concentrado para escribir un cuento para un concurso en la escuela, aun que lamentablemente siento que a los maestros no les agrada mis ideas raras y mi forma de redactar.**

**En fin, este capitulo es para todas ustedes que me han tenido paciencia en actualizar desde hace un mes. Debo decir que apenas acabo de ver todos los reviews del capitulo anterior. Hace mucho que no me metia a husmear en Fanfiction. Por otro lado, estoy comenzando a redactar un nuevo fanfic de Edward y Bella, pero la verdad no estoy segura de subirlo por que con eso de que aveses no soy constante actualizando, pues mejor me limito. **

**Aviso que solo actualizare una vez por semana cada domigo. Espero que esten super bien, me sigan leyendo y comenten sobre esto.**

**Dejen opiniones, preguntas, sugerencias y demas en los reviews n.n**

**Pregunta a responder: **_**Es una pregunta que muchas me han preguntado, si Matt se tranformara en vampiro por Victoria. La respuesta es no. Matt no sera vampiro para nada. **_

**Faltan nueve capitulos para acabar el fanfic y las ideas andan contra mi por que estoy mega indesisa por como quedaran Edward y Bella, a y todos los demas.**

**Que pasen un bonito dia, nos leemos el proximo domingo. Dejen reviews (:**

**~Chokiiz~**


	26. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Excepto: Matt Eisley, Kristen Eisley, Carlie Eisley, Robert Eisley y cualquier otro que no sea parte de la historia original de la Saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

**Port Angeles**

**Bella Pov**

Ya no sabia como concentrarme en todas las nuevas situaciones de mi vida. Hacia solo unos cuatro días todo dio un giro, como una ruleta. Estuve a punto de morir atropellada cuando Edward me rescato, haciendo que su regreso me provocara unos espasmos por todo mi cuerpo. Tener una larga tarde de confesiones inesperadas, y enterarme que después de tanto sufrimiento desperdiciado, resulto que aun me amaba y que las razones por las que me abandono era para mantenerme a salvo, cuando lo que en realidad me provoco fue el peligro por departe de mi propio mundo. El hecho de aun recordar esos pozos puros color dorado llenos de melancolía, me duele la culpa y me zumba la duda. ¿Que pasa conmigo? Luego a los dos días, Jacob se imprima de mi propia hija dejándome en total shock. Aun no lo supero.

Hacia mucho que Matt converso a solas con Edward mientras yo estaba con Alice preguntándole sobre como habían estado, ya que en realidad no estaba informada sobre todo, por el cual la interrogue con preguntas sobre sus viajes en mi ausencia y la recuperación de la sed humana de Jasper. _"Esta mejor que nunca"_ comento _"es tan impresionante ese giro y la gran superación de el mismo, estoy muy orgullosa de el"._ En mi interior sabia que el cambio repentino de Jasper hacia la debilidad de la sangre fue por mi culpa, al sentirse tan mal por ser el causante de mi separación con Edward. No lo culpo, le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Era tarde noche mientras estaba observando la marea del mar que se contemplaba a lo lejos de mi hogar, además de los enormes árboles del bosque, puse mis manos sobre la terraza, reflexionando cada cosa que me a pasado. Sabia que tarde o temprano algo se avecinaría para interrumpir la paz de mi nueva vida, poniendo en grave peligro a mis seres amados. Temía a la aparición de Victoria.

Matt y yo conversamos sobre las posibilidades de un encuentro. Rogábamos cada segundo para que ella no se presentara en nuestras vidas y las echara a perder con su venganza. Según lo se, los vampiros no olvidan, el mismo Edward me lo dijo. _"Edward"_ suspire con cansancio.

¿Que era lo que yo sentía realmente? ¿Lo amaba aun? No, no lo creo, aun que no dudo que el cariño de lo que alguna vez fue un amor puro, se haya desvanecido. Quizás era nostalgia, si, era mas probable que eso fuera. Ya que los sentimientos cambian, mas no los recuerdos.

Hay momentos en los que, miras atrás, y no sabes exactamente qué pasó. Sólo sabes que, desde que pasó, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Jamás volverá a serlo, después de habernos jurado amor eterno. Era tan curioso como las cosas cambiaron de la noche a la mañana por una simple situación que no pudo predecirse. En veces imagino lo que pudo ser. A lo mejor, seria una fabulosa criatura inmortal. Pero por otro lado, no conocería a Matt, haciendo que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de amar a alguien como yo, y no mas allá de las expectativas de un ser humano. Aun que claro, tomo en cuenta que mi cerebro no funciona de la manera adecuada.

Aun recuerdo ese día, cuando estaba atrapada, como un desfiladero rocoso sin salida, jurando no volverme a enamorar. Creo que al fin entiendo que el miedo fue lo que me impidió querer de nuevo. El miedo y sus causas catastróficas que llevan a uno a tomar decisiones precipitadas sin poder pensar con franqueza adecuada. El miedo siempre te desviara por los errores y arrepentimientos. Me alegro de haberlo superado.

—¿Mamá? —Voltee hacia abajo. Robert me miraba—. Carlie dice que un tal Eddie era su amigo. —Se recargo en la terraza a mi lado—. Esta muy triste por que no la dejaron saludarlo.

Carlie. Olvidaba que ella quería a Edward como su ángel guardián de fantasías. ¿Como iba a entender que había motivos por los cuales no tenia que estar en nuestros asuntos?

—¿Esta en su habitación? —Le pregunte a mi niño. Asintió y le bese la frente—. Bien, entonces iré a platicar con ella.

El me acompaño al pasillo principal de la planta alta dándole únicamente la indicación de que por favor no anduviera de chismoso con la oreja pegada a la puerta. El soltó una risilla graciosa tipo _"han descubierto mis intenciones"._ Se fue con un _"si mamá"_ y abrí la puerta blanca del cuarto de Carlie.

Ella se encontraba sentada sobre su sofá rosado con cojines bordados de flores. Me recibió con una media sonrisa cuya alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Me acerque a su lado acomodándole un bucle dorado por detrás de su oreja derecha.

—Lamento mucho no dejarte saludarlo princesa. —Me acerque mas a ella, soltó un suspiro sin entender después de no decirle la verdad por tanto tiempo—. Mira, es complicado linda, pero hay cosas que no puedo decirte... pero, también te debo una explicación.

—Así es. —El tono de su voz sonó realmente como la de una niña pasada de los ocho años de edad—. Solo quiero saber que tiene de malo estar cerca de el mami. Eddie es bueno, un ángel de la gloria y la paz. Me lee cuentos por las noches, me tararea melodías dulces, me aconseja para sentirme bien. Lo quiero, es como el sueño de muchas, el tener un amigo de un mundo mas allá de lo normal.

—Entiendo perfectamente. —Proseguí—. Pero tienes que entender que el no andará circulando por aquí en... unos largos días. —Era verdad. No tenia ni la mas remota idea del tiempo que pasaba. Sabia que los Cullen tomaron la decisión de quedarse en Forks mas tiempo, gracias a los meses que tuvieron haciendo de aquí y por allá nuevos asuntos, pero no por estos rumbos, debían ser cuidadosos, y por el bien de todos, no venían a visitarnos. La ultima vez que mire a Alice fue antier. El caso, es que me refiero que han pasado tres semanas desde que mire a Edward charlando con Matt en su despacho.

—No a andado por aquí. ¡Venía cada miércoles! Prometió siempre estar conmigo...

—Siempre y cuando pueda. —Interrumpí—. En estos momentos se encuentra ocupado, necesita... tiempo. Los ángeles merecen descansar. —Le sonreí dulcemente para poder convencerla—. No seas terca, el te quiere mucho y por nada de nada dejara de verte. Espera solo... un tiempo. —Demasiado tiempo mejor dicho.

Sus ojos color jade me miraron unos segundos mientras continuaba acariciando arriba—abajo los rizos dorados de su pelo.

—Bien, confiare en ti mamá. —Se dio por vencida—. ¿Pero prometes que volveré a verlo un día? —Definitivamente no podía mentirle a mi hija, así que me arme de valor y se lo prometí.

—Lo prometo.

**.**

Por la tarde comencé a leer un libro nuevo que me regalo Ángela de su colección de Austen. Estuve recargada contra el sillón con los ojos persiguiendo las letras mientras el te de limón se enfriaba como pasaban los minutos.

—Fue maravilloso Jake, enserio. —Agradeció Kristen por fuera detrás de la puerta.

—No hay de que Kris. —Hubo un silencio eterno y luego unas risitas.

—Tramposo. —Se quejo—. Llevamos saliendo tres semanas y ya te crees mi novio, cuando ni te e dado el si.

—Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

—No tendrás que esperar mucho. —Concluyo—. Hasta luego. —Entro a la casa con una sonrisa iluminante hasta que me miro con una ceja enarcada.

Su sonrojo fue inevitable. Me saludo entrecortada y subió por las escaleras. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Jacob y no podía negarle tales sentimientos. Solo esperaba a que ella realmente se centrara y pudiera darse ese lujo para aclarar sus sentimientos y poder decir lo que piensa, pues al parecer ella no esta segura de hablar de su intimidad con Matt y conmigo.

Después de terminar un capitulo del libro que me encontraba leyendo, prepare una cena buena pero sencilla. Los chicos bajaron cada uno con su tema de platica mientras los miraba con atención. ¡Cuanto habían crecido! ¿Por que no me di cuenta antes? Estaba realmente tan metida en mis asuntos que no note lo mucho que los tres se estaban desarrollando. ¡Kristen se gradúa en julio! ¡Robert se mira mas grande! ¡Carlie comienza a dejar de ser infantil! ¡Que rápido se me pasaba la vida!

—Mamá. —Puse atención a mi hija—. El tono cobrizo de mi pelo se me esta destiñendo... ¿que tal se vería otro nuevo tono?

—Seguro que bien, ¿por que?

—Bueno... en realidad es que ya me canso. Estube pensando en volver a dejármelo crecer y pintarlo de mi tono natural mientras me terminan de crecer las raíces.

—Es cuestión de que solo elijas un tono castaño chocolate y te alacies tu pelo.

—Tendríamos que ir de compras... si quieres, se que las aborreces.

—No me haría mal comprarme a mi también algo de ropa nueva. —Comente—. ¿Que tal si vamos este viernes a Port Angeles?

—¡Seria fantástico! Creo que a Carlie no le irían mal unos nuevos suéteres, ese color café lodo se lo esta desgastando. De aquí a mitad de año lo tendrá deshilachado.

—Así y mas me terminaran comprando el que yo quiera, que sea bonito. —Dijo Carlie.

—¿Yo puedo quedarme en casa? Esa tarde jugaran el súper bowl*****, Richie y Kellan hicimos apuestas. —Apunto Robert.

—Tendrás que quedarte con tu papá.

—Oh puedo quedarme en casa del abuelo Charlie, a el le encantan los deportes, y puede que incluso lo vea.

—Vale, pero primero lo hablaremos con su padre.

Al decírselo a Matt, el estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, comentando que una tarde de chicas no estaría mal. Entonces apuntamos en nuestra agenda un día de compras con mis hijas.

**.**

Por fin llego viernes. En algún momento considere suspender las compras, notando que Matt tenia demasiado trabajo y no deseaba preocuparlo. Sin embargo me marco al celular en medio día, recordándome que tenia unos asuntos que cumplirle a mi hijas. No pude evitar soltarle las razones por las cuales no aseguraba la salida, pero el como siempre dijo que no importaba, tenia un compromiso con mis dos hijas, y por ello debía cumplirlo. Acepte a regañadientes y le prometí marcarle cuando llegara a casa, pues no planeaba llegar tan noche.

Kristen llego del instituto hablando con Jacob, avisándole que esa tarde no podría ir con el a la playa por el compromiso familiar que tenia conmigo. En cambio, Carlie no dejo de argumentar lo mucho que deseaba tener ciertas prendas de moda para niñas que anhelaba guardar en su armario. Yo por mi parte, solo deseaba pasar un buen rato.

Al estar listos, llevamos primero a Rob a casa de Charlie, este complacido nos deseo una bonita tarde. Al alejarnos de la casa de mi padre solo miraba como Rob y Charlie jugaban a luchitas en la calle.

Iba a velocidad aceptable en dirección a Port Angeles. Kristen me platicaba los detalles de los trabajos escolares y sobre los nuevos amigos que obtuvo en la Push. Carlie tenia puesto un reproductor de música en sus oídos mientras posaba su mirada en los bosques que se encontraban alrededor del camino.

El ambiente que estaba viviendo era tan encantador y familiar. Desde que nos mudamos a Forks no había podido pasar tan agradable momento, por culpa de mis fobias e inseguridades, pero al fin puedo disfrutar de las novedades de cada día.

Al recorrer un largo y estrecho camino, llegamos a nuestro destino. Aparque el automóvil en un estacionamiento publico de la plaza mayor. Entramos a un centro comercial lleno de gente por todos lados: familias haciendo compras, jóvenes enamorados, niños sonriendo, amigos paseando... todos bajo las luces blancas que iluminaban el lugar. La plaza era tan grande que temí que mis hijas se volvieran locas por las compras.

Anduve arriba y abajo, traíamos suficiente dinero como para comprar cosas básicas, o incluso mas, pero como siempre, estoy en estado de ahorro.

Kristen fue tras los tintes de cabello, debatiéndose entre el marrón chocolate o marrón rojizo. Al fin se decidió por la segunda opción, sin antes buscar el tono mas oscuro.

Carlie se probó demasiados zapatos femeninos, abrigos, blusas coloridas... Apostaría a que Carlie seria una adolescente muy obsesionada por las compras.

Yo aproveche que había una librería, y de pasada comprar algo de ropa que me hacia falta —claro que sin excederme, mis gustos nos cambiaban con el tiempo— quizás incluso esa nueva ropa me ayude para mis entrevistas de trabajo y poder distraerme.

La tarde fue muy agotadora. Después de cargar tantas bolsas hasta el coche, suspiramos con tanto cansancio. Debatimos nuestros antojos —teníamos una tremenda hambre que crujían las tripas— llegando a un acuerdo. Decidimos comer algo simple, en vez de comida rápida, algo mas cargado. Pasamos a un restaurante estilo hogareño y a la vez elegante, con foquitos de cascada y mesas de madera oscura, con meseras llenas de arruguitas en sus rostros y unos cocineros amables. El servicio fue estupendo.

Carlie pidió un spaghetti y piernas de pollo frito, Kristen una ensalada César***** con brochetas de res y yo unos ravioles de queso***** —como siempre— son mi obsesión por comer.

Nos las pasamos platicado cada una de tema tras tema hasta que mire el reloj que marcaba algo pasaditas de las siete de la tarde, además de que estaba demasiado oscuro para mi gusto.

—Hora de irnos. —Les ordene indicándoles el reloj de mi muñeca.

Salimos apresuradamente del restaurante. ¡Que frío! Me estaba congelando, incluso batalle para meter las llaves del auto, mis dedos estaban casi azules, así de extremo.

—Pónganse calientitas nenas, hace frío. —Les advertí. Ellas asintieron. Kristen prendió la calefacción por mi gracias a que se sentaba en el copiloto.

El camino de regreso a casa fue muy silencioso. Solo sentía el sonido del aire rozar contra el auto, el suspiro de Kristen y el débil ronquido de Carlie. Ambas se encontraban cansadas, inclusive yo. La zona donde estaba era casi las ultimas calles de la ciudad. Por eso conduje con cuidado por la carretera de regreso a Forks, cuando me di cuenta de que desvíe el coche al otro carril al oír una de las llantas traseras, se había ponchado. Maldecía internamente. Abrí la puerta y baje a revisar.

—No bajen. —Les dije a mis hijas. ¡Mal momento para poncharse una llanta!

—¿Paso algo mamá? —Pregunto Kristen desde adentro mientras Carlie nos miraba con los ojos sin despabilar por interrumpir su siesta.

—Se poncho la llanta del lado izquierdo de atrás. Llamare a su padre y le diré que tardaremos mientras conseguimos ayuda. —Saque de mi bolso el teléfono y para mi mala suerte cayo a un charco de agua estancada. ¡Malditos dedos torpes!

Me agache para recogerlo cuando unas manos blancas y perfectamente pulidas lo hicieron por mi. En uno de sus dedos llevaba un anillo con un rubí al rojo vivo. Mi instinto de supervivencia me advirtió que algo andaba mal.

Quien fuera que sea, metió uno de sus delicados dedos perfectos en el agujero que servia para llavero dándoles vueltas. Oí su risilla traviesa y tenebrosa cerca de mi. Respire agitadamente temerosa de que mi salvadora no fuera mas que mi peor pesadilla.

Levante mi cabeza y ahogue mi grito. Frente a mi tenia a una mujer vestida muy elegante: abrigo blanco y liso hasta la rodilla con un cinturón negro marcando su cintura, pantalón negro, botas cortas de tacón y unos lentes cuadrados que abarcaban desde la mitad de su nariz hasta sus cejas. Su piel blanca como cal, sus labios carnosos y unos resortes pelirrojos cayendo por sus hombros me hicieron saber que se trataba de la mujer que me a estado siguiendo durante mucho tiempo.

—Es un gusto reencontrarnos, ¿no es así? —Pregunto con su voz picarona.

No pude contestar cierta pregunta. ¿Por que hoy? ¡Mis hijas! Caí en cuenta que mis dos hijas estaban en el auto desprotegidas. ¡Necesito hacer algo! ¡Debo huir!

—¿Te comió la lengua en ratón Bella? —Victoria comenzó a bromear—. Tus hijas son muy parecidas a ti.

—Déjalas ir. —Desee poder gritarle a Kristen para que se cambiara de inmediato a conducir y huyera con Carlie.

—¿Por que? Esto haría del juego que nunca James logro, mucho mas interesante. Dime, ¿Edward pudo olvidarte? Según tu ya, pero algo me dice que no es así. ¿Y Matt? El tiene una sangre tan buena...

—¡No! ¡Por favor déjalas ir! ¡Me quieres a mi, no a ellas...!

—Te equivocas. —Se cruzo de brazos—. Realmente las ocupo, en especial a Kristen, hay algo especial en ella que me serviría.

Sonrío con malicia ordenándome a que volteara hacia atrás buscando con la mirada a mis hijas. Entonces me invadió la completa oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Al fin la tenia, al fin lo conseguirá. Dos décadas para ser poderosa valieron la pena. Agradecía que la hija mayor de su presa fuera un punto ciego para la duende que miraba el futuro. Tenia a tres personas que Edward amaba, haciendo de su juego el mas satisfactorio de su existencia. Por que ella no se conformaría solo con matarlas, de hecho no deseaba hacerlo, seria mejor hacerlas sufrir, la estrategia estaba hecha._

* * *

**Detalles a explicar:**

Kellan y Richie son unos amigos de la escuela de Robert.

***Super Bowl:** Es el partido final del campeonato de la National Football League (NFL), principal campeonato profesional de fútbol americano en los Estados Unidos, que enfrenta a los campeones de la Conferencia Nacional (NFC) y la Conferencia Americana (AFC).

***Ensalada César: **Es una ensalada de lechuga romana, trocitos de pan tostado aliñados (llamados croutons en francés, o bien picatostes en español).

***Ravioles de queso: **Conocidos en el área rioplatense como ravioles, son básicamente cuadrados de pasta replegados y rellenos, variando estos según las diferentes regiones, recetas y culturas culinarias, se les puede poner queso.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aqui de nuevo actualizando. Espero que les haya gustado. Y como prometi, actualize este dia, y asi se estara llevando a cabo cada domingo.**

**¿Que les hara Victoria? No les dire, mas que estoy preparando mucha violencia e intensidad, pero eso tendran que comprobarlo hasta el proximo domigo. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y demas, yo respondere al final del proximo capitulo. **

**Otra cosa, solo habra un pov por capitulo.**

**Por mi parte queda decir... ¡Que tengo pesima ortografia! E revisado los antiguos capitulos que e escrito y note que hay nombres y palabras, guiones y signos faltantes que no chece. Me dio risa ver que escribi Carliste en vez de Carlisle. O una conversacion sin guion. Estare al pendiente de esos detalles y aganmelos saber, como principiante deseo mejorar.**

**Es todo por hoy. Dejen ****Reviews**** y nos leemos la proxima semana.**

***~Alice Chokiiz~***


	27. Dulce Venganza

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Excepto: Matt Eisley, Kristen Eisley, Carlie Eisley, Robert Eisley y cualquier otro que no sea parte de la historia original de la Saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

**Dulce Venganza**

**Bella Pov**

El dolor de mi espalda era tan insoportable como tener la sensación de cargar con bloques de cemento duro o como si te hubiesen apuñalado por detrás después de una dura pelea.

Abrí mis ojos. No recordaba nada, ni si quiera mi nombre, solo sabia que algo me había relajado y que cuando desperté me dolía todo. No pude enfocar mi visión correctamente, por eso volví a cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto todo quedo en su lugar: _"Tu nombre es Bella Eisley, tienes tres hermosos hijos con un gran esposo, tienes a tus padres muy felices, unos amigos pacientes y unos vampiros que extrañamente les agradas..."_

Solté un jadeo y entendí. Estaba arrodillada sobre el suelo duro lleno de polvo, mis tobillos y muñecas estaban esposadas por unas cuerdas rasposas que apretaban mi piel impidiendo la circulación de la sangre y a la vez provocando que mis músculos por el retenimiento se durmieran. Recordé lo ultimo que sucedió: me encontré a Victoria cuando se me cayo el teléfono al charco de agua estancada al poncharse la llanta del auto, hice un drama y se me bajaron las defensas. Estaba metida en un peligro mortal.

¡Kristen! ¡Carlie! ¡Mis hijas! ¿Donde estarán? ¿Se encontraran bien? ¿Lograron escapar? Volteé hacia el lado izquierdo y mire una figura desmayada en el suelo. Uno de sus pies estaba amarrado a otra cuerda que estaba pegada al piso. Kristen, sin duda era ella. ¿Me escuchara si le hablo? Las probabilidades eran tan mínimas.

Mire el techo con la vista cansada. Era un lugar muy frío y solitario, como una bodega abandonada. Todo era color gris y había cajas de cartón esparcidas por donde viera, la única luz que iluminaba el triste lugar era un débil tragaluz blanco en el centro del techo con telarañas.

—¡Kristen! —No se movió, tanto que comencé a temblar por la posibilidad de que jamás lo hiciera—. ¿Me oyes? Por favor dame una señal de que sigues ahí... —Mi pregunta sonó lamentable. Nada, absolutamente no dijo nada. Yacía a mis espaldas con los brazos doblados arriba.

Empecé a zarandearme con impaciencia hacia enfrente, pero solo ganaba unos gemidos al sentir las filosas cuerdas rasgar mi piel. Apenas notaba que mis manos estaban aferradas a un tubo de metal oxidado. Por fin entendí como recargaba mi cabeza. Pero eso no era el punto, tenia que salir de ahí fuera como diera lugar.

¿Y Carlie? ¡Mi bebé! ¡No! ¿Donde se encontraba metida? Deseaba con todas mi fuerzas que Victoria no le haya puesto ni una mano encima a mi criatura inocente, no, no podía soportar que le hiciese daño a ella. Quería creer que era imposible que alguien lastimara a Carlie, cuando en estos momentos las posibilidades de que sucedieran las cosas malas eran tan altas. Me jale mas al frente sin conseguir un avance, mas que mis propias lagrimas de desesperación y rasguños en la piel.

—Necesito salir de aquí. —Me dije a mi misma—. Kristen por favor responde...

—Esta demasiado inconciente. —Frente a mi venia Victoria con las manos metidas en los bolsos de su abrigo de seda. La muy cínica se limito a verla con una ceja enarcada y complacida—. Jeremy, uno de mis guardias, tiene el poder de debilitar a la gente, llevándolas al cansancio. Seria un gran remedio para el insomnio. —Tan solo verla ahí despreocupada, me provoco una rabia amarga en la garganta.

Se desplazo del otro lado de la bodega de forma fantasmal hasta quedar frente a mi. Esta levanto mi barbilla con un dedo frío como el hielo, la rechacé de manera brusca. No le importo y reviso mi rostro, acariciándolo con el mismo dedo por todo el contorno de mi mandíbula hasta el pico de viuda de mi cabello.

—Ella. —Refiriéndose a Kristen que aun estaba desmayada—. No morirá nunca. Tengo la intención de concederle la eternidad. Por si no lo sabes, ella tiene un poder de utilidad. Tu querido Edward y tu amiga Alice, dejaron de poder usar sus dones contra ella antes de que supieras que la conocían. —¿Kristen tenia acaso una especie de bloqueo o escudo?— Es maravilloso ¿no? Además, Kenia podrá borrarle la memoria si se me da la gana.

¿Como era eso? ¿Victoria estaba al pendiente de todos los movimientos de mi vida? ¡No puede ser, no la había notado nunca! Un momento, si el escudo de Kristen era mental, ¿había esperanza de que no le borraran la memoria?

Con eso tuve en claro que Victoria era la líder de un clan tan poderoso como los famosos Volturi, al mencionar que todos sus integrantes poseen grandes habilidades.

—¿Sabes? Al principio planeé un ejercito de neófitos. Pero son inmaduros e incapaces de controlar, por eso tome la decisión de crear mi propio clan de vampiros súper dotados. Parecido a esa basura italiana. ¿Te confieso mi resentimiento? Los Volturi fueron los que mataron a mi hermana, cuando yo vivía en un clan cercano a Inglaterra. La líder se llamaba Hilda, y fue la que saco a mi hermana Anne de la pobreza, dejándome sola e indefensa de cualquier hombre o ser humano impotente. Fue así como aprendí a sobrevivir, y eso fue parte de mi habilidad cuando ella llego por mi y me transformo. Entonces, la guardia italiana vino tras nosotras al llamar tanto la atención de los aldeanos, y solo recuerdo la sonrisa de Aro al decapitar a mi hermana. ¿Duele no? —Sonrío con amargura estremeciéndome. Por un momento sentí compasión por ella, pero luego recordé que tenia retenidas a los seres que mas amo. Ella prosiguió—: Pase décadas huyendo de ellos, con el miedo de que me encontraran. En una de mis expediciones de caza, conocí a James. Fue un sentimiento tan nuevo para mi, todo dejo de importarme, solo el. Siempre confié en sus instintos, pero la confianza fue la razón por la que me dejo. Por tu culpa, lo mataron. Y ahora no me quedare con los brazos cruzados. —Su mirada se volvió llena de rabia—. ¿Quieres que te explique mis planes? Seguro que lo que mas te interesa es saber de tus bellas hijas. Ya te hable de Kristen, pero Carlie, ella es encantadora. No te preocupes, también esta en estado vegetal como la otra, a ella le tengo otra misión.

—Demonios Victoria, no le hagas daño, ¿no tienes piedad de una criatura inocente?

—No. Cruel se escucha, pero no. Viviendo en un mundo donde la violencia es la principal fuente para subsistir, la piedad es lo menos indicado para sobrevivir. —La furia en mi interior incremento— Carlie será parte de la misión Volturi. La transformare en un niño inmortal, la llevare hasta el palacio para justificar el crimen, diré que la encontré corriendo por Forks, llevare conmigo a Sarah, mi mejor vampiro cuyo don es absorber cualquier otro don... mmm..., así la haré tener todos los poderes Volturi que pueda antes de matarlos a todos.

—Dudo que logres hacerlo. —La desafíe.

—Me importa tres gotas de tu sangre lo que pienses. Luego... —Se puso de espaldas caminando de un lado a otro pensativa—. Matare a Laurent por su traición, luego, decapitare a tu amiga Alice Cullen por haberle provocado rabietas a James cuando estuvo cazándola de humana... —De pronto recordé lo que James me dijo en el estudio de ballet sobre Alice—. Oh, no sabes la historia... bueno, no tengo ganas de contártela. —Camino directamente a Kristen y le acaricio el cabello—. Es tan idéntica a ti, solo que la diferencia, es que su suerte es mejor que tuya. —¿Suerte? Era un infierno.

—Maestra. —Musito una voz aguda y mire a un muchacho de unos veinte años con el cabello castaño y los ojos muy abiertos—. No hay señal del enemigo. —Victoria frunció los labios y me miro con pena fingida.

—Parece que tus vampiros no han venido a buscarte. Es muy triste. Incluso para mi. La verdad es que ya quisiera tener a Matt entre mis dientes saboreando su dulce sangre. Cuando James lo ataco muy joven, no me compartió ni una gota, el chico olía muy bien. ¿Te sabes la historia de tu esposo? —Asentí con la cabeza y mis ojos llameando de furia roja—. William, dile a Isaac que tiene la orden de manejar a la guardia en dirección a los Cullen, es hora de una pelea.

—¡NO! —Grite y me tapo la boca.

—Le ordeno que haga lo que quiera con todos, excepto con Edward y Alice Cullen, luego pasa por Matt y el niño que este con el. —Me sonrió.

—Si señora. —El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se esfumo, solo mire como su chaqueta blanca desaparecía en la oscuridad. ¿Aquí todos lucían de blanco?

Sollocé en voz baja por el miedo. —No les hagas nada... mátame a mi... no a ellos.

Rodó los ojos. —Pero claro que te matare estúpida, ¿creías que te dejaría vivir libre? Lo único que deseo es jugar sucio. Pareja por pareja. Quizás Edward ya no es tu pareja oficial, pero el te ama, le dolerá. Cúlpalo a el por no olvidarte.

Se fue dejándome con las suplicas en la punta de la lengua. La vida era tan injusta. Siento el miedo en cada parte de mi, apachurrándome, impidiéndome a poder, pensar, decidir. Solo hacer las cosas con la mas grande desesperación posible, apurada, atareada... Prefiero morir antes de que les hagan daño, prefiero morir antes de ver su sufrimiento frente a mi, prefiero morir como la mujer cobarde que siempre e sido.

Me atraganto con mi propio llanto cuando se me viene el pensamiento. ¿Que estoy diciendo? ¿Así de fácil me estoy rindiendo? Ya e pasado por las garras de un vampiro sádico, ¿por que no de nuevo? Tengo que tener fe y creer en la esperanza, en que tarde o temprano todo saldrá bien. Debo comenzar ahora, en este momento, cuando lo único que queda es levantarte, secar las lágrimas y decir valientemente _"La vida tiene que seguir"._

Quizás no puedo zafarme de estas cuerdas que me retienen como prisionera, pero debo creer en que llegara un ángel y me salve. Solo me queda esa arma, la esperanza, ya que no puedo pelear con la manos ni pies, ni con inteligencia y prejuicio, solo con la esperanza. Un arma imaginaria que en este mundo es ignorada por el primer fracaso.

Y entonces como la gran petición que tuve, note que el tubo tenia filos a los lados. ¡Si! Podría levantarme con cuidado y cortar las cuerdas de mis muñecas con el filo. Grandiosa idea.

Hice lo que pensé, me deslice arriba abajo mientras veía como se soltaba el lazo que me tenia detenida. Casi hago una exclamación de éxito cuando al fin se soltaron. Luego lentamente seguí con mis tobillos, algo que fue mas complicado por mis torpes dedos que se enredaban una y otra vez, pero no me rendí, en esos momentos aquella palabra no existía en mi diccionario. Limpie mis lagrimas y camine con cautela hacia mi hija. Al llegar observe su rostro tranquilo.

—Estarás bien. —Le susurre al oído aun que no pudiese escucharme—. Por favor se que reaccionaras y me ayudaras a encontrar a tu hermana. —Comencé a moverla de la espalda con lentitud. Nada. Lo hice mas fuerte cuando entre abrió sus parpados. Sus pupilas marrones se enfocaron en mi rostro.

—¿Que paso? —Pregunto.

—Todo saldrá bien, no digas nada... —Un ruido a lo lejos interrumpió el momento.

Mi corazón latía como un tambor, la adrenalina fluyo por mis venas y de un momento a otro mi vista se perdió en una sombra negra que apretaba sus puños.

Solté un jadeo. Inmediatamente arremetí e hice el esfuerzo de desamarrar las cuerdas del pie de Kristen. Gemí, estaban mas apretadas que las mías y mis dedos estaba débiles y entumecidos. Volví a jadear por la desesperación, mal error. Sentí un dolor en el cuero cabelludo, y de un momento a otro caí volando al otro extremo del cuarto chocando con uno de los tubos de metal.

—Eres muy testaruda. —Mi visión se volvió algo borrosa por la desorientación, pero supe de inmediato quien me hablaba—. No me sorprende, en realidad aposte a que actuarías por instinto, quería ver que tan lista eres, al parecer no fue como imaginaba. Dime que se siente fracasar en segundos.

Sus ojos escarlata perforaban cada parte de mi como un alambre de púas, demasiado dolor, demasiada pena. Puse mis manos sobre el piso helado tratando de levantarme, pero ella interrumpió mi acto lanzándome al otro lado con mi pierna izquierda. Aterrice sobre un montón de cajas de cartón dispersas en la esquina de una pared. Grite, la pierna dolía. Victoria encajo sus dedos arriba de la rodilla dejándome marcas redondas moradas.

—Me das vergüenza. —Gruño.

Solté un chillido —¿Estas loca? —Le reclame. Ella ignoro mi pregunta.

Acelero su paso cuando ya traía a mi hija acunada en sus brazos. En eso, los ojos de Kristen me enfocaron. Dio una exclamación horrorizada y me miro con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

La coloco en el piso con una delicadeza tan rara, como si no le quisiera hacer daño. Pero no era así. La mujer pelirroja se inclino de rodillas a su lado, jalo con diversión en su rostro el brazo de Kris, y la mordió.

—¡NO! —Grite y comencé a gatear débilmente.

Mi hija se zarandeaba llena de dolor en el piso gris. Soltó alaridos que retumbaron los ecos del lugar. Victoria me sonrió de nuevo y se levanto de su lado, caminando de nuevo hacia mi. Levanto con violencia mi barbilla en dirección a mi hija y me dijo al oído:

—Tengo el placer de presentarte el primer paso de tu sufrimiento. —Luego me soltó y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Llegue a rastras donde estaba Kris y le acaricie el cabello. ¿Que voy hacer? ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¿Como controlaría su agonía?

—¡Duele! Duele... —Decía entre gritos.

—Lo se, lo se... —Replicaba entre llanto.

—¡Voy a morir! — Grito con las lagrimas escurriéndoles por los lados del pómulo.

—No, solo... solo te estas transformando... ¡No lo permitiré!

—¡DUELE! —Volvió a gritar mas fuerte. Agarre su brazo, la herida con la marca de los colmillos de Victoria estaba helada y verdosa.

¿Por que a mi? ¿Por que a ella? ¿Por que se metían con lo que mas quería? ¿Por que la vida me hacia esta burla? ¿El pasado tenia que volver? ¿Por que? Me pregunto si existe alguna cura para calmar el dolor que esta formándose dentro de ella... alguna manera de sacar la ponzoña... Edward me la había sacado mordiéndome, pero mis dientes no son de vampiro, no soy uno de ellos. ¡Odio la sensación de ser una inútil, que no puede hacer nada por nadie...!

Oí unos pasos aproximarse. No ahora no... ya no mas... ya no puedo...

Levante mi mirada. Una muchacha de aspecto muy joven me miraba con lastima. Sus ojos carmesi intenso miraban a mi hija y luego la poca sangre que caia de mi pierna. Parece que trago algo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, era color canela. Dio unos pasos y me puse en forma protectora, claro, como si pudiera hacerle algo.

—No le haré nada. —Dijo como si respondiera a mis dudas—. Te ayudare por que me das lastima, estoy harta de seguir sus ordenes. —Su voz musical era dura pero confiable —. Además, tus emociones son tan intensas que puedo sentirlas acuchillándome a lo lejos. Por el cual no puedo... no puedo negarme a salvarla.

Se puso a un lado de mi y tomo su brazo cuando comenzó a succionarla. Pero no bebía su sangre, estaba quitándole el veneno, tal y como lo hizo Edward cuando James me mordió. La joven cuyo nombre desconocía se acelero.

—Basta la estas matando. —Le suplique en voz baja. Ella me miro de reojo y la soltó. Kristen quedo de nuevo inconciente.

—Tienes prohibido decir lo que hice, ¿esta claro? —Asentí y se levanto con los puños cerrados.

—Gracias. —Le susurre y no me devolvió el agradecimiento.

Mas esperanza, todavía lo había. ¿Que mas pediría? Arrastre con cuidado a Kristen entre las cajas haciéndole un hueco. La herida se había cerrado, pero quedaba la cicatriz, parecida a la que yo tenía en la muñeca. _"Estas bien" _repetía todo el tiempo mientras la abrazaba. Revisé mi pierna ensangrentada, contuve las nauseas. No era tanto, pudo ser peor.

Un sonido familiar resonó en la oscuridad. Era un lloriqueo de una niña que gritaba y suplicaba ayuda. Caminando lentamente con dos guardias de su lado. Victoria cargaba a Carlie y la tiro al suelo como un saco vacío. Entonces resonó un crujido.

* * *

**Detalles a explicar:**

Sarah, William, Kenia, Jeremy e Isaac son vampiros dotados del clan de Victoria. Sarah en especial tiene el don mas poderoso, absorbe todo lo que se le presente.

La historia de Victoria con su hermana Anne viene en la guía oficial ilustrada de la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí actualizando en Martes. Como siempre me atraso mucho, pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho mas tiempo. El próximo capitulo ya lo comencé a desarrollar, quizás lo suba el viernes o sábado, ya que el domingo no andaré disponible. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y de sus vacaciones.**

**Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias, opiniones... Dejen Review o marquen Favorite/Follow.**

**Que tengan una bonita tarde. :)**

***~Alice Chokiiz~***


	28. Alianzas

**¡Favor de leer nota al final del ****capítulo! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Excepto: Matt Eisley, Kristen Eisley, Carlie Eisley, Robert Eisley y cualquier otro que no sea parte de la historia original de la Saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

**Alianzas**

**Edward Pov**

Gotas de lluvia se deslizaban sobre la ventana enorme de mi habitación. Las observe por segunda vez como si realmente sintiera el mínimo interés por ellas, porque, quizás en todo este tiempo, le prestó atención a cualquier pequeño asunto para poder sentir fuera esa necesidad enfermiza de masoquismo y sobreprotección hacia algo que jamás obtendré. Me levante del sofá por enésima vez sin tener en mente algo nuevo que hacer.

¿Quién dijo que la inmortalidad era fantástica? ¡Es un suplicio lleno de aburrimiento! No puedo continuar cien años más con esta rutina. Entonces, ¿por qué sigo hasta aquí?

Por Bella, por Kristen, y la protección de su familia. Mi miedo más enorme, es que cualquier vampiro sediento de una antigua venganza cobre el precio contra ellas. La fianza por sus daños no existiría, y yo no podía vivir con ello por la eternidad, aunque suene cobarde. Por eso, debía cumplir una promesa pendiente, y esa era derrotar a Victoria cueste lo que cueste, pero con el fin de tenerla en mis manos.

Después de aquella vez que converse con Matt en su despacho, empecé de nuevo mi rutina de rastreo, junto con los voluntarios de mis hermanos. Ellos aún tenían sospechas de pasajes inesperados de neófitos y vampiros nómadas cuyas identidades desconocíamos. No encontrábamos muchas pistas, pero contábamos con su olor, aun que eran expertos en no dejar su rastro. Pero a pesar de todo no nos rendimos, pues jure no irme de aquí sin saber que Victoria fue quemada y decapitada ante mis ojos.

Hoy en día, me encierro en mi habitación mirando por la ventana leyendo algún nuevo contenido para distraerme, uno de esos libros de filosofía que a Jasper le gustaban tanto. También iba de forma exagerada de cacería, casi cuatro veces a la semana y hacia carreras por el bosque de aquí a Seattle o Canadá. ¿Demasiado productivo, no es cierto? También he mejorado mi sarcasmo, bueno mejorar no sería lo indicado, por lo tanto que a mi familia le ha llegado a incomodar. No los culpo en absoluto, sé que mi presencia es incomoda cuando lo único que ellos quieren es irradiar la mayor felicidad posible.

Me gusta que estén felices: Carlisle ama su trabajo, Esme sus decoraciones, Emmett y Jasper sus luchas y expediciones de caza, así como Rosalie y Alice inventan nuevos modelos para su tienda de ropa personal. Todo parecía ir bien, cada uno por un camino diferente. En mi caso, me estaba atascando en el mío. No es culpa de Bella, y no podía decir que la he olvidado, ni yo me lo creo. Simplemente no la molestare más.

¿Existiría acaso algún camino que contenga una solución? ¿Lo habrá? ¿Seré el único que se siente de esa manera? Solo, sin ningún futuro. ¿Qué hago en este caso? Yo vivo por siempre. No puedo hacerme daño a mí mismo como un joven adolescente sin remedio más que la lastima de uno mismo. Pienso, que soy lo suficiente maduro como para afrontar mis problemas y los retos que se vienen sobre mí.

Revise mis dedos pálidos mientras me sentaba sobre la banca que estaba justo en frente del piano. Deslice los dedos con dulzura apretando la primera tecla que compusiera alguna tonada que se me viniera a la mente.

La nana de Carlie. Una melodía dulce como ella. Mi pequeña, ¿que estaría haciendo en estos instantes? Quizás, imaginando un mundo lleno de fantasía con gomas de mascar de menta y conejos rechonchos mágicos.

Me llego el pinchazo de la culpa. No la había visitado en un buen tiempo. Le prometí estar con ella, pero por la situación no se podía. Suspire y me dedique a la suave música que tanto me recordaba su graciosa risa.

—_¿__Entonces también pueden existir las hadas? Digo, si tu existes, ¿por qué no ellas? _—_Carlie jugaba con su bucle dorado enrollado en su delgado dedo mientras me observaba esperando a que le contestara su duda. _

_Esta niña se la pasaba diciéndome sus cosas, sus historias y sus juegos. Era una personita demasiado inocente a los ocho años. _

_Le dedique una sonrisa _—_Este mundo es muy curioso. _—_Ella asintió. Supe entonces que no iba a darse por vencida respecto a su duda_—_. No te confirmo nada princesa. _—_Frunció el ceño._

—_Bueno, pero no me enojo contigo por algo que no sabes. Dime Eddie, nunca te he visto con tus grandes alas blancas, ¿me las mostraras luego?_

_Los ojos verdes como esmeraldas que tenía Carlie eran hipnotizantes, tanto que en cuanto los vieras, caerías de inmediato a sus pies ante cualquier petición imposible o infantil. Aun así no le concedería tal deseo, pues yo no era un __ángel__, era un vampiro. Y si llegaba a decírselo gritaría de miedo mientras huía, o estaba igual de hueca que su madre, atraída hacia el peligro._

—_¿Y si te dijera que no pose__o alas pequeña, que pensarías? _—_Pareció no entender y por su mente pasaron mil ideas sobre a lo que me refería, mas no encontraba una respuesta coherente._

—_Sonaría extraño, es decir, ¿qué clase de __ángel__ no tiene alas? _—_Hizo un puchero adorable._

_-Bueno, quizás es alguno que fue expulsado del cielo y que cayó ante las garras del infierno para arrebatarle todo sentimiento y poder humano puro para convertirlo en un demonio. Algo que hizo que su amabilidad natural y belleza sobre humana atrajera la curiosidad de niñas inocentes... _—_Me calle cuando note el punto que estaba tocando con extremo sarcasmo. Hablaba con una niña de ocho años, ¿qué rayos me pasaba?_

_Mire de reojo a Carlie. Estaba tranquila y su mente insistía a que continuara porque según mi relato era interesante, como una novela de __ángeles__ y demonios. ¿Cómo convencería a esta criatura inocente del señor? _

—_Es todo por hoy. _—_Concluí mientras me levantaba de la cama. Ella reacciono__._

—_¿Te vas tan pronto? ¿Te incomo__do la pregunta? Yo... ¡perdón! _—_Levante su barbilla y le sonreí con ternura. Era tan Bella Swan, siempre pidiendo perdón__._

—_No estoy enojado, solo... _—_Me trabe con mi respuesta_—_. Solo quiero que no oigas esto._

—_No importa si no tienes alas, para mí siempre serás mi __ángel__. _—_Ella me abrazo y su aroma a fresas con manzana me mareo un momento. Pero al recordar que esta criatura era mi alegría de cada miércoles a la hora del crepúsculo, contuve la respiración__._

—_De acuerdo linda._ —_Se recostó en su cama, tapo su pequeño cuerpo y abrazo a miu, un gato blanco de peluche_—_. Duérmete. _

—_¿Me haces la carita__ graciosa? _—_Suplico. Hice una mueca que la hizo reír_—_. Gracias. Una cosa más, ¿me tarareas la nana que me compusiste? _

—_Por supuesto pequeña. _

_Comencé a tararear una dulce melodía en mis labios mientras poco a poco la pequeña niña de cabello color dorado se quedaba profundamente dormida en un sonoro ronquido._

Termine de tocar las últimas teclas que concluían una de las canciones de cuna más tiernas que he escuchado y compuesto. El recuerdo de su inocencia era tan fuerte, pues ella era el reflejo de la hija menor que pude tener de humano. Cada momento de convivencia con las hijas de Bella, me sentía más protector, algo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo paternal que era. Si yo hubiera llegado a ser padre en mi primera vida, ¿cómo hubiesen sido mis hijos? ¿Acaso yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pudiera haber sido un gran padre?

_¿Edward? _

—Pasa Jasper. —Sacudí mi cabeza al enfocarme en tan fuertes recuerdos.

—Escucha, Emmett y yo vamos de cacería y pues quería preguntarte si deseas acompañarnos, ¿tú qué opinas? —Volteé a verlo. Jasper se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

—Si, por supuesto, enseguida los alcanzo. —Asintió y salió disparado por la puerta principal como una bala.

Me quede parado frente al piano unos segundos. Cazar no estaría mal, de hecho es una gran fuente de distracción. Una vez dispuesto a salir de las cuatro paredes de la sala de piano, seguí el olor de mi hermano para así alcanzarlo y tener una tarde tranquila en convivencia y no todo solitario.

Jasper y yo comenzamos estas semanas a tener una relación de compañerismo un poco más unida que antes. El al igual que yo, iba demasiadas veces a la semana a saciar su apetito, ya que controlar la sed humana era una de sus mayores expectativas. Aunque él no me lo dijera, sabía exactamente que aún tenía mucha culpa por atacar a Bella hace veinte años, en la época que fui el ser más feliz del mundo. Pero por algo sucedían las cosas, se lo repetía constantemente.

No me llegaba el resentimiento por un acto incontrolable de su parte, solo quedaba decir que todo iría bien con el tiempo, por eso cambiaba el tema y lo ayudaba a mejorar su atracción por la sangre animal.

Corrí a toda velocidad olisqueando su aroma por el enorme bosque. Llegue a un punto cercano al rio, ahí Emmett se lanzó contra un joven venado desde un árbol de tronco alto. Alcanzo al animal desde un ángulo perfecto, una vez tirado sobre él, mordió su cuello.

—¡Caray Emmett! ¿Tenías que hacer un gran espectáculo? Digo, esa caída libre desde el árbol fue aplaudible. —Comente con un toque de diversión.

Jasper que se encontraba sentado en una roca soltó una risotada. Emmett me miro con una ceja enarcada mientras terminaba de beber. Aun no podían creer que hiciera de vez en cuando chistes de ellos por mas amargado que me mirara.

—Lo hago mejor que tu Eddie. —Me guiño el ojo.

—Basta de juegos chicos, vayamos por unos leones que por eso se me ocurrió venir aquí. —Jasper se echó a correr y yo lo seguí de inmediato entre los helechos por detrás.

—¡Hey esperen! —Grito Emmett a unos kilómetros de distancia. Jasper y yo aceleramos el paso, aunque yo iba más veloz como de costumbre.

Salte de un árbol a otro y me lance como una flecha de arco sobre un enorme león macho que me rasguño con las garras la camisa de botones que traía puesta, pero en ese entonces ni me importo, la sed que llevaba me gano. Nos dimos unas vueltas al sur mientras yo con fiereza buscaba la vena palpitante de su garganta y el animal peleaba contra mí débilmente. Sus mordidas en mi pecho eran como pasar un pincel sobre una escultura de mármol. Logre encajar mis dientes en su cuello y bebí con una urgencia salvaje. Una vez terminado hice una mueca. ¡Pero que desastre he dejado! Y eso que yo tendía a ser limpio a la hora de comer.

Luego observe que mis hermanos bebían agachados sobre sus presas. Era muy incómodo al verme como quede, mientras a ellos no les caía ni una sola gota de sangre, yo tenía media camisa hecha un asco.

Mis hermanos me miraron atónitos unos segundos, luego se burlaron. Para mi suerte, Jasper se quitó una camisa suya ya que traía doble. Seguimos con nuestra expedición el resto de la mañana. Mi sed estaba satisfecha, pero continuábamos con aquella actividad por puro entretenimiento.

Llegamos a un lugar en lo alto de una montaña ya muy lejos de los territorios de Forks, cerca se encontraba una guarida de osos. Observamos al enorme animal de pelaje negro salir de su cueva.

—Hay que hacer un juego. —Susurro Emmett en voz baja—. Juguemos a atrapar el oso. Cada uno peleara por el animal, si este huye, lo atraparemos. El primero que lo muerda se lo come.

—Que juego tan estúpido. —Masculle.

—¿Tienes miedo Eddie?

Le rodé los ojos. —Por su puesto que no, solo digo que… ¡Por dios! Lo podemos matar en segundos y tú quieres hacerlo sufrir en minutos…

—Yo solo decía, bájale dos rayitas a tu voz que lo asustaras. —Negué con la cabeza cuando el teléfono que estaba en la bolsa derecha de mi pantalón sonó ruidosamente.

El enorme oso tomo una dirección contraria una vez al oír el sonido. Emmett hecho una maldición cuando Jasper se reía.

—¡No te rías Whitlock Hale! —Le amenazo.

—¿Qué me harás si lo sigo haciendo McCarty Cullen? ¿Echar tu furia ñoña sobre mí? —Jazz no alcanzo a terminar sus exclamaciones ya que Emmett se le lanzo encima. Este lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

El timbre me había sonado por un mensaje de texto. Era Alice.

**Edward, vuelve a casa con Emmett y Jasper, es urgente.**

Algo iba mal. Separe al par de infantiles de mis hermanos y les mostré el mensaje. Los tres corrimos sin dudar en dirección a casa.

¿Que andaba mal? No lo sabía, pero por dentro algo provocaba que se me removiera el cerebro excusándose de cosas negativas. Quizás fue una visión o alguien llego a interrumpir la paz de nuestro hogar. No lo sé, pero me urgía llegar.

Fui el primero en poner un pie por la puerta principal. Camine a la sala con pasos apresurados y mire a nuestro visitante con los ojos desorbitados y una preocupación enorme dentro de ellos. Matt estaba parado en una esquina, Carlisle y Esme estaban frente a él. Busque a Alice con la mirada.

—¿Y Alice? —Pregunto Jasper.

Pareciera que la invoco porque justamente llego en el momento que la menciono. Llevaba los ojos cerrados y su mente estaba muy concentrada en un solo objetivo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido Matt? —Lo mire fijamente con impaciencia, razón porque Alice buscaba el futuro de Bella. Y eso significaba una sola cosa, ella se encontraba en peligro.

Carlisle respondió por él. —Bella salió ayer por la tarde con sus dos hijas de compras a Port Angeles. Se suponía que regresarían temprano pero no llegaron jamás. Matt está muy preocupado.

—No he llamado a Charlie. —Hablo por fin—. Sospeche que esto tenía que ver con su mundo…

—¿Crees que es culpa de alguien de los nuestros? —Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ella estaba en peligro, y también Kris y Carlie.

—¿No es lógico? —Se paró frente a mi sin importarle lo fuerte y poderoso que yo podría ser si dejara soltar mis instintos.

Carlisle le puso una mano en su hombro por detrás. —Tranquilízate Matt.

—Imposible. —Le respondió con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos—. Es tan claro que es uno de los suyos, lo que no quiero imaginar es que sea quien creo que es.

—Victoria. —Mencione con asido en la boca—. Voy… a… ¡Matarla! —Grite con todas mis fuerzas haciendo ecos por el cuarto. Total, me encontraba dispuesto a enfrentarme con ella y matarla con mis manos, decapitarla, patearla, quemarla mientras carcajeaba con ganas frente a su cadáver en llamas—. No permitiré que les toque tan solo un pelo a ellas, ¡jamás!

—¡Edward! —Hablo Alice—. No ganas nada. Es imposible encontrarla.

—No si no buscamos pistas. —Comento Jasper intentando ponerse de mi parte por primera vez.

—El problema es que no puedo verla Jasper. —Suspiro—. Edward, recuerda que Kristen se protege con su escudo. En estos momentos la siento protegida e impide que vea su futuro y el del resto que se encuentre con ella. Si sigue así no puedo mirar a nadie, ni si quiera al causante de esto.

—Pero eso no garantiza que nos quedemos aquí como imbéciles esperando una señal. ¿Imaginas lo que podrían hacerle? —Solté con dolor—. Bella es muy valiente y sé que va resistir, pero Kristen y Carlie son jóvenes, son víctimas.

—¡Todas son víctimas Edward! Encontraremos la manera de salvarlas, ten en cuenta ello.

—Pero en cierta forma estoy de acuerdo con Edward. —Interrumpió Carlisle nuestra discusión—. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—La manada debe saberlo. —Susurro Matt para sus adentros pero todos lo escuchamos.

—¿Qué? —Volví a dirigirme cerca de él.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los lobos con esto Matt? —Pregunto Esme con tranquilidad y confianza.

Matt dudo unos segundos. En su mente procesaba muchas imágenes entorno a Kristen. En una de ellas la miraba llegar a casa con una enorme sonrisa suya subiendo por las escaleras. En otra imagen era la de un joven muchacho moreno que iba en motocicleta con Kristen hacia alguna parte del pueblo. Aquel hombre de sus recuerdos, era Jacob.

—¿Qué hace Jacob Black con Kristen? —Rugí, odiaba no tener respuestas.

—Sal de mi mente Edward… —Dijo con suma molestia.

—No has respondido mi pregunta. —Dije con algo de calma.

—Jacob esta imprimado de mi hija. —Su cansancio al hablar lo hacía tartamudear. Paso una mano por sus rizos rubios y continúo explicándome—. Y eso de imprimar es como cuando encuentras tu alma gemela… ellos están saliendo, y Jacob tiene que saberlo. El objeto de su impronta es importante. Si a ella le pasara algo… el simplemente no podría sobrevivir, por eso debo decirle.

Todavía no procesaba la idea de que ella saliera con alguien, y más si ese alguien fuera Jacob Black. Aun no olvidaba cuando confeso su extraño amor por mí. Curioso, como en tan poco tiempo un corazón se recupera de una ruptura negativa. Por otro lado, la idea de los lobos de nuestro lado me aterraba, eso solo haría de nuestro conflicto con ellos aún mayor.

—¿Quieres hablarles ahora? Podemos ir a la línea del tratado y convencerlos de una alianza con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que Jacob no dudara. —Recomendó con esperanza Carlisle, ya que necesitábamos aliados. Note que Emmett se había ido a buscar a Rosalie.

—Si… pero no me gusta involucrar a gente en asuntos de vida o muerte. Sé que han cargado mucho con Bella en el pasado… se los agradezco mucho. —Su voz era entrecortada con ganas de llorar.

—Por ella lo que sea. —Susurro Esme.

En eso llego Rosalie tomando de la mano a un niño rubio de ojos verdes parecido a Matt e idéntico a Carlie: era Robert, el hermano gemelo de mi pequeña. Miraba con cautela a todos y luego a mí pensando en su hermana de la cual no tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

—¿Irán? Yo me quedo aquí con Robert, ¿gustas Esme? Para mayor protección del niño.

—Por supuesto yo y Rosalie cuidaremos de Robert, no te preocupes Matt. —Este se lo agradeció.

Se agacho para abrazar a su hijo y beso su frente. —Papi…

Matt lo interrumpió. —Mami y tus hermanas estarán bien. —Le prometió y se levantó.

Salimos juntos por la puerta trasera, comenzó a llover de nuevo. Carlisle se ofreció a cargar a Matt en su espalda para llevarlo hasta la línea. Este dudo unos segundos pero termino por aceptar sonrojado.

Corrimos a millas de velocidad en los bosques olorosos a pino. En cuestión de segundos estábamos en la línea. Mire como Matt se aferraba a los hombros de Carlisle con los ojos cerrados, luego se bajó tembloroso por la adrenalina que acababa de experimentar. Me pregunte si su Kristen Jodelle alguna vez lo cargo igual, pero al parecer no. Alice, Jasper y Emmett iban por detrás de nosotros hasta que pararon.

—Nos han oído. —Replico Alice con una voz dura, algo nuevo en ella.

En ese momento, nueve enormes lobos de colores como la madera llegaron con sigilo observándonos a todos.

_¿Matt?_

Pensó Jacob. Se tranquilizó al ver que él era humano, temiendo que le hayamos hecho algo. Matt lo saludo con la mano levantada a lo lejos algo temeroso. Se preguntaban que sucedía, porque un humano estaba con nosotros, porque los incitamos a buscarlos.

—Tenemos un problema. —Hablo Carlisle a leer las expresiones lobunas de una manada.

_¿Tenemos? _Replico uno de ellos con sarcasmo.

—Jacob. —Hablo Matt acercándose poco a poco con valentía al enorme lobo marrón rojizo que lo miraba estupefacto. —Bella, y mis dos niñas han desaparecido desde ayer que salieron de Forks. —Los hombros del lobo reaccionaban ante la noticia afectándole por su amiga y alma gemela—. Ocupo la ayuda de ti y la manada para encontrarla, Kristen es especial y por lo tanto es un punto ciego para ellos. —Nos señaló—. Y yo sé que amas a mi hija, quieres a mi esposa y adoras Carlie, así que te pido el favor de convencer a Sam para hacer una alianza con los Cullen.

Jacob lo miro con los ojos duros a su suegro, lleno de temor y a la vez con una decisión dentro de él. Volteo a ver a Sam quien le dio la palabra y su ayuda al igual que la manada, quien estaban decididos a ayudarlo a él aun que tuvieran que trabajar con nosotros.

_¿Saben por lo menos la identidad del primer sospechoso?_

Mire a Sam y dije. –Una vampiresa pelirroja que ya han conocido. Victoria.

Jacob lanzo un rugido alterando a Matt y luego comenzó a inquietarse por la urgencia de buscar.

De pronto la llovizna paro y oímos muchos pies corriendo por los bosques aplastando ramas en su camino. Lobos y vampiros nos pusimos en posición de ataque inesperado rodeando a Matt por las espaldas. En fracción de segundos, Carlisle cargo a Matt y todos salimos disparados en un solo camino.

No importaba si los lobos estaban tras nosotros, sino quien era el enemigo. Carlisle se desvió a casa para dejar a Matt a salvo y el resto nos unimos en el claro. Sentía esa necesidad grande de pelear y arrancar cabezas en este momento.

Deseo cumplido, un grupo de vampiros con trajes elegantes claros se nos acercaron y arremetí contra una chica joven de pelo rojizo oscuro algo parecida a Victoria, pero me lleve una decepción al no serlo. Iniciamos una batalla contra ellos.

Los lobos se lanzaron contra los que se avecinaban. Con sus enormes garras y dientes arrancaban los extremos. Éramos muy pocos y ellos eran más. Estaban entrenados y algunos de ellos eran muy fuertes.

Uno de ellos cegó a Emmett y lo puso boca abajo. Me lance sobre él y arranque su cabeza. Alice peleaba con dos de ellos esquivando, pero llego Jacob y una loba gris llamada Leah para ayudarle.

En aproximado eran unos veinticinco, nosotros solo éramos trece… quince, porque en eso llego Carlisle y Esme a luchar. Jasper era estupendo peleando, pero aun así le llevaban ventaja. Mi nivel de furia incremento al doble y me lance con los dientes sobre un par de ellos. Caímos los tres al piso. A uno le arranque los brazos y otro luchaba por arrastrase sin rodillas, solo con los codos. Le arranque el pellejo como un caníbal.

Paul, uno de los lobos yacía en el suelo chillando por un grado enorme de entumecimiento involuntario, después de verlo todos quedamos quietos sin movernos.

Solo miraba la carnicería que habíamos dejado en el suelo. Niños menores de dieciocho años esparcidos por la hierba mojada. Solo tres de ellos con capas blancas se movían a nuestro alrededor. Eran jóvenes con dones especiales. El que nos paralizaba era un muchacho de piel con tono oliváceo y el cabello negro como la noche, a su lado estaba una chica rubia platinada y una con un aspecto muy juvenil como una niña de catorce o trece años con el pelo largo color canela. Me miro un momento como si no le sorprendiera mi presencia en absoluto y lucia seria, sin un grado de satisfacción. Lo que me sorprendió es que me bloqueaba.

—Nuestra maestra dijo que hiciéramos lo que sea con ellos. —Murmuro la chica de cabello rubio—. Hace mucho que no trono los dedos. —Sonrió y mire que si lo hacía destruiría nuestros cuerpos en tan solo segundos.

—Es demasiado fácil Maya, mejor hay que dejarlos así por siempre. —Le dijo el muchacho cruzando sus brazos. La capa blanca lo hacía ver algo ancho.

—Mira Richard, entiendo que te sientas especial al paralizar los músculos, pero así como lo haces tú, yo puedo quitarlos igual. —Le dijo la chica de aspecto más juvenil.

—Tú te crees por absorber todo los dones que te plazcan Sarah, y es injusto. —Mi sorpresa no fue la única. ¿Absorber dones? ¿Acaso era posible? Esta vampira era una joya por la que cualquier clan de vampiros quisiera tener en sus filas.

—¿Sera injusto que ahora pueda influir en las emociones, leer la mente y ver el futuro? —Ella trono los dedos en dirección a la rubia quien se desmorono hacia abajo como cenizas y paralizo al joven quien le gruño.

—¡Traicionera! ¡La maestra sabrá de esto!

—No si llego primero. —La chica le sonrió mientras todos mirábamos con asombro.

—Cegarme no impedirá que Jeremy y Gastor se lleven al niño y al muchacho de la casa de estos raros ojos dorado. —¡Alguien ataco a Rosalie mientras peleábamos! ¡Se han llevado a Matt y a Robert!

—Siempre me has caído mal Richard. –Dijo con amargura y decepción. En segundos el joven murió hecho polvo.

Observamos a Sarah quien nos miró indecisa. Después sentimos una relajación en nuestros músculos.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas? —Pregunto Carlisle.

—Sentí compasión por Bella.

—¿Cómo esta ella? —Le pregunte, entonces me prestó atención.

—Por ahora no se. Victoria la ha aventado por los lados y mordió a su hija, pero ya está bien, succione el veneno. —No lo podía creer, estaban lastimadas y yo aquí.

—Gracias.

Rosalie llego con el cabello hecho un desastre y sus ojos vacíos.

—¡Rose! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Emmett la abrazo esperando su respuesta.

—Se los llevaron, a Robert y a Matt. Me golpearon pero no pude con ellos, huyeron pronto.

—Tenemos que ir por ellos. —Lobos y vampiros me vieron.

—¿Y en dónde? — Dijo Rosalie sollozando por su fracaso como protectora.

_En la escena dentro de su mente. Dos vampiros rompieron los vidrios de la sala principal rodeando a Rosalie quien rugía y se preparaba a defender a los dos humanos que estaban detrás de ella. Matt abrazaba a Robert quien cerraba los ojos asustado. Uno de ellos se le encimo por enfrente pero ella lo pateo, el otro aprovecho su distracción y la tomo del cuello. Rosalie luchaba por zafarse, pero solo contemplo como Matt y Robert caían en una relajación. El vampiro huyo con los dos y el que la sostenía la soltó. Ella con furia le arranco los brazos, lo pateo en la cara y dentro de una de esas patadas, su cráneo salió volando en los aires._

Antes de poder formular mi respuesta con un nudo en la garganta alguien dijo—: Yo los llevo, se dónde se oculta Victoria y su clan.

Sarah nos dijo aquello con seguridad y me pregunte que tanto odio podría sentir ella por Victoria quien le concedió esta vida. Quizás al abusar de su extraordinario don la puso de nuestro lado, además ella aun tenía corazón como para cuidar de ellas mientras fueron torturadas. Pusimos nuestra fe en ella y la seguimos.

* * *

**Hola lectoras/es. Les debo una disculpa por no actualizar en… ¿tres meses? En realidad he perdido la cuenta. La verdad es que culpo a mi mala suerte. Por coincidencia, justo el día que iba a actualizar murió mi antigua computadora. Antigua, porque ya llevo poco con una nueva, y justo cuando la tuve en mis manos me puse a escribir. Así es, perdí tres capítulos de Noches sin Meteoro en mi otra computadora, y después de muchos intentos las di por perdidas. Fue muy triste, porque les puse mucho esfuerzo. Lo bueno es que ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que no se desesperen por la falta de actualización del fic. Como dije una vez, tarde lo que tarde en actualizar no lo dejare por nada. Ya faltan cinco capítulos para acabar esta historia, así que cada vez voy más cerca de la conclusión.**

**Espero que sigan leyendo la historia, que sus comentarios me inspiran a continuar. **

**Dejen Reviews o colóquenme en Favorite/Follow. **

**Que pasen un buen día. No prometo día de actualización próxima, pues no se cuánto me valla a tardar en rehacer el siguiente capítulo****.**

***~Alice Chokiiz~***


End file.
